Culpable
by AnneMary8
Summary: Harry estuvo encerrado en Azkaban gracias a Dumbledore, obviamente ese tiempo afectó más de lo que todos imaginaban. Ahora, Harry es requerido para terminar con su destino, pero no está muy seguro de querer hacerlo, no después de haber perdido tanto. Afortunadamente una voz en su cabeza está de acuerdo con él, y le ayudará a recuperar su vida y su cordura... con suerte. Tomarry
1. Tiempo

**Harry Potter y** **sus personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Slash, Rated M. Dark!Harry, Lightbashing (en un principio), temas maduros.**

-"ABC..."-. **Diálogo**

 _-"ABC..."-._ **Pensamiento**

 **Espero que esta historia les gusta, últimamente he estado leyendo sobre Harry Potter y me ha gustado mucho lo que encontré. Este es mi primer fic de estos libros (que ya leí) y espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Culpable**

 **Capítulo I, Tiempo**

-"¡Hora de comer!"- dijo una voz monocorde desde la entrada a su celda, seguido del retumbante sonido de una charola metálica estrellarse contra el piso helado. Cada vez que aparecía la comida era lo mismo.

Seguramente toda su comida estaría por el suelo y no es como si fuera mucha de todas formas. Generalmente sólo le daban un platillo y agua en un vaso horas después; y lo tenía que administrar para no morir de inanición en ese asqueroso lugar donde lo mantenían en _condiciones humanas_.

Se acercó caminado lento, ya sin agradecer el hecho de que aún se pudiera mover con relativa facilidad en esos tres metros cuadrados de espacio. Llegó hasta su comida y empezó a rescatar lo que pudiera de ella, no era mucho porque simples ratas se llevaban lo que podían en cuanto olían esa cosa que osaban en llamar alimento para humanos.

Abrió la boca, llevándose un bocado de una pasta extraña de color grisáceo y con un olor básicamente igual al de todo Azkaban; asqueroso, mohoso y húmedo. Algo a lo que se había estado acostumbrando desde su llegada a ese lugar, algo que extrañamente le recordaba un poco a sus días de infancia.

 _-"Por supuesto que por lo menos yo podía salir de la alacena y caminar un poco… y yo cocinaba mejor"-._

Pensaba cada vez que ese estúpido recuerdo le venía a la mente, que era casi siempre. Los dementores no dejaban nunca la entrada a su celda y a nadie parecía importarle, ni a él mismo. Cada vez que sentía más frío de lo inusual ya sabía que pronto podría escuchar el grito agudo de una mujer en sus oídos, que sabía que era su madre, y después se desmayaría por algo de tiempo hasta que la voz de siempre, de aquella persona que le llevaba su comida se acercaba.

Harry ya no estaba muy seguro de cómo contar el tiempo que llevaba ahí, tal vez por sus desmayos podría decir que se desmayaba una vez al día, pero ya no sabía exactamente qué era día y qué noche. Así que simplemente no contaba ya nada, no esperaba nada. De vez en cuando pensaba en dejarse llevar… morir escuchando los gritos de su madre o esperar a que un dementor se acercara a su celda y le diera el beso, ya hasta le parecía buena idea; así no tendría que seguir soportando ese sitio más tiempo.

Pero casi inmediatamente la voz de un hombre, desagradablemente parecida a Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy o Vernon Dursley le gritaba: _Si, déjate morir, demuéstrales que tenían razón, fenómeno_ y entonces, empecinado, tomaba aire y se tendía en su pedazo helado de suelo con una manta e intentaba ver más opciones de escapar… o de matar a los infelices que le habían encerrado… ya no estaba totalmente seguro de que era lo que quería hacer. Era lo único que le mantenía medianamente vivo, ya no hablaría de cordura porque no sabía ya qué era eso.

Escuchaba voces, no conversaba con ellas, pero las escuchaba y aunque sabía que era su imaginación no podía dejar de sentirse aliviado cuando escuchaba algo más que el diálogo: _Hora de comer_ u _Hora del baño_ , ese último le ponía los pelos de punta, porque justo después de eso alguien conjuraba algún hechizo demasiado invasivo de limpieza, al final le tiraban un trapo para secarse y se iban… los trapos desaparecían cinco minutos después. Hacía tanto que no tomaba una ducha.

Harry pensó en que pronto saldría… o por lo menos eso pensó cuando lo llevaron la primera vez y estuvo por unos días encerrado, inmediatamente supo que era idiota y jamás debería haber pensado así. Sabía que los prisioneros de Azkaban lo querían ver muerto, sabía que los que estaban libres lo querían ver encerrado, así que sin molestar a nadie se había quedado ahí y no saldría con la ayuda de nadie. Podía decirse traicionado, pero eso sería un cliché horrible, de todos modos su suerte era la peor y ya ni siquiera quería bromear de eso.

Se levantaba temprano, o tarde, realmente no importaba; se quedaba en su celda mirando hacia la pared contraria a la entrada, porque se había cansado de mirar siempre hacia la entrada y no ver una visita o algo agradable a la vista… ya no recordaba con claridad cómo era el cielo o los colores exactos de un día de primavera en Hogwarts.

Cuando estaba despierto se limitaba a escuchar a los pocos presos a sus lados que deliraban o conversaban lo mejor posible con algún otro compañero a un lado de su celda, nunca hablaba con ellos y no estaba muy seguro de poder hacerlo ya, las únicas veces en que se podía escuchar su voz era cuando venían los dementores a buscar un poco de su energía y él sólo atinaba a gritar de dolor cuando escuchaba los gritos de su madre, tan vívidos, tan terribles.

Nadie quería hablar con él, ya fuera porque sabían exactamente quién era o porque simplemente no les agradaba. Algunos se burlaban de él por su situación, aplaudiéndole incluso el haber sido un peón de las tonterías del lado de la luz; no era una situación agradable, pero Harry empezaba a creer cada cosa que le dijeran.

Ellos por lo menos tenían ciertos beneficios aun estando en Azkaban: recibían correo mensual de su familia, si es que tenían una, podían salir una vez cada seis años si tenían un buen comportamiento (Harry no sabía cómo podían decir si tenían un buen comportamiento o no, nadie nunca se aparecía por ahí salvo los dementores y algunos aurores que los observaban); también podían recibir, si así su estatus como presos no era muy grave, el Profeta semanal, así que jamás estaban incomunicados y eso los mantenía con vida.

Él no.

Harry no había recibido una sola carta ni una sola visita desde su encierro, nada. Ni siquiera de Sirius o sus amigos. Al principio pensó que algo les debió haber pasado, algo importante y muy peligroso, o que quizá no sabían de su encierro y alguien les había mentido… después de un tiempo descartó todo eso y pensó lo más lógico y obvio y lo que él mismo había visto _–"Ellos lo sabían desde un principio y me traicionaron, no creyeron en mí y por eso estoy aquí"-._

Harry tampoco recibía el Profeta y como si sus vecinos de celda se hubieran puesto de acuerdo mientras él estaba desmayado o dormido, no comentaban mucho de los artículos que recibían o de las noticias del mundo mágico. Nada, había estado incomunicado desde su entrada y lo más probable era que lo estaría hasta que lo liberaran… o que muriera ahí dentro.

Dumbledore no había aparecido, ni el Ministro, ni Sirius, ni siquiera Snape, nadie.

Cada vez que sentía la desesperación apoderarse de él, sentía que la cordura estaba cada vez más lejos de él, y curiosamente no le importaba, pensaba que tal vez así podría soportar su encierro de esa manera.

No quería pensarlo mucho, vivir el día a día o lo que fuera que viviera era lo mejor que podía hacer para él, su cuerpo le dictaba que hacía mucho tiempo debía haber dejado ese razonamiento infantil de esperanza, ya no podía seguir con lo mismo una y otra vez hasta que su mente dejara de hacerle pasar malas jugadas. Pero su cerebro no parecía obedecer.

Y si se ponía a divagar lo suficiente, lo único cercano a un contacto con otra persona era su extraña conexión con Voldemort. Harry así sabía que aún no era derrotado y que por lo que parecía, porque Voldemort había cerrado esa conexión bastante bien, la oscuridad iba ganando esa guerra. Aunque a veces no estaba exento de sentir una rabia o una alegría intensa que por supuesto no le pertenecía a él.

 _-"Ese tipo… parece que tomó mucha más fuerza de la que esperaban… no sé cómo sentirme con eso"-._

Cuando había regresado de la muerte, cuando habían matado a Cedric a sangre fría, él no había podido hacer nada, manos y pies atados prácticamente. Había visto la figura desnuda de aquel tipo del diario que Harry había conocido en su segundo año en Hogwarts emerger del caldero. Gracias a su sangre, había dicho, había podido resucitar y gracias a su sangre había mantenido la apariencia que ahora tenía.

Él no había entendido muy bien, para nada, y en esos momentos sólo le había importado salir con vida de ese cementerio. Pero por supuesto que ahora se pensaba varias veces si no hubiera sido mejor morir en ese lugar que pudrirse en Azkaban.

Escuchó unos pasos fuera de su celda, seguramente alguna visita a sus lindos compañeros.

Se sorprendió cuando vio, con lo poco que sus ojos le permitían, que la sombra de varias personas cubría por completo la poca luz que tenía en ese lugar. Inmediatamente sintió la falsa nota de una broma en su cerebro, esa pequeña voz que tendía a hacerle comentarios algo molestos sobre su situación.

 _-"¡Hey! Parece que ahora eres una atracción famosa en Azkaban, tal vez el zoológico sería un mejor sitio para quedarse a mirar… Tienes curiosidad de mirar, admítelo"-._

Harry negó mentalmente, ¿para qué? ¿Para algunas palabras de aliento? ¿O tal vez para esperar un escupitajo a su cara? No, no tenía tiempo para eso, estaba muy ocupado haciendo nada como para perderlo con ese tipo de gente.

-"¿Está seguro de que es aquí?"- habló la voz de una mujer, podía escuchar un tono serio al hablar, pero nada más, se estaba volviendo muy malo para saber ese tipo de cosas tan sencillas.

 _-"Tal vez necesitas práctica"-_ y Harry rió un poco.

-"Si"- fue la respuesta cansada de algún señor mayor, no escuchó otra cosa en un momento –"Celda mil cuatrocientos doce, es aquí"-.

Harry supuso que no se referían a donde él vivía, porque no sabía si su celda era ese número o no.

-"¡¿Qué esperamos entonces?! ¡Abra la puerta ya!"- escuchó la voz de un hombre, una voz que no pudo reconocer muy bien, pero que le parecía llena de vida –"¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Lo va hacer o no?! ¿Tendré que hacerlo yo o tendrá que hacerlo Hermione?"-.

 _-"Ese nombre me suena, ¿a ti no?"-_ y el chico que estaba encerrado abrió los ojos considerablemente, por supuesto los que estaban afuera no sabían eso, pero Harry ya sabía quiénes eran.

 _-"Si, son ellos, qué extraño"-._

Increíblemente no se preocupó más por ello, después de tanto tiempo podía ver que alguien estaba ahí por él… aunque no estuviera especialmente agradecido. Harry optó por no hacerles saber que les estaba escuchando, algo estúpido porque se podía escuchar todo lo que decían por el eco que ocasionaban.

-"Necesitamos esperar… hay papeles y…"-.

-"Recomiendo que no hable más profesor, el muchacho escucha perfectamente"- dijo otra voz, un poco más lejos de sus barrotes, áspera y seca, pero con un deje de lástima por él.

Escuchó una voz que le parecía extrañamente familiar llamándole –"¿Harry?"- temblorosa y hasta torpe, una mano se acercó al barrote, tal vez esperando que alguien le sostuviera la mano, pero Harry no se acercó, podría ser cualquiera de sus otras alucinaciones.

-"¿Harry? ¿Estás ahí?"- fue otra voz, masculina esta vez, que quería tomar valor para verle, por supuesto que estaba demasiado oscuro y no podían verle a él –"Pronto saldrás de aquí Harry… te lo prometo"- y fue cuando esa voz hizo corto en su cerebro; era la voz de su padrino, Sirius estaba ahí.

-"Bueno… en primer lugar… nunca debí haber estado aquí"- dijo, se aplaudió a si mismo cuando escuchó su propia voz. No temblaba y no se escuchaba necesariamente mal, pero se le hizo tan extraño no reconocerla como en otro momento, hacía tanto tiempo que no la ocupaba que simplemente debía haber olvidado su propia voz –"¿No lo creen?"-.

No volteó, seguía mirando la pared, esperando algo.

-"Harry… ¿cómo estás?"- la voz de la mujer ya no estaba temblorosa.

-"Perfectamente… ¿Hermione?"- dudó en eso, claro que la vocecilla de la chica se escuchaba tan extraña, distinta que no podía estar completamente seguro–"Estoy muy bien, la brisa marina me sienta muy bien"- y obviamente soltó eso con un sarcasmo ácido, pero su voz no parecía reflejarlo como quería, no tenía la entonación que debía y Harry se molestó por ello –"He estado muy bien, ¿y todos ustedes? Espero que no se sientan encerrados allá afuera"- rió un poco, suavemente.

-"No hay necesidad de hablarle así amigo"- dijo la voz del hombre, que no reconoció para nada.

-"Lo siento, ¿está mal de mi parte? No se molesten, por favor, disculpen mi comentario, no quisiera que me encerraran en… Azkaban o algo así"- de nuevo rió, con esa risa que no era suya.

-"Harry…"-.

-"¿Qué quieren?"- se desesperó y volteó con lentitud, su cuerpo le dolía por el intenso frío que sentía, tenía puesta una sencilla playera muggle de muchas tallas más grande que él y un pantalón roto, que parecía un pantalón corto de veraneo.

Tenía miedo, aunque no podía dejar que ellos lo notaran, pero tenía un pavor horrible, no había estado así de asustado desde hacía mucho; ¿y si todo era parte de su imaginación? Y aunque no lo fuera, ¿qué hacían ahí? No podía confiar en ellos, para nada. Estaban ahí parados frente a su celda, viéndolo con lástima, no era como si no les comprendiera y no podía hacer como si le importara, su aspecto debía ser pésimo aunque no había tenido un espejo cerca de él desde su encierro.

-"¿Qué quieren?"- repitió con esa voz extraña para él –"Si vienen a burlarse las horas de visita son más tarde, generalmente ahora estoy un poco ocupado"-.

-"¿Haciendo qué exactamente Potter?"- fue la voz de Snape, estaba seguro, algo más fuerte, pero era la misma voz, no la había reconocido antes tal vez por el eco en su cuarto. No escuchó el mismo tono de burla seca que sentía siempre que su mente empezaba a jugar con él, era una extraña alucinación y Harry no pudo más que dudar aún más de él.

-"Pues obviamente haciendo nada, no es como si estuviera libre para hacer algo…"- sonrió un poco, también un gesto que le parecía extraño sentirlo en su rostro, pero sabía que no era por las mismas razones que normalmente le impulsaban a sonreír–"¿Por fin contesté lo que necesitaba escuchar profesor? ¿Gryffindor merece cinco puntos de su clase?"- rió con gracia, haciendo que las personas que estaban fuera sintieran un frío recorrerle la espina dorsal, después de recuperarse regresó a una seriedad fría que no le caracterizaba en lo absoluto –"Repetiré mi pregunta, ¿qué quieren?"-.

-"Sacarte de aquí"- fue la frase de alguien más, una voz que no esperaba escuchar, porque era tan raro que no podía creerlo.

-"¿A sí?"- dijo francamente sorprendido –"¿Por qué?"-.

-"Potter, no hagas esto más difícil"- respondió la misma voz.

-"¿Por qué no?"- se esperó un poco, de verdad quería saber –"Ellos han hecho mi vida un poco difícil todo este tiempo, ¿qué más da si yo hago lo mismo sólo un poco?"- su voz reflejaba esa misma pregunta, no era diferente de las preguntas que hacía un niño de cinco años.

Y Draco Malfoy lo había notado, estaba completamente seguro de ver esa curiosidad infantil en la suave y aterciopelada voz de Harry Potter, y como buen medimago en entrenamiento sabía perfectamente cómo tratar esto… claro, si hubiera prestado la suficiente atención en clase o si de verdad le hubiera importado en ese momento.

-"Potter, no puedes, venimos a sacarte de aquí y para que pase eso tienes que estar callado hasta que nos autoricen la salida, ¿entendiste?"-.

-"Si, de acuerdo, sólo otra pregunta Malfoy"- vio un poco del rostro del rubio (no era como si pudiera ver algo más que borrones, eso era seguro), parecía mayor, no mucho, pero definitivamente mayor de lo que lo recordaba, también vio que asentía con la cabeza y esperaba su pregunta con una paciencia que sabía no le quedaba –"¿Cómo sé que esto no es otra de mis alucinaciones?"-.

-"…"- nadie esperaba eso, y tardó alrededor de un minuto esperando su respuesta pacientemente, sentado lo mejor posible en el suelo que usaba como cama. Malfoy se veía inseguro para contestarle apropiadamente.

-"Harry… esto no es tu imaginación, te lo juro, saldrás de aquí y después hablaremos todo lo que quieras, ¿sí?"-.

-"No te creo Hermione, cuando pensaba en esto también me decían lo mismo…"- y luego agregó en un susurro –"Aunque no había tenido este sueño en mucho tiempo, generalmente sólo pienso en Tom o algo similar"-.

No todos captaron de quién hablaba, pero Dumbledore, Ron y Hermione entendieron a la perfección, prefirieron ya no contestar a eso y se dedicaron a mirar el lugar donde estaba encerrado el moreno.

No había espacio para una persona, no tenía otra zona de ventilación más que la entrada que daba al mar y tal vez una entrada completamente sellada del otro lado; no podían apreciar mucho porque la luz no era la suficiente para ellos, pero tenían la certeza de ver una manta roída en las piernas del moreno y ver que todo el piso era duro, no había cama, no había nada. Tampoco pudieron ver algún ejemplar de El Profeta o algo similar.

Harry se resignó a no escuchar más de ellos, pero daba por sentado que no eran parte de su imaginación, sino ya se hubieran ido a otra parte a molestar a alguien más… o a él. Así que se quedó sólo con sus pensamientos _–"Si salgo de aquí… podría recuperar mi vida"-_ hasta en su mente sonaba inseguro de qué hacer.

 _-"No seas idiota, ¿cuál vida? Habrá pasado mucho tiempo, no creo que puedas recuperar nada de tu… vida"-_ sí, lo sabía, ¿qué vida? ¿Para derrotar a Voldemort? No, gracias.

 _-"Tal vez sólo han sido unas semanas… en lo que todo se aclaraba"-_ si su otra voz le decía que si, tal vez esto era verdad.

 _-"Sabes que no te crees eso, fuiste traicionado… y perdiste tu vida"-_ se escuchaba enojada, más que él mismo y al mismo tiempo se burlaba de su ingenuidad.

 _-"Si, tienes razón, ¿pero qué puedo hacer? No quiero estar con ellos, pero no tengo idea de a dónde ir"-_ estaba solo y eso le daba miedo, desde que había entrado a Azkaban estaba así, como un niño miedoso.

 _-"… Podrías… pagarles con la misma moneda"-_ fue una sugerencia inocente, algo que había pensado hacía mucho.

 _-"¿Cómo? Ya no me queda nada"-_ ni dinero, ni vida, ni fuerza, ni salud… nada.

 _-"No lo sé, recuerda que soy tú"-_ escuchó una risa seguido de esto, y de pronto se puso furioso.

 _-"Tal vez… podría golpearlos"-_ eso le apetecía mucho, aunque no lo creía ni remotamente posible, tal vez podría mandar a golpearlo, pero para eso necesitaba dinero, algo que no tenía.

 _-"Eso es tonto"-._

 _-"No, ¡tú eres el tonto!"-._

 _-"Soy tú"-._

 _-"No estoy muy seguro de eso"-._

 _-"… Parece que tenemos unos invitados no deseados aquí"-_ y Harry lo notó, era tan sutil que le costó demasiado saber dónde se ocultaba esa presencia.

-"Profesor Snape, profesor Dumbledore… no lean mi mente"- y dejó de pensar, sólo para que no pudieran saber más de él, ya después vería qué hacer –"Es suficientemente molesto tener más de una voz mental, como para sentir que hay dos más intentado meterse en mi cabeza"-.

-"Lo sentimos Harry, no pasará de nuevo"-.

No lo demostraron, pero ni siquiera habían podido llegar a escuchar un solo pensamiento, y no era como si el muchacho practicara la Oclumencia, o como si él supiera qué era eso. Era algo más débil por lo que no podían clasificarlo como una defensa, pero era efectiva, en ningún momento habían entrado en contacto con sus pensamientos y eso era sumamente impresionante.

Pasó un rato, en el que todos veían al de cabello azabache por turnos, como si de una exhibición se tratara. Hasta que escuchó un chirrido de su celda, como si estuvieran arrastrando la puerta con barrotes. Harry veía la puerta abrirse y se agazapó al fondo de su pequeña celda, que casi todos cruzaron al instante para acercarse a él.

Abrió los ojos enormemente, con más miedo al verlos y saber que se iban a acercar a él –"¡No se me acerquen!"- se cayó al suelo con torpeza –"¡No me toquen!"- Harry no tenía fuerza y cuando el hechizo le dio directo al pecho inmediatamente vio todo negro.

Yacía rodeado de todos ellos; su cabello había alcanzado posiblemente hasta su cintura y estaba dañado y seco, su rostro estaba cubierto por el cabello y nadie se atrevió a quitarle esa última protección que tenía. Su cuerpo no parecía haberse deteriorado tanto, pero esa era una observación de ellos, que no veían mucho con esas ropas que usaba.

 _-"No es muy diferente de hace cinco años… sigue usando el mismo tipo de ropa"-_ y ese pensamiento le hizo tener una lástima increíble por el menor, era un niño a penas _._

-"No tenías por qué hacer eso, Draco"- dijo Severus Snape viendo desde arriba a Harry, desmayado y casi muerto.

-"No había mucho que hacer, se habría hecho daño o habría hecho daño a alguien"- Draco se acercó y lanzó un hechizo de levitación –"Debemos llevarlo a un mejor sitio, ya está todo hecho y pronto despertará"-.

-"Llevémoslo a un lugar que conozca"- alzó la voz Hermione –"Si lo llevamos a un lugar así se calmará"-.

-"Lo dudo Granger, será exactamente lo mismo que ocurrió aquí al verlos, sugiero llevarlo a algún sitio vigilado y seguro"- y prontamente añadió al ver que Ronald abría la boca –"Y que no sea tu casa Weasel"-.

-"Tal vez a mi casa, Harry no la conoce"- añadió Sirius –"Estará protegido"-.

Todos asintieron y pusieron un hechizo desilusionador en la figura delgada que era Harry Potter, no querían tener que lidiar con los tipos del Profeta tan pronto. El menor no necesitaba eso.

Ya tendrían tiempo para reparar su error, ayudar a Harry a recuperarse y por supuesto a estar preparado para enfrentar a Lord Voldemort, Sirius sintió un mal presentimiento ante este pensamiento, no sabía por qué, pero pensaba que pronto habría más problemas. Cinco años no pasaban en vano y seguramente Harry pensaba igual, a pesar de que Sirius había estado doce años encerrado y su ahijado cinco, sabía lo que un solo día en ese lugar podía causar a la mente más protegida.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Por favor, comenten sobre cualquier crítica o lo que gusten, me gustaría saber su opinión. Espero que el siguiente capítulo lo pueda subir dentro de dos semanas o menos.**

 **Hasta entonces :)**


	2. Vida

**Harry Potter y** **sus personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Slash, Rated M. Dark!Harry, Lightbashing (en un principio), temas maduros.**

-"ABC..."-. **Diálogo**

 _-"ABC..."-._ **Pensamiento**

 **Respuesta a los reviews anónimos:**

 **r: Pues... quizá en el capítulo tres pueda despejar esa duda, pero podríamos decir que lo más probable es que... quizá (sip), jeje. De todas formas Tom va a aparecer muy pronto.**

 **Este capítulo lo dedico a todas las personas que añadieron esta historia a sus favoritos y a mí como autor favorito, muchísimas gracias. Nunca esperé una respuesta tan bonita como esa, no los voy a decepcionar, por favor disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Culpable**

 **Capítulo II, Vida**

Harry Potter siempre había sido, aún desde su infancia más temprana, un chico de sueño ligero; afortunada o desafortunadamente esto había sido practicado desde su estadía con los Dursley, especialmente cuando tenía que lidiar con un Dudley de mal humor por la mañana.

Y por lo tanto, Hogwarts había sido un lugar en donde podía descansar un poco mejor (sin tonar en cuenta sus pequeñas aventuras en cada curso), sin tener que esperar levantarse temprano para preparar el desayuno de sus tíos y primo; aunque por obvias razones jamás dejaba a un lado el hábito de despertarse sin motivo aparente en medio de la noche.

Eso era frustrante y para calmarse, si podía, caminaba por el castillo o por la casa de sus tíos hasta cansarse lo suficiente y regresar a la cama antes de que notaran su ausencia.

Pero desde el momento en que había ingresado a Azkaban, no había tenido una sola noche o día o tarde en que su mente le permitiera cerrar los ojos el suficiente tiempo para descansar y seguir con vida. Varias veces se preguntó si eso era alguna habilidad de los magos, aunque inmediatamente negó esta teoría.

Sabía que si se quedaba dormido pasarían cosas alrededor de él sin que se diera cuenta de ello. Perdería la comida que le enviaban porque las ratas se llevarían todo, en algún momento los llamados de esas voces monótonas anunciándole que era tiempo de algo le despertarían, tal vez hasta los hechizos de limpieza le despertarían de una manera muy desagradable.

O peor aún… empezaría a tener sueños o recuerdos de esa vida que sólo pudo saborear por unos momentos y que esas mismas personas que se la habían presentado se la habían arrebatado con la misma facilidad.

Además, era lo que siempre pensaba Harry, estaban los dementores rodeando siempre su celda y Harry les tenía mucho más miedo a ellos que a Tom, el Lord Oscuro a su lado parecía un gran amigo; aún más que en su tercer año en el colegio. Parecía que podían leerle hasta la mente, se acercaban a él cuando tenía esos momentos de locura en su celda, cuando imaginaba tonterías o simplemente se deprimía, ese era el peor momento para él, pronto, sabía, los dementores querrían llevarse su alma con el beso.

Pero ninguno de esos sueños le mostraba ya sensaciones, todo parecía una imagen. Así que cuando sintió una suavidad completamente ajena a su regular piso helado y duro de Azkaban y una tibieza muy distinta a la de su pequeña manta en la celda, Harry podría decir que ese era el sueño más cruel que había tenido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Eso le incomodó más aún.

 _-"Tal vez se apiadaron de mí"-_ pensó con una acidez bastante extraña. No quería abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que todo eso se iría como por arte de magia.

 _-"No, eso no es posible, y lo sabes"-_ dijo su segunda voz, era gracioso porque él mismo se estaba contestando.

 _-"Si, esto definitivamente no se parece a Azkaban"-_ admitió, pero ahora sentía miedo, más miedo que tranquilidad estar en un sitio que definitivamente no conocía, justo como cuando había llegado a Azkaban, sin conocer él estaba vulnerable.

No percibía la fría brisa marina que le había vuelto loco con el tiempo y agradecía enormemente no estar cerca del mar por lo que percibía. Tampoco sentía la tristeza ajena de los dementores, sólo sentía sus propias emociones y por lo tanto podía estar más tranquilo.

Pero no había olores que pudiera distinguir, y no se atrevía a dejar la falsa seguridad que sus ojos cerrados le brindaban, ¿qué tal si ahora era prisionero de alguien más? Aunque si lo pensaba, por lo menos estos secuestradores eran más amables con él que el propio Ministro.

-"Es temprano todavía, tal vez deberíamos regresar después"- si Harry recordaba, esa era la voz de aquel hombre en su celda, esa voz que no había reconocido. Podía ser que fuera de ese hombre o de alguien más, no estaba seguro, además la escuchaba muy plana como para siquiera relacionarla con alguien.

 _-"Así que no había sido un sueño, supongo que eso no es tan malo"-_ sonrió esa vocecilla. Harry no supo si acordar con ese pensamiento o no, porque ahora estaba en un lugar desconocido y probablemente no un lugar que fuera el mejor para él.

 _-"… No lo sé"-._

Se escuchaba el cansancio en la voz masculina y Harry se preguntó si debía decirles que estaba despierto, se contuvo de hacer algo así y se dedicó a escuchar con la mayor atención que pudiera. Era la primera vez que podía escuchar así de cerca a alguien más.

-"Si… pero, tiene que comer algo, Ron, no podemos tenerlo así, lleva tres días durmiendo en la misma posición"- Hermione subió el tono de voz.

 _-"¡Ah! ¿Ese es Ronald Weasley? Vaya sorpresa"-._

 _-"Y que lo digas, ¿qué habrá pasado?"-_ Harry sintió curiosidad por saberlo, aunque no necesariamente un interés agradable.

-"Tienes razón, su magia no puede alimentarlo siempre, pero debería descansar, no podemos despertarlo así, ya sabes lo que dijo el hurón"- e último comentario salió con un dejé de fingida molestia.

 _-"Así que tu magia te alimenta, bueno, no pensé que en algún momento Ronald Weasley pudiera entender algo tan complicado como eso"-_ y era gracioso, pero hasta cierto punto a Harry le dieron celos, él no sabía eso y obviamente estando en una celda en Azkaban no podía investigar nada.

 _-"Si, y además parece que Ron y Malfoy se llevan bien ahora, ¿lo escuchaste hablar? Eso es extraño"-._

-"Ron… de todos modos tiene que comer algo"- ese tono de regaño de una madre era de ella, estaba seguro, por lo menos había algo que reconocía de esas personas todavía.

-"Pero…"-.

-"No creo que de verdad les importe… de todos modos ya me despertaron"- y no era como si hubiera descansado algo de todos modos, sólo sentía todo el cuerpo entumecido.

A pesar de estar en esa cama, Harry sentía como su cuerpo le pedía a gritos otra manta encima, hacía mucho frío y era en todo lo que podía pensar estando ahí. No podía verlos, no alcanzaba a verlos, su vista había sido algo de lo que le habían privado en Azkaban, no por mucho, simplemente sus lentes se habían roto convenientemente la primera vez que le habían arrojado el hechizo de limpieza a la cara, así que desde entonces no veía muy bien y poco a poco su vista había empeorado hasta hacer que Harry viera sólo sombras en vez de personas.

Pero eso no significaba que no pudiera usar sus otros sentidos, el oído lo había desarrollado muy bien, escuchaba las conversaciones en Azkaban de sus compañeros que estaban a dos celdas de la suya; el tacto le había servido mucho cuando había total oscuridad cuando despertaba y nadie estaba despierto para escuchar una voz.

-"¡Harry!"- gritó Hermione y se lanzó a abrazarlo.

No esperaba verse empujada casi inmediatamente, con una fuerza que lejos de hacerla enfadar le hizo contener lágrimas y hasta lástima por el menor, ella había tenido que quitarse de encima de Harry por su propia fuerza, porque evidentemente el muchacho no podía hacerlo apropiadamente.

-"No me toques"- susurró el menor –"No me toques"- dijo más alto –"¡No me toques!"- le gritó, dirigiéndole una mirada desenfocada, no con ira, sino con miedo. Harry agarró las cobijas que estaban sobre él y se tapó aún más –"Váyanse de aquí… no quiero ver a nadie"-.

-"Amigo… ¿descansaste?"- Ron se acercó para tomar a Hermione entre sus brazos, la muchacha parecía temblar aunque Harry no estaba seguro, no podía estar seguro de ninguna de las reacciones que los otros dos tenían.

-"Váyanse"- desvió su rostro de los dos, con una idea surgiéndole repentinamente –"¿O… estoy encerrado en otro lugar? ¿Acaso no me sacaron de ahí?"- casi llora, si no es por la voz en su cabeza.

 _-"No lo hagas, no les demuestres cuanto te duele"-._

-"¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Claro que no!"- dijo la voz de Ron suavizándose un poco conforme hablaba con el azabache –"Te dejaremos un poco, tal vez podríamos volver en un rato y…"-.

-"Da igual"- Harry recordó algo _–"¿Y si pido hablar con alguien más? Tal vez…"-._

 _-"Si lo crees conveniente"-_ la inseguridad estaba ahí y Harry dudó aún más _._

 _-"No, pero…"-_ antes de terminar su pensamiento otro vino con la otra voz, era esa manera en que se comunicaba con él que le hacía pensar que realmente era otra persona la que le respondía cada pregunta dada _._

 _-"Entonces no"-._

 _-"… Tienes razón"-_ suspiró mentalmente y esperó a que los otros cerraran una puerta que no había sentido ahí. Claro que era lógico, no conocía ese lugar y no tenía idea de qué hacía ahí.

No apreciaba nada del lugar donde estaba, sólo el brillante reflejo del Sol en todo el lugar y algunas pocas sombras que se formaban en las esquinas de la habitación, un lugar rectangular y por lo que parecía mucho más grande que su cuarto en Azkaban; podía decir que todo tenía un color crema que se le hacía extrañamente familiar, no le ayudó en nada saberse ahí, en un sitio rodeado de personas no confiables, porque seguramente estarían ahí todos sus conocidos.

Otras dudas saltaron a su cabeza una vez que dejó de preocuparse si el sitio ese era conocido o no, dudas que no eran muy importantes durante su encierro, pero que ahora salían a la luz y que Harry sabía perfectamente que eran primordiales para conseguir una respuesta. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado en Azkaban? ¿Para qué había estado ahí? ¿Alguien se molestaría en explicarle? ¿Tom seguía haciendo de las suyas? ¿Cómo estaba Hedwig? ¿A alguien realmente le interesaba lo que había sido de él en ese encierro?

Sintió que todo eso se venía acumulando desde hacía mucho, pero sólo en ese momento se podía ver qué tanto le había afectado eso. Harry negó con la cabeza, no queriendo salir de esa cama en la que le habían dejado, era lo más cómodo que había sentido, desde siempre, además ahora tenía frío y no quería salir de la calidez de esas mantas.

Escuchó los quedos lloriqueos de Hermione al otro lado de la puerta que habían cerrado, eso y las palabras entrecortadas de ella y el pelirrojo; Harry se dedicó a escuchar eso antes que sus propios pensamientos, no estaba preparado para dejar a su mente trabajar de nuevo y a toda velocidad como antes.

-"Profesor, ni siquiera quiere que lo toquemos"- Ron dijo esto con un deje de molestia en su voz, pero era tan sutil que no se apreciaba tanto –"Quiere estar solo, ni siquiera dejó que Mione se acercara más"-.

-"N-No, eso no es cierto… p-profesor, yo me quité en cuanto vi que no tenía fuerza, Harry está muy débil y debe comer algo"- respondió la chica con un poco más de fuerza en la voz.

-"Es normal esa reacción Weasel… no creo que entiendas eso, estuvo encerrado en Azkaban, por Merlín"- extrañamente la voz de Malfoy parecía más tranquila, mucho más contenida y madura de lo que Harry le había escuchado hablar, definitivamente no recordaba que Draco Malfoy fuera tan inteligente o amable –"Voy a pasar, quiero hablar con él"-.

-"¿Por qué crees que te tomará más enserio a ti que a nosotros?"- fue el reto de Ronald –"Según recuerdo ustedes no se llevaban bien"- si él tenía razón, pero por algún motivo Malfoy no le causaba tanta desconfianza, sólo la usual.

-"Efectivamente Ronald, pero… sucede que soy el único por el momento con entrenamiento necesario para lidiar con esto. No creo que puedas entender algo del cerebro humano aunque lo intentaras"- el menor se preguntó a qué clase de entrenamiento se refería –"Y yo no voy a saltar a abrazarlo como idiota, ¿o si Granger?"- casi pudo sentir la sonrisa extendiéndose por lo que él recordaba era el rostro del Slytherin.

Antes de que pudiera pensarlo más, la puerta de su habitación fue abierta con soltura, nada súbito, pero tampoco nada inseguro, eso le gustó a Harry. Era algo bueno pensar que esa puerta no tenía ningún tipo de hechizo o algo así para que no pudiera salir.

-"Buenas tardes Potter"- Harry pudo escuchar el tintineo de algunos cubiertos metálicos, sonaban como parte de un recuerdo muy lejano, también pudo sentir el olor suave de algo de comida, aunque no podía identificarla.

-"…"- Harry alzó una ceja en respuesta volteando en la dirección de la voz. No estaba completamente acostumbrado a oler algo así, era comida casera y no esa pasta sin olor que regularmente tenía que comer.

-"¿Qué es eso?"- señaló en dirección a Draco.

-"Bueno, generalmente se responde el saludo, son reglas de cortesía básica"- dejó la bandeja de comida en una mesita de noche, sus movimientos eran fluidos y tranquilos –"Me he tomado la molestia de traer un poco de comida para ambos… creo que vamos a estar un rato aquí así que… es un poco de ternera con ensalada… y una sopa de cebolla"- Harry hizo una mueca, no confiaba en lo que le decían, además no tenía mucha hambre, sólo quería dormir.

Draco vio esto y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de simpatía por el chico, era de su misma edad y su cuerpo le decía que no había crecido en lo más mínimo, acaso uno o dos años, pero su forma de actuar no le parecía tan normal, ni siquiera para un muchacho de quince o dieciséis.

-"… N-No tengo hambre, gracias"- Harry quiso agregar algún otro comentario, pero no tuvo las fuerzas necesarias.

-"Acércate, no me gusta comer solo"-.

-"… No es tan malo cuando te acostumbras"- se encogió de hombros de una manera demasiado natural –"Yo apenas como en mi celda, pero cuando lo hago no hay nadie que lo haga conmigo"- se puso a pensar un poco –"Bueno, tal vez si, mis vecinos, los presos junto a mí… pero como me detestan… no hay mucho problema"-.

-"Potter, ya no estás en Azkaban, ese lugar no es para ti"- dijo con total soltura que por un momento Harry creyó en sus palabras.

-"¿Estás seguro? Hace no mucho todos pensaban que debía estar ahí… encerrado en mi cuarto y fingiendo que no existo"- si, tal como lo había hecho con los Dursley.

-"No todos pensábamos así… desafortunadamente los que no pensábamos así no podíamos hacer mucho"- vio que el menor asentía –"Además, no es como si hubieras creído algo así"-.

-"Tal vez si, estaba tan desesperado… cualquier cosa que me hubiera pasado… ¿sabes? Olvídalo, da igual… aquí o allá encerrado es casi lo mismo"- apretó entre sus dedos la tela de las mantas.

-"Entiendo…"- Harry se llevó las manos a los ojos, le ardía mantenerlos abiertos así que los iba a tallar como siempre cuando la mano de Malfoy detuvo la suya –"¿Desde cuándo no puedes ver?"-.

-"… No lo sé, mucho tiempo… no es como si en Azkaban vinieran oculistas muy a menudo, no tenían un muy buen servicio ahí"- rió un poco.

Ignoró la broma y sacó su varita del bolsillo –"Arreglaré tus ojos, no te muevas"- apuntó con ella a cada uno de los ojos, susurrando un hechizo bastante complicado que hizo que a Harry le quemaran los ojos, como si fuera el calor de una brasa cerca de ellos; era una sensación desagradable que como llegó se fue, dejándole el rostro helado irónicamente, por cinco minutos no dijo ni hizo nada.

 _-"Eso no fue muy amable de su parte, pudo haber avisado"-_ dijo su segunda voz, mostrando el fastidio que no podía mostrar él frente a Draco.

 _-"Pero dijo que iba a ayudarme, eso quiere decir que era algo bueno… ¿no?"-_ dudó con cuidado, no quería pensar distinto a como lo hacía normalmente.

 _-"Entonces confías en él"-_ se burló.

 _-"¡No! Yo… pero…"-_ era obvio que no lo hacía, pero cómo podía dudar de la magia.

 _-"Exacto, y no deberías hacerlo, él y todos te han hecho suficiente daño y no les importaría hacerlo de nuevo"-_ eso hizo que Harry temblara, pero asintió a este pensamiento.

En cuanto el rubio terminó el hechizo, convocó una venda que cubriera la totalidad de los ojos de Harry –"Eso debería bastar para que recuperes tu vista… tal vez no completamente, no estoy muy seguro de qué tan grave era el daño. No debes quitarte eso del rostro hasta que te diga lo contrario, ¿entendiste Potter?"-.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, dejando salir un suspiro de entre sus labios, estaba cansado –"Gracias, fue muy amable de tu parte ayudarme Draco"- no se dio cuenta del uso del nombre y Harry siguió como si nada, aunque ya su expresión era más reservada.

-"Es parte de mi entrenamiento… ahora vamos a comer"- el rubio se dio cuenta de que el otro chico no podría ser capaz de hacerlo solo, así que tomó el plato que pertenecía a Harry y acercó una cucharada de sopa a la boca del menor –"Tengo la comida justo frente a ti, abre la boca"-.

-"… No tengo hambre"- Draco aprovechó el diálogo para introducir la cucharada en la cavidad.

-"No he preguntado Potter, vas a comer"- llevó otra cucharada.

-"… Pero… no me gusta eso…"- en realidad sabía que su estómago estaba rugiendo y el sabor tan suave de la sopa le estaba empezando a gustar.

-"No seas mentiroso"- y así llevó el resto de la comida a la boca del menor, de vez en cuando paraba un poco para comer él o extendía el vaso con jugo de naranja hacia Harry.

En cuanto ambos terminaron de comer, un silencio incómodo se mantuvo entre ellos por lo menos por una hora, antes de que Harry abriera la boca para empezar un poco, no estaba seguro de qué decir, optó por decir lo primero que viniera a su mente, al fin y al cabo, no había manera en que no le juzgaran.

-"Estuve mucho tiempo en Azkaban, ¿cierto?"- llevó sus manos a su regazo, manteniéndolas laxas.

-"Si"- y ahora venía la serie de preguntas que no estaba permitido responder, el viejo director de Hogwarts no le había permitido responder nada de lo que el menor preguntara a menos que hubiera alguien más en la habitación con él, preferentemente Severus Snape o Sirius Black.

-"¿No puedes hablar? Lo noto en tu voz"- escuchó un quedo "exacto" antes de suspirar –"¿Sabías que antes hubiera dado todo por recuperar esta falsa paz?"- qué fácil era poder hablar con Draco Malfoy sin escuchar un comentario de lástima –"No es que me queje de estar así ahora, pero… de verdad no entiendo que pasó"- cuando terminó de hablar se dio cuenta de cuánta verdad sostenían sus palabras.

-"No soy yo quién puede responderte… no lo tengo permitido Potter"- llevó una de sus manos al hombro de Harry.

-"¿Acaso estás aquí en contra de tu voluntad?"- preguntó directamente y Draco sólo hizo lo mejor que pudo, responder con la verdad.

-"No de la misma manera en que estuviste en Azkaban, pero… no tengo permitido hacer muchos movimientos sin estar vigilado… es un… acuerdo"- el rubio no quería simpatizar de esa manera, no sólo por lástima. Estaba al tanto de su posición en ese lugar, no quería arruinar lo poco que había conseguido.

-"Eso no es mejor que estar en Azkaban…"- aunque el rubio no lo notó, Harry frunció el ceño –"Es prácticamente lo mismo, ¿sabes que nos diferencia de los animales? Es decir, somos animales racionales, recuerdo haberlo visto en una clase muggle cuando aún podía tomar un libro de mi primo…"- esperó un poco, tal vez una respuesta que no llegó –"Lo que nos diferencia es nuestra libertad, de pensamiento y de acción…"- llevó un poco de tiempo darse cuenta de que debería haber permanecido callado –"Y puedes ver que si no la tienes… entonces eres otro animal"- rió tranquilo, como queriendo hacer saber que eso no era para nada importante –"Aunque por lo menos los animales tienen más libertades que tú y yo"-.

Draco dejó caer una leve sonrisa, pero no estaba para nada feliz; cuando había aceptado ser el sanador de Potter en cuanto lo sacaran del hoyo en el que había estado, esperaba verlo con odio hacia todos y también hacia él. No eran personas gratas el uno del otro y eso lo sabía a la perfección, pero ver una inestabilidad mental en el moreno era lo último que esperaba.

Claro que no lo había diagnosticado aún, para eso necesitaba que Harry estuviera recuperado y una segunda opinión sobre el asunto –"… No sé qué pensar de ti Potter"-.

-"… ¿Eso es bueno?"- dejó salir un poco de su curiosidad infantil –"Yo pienso en ti como la voz en mi cabeza que se burla de mi cada vez que pienso en mi muerte"- se encogió de hombros.

-"¿Gracias?"- Draco no sabía si golpearlo o dejarlo solo, esos comentarios eran tan extraños… tan incómodos como lo era la verdad en los peores momentos. No pudo evitar pensar en los comentarios que había escuchado de una Ravenclaw hacía algunos años. Aunque los de Harry Potter eran más siniestros y oscuros.

-"De nada"- sonrió un poco, hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse y unos pasos más pesados avanzaron hasta el inicio de su cama. Inmediatamente su boca se cerró y no dirigió su atención al que recién entraba.

Draco maldijo por lo bajo, ahora parecía que el poco avance que había logrado con Potter era inútil, porque su actitud antes de salir de Azkaban había regresado. Volteó a ver a Dumbledore, que parecía estar completamente tranquilo.

-"Buenas tardes muchachos"- dijo la voz del hombre, una voz que de pronto Harry no reconoció, aunque ya la había escuchado, estaba seguro de eso, el menor se frustró un poco, él no tenía mala memoria y ahora no podía recordar una simple voz –"¿Puedo saber qué le ha pasado a los ojos de Harry, señor Malfoy?"- y como la pregunta no había sido dirigida a él, Malfoy contestó lo mejor que pudo.

-"Había un problema con su vista y ya lo arreglé"- hizo un gesto de molestia hacia el hombre que el menor no pudo ver –"Puede irse ahora Dumbledore, Potter necesita descansar"- quiso agregar "de ustedes", pero se mordió la lengua, su libertad estaba condicionada a la voluntad de ese hombre.

-"Si, pero antes… estoy seguro que quiere resolver sus dudas, ¿estoy en lo cierto Harry?"- el de cabello negro asintió con la cabeza, no estaba seguro de porqué, pero Harry sentía que no podía quedarse solo con Dumbledore.

 _-"Por supuesto que no puedes… es por su culpa que tú estás aquí, ¿o lo habías olvidado?"-_ no contestó, pero era obvio que era cierto.

No recordaba mucho de su encierro, no había entendido en ese momento la situación, y la mejor solución que el hombre había encontrado, según su criterio, era encerrarlo a él en una linda celda de Azkaban.

-"Pero no quiero estar solo con usted"- dijo lo más tranquilo posible –"Me da miedo estar con usted"- se encogió de hombros e intentó abrazarse un poco.

-"Por supuesto Harry, no podía esperar menos, después de lo que te hice…"- el menor pudo percibir una decepción en la voz del hombre –"¿Te parece si el joven Malfoy sea quien nos acompañe mientras conversamos?"- recibió otro asentimiento por parte del menor y una respuesta afirmativa de Malfoy –"Mi muchacho, responderé a cada pregunta que tengas, pero pregunta con cuidado"-.

-"… ¿Eso es una advertencia? No me gustan las advertencias, en mi celda siempre lo hacían, y jamás era algo bueno"- Harry se llevó una mano a su cicatriz y pensó que una pregunta sobre Tom no haría daño –"¿Qué pasó después del torneo?"-.

-"… Llevaron el cuerpo del joven Diggory con sus padres, recibió una sepultura digna"- Harry notó que la manera en que Dumbledore le hablaba no era tan afectuosa como antes, tal vez como si estuviera hablando con un… adulto.

-"Sabe que no hablo de… Cedric… hablo de Voldemort, no quiera cambiar el tema, Cedric no le importó y no le preocupó en su momento, ahora no quiero hablar de él"- Harry se cruzó de brazos, como cuando un niño hace una rabieta.

-"Bien, tienes toda la razón. Tal como lo dijiste Harry, él regresó ese día y… recuperó su fuerza en poco tiempo, hemos estado en guerra desde entonces"- parecía estar suavizando un poco las noticias, hablando lo mejor posible de ese tema, intentando convencer al menor de su sincera culpa.

-"Lo resumió demasiado, ¿no cree señor? Pero está bien, me basta con eso… por ahora"- y lo creía de verdad, él no quería tener nada que ver con guerras o algo así, por Dios, era un adolescente, no tenía ninguna obligación de estar presente –"¿Y por qué me sacaron de Azkaban? Según recuerdo, yo soy un peligro para la comunidad mágica"- sonrió de manera casi imposible.

 _-"Si te vieran ahora Potter, lo seguirían pensando"-_ pensó Draco con seriedad _–"Azkaban puede volver al hombre más cuerdo en un títere… o matar todo lo bueno en ti, eso le queda claro a cualquiera que haya visto eso en alguien cercano"-._

-"Porque eres inocente Harry, tú no cometiste nada malo y fue mi error el que te llevó a estar encerrado, fue mi soberbia la que encerró ahí y la que ahora te tiene acostado en esa cama"-.

-"No, se equivoca señor, el error fue de todos ustedes, todos y cada uno de ustedes contribuyeron con un grano de arena…"- Harry dejó escapar un suspiro –"Llenaron todo un desierto con un poco de su ayuda"-.

 _-"Potter lo ha pensado demasiado, tal vez no fue un buen momento para hablar"-._

-"Muchacho, no podemos culpar a los demás de nuestras elecciones y errores, ellos seguían órdenes mías y sólo mías"-.

-"Yo sí, tengo todo el derecho del mundo, porque hicieron mi vida miserable, y no sólo desde Azkaban profesor, los Dursley estarían tan orgullosos de estas elecciones que hicieron con el fenómeno de su sobrino. Además… las elecciones que hacemos nos hacen lo que somos en el futuro"-.

-"Harry, estoy seguro de que tus tíos te quieren y que tus amigos no quisieron hacerte ningún daño"- Harry sintió la sonrisa amable del hombre.

-"¡Ellos me odian!"- le gritó –"Y usted lo sabe, no diga estupideces"- casi escupe las palabras y Malfoy le puso una mano en el hombro, una manera de apoyo que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía –"Usted lo sabía, sabía que mis familiares me odiaban y no hizo nada"-.

 _-"Pregunta cuánto tiempo pasó, ¡pregúntaselo ya! ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos en esa prisión? ¡Pregúntale!"-_ gritó esa voz, parecía tan furiosa y Harry empezó a comprenderlo. Obviamente había algo extraño en la forma en que el anciano se dirigía a él.

-"Hay algo distinto en su voz… profesor…"- la manera en que Harry habló fue muy similar a ese susurro que era la voz de Tom Riddle en su época escolar, suave y tranquila, sin demostrar absolutamente nada.

Dumbledore pareció entender el peligro que era Harry en ese estado, y cómo había sido él el que había contribuido a llenar esa alma con rencor y dolor. Ahora podía ver la sombra de Tom Riddle oscureciendo el alma de un joven que antes era nada más que bondad y perdón. Había sido su culpa y ahora no sabía qué hacer para enmendarlo.

-"¿Cómo qué Harry?"- preguntó modificando el tono, era cierto, le estaba hablando como lo quería ver, un joven adulto capaz de vivir por su cuenta.

-"Pues… no lo sé, tal vez la seriedad que no usaba conmigo antes o el hecho de que no puedo sacar ningún tipo de emoción de su voz… pareciera… pareciera como si le hablara a un adulto y no a mí"- rió un poco más, algo ácido que hizo a Draco temblar un poco, le recordaba a la voz del señor Tenebroso en los primeros días de su retorno.

-"Mi muchacho…"- sorprendido de que Harry notara esos pequeños cambios que nadie más podría haber visto en él.

-"No me debería sorprender, ¿verdad? Harry James Potter fue encerrado injustamente en Azkaban por su propio guardián y su director, con ayuda de sus _amigos_ … ¿no es así?"- escuchó un murmullo del rubio, pero lo ignoró lo mejor posible –"Profesor, desde que he estado en mi celda, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Cuánto tiempo perdí de mi vida?"- preguntó sin algún tinte de emoción en su voz, completamente indiferente.

-"… Cinco años Harry…"- notó un poco de culpa en la voz del hombre, pero no podía creer que el cinismo del hombre fuera tan grande como para dejar ver algo así. Quería llorar, a pesar de haber sabido de antemano que esa información le dolería. No había pensado en qué tanto tiempo había perdido.

 _-"Sería mejor que no le dejaras ver eso"-_ le dijo la voz con gracia, Harry sabía eso y claro que no lo haría.

-"Cinco… años… eso es… eso es mucho tiempo"- pareció meditar un poco la información.

Estaba furioso, no recordaba cuando lo había estado tanto. Nunca, sería la respuesta correcta. Había perdido cinco años de su vida, cinco malditos años que jamás recuperaría, encerrado en un lugar que no le correspondía, sin saber de nada ni nadie en ningún momento.

Lo habían dejado ahí para que muriera, para que enloqueciera y luego tirar su cuerpo con los de los demás prisioneros que perecían ahí. Harry se sintió enfermo y agradeció no poder ver el rostro del anciano, porque lo hubiera matado ahí mismo, estaba seguro. Sintió las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas, sentía haber perdido mucho más que sólo un poco de tiempo de vida.

Cuando lo habían encerrado, su varita había sido destruida, la había visto ser doblada hasta que la madera cedió y luego… luego la habían quemado, sin problemas. Harry había llorado, había gritado tanto, se había enfermado al ver que su conexión con el mundo que no lo consideraba un fenómeno se había perdido. Después de eso no había podido pensar mucho más en su propia mala fortuna y había sido algo bueno, porque de no ser así hubiera pedido morir.

Todos le habían dado la espalda, todos y cada uno de sus amigos; primero Ron y Hermione, luego Sirius –su familia–, Hagrid, Dumbledore y todo el mundo mágico después. Sintió el sabor de la bilis en su boca, demostrando cuánto se tendría que contener con esa información.

-"Si… y lo lamento mucho Harry, fue un error que estoy seguro no se podrá reparar en mucho tiempo"-.

-"Tiene toda la razón señor, tal vez nunca en su vida… ustedes son… despreciables, todos ustedes lo son, sin duda"- quería quitarse la venda de los ojos, para ver el rostro de ese hombre, verlo directamente para que supiera qué tanto lo odiaba –"¿Cómo está Hedwig?"- preguntó con dulzura.

-"… Está muy bien Harry"- esperó un poco –"Hagrid la ha estado cuidando desde que tú te fuiste, ha sido cuidada por buenas manos"- fue un tono tan casual como el de Harry, tan tranquilo que lo único que provocó fue que Harry quisiera romperle la cara.

-"¿Estoy en posición para pedir algo? ¿O sigo siendo un prisionero más?"- tenía esa duda, porque prácticamente había sido secuestrado.

-"Eres libre de pedir cuánto quieras muchacho, preguntar lo que gustes, es un buen momento para malcriarte mi muchacho"-.

-"… Si, entonces quiero que Hedwig no esté con ese gigante"- soltó eso con saña, sabiendo muy bien que ese tono era tan parecido al de Draco cuando había hablado del hombre con Rita Sketer y contado ese… secreto –"Es inaceptable mi encierro, pero es peor lo que le han hecho a Hedwig… estoy seguro de que ni siquiera querrá acercarse a mí"- dijo triste, se sentía mal por ello, era su única familia.

-"Harry, Hagrid es un buen hombre"- el tono de voz fue una reprimenda –"Estoy seguro de que la ha cuidado bien"-.

-"También estaba seguro de que yo era un lunático… como que de un tiempo para la fecha, y no sé qué fecha es, su seguridad no es para nada confiable… señor"- escuchó una respuesta afirmativa y después siguió con las preguntas –"¿Para qué me sacaron de Azkaban?"-.

-"Eres inocente y…"- Harry lo cortó.

-"Lo soy, pero no es por eso que me sacaron después de cinco años, llevo siendo inocente desde siempre… repetiré la pregunta ¿por qué me sacaron de Azkaban?"-.

-"Voldemort ha ganado fuerza Harry, y hay varios asuntos que debo discutir contigo en otro momento, cuando estés completamente sano…"-.

-"¿Lo dice por mi estado mental? Es un medio de defensa, no me puede culpar por ello, sólo escucho algunas voces cuando pienso cosas que no"- se llevó un dedo a la sien –"Pero estoy más que cuerdo para entender lo que quiere que haga… regresar a una guerra que yo no inicié y que la termine por ustedes, maldita escoria de la sociedad"- asintió confiado, sonriendo porque sabía que eso era precisamente lo que el anciano buscaba.

-"Potter, creo que es hora de que descanses, si despiertas mañana mejor, el director vendrá para hablar contigo"- Harry lo escuchó, después de todo, Draco Malfoy no lo había traicionado y ahora lo estaba cuidando.

-"Está bien, ¿cuándo voy a poder quitarme esto?"- señaló la venda.

-"… Supongo que mañana mismo, si te comportas"- Harry asintió y se recostó dónde estaba, prometiéndose que se comportaría para poder ver otra vez.

-"Gracias Draco, nos vemos en un rato… o no, supongo"- apoyó la cabeza y sintió un hechizo suave introducirse en su mente, obviamente algo para dormirlo.

No supo más del asunto, su mente se despejó por un momento y creyó sentir un vacío interno, como cuando perdías algo que no sabías que tenías. Tendría que meditarlo después.

* * *

 **¿Les gustó? Espero que sí.**

 **:) Harry es un chico fuerte, jeje.**

 **Comenten, cualquier crítica es bienvenida, y si les gustó o no, me gustaría saberlo para poder mejorar capítulo con capítulo. Hasta el siguiente cap. :)**


	3. Cambios

**Harry Potter y** **sus personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Slash, Rated M. Dark!Harry, Lightbashing (en un principio), temas maduros.**

-"ABC..."-. **Diálogo**

 _-"ABC..."-._ **Pensamiento**

 **Respuesta a los reviews anónimos:**

 **Hyperion: Sí, lo sé, también amo este tipo de fics, pero no te preocupes, yo voy a terminar este fic, aunque tarde un poco, pero lo voy a hacer. Espero que este capítulo te guste :), y que te deje igual que en el anterior, muajaja :)**

 **Noemi Cullen: Me da gusto que te esté interesando, intento escribirlo para que parezca lo más realista (dentro del fandom) posible. Pues aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste.**

 **Giorgiana: Pues Harry va a aprender, no creo que le queden ganas de dejarse manipular, claro que primero debe entender porqué todo le pasa siempre a él, espero que cuando se desquite sea lo que se merecen.**

* * *

 **Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me agregaron a sus favoritos, gracias, muchas gracias, nunca pensé que les gustaría tanto, pero seguiré así, y ahora espero que este capítulo les guste.**

* * *

 **Culpable**

 **Capítulo III, Cambios**

Pensó que había soñado, o que se había vuelto por fin loco.

Era la segunda vez que despertaba ahí, en ese cuarto y esa cama enorme; y estaba seguro de no estar completamente cómodo, ese lugar no le gustaba nada, a pesar de sentir un soporte a su espalda que le ayudaba a no lastimarse más y las mantas que le daban un calor extra. Le hacía creer que tenía cierto confort cuando sabía que no era así, era como una mala broma.

Pero ahora que había despertado con la venda en los ojos y el mullido colchón en el que estaba, sabía que no era una broma y que en cualquier momento Draco Malfoy o cualquier otra persona aparecería ahí, no podía ser un sueño o algo más, su imaginación se había agotado casi en el momento en que había pisado Azkaban.

 _-"Estoy muy seguro de que pronto vendrán a molestar"_ \- pensó con molestia.

 _-"Ni que lo digas, es obvio que eres lo más interesante que les ha pasado en los últimos cinco años… los idiotas son así"-_ dijo la otra voz, reflejando sus propios pensamientos.

 _-"¿Por qué no pudieron sacarme antes? Antes hubiera agradecido, llorado o algo por salir libre, pero ahora mismo no sé qué hacer"-_ se llevó una mano a la cabeza, tenía un leve dolor que parecía no querer disminuir.

 _-"No vale la pena seguir pensando así, tal vez podrías… terminar con tu vida"-_ sugirió haciendo eco de sus años en Azkaban _–"Ahora tienes la vía libre y hasta podrías robar alguna poción o una varita para… hacerlo menos doloroso, aunque claro eso sería una tontería"-._

 _-"De pronto no tengo ánimos para morir, quiero hacerles la vida difícil, quiero hacerles sufrir… de verdad…"-_ aunque sabía que sería aún más difícil si seguía como refugiado en ese sitio tan extraño para él.

 _-"No quieres hacerlo, sólo quieres descansar o seguir con tu vida… es completamente comprensible, tú no eres un lunático ni buscas venganza, eres sólo un niño que ha sido manipulado"-_ dijo su voz tranquilamente.

 _-"Si, tienes mucha razón… pero ahora… no tengo nada, fui expulsado de Hogwarts y francamente no quisiera regresar, tengo diecinueve años y soy un don nadie en el mundo, no puedo hacer nada aquí y definitivamente no pienso terminar como Hagrid, lo odiaría"-_ se estremeció ante eso, definitivamente no creía ser merecedor de tal atrocidad _–"No estoy hecho para ese tipo de trabajos"-._

 _-"No, definitivamente no lo estás"-_ escuchó a esa voz riéndose, así que se contentó con eso por un rato.

No tenía noción del tiempo, ahora que sabía que había perdido cinco años, no estaba seguro de querer saber qué día era o cuánto tiempo pasaba encerrado en esa habitación, más bien sentía cierta molestia por estar ahí, pudiendo moverse y por fin hacer algo para él.

Harry suspiró, sabía que el director de su antiguo colegio quería algo, algo que sólo él podía darle, pero no tenía idea de qué. Tenía los conocimientos de un muchacho de catorce años y la experiencia de un duelo con Tom, no más. Él estaba completamente seguro de ello y nadie le haría cambiar de opinión.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y un olor entrar por la misma, era el olor de algo dulce… como chocolate caliente y algo más. Sonrió un poco, le encantaban los dulces, nada dulce había tocado su boca, y quería probar el chocolate, porque si no olvidaría el sabor de ese dulce que tanto le había ayudado. Se levantó en cuanto sintió a una persona lo suficientemente cerca.

-"Soy yo, Potter"- y Harry bajó los hombros con alivio, no se había dado cuenta de haberse tensado antes –"Traje el almuerzo, para ambos"- el moreno agradeció quedamente, no le gustaba comer solo aunque le hubieran obligado a ello desde su infancia.

-"Hola Draco"- había tomado demasiada confianza con el rubio.

-"… Voy a quitarte la venda"- Harry asintió con un súbito nerviosismo –"Tienes que decirme exactamente lo que ves para hacer una primera evaluación de ti… después vas a darte una ducha y empezaremos algunos exámenes físicos"-.

Harry hizo un mohín que hizo que Draco soltara una risa ahogada –"Pero quiero el chocolate, ¿es chocolate?"- apuntó hacia dónde provenía el olor suave.

-"Claro y después el almuerzo, no lo olvidé Potter"- Draco miraba cada reacción que el menor pudiera tener con respecto a cada frase que soltara, pero definitivamente era gracioso escuchar sus murmullos de molestia o alguna rabieta como las que él mismo había tenido a los tres años _–"Pero claro que Potter jamás había tenido eso, es normal que las tenga ahora"-._

Harry se sintió derrotado y se quedó quieto, las manos de Malfoy le quitaban la venda poco a poco, dejando entrar capa a capa una luz tenue, tal vez era demasiado temprano o demasiado tarde. Pero se había equivocado, la luz entraba cada vez más fuerte y más fuerte a su campo de vista.

Pensó emocionado que, veía, podía ver.

-"¡Puedo ver!"- susurró con dificultad, tenía toda la habitación completamente para analizarla y no le importaba en ese momento que estuviera en un sitio poco agradable.

Podía ver.

Harry volteó a ver hacia la ventana que estaba a un lado suyo, era lo suficientemente grande para que entrara toda esa luz a su cuarto, estaba cubierta por unas cortinas suaves y casi transparentes, que llegaban hasta el piso; era un piso de madera clara y suave, que parecía recientemente pulido. Recorrió cuidadosamente el sitio, no había muchas cosas ahí; un armario oscuro, seguramente vacío y una mesa de noche junto a la cama, que tenía la bandeja con el desayuno encima.

La cama en la que estaba sentado era enorme, fácilmente cabrían cuatro personas cómodamente, era blanca y muy cómoda; más allá estaba la puerta por donde Draco entraba, era una puerta de madera, oscura como el armario y con la perilla plateada.

-"¿Dónde estoy?"- había una nota de miedo mezclada con la suave voz tranquila e hipnotizante de Harry. El rubio la notó con esfuerzos y prefirió ignorarla, no le hacía mucho bien verse convencido tan fácilmente por la voz del menor, era tan agradable, no creía haber escuchado una voz más agradable que esa en mucho tiempo.

-"Sabes que no puedo responderte eso Potter"- Harry se giró, dejando de lado su análisis, quería ver el rostro de Draco Malfoy cinco años después, no le interesaba mucho la respuesta, después de todo había estado encerrado en Azkaban y por supuesto que sabía que había estado ahí, no tenía tanta necesidad de saberlo en ese momento.

Malfoy se veía mayor, definitivamente se veía mayor, tal vez no era la viva imagen de su padre como había pensado que sería, Harry admitió mentalmente que estaba aliviado de ese hecho, pero mantenía algunas similitudes con el jefe de la familia Malfoy y eso era algo que Harry podía notar. Tenía el cabello corto como lo recordaba, pero ya no usaba nada para sujetarlo contra su cráneo y eso le hacía ver mucho mayor, Harry le calculaba veintidós años, así que seriamente dudó si habían pasado sólo cinco años. Draco tenía ese mismo gesto que caracterizara sus años en Hogwarts, tal vez más toscos por la edad, pero los mismos en esencia.

Tenía ojeras marcadas en los ojos y su rostro era delgado y afilado, no parecía descansar bien y tampoco parecía que lo fuera a hacer pronto.

-"Lo siento… fue… reflejo… supongo que no… estoy acostumbrado"- se encogió de hombros, tenía que decir algo de la apariencia del chico –"Te ves como un viejo Draco"- sonrió abiertamente, estaba completamente seguro de que esa nueva apariencia le sentaba bien al rubio –"Como un viejo, pero no como tu padre… eso es muy bueno para ti… anciano"- le sacó la lengua.

El rubio soltó un bufido –"Por lo menos no me veo como una chica"- lo señaló abiertamente, recuperando algunas facciones de antaño, esa mirada de superioridad que le caracterizaba. Reía un poco a la expresión que el moreno había soltado; abrió los ojos con sorpresa y pudo ver un tinte de ofensa pasar por su voz.

-"¿Parezco una chica?"- preguntó francamente curioso, no había tenido un espejo consigo desde hacía tiempo, sintió desesperarse en la cama, sentía que debía moverse lo más pronto posible así que sin problemas se lo hizo saber al mayor –"Quiero un espejo, quiero un espejo"-.

Quitó las mantas que lo mantenían tibio y se puso de pie demasiado rápido. No tropezó, pero sentía como si hubiera saltado desde una altura de dos metros y no veinte centímetros al suelo, cuando había estado en su celda, gracias al frío en el lugar, había sentido sus huesos casi romperse cuando intentaba caminar o estirarse, pero se había obligado a moverse, porque sabía que si no lo hacía, terminaría como muchos presos ahí, sin poder siquiera moverse de su sitio.

Tenía los pies desnudos, y el piso estaba frío, inmediatamente sintió que no debió haberse movido de su sitio, definitivamente se había lastimado algo.

-"¿Terminaste con tu desplante?"- escuchó a Malfoy, detrás de él, casi acompañándolo hasta donde se encontraba.

-"… Quiero estar solo cuando me duche Draco"- dijo cambiando el tema completamente, había recordado que tenía que asearse para ser examinado, por eso le habían quitado la venda y por eso había visto todo lo que había visto.

-"Necesito hacer…"- fue interrumpido.

-"Draco… no fue una petición"- soltó quedamente –"¿Dónde está la ducha más cercana?"- miró a su alrededor con soltura, ignorando el dolor en sus piernas, hasta que notó otra puerta cerca de la ventana –"¿Es ese el baño?"- recibió la afirmación seca y fría –"No he tomado una ducha privada en bastante tiempo… en Azkaban te lanzan algunos… algunos hechizos algo invasivos"-.

Ese comentario pareció aplacar al mayor, que simplemente asintió y lo llevó con cuidado hasta la entrada al baño –"Hay ropa limpia en el armario que viste, es ropa mía… pensé que te quedaría, pero es obvio que no… podré encogerla con un hechizo así que no debe haber mucho problema"-.

-"Si, gracias"- entró a un baño blanco, demasiado blanco.

Era una habitación casi tan grande como la anterior, sólo que aquí Harry veía el espacio innecesario. Tenía un inodoro a la derecha al fondo, que estaba lejos de la bañera; a su izquierda había un lavabo bellísimamente labrado en lo que parecía mármol con algunos compartimientos al lado, se preguntó de quién sería ese lugar tan caro. Frente a él estaba la ducha, una ducha de un tamaño razonable para dos o tres personas que tenía detalles negros en el piso y las paredes y más a la derecha de ésta, había una tina vacía y hermosamente decorada con detalles plateados en toda la superficie exterior.

Todo estaba tan limpio y en orden, que Harry se quedó embelesado, parecía una de esas imágenes de los hoteles muggles que había visto alguna vez en las revistas de Tía Petunia. Todo parecía perfecto, sin que alguien hubiera puesto un pie ahí, a menos que fuese para limpiar. Los espejos estaban cerca de la tina, dos grandes espejos de cuerpo completo que parecían espejos de un corte antiguo, con unos marcos delicados y suaves que complementaban la habitación perfectamente.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse detrás de él, y agradeció esa pequeña privacidad que una puerta le brindaba.

 _-"Ahora sería un buen momento para poder empezar a asearse correctamente, ¿no?"-_ Harry asintió y se dispuso a quitarse la ropa que llevaba puesta.

Era una gran sudadera y una playera gris abajo, definitivamente no suya, él no tenía ropa en ese ni en ningún otro lugar; también usaba un pantalón que se le estaba deslizando por la cadera, un pantalón de pijama gris.

Todo era demasiado grande para él, no era suyo y por supuesto que alguien se lo había puesto encima, de pronto Harry sintió que debía cubrirse y así lo hizo, no había nadie ahí con él, pero saber que a uno de ellos se le había ocurrido desnudarlo… no era para nada cómodo.

 _-"Es mejor si olvidas eso, sólo te pusieron otra ropa, nada raro"-_ dijo la vocecilla en su oído, tranquilizante como siempre porque usaba ese tono de poca paciencia.

 _-"Si, tienes razón, de todos modos la que tenía estaba…"-._

 _-"¿Sucia? ¿Horrible? ¿Vieja?"-._

 _-"Iba a decir pasada de moda, así que sí, todo eso también"-_ rió un poco, más tranquilo sabiendo que sólo se trataba de ropa así que se la quitó sin mayor esfuerzo, se deslizaba con facilidad por su cuerpo.

No hizo el intento de verse contra el espejo, no tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo, así que simplemente ignoró su figura caminar y se fue a la ducha, abriendo los grifos para que saliera el agua inmediatamente tibia y perfumada, algo a lo que no estaba completamente acostumbrado.

 _-"Claro que estabas acostumbrado a eso, incluso con los Dursley, pero ellos te lo arrebataron, te arrebataron estas pequeñas cosas que te hacían sentir mejor en el infierno que vivías"-_ fue la voz molesta de nuevo.

Harry no quería pensar así, no quería sentirse olvidado, no quería sentirse solo o vulnerable, pero era todo lo que le provocaban en esos momentos, aun estando en un lugar tan encantador como lo eran esos cuartos, algo como un sueño; no podía sentirse cómodo o en un hogar porque sencillamente estaba siendo secuestrado ahí, era una jaula de oro.

 _-"Mucho más grande y cómoda que la anterior"-._

 _-"Pero sigue siendo una jaula"-_ le replicó molesto, era lo que sentía y si nadie entendía eso _–"Que es lo más probable"-_ no era su problema.

Pasó un rato bajo el agua, disfrutando de la calidez del agua y de la tranquilidad que era poder tomar una ducha sin sentirse totalmente vigilado; claro, aún sentía una mirada a su espalda, pero seguramente eso era producto de su imaginación, porque si tenían un poco de respeto a su persona nadie se atrevería a mirarlo mientras estaba tan tranquilo.

Tomó entre su mano un poco de shampoo, podía ver que era de la mejor calidad posible y una marca que no conocía; definitivamente no podía ser de Ronald o de Hermione. Olía bien, olía a menta y tenía una textura casi de loción. Pasó más del tiempo necesario masajeando su cabello, que para ese momento Harry había notado lo largo que estaba, porque casi le llegaba a los muslos, pero estaba tan maltratado que no podía decir si le gustaba o no.

 _-"Quiero un corte, urgente"-_ rió silencioso, esperando algún comentario de regreso, que tardó en llegar más de lo que le gustaría haber admitido.

 _-"Pues córtalo, debe haber algo con qué hacerlo"_ \- Harry no se molestó en hacer caso a esa sugerencia, y en vez de eso empezó a enjabonar y limpiar meticulosamente cada porción de piel en su cuerpo, primero los brazos y hombros, después las piernas hasta la ingle y el torso. No quería dejar nada de su cuerpo sucio de nuevo.

El rostro fue lo último y se aseguró de lavarlo por lo menos cuatro veces antes de quedar satisfecho con su trabajo; sus manos y pies eran un problema que no había notado y que francamente le desagradaba mucho más de lo que en algún momento le hubiera importado.

Tenía los dedos delgados y uñas muy largas, seguramente habían estado sucias al momento de lavarse el cabello y con un gesto de asco, tomó de nuevo el shampoo y revisando dos veces sus manos, lavó con mayor fervor su cabello y de nuevo su cuerpo completo. No fue sino hasta la tercera vez que dejó a un lado esto y se dedicó de nuevo a sentir el agua caer por su rostro y luego sus hombros.

Cerró las llaves y salió con cuidado de la ducha, cerca de él había dos toallas para secarse, así que los tomó y empezó a secar parte por parte, hasta que terminó con el ritual y se dirigió a revisar las gavetas que había visto antes, quería varias cosas para poder sentirse él mismo una vez más.

 _-"¿Tú mismo? ¿De quién hablas? ¿Del niño que se dejó encerrar en ese pútrido lugar? ¿O del niño que jamás hizo nada por querer salir de ahí?"-_ la voz era burlona hasta donde Harry percibía, era el mismo tipo de humor que lo había mantenido medianamente cuerdo en Azkaban.

 _-"Pues no lo sé, sólo quiero ser Harry… o alguien limpio por lo menos"-._

Tomó varias cosas, empezando por un estuche de manicura que le dio demasiada vergüenza tomar, pero que le era necesario en un principio. Arregló lo mejor que pudo sus manos y pies, antes de siquiera voltear a ver las otras herramientas que había sacado: un peine y unas tijeras pequeñas.

Para ocuparlas necesitaba verse en el espejo, necesitaba verse para no hacer una idiotez como lo que su tía Petunia le había hecho hacía tantos años atrás, así que se levantó y tomó una toalla entre su cintura. Desenredó su cabello con una calma que le sorprendió a él mismo, hasta que estuvo libre de nudos, cosa que se le facilitó gracias a ese shampoo estaba seguro, su cabello nunca había estado tan lacio y fácil de manejar.

Se vio al espejo por unos segundos, su piel era blanca, tan pálida como la piel de un Malfoy; tenía algunos hematomas en las extremidades, por el frío que había pasado en su celda; y su cuerpo no parecía tener ningún tipo de músculo, demasiado delgado siquiera para considerarlo bueno, necesitaría comer más; notaba los huesos sobresalientes en su pecho y la cadera y sabía que nunca podría recuperar el peso necesario.

No notaba su edad, no tenía más estatura de la que recordaba, tal vez sí, no estaba tan seguro; tampoco notaba que su rostro se hubiera vuelto más maduro como lo había visto en Malfoy o como recordaba la fotografía de su padre.

 _-"Esto no es para nada justo, yo sigo pareciendo un adolescente"-_ pensó, aunque en realidad se alegraba de poder reconocerse en el espejo a pesar de tantos cambios negativos. No sabía que hubiera hecho si veía a un hombre parado frente a él fingiendo ser él.

Su rostro era fino, lo notaba porque así había sido siempre, pero ahora que no tenía los lentes puestos, podía ver que su rostro era más similar la forma del rostro de su madre que a la de su padre. Tenía círculos muy oscuros alrededor de sus ojos que destacaban a su palidez y las mejillas estaban hundidas, dejando que los pómulos sobresalieran de manera poco natural.

 _-"Pues no te ves bien, pero… por lo menos no pareces Sirius cuando se escapó"-._

 _-"¡No me hables de ese idiota! En estos momentos no quiero saber nada de él… Maldito hipócrita, si por mi fuera él estaría encerrado en mi lugar"-._

 _-"Sólo decía"-._

 _-"Si, ya lo sé"-._

Dejó su monólogo interno con la intención de arreglar lo que pudiera de su cabello, tomó las puntas analizando qué tanto debería cortar para dejar sólo lo sano; por lo menos cincuenta centímetros de su largo cabello, suspiró con decepción, así que tomó las tijeras y empezó a cortar lo suficiente para dejarlo sano.

Terminó siendo un corte irregular y bastante malo, así que con cuidado y siguiendo un poco de la lógica, agarró entre sus dedos y empezó a cortar lo mejor posible para dejarlo un poco más corto de lo que lo tuviera antes de todo su… desafortunado encarcelamiento.

Revisó con cuidado que no se viera tan mal, o por lo menos no se notara lo horrible del corte y sonrió casi complacido cuando pudo notar su yo anterior, con algunas diferencias, pero era él sin dudas.

 _-"Aún pareces una niña"-_ le comentó la voz como indiferente.

 _-"Pero por lo menos soy yo…"-_ respondió sin quitar la sonrisa.

Otra cosa que debía resolver era precisamente su boca, sus labios estaban resecos, pero eso no era lo importante o lo que a Harry le fastidió; eran sus dientes, amarillentos y sucios por falta de cuidado; revisó de nuevo cada gaveta al lado del lavabo hasta que encontró un cepillo de dientes muggle y una pasta dentífrica mágica _Limpieza bucal completa en una semana_.

Harry tomó su tiempo para lavarse cada uno de sus dientes, asegurándose que no tuvieran alguna picadura o que estuvieran podridos por haber probado alimento de Azkaban. Al sexto cepillado intenso, dejó a un lado todo y enjuagó, tardaría mucho tiempo en ver las diferencias o regresar sus dientes a algo más presentable, pero por lo menos no estaban tan sucios como antes. Dejó otra vez todo a un lado, guardando lo que había ocupado y salió del baño.

Esperaba no encontrarse con Draco Malfoy, no quería escuchar comentario contra su persona, pero su suerte no fue mucha –"Te tomaste tu tiempo, ¿eh Potter?"-.

-"Lo siento, tenía que… arreglar algunas cosas"- dejó que el rubio lo mirara de arriba a abajo y examinara los cambios notables en él.

 _-"Desnutrición severa y probables laceraciones causadas por el clima… sólo Potter podía sobrevivir a tanto, por lo menos se cortó el cabello eso me hará más fácil el examen"-_ aunque también notó el buen cambio con su cabello, por fin corte que parecía acorde a su cabello.

-"De acuerdo, los elfos llevaron a lavar la ropa de cama, así que pusieron nueva; recuéstate ahí y no te muevas, voy a hacer unos hechizos, necesito hacerte estos estudios antes de que empecemos a almorzar"- señaló la cama sin importarle mucho cómo estaba el rostro del azabache, sorprendido por la amabilidad.

Se recostó como le dijeron, sin quitarse en ningún momento la toalla que rodeaba su cintura, y vio a Draco acercándose –"¿Qué vas a hacer?"-.

-"Necesito tomarte ciertas muestras Potter, la de magia es la más importante ahora"- hizo un hechizo susurrante, y una especie de manto traslúcido y brillante se posó justo encima de él, no sentía más que un hormigueo leve, y después el manto desapareció –"Ese fue un hechizo básico para saber tu nivel de magia, no causa alergias y muestra los datos necesarios para diagnosticar si padeces alguna insuficiencia"-.

-"¿Y qué pasa si la tengo?"- preguntó alarmado.

-"Relájate, no la tienes, pero de ser así necesitarías descansar bastante tiempo y reponer esa magia con paciencia"- alzó la varita una vez más –"Esto es muggle, necesito una muestra de tu sangre, necesito saber qué enfermedades padeciste mientras estabas en Azkaban y si estas son una amenaza para tu recuperación"- apareció una jeringa frente a Harry –"No te dolerá"- e inmediatamente la introdujo en el brazo del menor, llenaba cuatro viales cuando paró el proceso.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo tardará?"- señaló la sangre, porque recordaba que esas pruebas eran relativamente lentas con los estudios muggles.

-"Unos cinco minutos con cada una"- se encogió de hombros –"Ahora quiero que te levantes un poco"- Harry se sentó –"Bien, ahora mira hacia la pared frente a ti y dime qué ves"-.

Harry enfocó con mucha facilidad –"Hay una imagen de un mago con una capa que cambia de colores, qué original, los muggles hacen esto con letras y números"- Draco giró los ojos y lo ignoró.

-"Recuperaste bastante bien tu vista, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar las gafas"-.

-"¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?"- se sintió timado por la situación.

-"Lo que debías ver era toda una familia de magos"-.

-"Eso no es justo"- hizo un mohín, que Draco ignoró completamente, por lo que notaba esas expresiones serían más comunes en el hombre de ahora en adelante.

-"Hay una razón por la que las operaciones oculares son difíciles aún con los magos Potter, los ojos mantienen una parte del alma muy importante, así que no es fácil tocar los ojos de alguien sin tocar el alma"- suspiró viendo que el otro no entendía muy bien –"Si no hubiera tenido cuidado, podrías haber quedado ciego o peor… siendo algo peor que un dementor"-.

-"… Ya"- Harry no habló y sólo se dedicó a cerrar los ojos, pensar en eso le daba escalofríos.

-"Potter…"- abrió los ojos y vio que el rubio convocaba unas gafas distintas a las que tenía antes, pues ahora tenían una forma más rectangular que circular y con una moldura discreta y negra –"Te vendría bien un cambio de estilo, esas que tenías eran… de idiota"-.

Harry rió junto con el mayor, era cierto, esas gafas habían sido suyas porque habían sido las que estaban en descuento y por eso sus tíos se las habían dado. Se puso las otras que Malfoy había convocado y se sintió mucho más protegido de esa manera, veía mucho más claro que hacía unos instantes y definitivamente mucho mejor que hacía unos años.

-"Muchas gracias Draco, me gustan mucho"- se iba a sentar con las piernas cruzadas, pero recordó su desnudez –"Eh… ¿está bien… si me visto ahora?"- el antiguo Slytherin desvió la mirada con un leve sonrojo que Harry no notó y asintió con la cabeza para darle espacio.

El azabache se levantó de la cama con cuidado, evitando lastimarse una vez que tocara el suelo y llegó lo más rápido posible al armario donde se suponía estaba la ropa que le habían prestado, habían varios conjuntos de ropa mágica y no mágica, así que tomó uno de una remera azul de cuello alto y mangas largas y unos vaqueros que se veían cómodos.

Se fue a vestir al baño, y cuando salió vio al rubio revisando algunos pergaminos –"Malfoy, me queda un poco grande"- señaló a su ropa y el rubio movió la varita sin problemas, haciendo que la ropa se encogiera lo suficiente para que por una vez en su vida tuviera ropa a su medida.

-"Pésimo gusto Potter, pero qué podemos hacer, Dumbledore no vendrá a visitarte por cierto, así que ya puedes respirar"- Harry había olvidado por completo que el anciano tenía paleada esa visita, así que suspiró aliviado, viendo que Draco seguía viendo los pergaminos –"Son tus resultados"-.

-"¿Y qué dicen?"-.

-"Me confirman varias cosas"- levantó la vista –"No podrás hacer magia por unos dos meses, la has ocupado tanto en Azkaban que necesitarás tiempo para recuperarte"- Harry iba a abrir la boca –"No entiendes Potter, sé que no has hecho ningún hechizo, pero para mantenerte vivo la usaste inconscientemente… ahora mismo no estás en posición para usarla"-.

-"Está bien, un poco más de tiempo no me hará daño"- sonrió lo mejor posible –"¿Qué más?"-.

-"Necesitarás pociones para dormir durante unas semanas, tu mente se resiste a quedar inconsciente aún en compañía de personas seguras"-.

-"No es mi culpa, no es como si por culpa de ellos yo hubiera entrado en Azkaban, allá no podía cerrar los ojos sin esperar que alguien gritara o que yo mismo lo hiciera"- cruzó los brazos ofendido.

-"Déjame terminar Potter"- lo miró mal –"Yo te daré las pociones, porque necesito monitorear tu flujo de magia y pensamiento, y las tomarás en horarios específicos"- vio que una sonrisa ladina llegaba al rostro del rubio –"No soy tu niñera, pero debo ver por ti, así que te comportarás"- recibió un asentimiento del menor –"Bien, ahora, tienes desnutrición severa que no sé si se podrá curar, te daré pociones reconstituyentes para ver qué tanto avanzas, pero si no sirve tendremos que ir a un método más lento: dietas y ejercicios leves… eso quiere decir que no podrás jugar Quiddich"-.

Vio que Harry ensombrecía su semblante y preguntaba con voz baja –"¿Ni siquiera montar mi escoba?"- el rubio negó.

 _-"Pudo haber sido peor"-_.

-"Si te recuperas podrías jugar, pero por lo menos no profesionalmente. Otra cosa que veo es que sufriste daños internos leves, tu magia curó la mayoría, pero tardarás en recuperarte completamente"- enrolló los pergaminos y los desapareció.

-"¿Podemos comer ahora?"- quería cambiar el tema lo más pronto posible.

-"Claro"- alcanzó la bandeja y la colocó entre ambos –"Chocolate caliente, tostadas y té negro, necesitas alimentos ligeros en la mañana, comida real en las tardes y al final del día un té junto con tus pociones"- Harry asintió dispuesto a acatar cada orden.

 _-"Todo sea por recuperarme"-._

 _-"No seas tonto, tantos cambios en ti no son fáciles de revertir"-._

* * *

 **¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal? Lo sé, supongo que no fue lo que esperaban, pero también era importante poner lo que Harry necesitaba, algo de normalidad, y pues una rutina y algo que hacer para recuperarse, pero les prometo que el siguiente capítulo será mucho más importante.**

 **¿Se merece un review? ¿Seguir aquí? Por favor, cualquier comentario, no duden en darlo :)**


	4. Recaída

**Harry Potter y** **sus personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Slash, Rated M. Dark!Harry, Lightbashing (en un principio), temas maduros.**

-"ABC..."-. **Diálogo**

 _-"ABC..."-._ **Pensamiento**

 **Hola, lamento mucho la tardanza, pero más vale tarde que nunca, así que disfrútenlo, además, agradezco a todos los lectores que me agregaron como favorito, a mí y a esta historia, muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo. Ahora si, espero que disfruten este capítulo y que responda algunas preguntas y que les genere más :)**

* * *

 **Culpable**

 **Capítulo IV, Recaída**

Harry pasó las tres semanas siguientes con una rutina similar, aunque no sabía si le gustaba o no o si se parecía medianamente a Azkaban o a Privet Drive. Todas las mañanas, aparecía un Draco Malfoy para despertarlo a una hora pertinente, se levanta y se dirigía al baño, aseaba por una hora –por lo menos– y después le hacían algunos exámenes –ya fueran físicos o psicológicos– y cuando terminaban, Harry podía empezar con el almuerzo ligero que le llevaba Draco, junto con las pociones reconstituyentes pertinentes –que sabían igual que la comida en su celda– y ambos podían o no iniciar una conversación bastante civilizada en comparación con las de antaño.

En las tardes, siempre escuchaba mucha gente en los pisos inferiores del lugar donde era preso y no se había atrevido a salir de su cuarto, pero no tenía idea de por qué no lo hacía, su cuerpo simplemente no le respondía como quisiera; de todas formas siempre veía al rubio subir con la bandeja de comida real que le daría y siempre variaban los platillos; enseguida de esto Draco se iba a atender sus asuntos –lo que fuera que eso significase– y no regresaba sino hasta entrada la noche, cuando traía un té muy caliente y el resto de las pociones que tenía que tomar, entre ellas una poción para dormir y algunas otras que no comprendía para qué servían y no le importaba lo suficiente como para preguntar.

-"Tengo que irme ahora, Potter, ¿deseas que alguien venga para acompañarte?"- preguntó tal como los días anteriores había hecho, resignado a recibir la misma respuesta de siempre.

-"No, gracias"- respuesta que todos escuchaban detrás de la puerta en el mismo horario establecido y que siempre lograba decepcionarlos a todos.

Harry sabía exactamente que estaban escuchándolos hablar, por eso no había respondido ninguna de las preguntas personales que el rubio le hacía por rutina sobre sus días en la prisión. Sería tonto no escuchar a todas las personas detrás de la puerta susurrando en gritos cualquier tontería, ni siquiera tenía que esforzarse en intentar hacerlo, esas personas no sabían lo que era tener control.

En vez de tener esas compañías, Harry quería algo más con que entretener su mente; últimamente la voz de su cabeza estaba muy callada y sólo decía pocos comentarios al día; un libro le ayudaría a relajarse, pero Draco se negaba a darle nada, siempre decía –"Si quieres leer algo podrías bajar, hay una biblioteca bastante grande que podrías usar"-, oferta que el menor rechazaba aún más contundentemente, porque odiaría tener que volver a verlos.

Así que simplemente se limitaba a andar en su nueva celda, con muchos más lujos y tres comidas al día, con la compañía de una persona y la calidez perfectamente agradable; pero una celda, de todas formas. A veces, sin que Draco lo supiera, Harry se levantaba y caminaba un poco, pero inmediatamente regresaba a la cama, sintiendo todavía dolores en todo su cuerpo.

El rubio salió con la bandeja de la comida entre sus manos, llevándose consigo también los pergaminos con los estudios del día –que no dejaba que Harry viera–, al cerrarse la puerta, escuchó un susurro bastante grave que no era de Draco, sino de los mismos de siempre.

-"¡¿Por qué no le dices que necesita que entremos?! ¡Nosotros también necesitamos saber lo que ocurrió! ¡Necesitamos verlo!"- era la voz de Ronald Weasley que ahora podía reconocer tan fácilmente como antes, no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, pero le ayudaba a no tener que verlos a la cara para saber quiénes eran.

-"Porque él no lo desea"- Harry sonrió –"Ahora, te sugiero bajes la voz Weasel, no me interesa escuchar tus estupideces"- por ese tipo de respuestas, Harry entendía que aunque Malfoy estuviera del lado contrario a Voldemort, nunca se llevaría muy bien con Ron o Hermione.

Siguió escuchando los pasos alejarse, tres pares de pasos, así que cuando estuvo seguro de que no habría nadie detrás de la puerta se levantó para poder observar el paisaje que había tras la ventana de su habitación. Se acomodó las gafas con cuidado, ahora cuidaba aún más esas porque por una vez habían sido hechas para él.

Aún no se sentía cómodo, todavía sentía que alguien lo estaba vigilando, como si de una cámara de seguridad muggle estuviera grabándolo; y sabía que era muy posible que así fuera, Dumbledore no era adepto a quedarse sin información de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

El paisaje era bellísimo sin duda, era un jardín pequeño y perfectamente cuidado, no plano como el de tía Petunia, sino más bien exótico y verde brillante, había un árbol grande en una esquina del jardín, con hojas verde oscuro que resaltaban con el sol. Le encantaba y tenía muchos deseos de visitarlo, pero sabía que en cuanto pusiera un pie fuera de esa habitación lo llevarían directo a algún tipo de sala de interrogatorio para sacarle toda la información que pudo recolectar de Azkaban.

 _-"Espero que eso haya sido sarcasmo"-_ dijo la voz con molestia.

 _-"Pensé que te habías ido de mi cabeza, no has dicho nada en bastante tiempo"-_ comentó Harry olvidando el comentario de la voz.

 _-"No puedo irme, recuerda que soy tú"-._

 _-"Fue sarcasmo por supuesto, pero aún creo que me van a llevar a una sala para interrogarme como muggles"-_ sonrió mentalmente, sabiendo que aunque fuera escalofriante, tenía toda la razón del mundo _–"Ahora que estoy fuera de Azkaban ¿me vas a decir tu nombre?"-._

 _-"… Supongo, pero todavía no, recuerda que sigo siendo tú"-_ suspiró lentamente _–"Deberías lavar tus dientes, ¿o no?"-._

Inmediatamente Harry avanzó al baño, había tomado una seria obsesión con su limpieza personal, no tenía idea de porqué, pero su mente le decía que no debía dejar que la suciedad se pegara de nuevo en su cuerpo y él estaba completamente de acuerdo, todavía recordaba el moho adhiriéndose a su piel. Lavó sus dientes con el mismo dentífrico y el mismo cepillo dos veces; ya notaba una diferencia, sus dientes estaban blanqueándose más rápido de lo esperado y gracias a Merlín podía decir que ninguno de ellos tenía alguna picadura o algo similar, debía ser magia o algo así.

Peinó su cabello una vez, gracias al shampoo parecía que los cambios podrían ser permanentes, para desenredarlo; había estado recostado en la cama durante toda la visita del rubio, como siempre y eso causaba que su cabello se enredara más de lo normal.

 _-"Esto se llama vanidad"-_.

 _-"Yo lo llamo cuidado personal"-_ fue su comentario en cuanto terminó sus tareas.

-"… ¿Potter?"- escuchó la voz del mayor fuera de la puerta. Se escuchaba nerviosa, dentro de la frialdad que le caracterizaba, así que Harry se puso inmediatamente a la defensiva, un Malfoy nervioso era una mala señal para él, en cualquier instancia.

-"¿Si?"- respondió lo mejor que pudo, ignorando algunas palabras que esa voz le decía.

-"Necesito hablar contigo…"-.

 _-"¿Tú… o Dumbledore?"-_ quiso preguntarle, tenía los puños cerrado y pensaba seriamente en aceptar o no, pero dudaba que tuviera opción _–"Seguramente al vejete se le acabó la paciencia y decidió hablar para… enmendar la situación… idiota"-_ se dijo divertido.

 _-"Sólo no deberías tomarlo enserio… es un viejo con problemas mentales, sólo no lo veas a los ojos y así no podrá saber qué piensas"-._

Harry salió enseguida para no tener que luchar contra su inseguridad, tenía que admitir que estaba nervioso, demasiado nervioso y con mucho miedo, porque no sabía qué esperar de esas conversaciones, no sabía que pensar de esas personas con las que había llegado a convivir y que pensaba conocía. Así que, tanto podría ser una agradable conversación, como un boleto de regreso a Azkaban.

No tenía idea de lo que encontraría fuera, no quería tener idea de lo que encontraría fuera, no quería salir, para empezar; fue una sorpresa obviamente que al salir del cuarto de baño, estuvieran dos de las personas que menos quería ver, junto a la única a la que soportaba en esos momentos. En una extraña visión que definitivamente no quería volver a repetir.

El calor con el que sus cuerpos llenaron súbitamente su estancia, su habitación, _su celda_ , lo golpeó en el momento en que salió; era abrumador, había demasiadas personas en esa habitación y Harry no podía respirar correctamente. Intentó enfocarse en cualquier otra cosa, el sonido de algo, la sensación de sus pies en el suelo, el sabor de la menta en su boca, cualquier cosa que le dejara sentirse mejor, pero no encontraba en su mente la voluntad de hacer algo.

-"¿Qué… sucede?"- se encogió en sí mismo cuando los dos hombres mayores se intentaron acercar a él, no dijo más, no necesitaba decir más. Esas personas se le querían acercar y le iban a hacer algo, y estaba seguro de que no sería algo bueno, nunca era algo bueno, estaban cubriendo la puerta y no podía escapar.

Draco llevó una mano a su frente, intentando contenerse a si mismo _–"Al caño lo que había logrado… bien hecho, Severus"-_ volteó a ver a los dos hombres que se encontraban detrás de él, quizá podría convencerlos de irse –"Retírense de la puerta…"- los hombres hicieron caso sólo cuando se aseguraron que Draco no intentaría sacarlos de ahí, el rubio se dirigió a Harry con la mayor seguridad que pudo imprimir, pero el muchacho no parecía siquiera escucharlo, se hallaba perdido en sus recuerdos de una forma que lo único que atinó a hacer el rubio fue llamarlo repetidas veces.

 _Flash Back…_

 _-"Pro-Profesor… ¿qué va a pasar con Cedric? ¿A dónde se lo llevaron?"- Harry estaba temblando y contenía las lágrimas lo mejor que podía, había visto como el cuerpo había sido retirado del suelo húmedo y duro en donde habían aterrizado, a un lugar desconocido y ni siquiera había podido darles el pésame a los Diggory, ni siquiera había podido despedirse de él, todo eso había sido su culpa y nadie le había permitido decir una palabra del asunto._

 _Se lo habían llevado a rastras, enseguida lo habían dejado en una habitación sin poder salir o ver a alguien. No podía hablar con nadie y no estaba muy seguro de cuánto tiempo exactamente había estado ahí, sólo aparecía un elfo con comida y enseguida se iba del lugar, nadie le había dicho nada y nadie había aparecido ahí… ni sus amigos._

 _Cuando había decidido acostarse y dormir un poco, después de cansarse de llorar, la puerta se había abierto y el profesor Dumbledore, el profesor Snape y el ministro habían entrado, y le habían dicho lo peor que habían podido decirle. Ahora, Harry estaba al borde de un colapso mental, lo sabía, pero todavía pensaba que había, tenía que haber, algo que hacer._

 _-"No debes preocuparte por eso ahora, Potter"- le habían avisado que se lo llevarían pronto y obviamente los temblores del menor eran evidentes, tenía miedo; no podía ser posible que eso le estuviera pasando a él, no cuando no había hecho nada para merecerlo… o… o quizá… quizá sí._

 _La voz llena de odio no le ayudaba a calmarse. Se giró entonces a su padrino, que no se había acercado en ningún momento desde que Dumbledore les avisara lo que iba a pasar con él, no se había acercado y no había dicho palabra. Sirius tenía… ¡debía creer en él!_

 _-"Pero… S-Sirius, no entiendo… ¿p-por qué…?"- llevó las manos temblorosas a las ropas del aludido, quería que lo abrazaran y le dijeran que todo estaría bien, o tal vez arrodillarse y rogar porque no lo llevaran a ese lugar, lo que fuera, lo que sirviera, no le importaba, podría regresar con los Dursley, no importaba, pero sólo irse… ir a ese lugar, no._

 _-"Es… algo que no entenderías, por favor suéltame"- Sirius apartó la mirada, no sintiéndose lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar eso, así que dijo lo único que podía decir para que el chico que lo soltara –"No puedo permitir que mi ahijado, siendo un asesino, me toque"- el efecto fue inmediato, Harry lo soltó como si le diera asco tocarlo, había más que reproche en su mirada y Sirius no pudo hacer nada por debatirlo._

 _Harry intentó recuperarse, levantarse de su lugar, en el que había estado a punto de arrodillarse y rogar, quería parecer fuerte, quería, pero las lágrimas lo traicionaban, el dolor y la tristeza eran mucho más grandes que el odio que podía sentir –"Confié en ti, maldito bastardo, confié en ti, ¡soy inocente! ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Fue Voldemort!… tienes que creerme"- lo último lo dijo en un susurro, lleno de tristeza y furia._

 _-"Potter, te llevaré por las buenas o las malas, así que más te valdría no resistirte"- dijo Snape con el mismo odio que le tenía desde primero, el hombre no había cambiado ni un poco, no parecía importarle nada, el hombre lo volvería loco, ese tipo no tenía corazón, no tenía alma._

 _Fue en ese momento que Harry supo que de nada serviría luchar, que nadie le creía y jamás lo harían, que lo encerrarían. Tal vez saldría pronto, pero… ya no podía confiar en nadie. Harry asintió a la orden y dejó que el hombre lo guiara a la salida de Hogwarts, sentía sus lágrimas salir sin que él pudiera evitarlo._

 _-"Los odio… a todos"- susurró lo suficientemente fuerte como para que entendieran los dos hombres parados ahí, Dumbledore no se había presentado para despedirse, no lo había visto desde que le anunciara esa mala broma._

 _Decidió que al que más odiaba era a Dumbledore, caminó llorando, perdido en su mente, sin querer aceptar aun lo que le sucedía._

 _Fin Del Flash Back…_

-"¡Potter! ¡Demonios!"- maldijo el rubio, Harry se dio cuenta de que se había replegado al fondo del baño, protegiéndose con sus manos en una de las esquinas, y que había aguantado la respiración por bastante tiempo, porque había tenido que respirar profundamente, intentando calmarse un poco. Unos segundos antes estaba frente a la entrada de Hogwarts y ahora… ahora estaba sentado en el piso frío del baño.

 _-"¡Contrólate!"-_ le gritó la voz, ahora no parecía tanto su voz, era más bien más fuerte y estricta que la que estaba acostumbrado a escuchar, con un dejo de molestia y fastidio.

 _-"No puedo"-_ estaba temblando de arriba a abajo, su cuerpo no le respondía y su mente sólo le gritaba el miedo que tenía, que no podía dejar que esos dos se le acercaran, que lo tocaran _–"Tengo miedo"-._

 _-"Respira hondo, tú no quieres que esos tipos te vean así, ¿o sí? Tienes que demostrarles lo mucho que los odias"-._

 _-"Tengo que demostrárselos, pero…"-._

 _-"Entonces relájate, si pasa algo puedes tomar la varita de Malfoy, ¿o no?"-_ la voz volvía a su tono de siempre, bromista y ácido.

-"Potter… ¿me escuchas?"- sin darse cuenta, Draco Malfoy se había posicionado frente a él, Harry entornó la mirada hacia el rubio, dispuesto a mostrar lo poco que eso le afectaba, aunque no era para nada cierto.

-"… Si, lo lamento mucho… no me… esperaba eso"- señaló sin importancia a la puerta –"Debiste haberme avisado antes, Draco"- dijo suavemente.

-"No podía, entraron sin pedir permiso… no estaba en mis manos"- no sabía cómo responder a eso, hacía dos segundos estaba temblando y se negaba a verlo, pero ahora estaba completamente compuesto y parecía que no había sucedido nada, pero no podía estar seguro de esa estabilidad que había ganado el menor así que le preguntó –"¿Puedes salir?"-.

-"Si… sólo me exalté, no le des importancia"- sonrió y se movió de su lugar para dirigirse a la cama en su habitación.

Ambos muchachos entraron al otro cuarto con un paso bastante normal dadas las circunstancias, aún se apreciaban leves temblores a lo largo del cuerpo de Harry que intentaba ocultar con grandes esfuerzos. Harry ignoró olímpicamente a los dos hombres que lo veían con curiosidad y algo que no pudo identificar y se acostó de nuevo en la cama.

-"¿Qué hacen aquí?"- preguntó a ambos hombres con soltura.

Severus Snape parecía ser el más reservado en esa ocasión, como si no lo fuera siempre. Lo que le sorprendió a Harry fue el hecho de no recibir alguna respuesta casi inmediata, del tipo que fuera.

 _-"No era tan difícil ¿verdad? De todas formas podrías fingir un ataque de pánico y golpear al murciélago en la cara si pasara algo más"-_ Harry agradeció la opción, quizá sería divertido, hacía mucho que no se divertía.

No quería levantar la mirada aún, pero los otros dos hombres lucían más nerviosos que el mismo, porque simplemente no hablaban para responder su sencilla pregunta, así que levantó la mirada sin emoción reflejada –"Tú"- señaló a Sirius –"Responde la pregunta, y hazlo rápido"-.

No despegó la vista del mayor, y eso le dio oportunidad a reconocer todos los cambios en él: había ganado peso, eso era seguro y su rostro tenía un tono mucho más saludable que el que le recordaba y con una punzada en el pecho recordó cómo se veía él, cada vez que miraba un espejo y qué tan mal se veía cuando necesitaba que las ropas fuera encogidas a su talla. También veía que su cabello estaba completamente limpio y desarreglado casualmente, pero sus facciones estaban rotas por la expresión de desilusión que el menor fue capaz de captar.

-"Así que… no van a responder"- negó con un dedo –"Eso no está bien, vienen a mi habitación, a la que sólo le permito el paso a Draco, intentan tocarme… ¡Por Merlín, intentan tocarme! ¿Saben lo terrible de la situación? No, por supuesto que no, ¿qué podrían saber ustedes dos? Por lo menos el viejo ese tenía un poco más de decencia y no intentó acercarse a mí"- el tono era de incredulidad, genuina incredulidad.

-"Harry… nosotros…"- lo calló con una mano, decidiendo que Sirius era su persona menos favorita desde ahora, aún más que Snape y Dumbledore juntos.

-"No respondieron la pregunta cuando lo pedí, ahora quiero que él lo haga"- se volteó a Snape, que había estado tres pasos atrás de Sirius, como cuidando alguna mala reacción del chico y protegiendo a su padrino –"¿Puede hacerlo profesor?"- rió con gusto y casi aplaude –"Claro que puede, ¿verdad?"-.

-"Potter, venimos a hablar y responder lo que preguntes"- lo miró con desprecio mal disimulado, no sabía si quitarse esa máscara o simplemente dejarlo que viera cuánto le preocupaba verlo en ese estado tan extraño –"No se quiera hacer el cínico, no le queda"- pero no creía eso, definitivamente le quedaba y era demasiado natural en él _–"Es igual al Señor Oscuro"-_.

-"… Ah… ¿no me queda? ¿Está usted seguro?"- volteó a ver a Draco –"Por supuesto, es obvio, usted me conoce más que nadie, ¿verdad?"- respiró hondo –"Tengo una sola pregunta por el momento, no estoy de humor y no quisiera ver sus caras por lo que resta de mi vida… y por si no lo sabían a esa vida réstenle cinco años"- su voz destilaba veneno, y una sonrisa torcida adornaba sus facciones.

-"Pregunta lo que quieras, Harry"- dijo Sirius sonriendo lo mejor posible _–"Harry, ¿qué te he hecho? James… no sabes cuánto lo lamento"-._

-"No estoy hablando con el perro, estoy hablando con el dueño"- le miró con una sonrisa ladina deslizándose por los labios, estaba intentado no reír por la cara que había puesto el mayor a su simple comentario –"¿Qué? ¿Creías que no sabía lo que había entre ustedes dos? No seas idiota"-.

Sirius casi llora, casi grita, pero no podía pedirle a Harry que lo tratara diferente, después de todo lo merecía, merecía cada palabra de la boca del menor y no estaba dispuesto a discutir ninguna. Lo que le había impresionado era que el Harry al que conocía, que llegó a conocer, era ingenuo y no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-"Harry… yo responderé, y te explicaré todo, por favor"- intentó tomarle la mano al menor y éste la quitó mirándole con asco mal disimulado, de la misma manera en que muchas veces Snape le había visto a él.

-"No me toques, perdiste tu oportunidad para hablar cuando no lo hiciste cuando te lo pedí… es bastante simple, hasta para ti"-.

-"¿Cuál es tu pregunta?"- dijo Snape cuando encontró su voz, no esperaba ese tipo de respuestas del menor, no así y no que supiera exactamente lo que sucedía entre su padrino y él, eso no lo esperaba y estuvo tentado a usar la legeremencia con el muchacho, pero se abstuvo por órdenes de Dumbledore _–"Si vieras a tu hijo Lily… esto no es lo que esperabas, estoy seguro"-._

Snape quería decir todo lo que había pasado por su mente en cuanto se había enterado del plan que los había metido en ese problema, por alguna extraña razón quería justificar sus acciones con el menor, recuperar el poco respeto que el chico le podía haber tenido en algún momento.

-"¿Por qué me encerraron en Azkaban? Y no quiero la versión corta, tengo bastante tiempo antes de la cena"- se cruzó de brazos.

 _-"Eso bastará por un momento, sigue sacando la información necesaria"-._

 _-"Si, eso pienso hacer"-._

-"Fue por… órdenes de Dumbledore"- dijo Snape cortamente _–"Lidia con esto Albus, no pretendo meter las manos al fuego por ti"-._

-"Creo que eso lo entendí desde hace mucho, y lo deduje yo solito"- soltó una risotada –"¿Si Dumbledore le pide que se tire de la torre de Astronomía lo haría? Nunca pensé que fuera títere del anciano… un cobarde si, un estúpido murciélago también, pero no que siguiera las órdenes de esa manera… qué decepción"- Draco murmuró algo parecido, pero continuó con su silencio, un silencio que Harry agradecía desde el fondo del alma.

Era una compañía bastante buena, porque sabía cómo se sentía y sino, por lo menos intentaba comprender lo que sucedía y no hacerle cambiar. Draco era sorprendentemente una persona con la que podía pasar bastante tiempo en silencio o escuchándolo sin sentir que era agobiante su presencia.

-"Severus no es un cobarde"- dijo Sirius antes de que el menor lo callara –"Harry… fue por una serie de situaciones… bastante malas, no lo culpes de eso"- fue la respuesta de Sirius, tan amable como podía, intentando defender a su ahijado y a su amante al mismo tiempo.

-"No, y por eso necesita que su mascota lo proteja… eso es un buen ejemplo de valentía, muchas gracias, entiendo perfectamente ahora"- no dejó pasar que Snape cerraba los puños con furia y agregó –"¿Le molesta que hable así? Claro, estoy ofendiendo a su mascota y a usted"- lo miró mal.

Sirius intentaba retener a Snape por el brazo susurrándole –"Déjalo"- una y otra vez, pero eso al muchacho le enfureció más, ¿ese hombre que lo había traicionado pretendía protegerlo ahora? No, no quería que algo así pasara.

-"¿Quiere hacerme daño? Podría hacerlo, claro que podría… no tengo varita, la rompieron frente a mis ojos el día que me encerraron: acebo, veintiocho centímetros, pluma de fénix en el núcleo, bonita y flexible… eso dijo Ollivander"- sonrió al ver el rostro de todos –"No tengo fuerza para sostenerme en pie más de diez minutos antes de cansarme… porque la comida de prisión no es muy buena, su mascota no me dejará mentir…¡Podría matarme en este momento Snape! Me odia, ¿no es así? Me odia porque le recuerdo a mi padre…"- negó con la cabeza y rió por la siguiente cosa que diría, eso le rompería el corazón a Sirius, seguro.

-"Harry, deja que hable…"- el menor lo ignoró.

-"Me odia porque soy el producto del amor entre mi padre y mi madre… ¿o no?"- la idea le había dado vueltas en la cabeza hacía mucho tiempo y usar la palabra amor ahí le parecía un buen toque para fastidiar más a su antiguo profesor –"Eres tan estúpido que te tenías que vengar en un niño… de once años"-.

-"No te voy a permitir que hables así"- Snape sacó la varita, apuntándole justo a la frente, donde estaba su cicatriz. No pensaba racionalmente, jamás había hablado ese tema con Sirius, pero el chico tenía razón, Lily había sido el amor de su vida, y hasta la fecha, ni la imagen del animago podía eliminar eso, pero Sirius no lo sabía y no tenía por qué saberlo.

-"¡Oh! ¡Ya entiendo! Quiere que no hable más del asunto… de acuerdo… si responden a mi pregunta"- sonrió abiertamente, era divertido.

 _-"Y tú decías que yo no quería hacerlos sufrir"-._

 _-"Lo sostengo, esto es revancha, y lo sabes"-_ la voz rió.

-"Aún no se podía dejar saber el regreso del señor Tenebroso…"- interrumpió la voz seria del rubio sin emoción –"Era arriesgado para la comunidad mágica y querían tener el elemento sorpresa… Dumbledore pensó que sería una buena idea seguir el plan con Fudge, porque así asegurarían haber restringido toda comunicación sobre el tema, claro que ser encerrado en Azkaban no sé si fue idea de Fudge o Dumbledore. Si tú eras encerrado en Azkaban, la Orden y el ministerio podrían actuar como sorpresa… esa era la idea principal"- dijo Draco cuando vio el conflicto en el que los mayores habían estado _–"Me decepcionas Severus, ustedes dos son unos incompetentes"-._

Harry se volteó a verlo, más tranquilo y analizó las palabras que le daban _–"¿Todo esto era para engañar a Voldemort? Él no es idiota… sólo le dieron ventaja"-._

 _-"¿En serio estás pensando en eso? ¿No deberías estar molesto o algo así? Es decir, te encerraron por nada"-_ fue una pregunta franca y Harry no sabía qué responder _._

 _-"… Me duele la cabeza… y sí, estoy furioso… más que nunca, pero no entiendo por qué ahora no puedo demostrarlo… ¿alguna idea?"-._

 _-"Tal vez entraste en shock… que podría ser muy posible"-_ parecía que la voz estaba evitando algún tema.

-"¿Dónde estoy?"- dijo la voz de Harry lo más alto que pudo, intentando mantenerse tranquila, pero fallando –"¡¿Dónde estoy?!"-.

-"Estás en una mansión de los Black… herencia mía"- Harry pensó con amargura lo mucho que en otro momento le hubiera gustado vivir ahí, aunque ahora era todo lo contrario. No podía habitar un mismo espacio con ese hombre

-"… Mm… ¿y por qué me sacaron de Azkaban?"- preguntó a nadie en particular, su mente se estaba esforzando para poder hilar los pensamientos.

-"Porque Albus piensa que, en cuanto te recuperes, completamente claro, serías un buen estímulo para la comunidad mágica… y después, en la lucha"- el de ojos verdes captó un dejo de furia en la voz que le había respondido, pero no le prestó atención, era obvio que era una vil mentira, esa furia no era real.

-"Quieren que vaya a la guerra…"- ya no podía contener mucho tiempo el llanto.

 _-"Aguanta, necesitamos información"-_ le urgió la voz.

-"No lo permitiríamos Harry, tú… eres mi ahijado, te adoro"-.

-"¿Me adorabas tanto hace cinco años?"- no esperó respuesta –"No lo creo, si hubiera sido así, no estaría en este punto ahora"- su voz no mostraba emociones –"Ah… y supongo que tendré que hablar con algún reportero pronto…"- vio a Malfoy asentir levemente.

 _-"Harry… información, ¿dónde está esa mansión? Por favor"-_ la voz nunca le había pedido nada de esa manera, así que la única forma de identificarla era por cierto nombre.

 _-"Así que siempre he estado hablando contigo… Tom"-_ tontamente se sintió algo aliviado _–"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? No hubiera hecho gran cosa, eras mi única compañía"-._

 _-"… No te lo puedo decir ahora, tardaste mucho"-_ la voz había cambiado bastante, era la voz que recordaba del mismo señor Tenebroso en el momento de su retorno _–"Por ahora necesitamos saber dónde estás, ¿puedes hacerlo?"-._

Harry asintió a su pensamiento, dispuesto a no dejar ver sus intenciones –"Supongo que tendré que hablar con algún reportero pronto"- repitió más fuerte.

-"Ese es el plan que tiene Dumbledore"- asintió Snape –"Dentro de una semana… es el tope, y tendrás que ir sin excusa Potter"-.

-"Si, sin excusa, me lo imaginaba… sigo siendo un prisionero"- dijo lamentando.

-"¡No! ¡No hables así, Harry! Por supuesto que no, tú puedes salir de aquí cuando quieras, sólo no vayas sólo… es peligroso"- dejó caer su voz, nunca se había sentido tan débil y tan idiota como anteponer el mundo mágico a la única persona que en su momento le creía o le perdonaba sus errores.

-"Este lugar… ¿dónde queda?"- la pregunta le extrañó a los tres hombres, pero ninguno hizo gesto de eso, no querían hacerle enojar aún más.

-"Pues… estamos en Escocia Harry, esta casa es… para ti y para mí, ¿sabes? La remodelé pensando en ti, si te gustaría, si…"- Harry ignoró sus lamentos.

 _-"Bien, en cuanto estés solo hablaremos, por ahora lo que conseguiste es suficiente, no eres tan inútil como lo aparentabas"-._

 _-"¿Vendrás por mí?"-_ su voz se escuchaba desesperada, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué; era obvio que Tom no era alguien que le tuviera mucho aprecio.

 _-"Hablaremos después"-_ fue la única respuesta que recibió y Harry se tuvo que contentar con eso, así que asintió con la cabeza.

-"Ya veo… es un buen lugar para vivir"- coincidió seriamente –"Pero espero que entiendas que no planeo quedarme aquí… no planeo estar cerca de ustedes tanto tiempo, por obvias razones"-.

 _-"Deberías dejarlos creer que aún estás preocupado por ellos y la guerra"-_ le recomendó Tom sin importarle recibir respuesta.

 _-"Pero no lo estoy… bueno, sí, aún no quiero que algo malo les pase, pero no quiero que se enteren"-._

 _-"Entiendo, sería una debilidad terrible, ahora más porque acabas de salir de Azkaban"-_ la voz se rió levemente.

-"Potter…"-.

-"… Me preocupa lo que Voldemort hizo, no podemos permitir que siga así, pero no pretendo fingir que ustedes me agradan"- apuntó a Sirius con un dedo –"No quiero pretender que voy a perdonar lo que me hiciste… eres un traidor y no creo que tengas perdón de nadie, menos el mío"- y luego se volteó hacia Snape –"Deje de fingir que le importo… nunca ha sido así y nunca lo será, no soy tan crédulo… antes si, ahora no tanto"-.

 _-"Difiero con eso"-._

 _-"Cállate, no lo soy"-._

 _-"Sigue diciéndotelo, tal vez así se haga realidad"-._

-"¿Quieres descansar un momento, Potter?"- preguntó Malfoy casi inmediatamente, si Harry seguía haciendo ese tipo de comentarios provocaría que su ex-profesor de Pociones lo hechizara o lo envenenara con la comida –"Tengo que hablar con ellos dos… vendré más tarde"- los tomó por los brazos y los tres salieron de la habitación. Harry suspiró aliviado, sonriendo a Draco, pero en cuanto la puerta se cerró, concentró toda su atención a la conversación que estaba justo afuera de su habitación.

-"¡Eso fue muy maduro, Severus!"- escuchó una pausa, esos dos hablaban demasiado bajo, Harry no podía escucharlos –"No, no quiero escucharlos. ¿Saben cuánto tiempo estuve con Potter tratando de convencerlo de salir de ese maldito cuarto? ¡Tres semanas! ¡Tres jodidas semanas! Y estaba por lograrlo… iba a ser un gran avance en él… ¿y qué hacen ustedes? Deciden entrar sin avisar como si tuvieran el derecho… ¡No quiero escuchar una réplica Black! Que yo pienso exactamente igual a Potter"-.

Hubo una pausa en la que el menor no supo si seguían hablando o si simplemente se habían retirado, después escuchó la voz del rubio de nuevo.

 _-"Ese chico me empieza a caer un poco mejor"-._

 _-"A mí también"-_ asintió con la cabeza.

-"¿Por qué sigues fingiendo que te importa, Severus? Nadie te cree… ni siquiera yo, lo lamento, pero es la verdad. No has demostrado nada que lo haga cambiar de opinión"- la voz fue bajando de volumen y Harry tuvo que poner aún más atención para lograr escuchar.

-"No puedes decirlo enserio niño, ¡Severus se ha esforzado lo suficiente para…!"- escuchó un golpe y Harry esperó que no fuera hacia Draco, últimamente era el único que podría preocuparlo como antes.

-"Eso fue lo que debió haber hecho Potter… no eres más que otro títere de Dumbledore, por lo menos yo estoy aquí para asegurar mi vida, porque es conveniente, pero tú… abandonaste a tu ahijado… eso es peor de lo que crees"-.

Harry ya no quiso escuchar más, y en vez de eso puso su atención en los detalles de la habitación, memorizando cada uno de ellos por décima vez en tres días; esas discusiones no debían ser nada importante para él, así que en vez de eso quiso hablar con él…

 _-"¿Podrías explicarte ahora?"-._

 _-"Supongo"-._

 _-"¿Puedo confiar en ti?"-._

 _-"Si"-._

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Merece la pena? ¡Reviews! ¡Por favor!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, si encuentran algún error o quieren hacer algún comentario (de cualquier tipo) no duden en hacerlo, gracias a todos lo que siguen leyendo!**


	5. Recuperación

**Harry Potter y** **sus personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Slash, Rated M. Dark!Harry, Lightbashing (en un principio), temas maduros.**

-"ABC..."-. **Diálogo**

 _-"ABC..."-._ **Pensamiento**

 **Hola, para el capítulo pasado recibí como mil reviews y muchos más me añadieron a favoritos, gracias, gracias, gracias! Y quiero agradecer, a todos, y aquí respondo a los anónimos:**

 **Minha S.G.: Pues si lees esto quiere decir que ya esta otro capítulo, espero que lo disfrutes y espero recibir otro comentario. Sirius no es malo, es tonto, pero no malo.**

 **Momo: Me da gusto que te guste, espero sea igual con este nuevo capítulo. :)**

 **Susy kstorena: Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, la verdad estaba un poco insegura de subir o no esta historia, pero todos me han apoyado muchísimo.**

 **Paula: Pero es que a mi me gusta hacerlos sufrir, muajaja, no, no es cierto. Espero actualizar pronto y eso, pero a veces los compromisos se atraviesan, ya sabes. Pero me encanta que te guste, por favor, no dejes de leer.**

 **Hikari Tsuki: Muchas gracias, a veces sentía lo mismo cuando te dabas cuenta de que Sirius nunca había cuestionado absolutamente a nadie del lado de la luz, y menos cuando nadie había movido un solo dedo o había dudado de la versión que todos habían creído. Muchas gracias, no estaba completamente conforme con como había descrito a Azkaban, pero leer los comentarios me anima, intento ser lo más realista posible, pero obviamente todavía me falta mucho por hacer. Sigue leyendo, espero leerte a ti pronto.**

 **Alexandra: Hola, pues realmente tengo pensado hacer un Tomarry, claro, pero todavía falta un poco para que se note, falta que Harry resuelva sus problemas y eso, quizá por ahí deje caer alguna sorpresa, no se sabe, jeje.**

 **Pues sin más, disfruten :)**

* * *

 **Culpable**

 **Capítulo V, Recuperación**

-"Ya estoy solo Tom"- susurró con mucho cuidado. Se estaba impacientando, no podía ser que la voz lo dejara en espera por diez minutos o algo así.

Quería tener algo con qué divertirse, pero en ese lugar no había absolutamente nada que hacer, salvo ver por la ventana, pero ya lo había hecho muchas veces como para considerarlo entretenido.

 _-"Ya me di cuenta"-_ respondió simplemente.

 _-"Podemos hablar ya"-._

 _-"… Si, podríamos hablar ya"-_ el tono que estaba utilizando podía haber sido confundido con desinterés, sin embargo a Harry le parecía más bien nerviosismo.

 _-"¿Y bien?"-_ Harry estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

 _-"¿Sabes lo que es el alma?"-_ desviando el tema, como siempre. El menor intentó responder lo más inteligente que le viniera a la cabeza, que no era mucho porque simplemente no sabía qué era el alma.

 _-"Es… parte esencial del humano…"-._

 _-"Algo así; es lo que hace al hombre estar vivo y tener consciencia, es lo que te define como lo que eres, no puedes estar vivo si tu alma se va, serías como un inferí"-._

 _-"¿Un qué?"-._

 _-"¿Qué les enseñan en Hogwarts estos días?"-_ casi pudo escuchar un suspiro de frustración _–"Un inferí es un cuerpo humano reanimado por magia oscura"-_ Tom omitió algunas partes, como lo necesario para hacer la reanimación o cómo se verían esos cuerpos una vez reanimados.

 _-"Oh…"-._

 _-"¿Sabes lo que es un hórrocrux?"-_.

 _-"No, ¿debería?"-._

 _-"No"-_ dejó salir una risa que le decía a Harry "eres un idiota".

El muchacho dejó pasar eso, no quería tener problemas y luego quedarse con dudas sobre lo que estaba pasando, se mordió la lengua para no contestar de la manera que la voz se merecía. Ahora que sabía que todo ese tiempo había estado hablando con Tom, era muy diferente su actitud, no en esencia, pero definitivamente distinta.

 _-"¿Y qué es entonces?"-._

 _-"Es… un objeto que encierra y protege un fragmento de alma de una persona"-._

 _-"… Ah… entonces eres algo así como inmortal"-._

De algún modo Harry no se sorprendió de ese hecho, era obvio que Voldemort tenía que ser inmortal para que lo trajeran de la muerte con tanta facilidad en su cuarto año, tenía que haber algo especial y justo ahora descubría que sí, ese algo especial era magia oscura empleada de una forma bastante original.

 _-"Si, soy inmortal…"-._

 _-"¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo?"-_ y eso aún no explicaba cómo él había sobrevivido una maldición asesina tan fácilmente.

 _-"Tú eres el objeto… y eso me hace a mí…"-._

 _-"… Un fragmento del alma de Tom… ¡¿entonces no eres Tom?!"-_ ahora no entendía, ¿no estaba hablando todo ese tiempo con Tom? El que conocía, el que lo había enviado a Azkaban.

 _-"Prefiero Voldemort, y sí, soy yo, aunque no lo soy al mismo tiempo"-._

 _-"¿Cómo?"-._

 _-"… Soy parte de su alma… pero también soy un ente separado, estoy atrapado en tu cuerpo y no puedo salir"-._

 _-"¿Y por qué yo soy un hórrocrux? No creo que me hayas elegido, sería muy tonto de tu parte, ¿por qué encerrarías algo tan valioso en un ser vivo?"-_ dejó salir una sonrisa, por supuesto que era tonto encargarle a un chico con tendencias suicidas algo tan valioso como un alma.

 _-"Y no lo hice… fuiste un desafortunado accidente"-_ algo así como un hijo no deseado quiso añadir, pero su punto se entendía bastante bien.

 _-"¿Cómo haces uno?"-._

 _-"Matando"-._

 _-"… ¿Para qué?"-._

 _-"Para ser inmortal… No quiero parecer egoísta, que si lo soy, pero lo que quiero decir es que necesitaba que siguieras vivo, no podía permitir que te dejaras morir en ese lugar… aunque no es como si pudieras hacerlo, pero me hubiera causado…"-_ a veces, sólo a veces, él podía tener ese tipo de fallos, hablar de más era algo que a lo largo de su vida debió haber corregido, pero estaba casi seguro, conociéndose, que no lo había hecho.

 _-"¿A qué te refieres?"-._

 _-"¿Con qué?"-._

 _-"¿No es como si pudiera hacer qué? ¿Suicidarme?"-._

 _-"Si, yo necesito un contenedor para seguir existiendo… por lo tanto, siendo que el alma no es algo que se pueda destruir tan fácilmente… Básicamente le impide a tu cuerpo, que es el contenedor, crecer o, mejor dicho en este caso, deteriorarse… un fragmento del alma de alguien impide al contenedor ser destruido, en tu caso…"-._

 _-"Impide que yo muera, ¿eras tú el que hacía todas esas voces en mi cabeza? Estoy completamente seguro de que no me lo imaginaba"-._

 _-"Si, era yo, tomando un poco de tus recuerdos y luego mostrándote sólo una parte de ellos, el orgullo era una buena manera de mantenerte vivo… bueno, medianamente vivo"-._

 _-"¿Qué dices?"-._

 _-"No podía hacerte comer o controlar tus movimientos, no podía usar magia para algún hechizo de calefacción, sólo hablarte, así que me dispuse a hablar contigo, para mí es mucho más fácil fingir que era parte de ti"-._

 _-"¿Hace cuánto que puedes hacerlo?"-._

 _-"Desde tu primera semana en Azkaban"-_ sí, Harry recordaba esa semana, había sido de las peores y un día en especial, no había soportado mucho, pensó que iba a morir por hipotermia y de miedo, los dementores estaban casi todo el día junto a él, esperando a que durmiera o algo así.

No había entendido cómo, hasta ahora, había podido conjurar un patronus corpóreo sin varita. De pronto varios recuerdos alegres habían estado en su cabeza y había soltado sin querer las palabras para el hechizo, su sorpresa fue precisamente eso, y todo había sido gracias a esa voz.

 _-"Gracias, me salvaste la vida… o más aún, mi alma"-_ sabía que habría sido su alma la que habrían absorbido, era la más próxima y por supuesto que Tom se hubiera quedado con su cuerpo y Harry Potter hubiera dejado de existir _–"¿Te puedes comunicar con tu otro yo?"-._

 _-"Si, aunque no lo he hecho hace mucho, sé que si lo hago probablemente arriesgaría tu vida y por lo tanto mi existencia"-._

 _-"¿Por qué?"-._

 _-"Estás débil, necesitas recuperarte y entonces lo llamaré… vendrá por ti y así podré dejar tu cuerpo"-._

 _-"¿Regresarás al suyo? ¿Eso no te haría ser mortal?"-._

 _-"No, básicamente dejaré tu consciencia para ir a la mía, o la suya como quieras verlo, pero el hórrocrux quedará en ti, claro, si convences a mi otro yo de ser valioso"-._

 _-"Me da igual, vivir o morir, vivir eternamente o morir mañana, es exactamente lo mismo para mí… no tengo porqué luchar, no tengo amigos o alguien que se preocupe por lo que me pasa, si me salvan de este lugar, les estaré agradecido, sólo eso"-._

Aunque Harry no lo dijera, y Tom no lo sacara a la conversación, un agradecimiento de ese tipo por la boca del menor era mucho más valioso que una deuda de vida de cualquier otra persona. Porque simplemente Harry querría regresar el favor, no por pagar una deuda, sino porque creía que era lo justo y así se aseguraba una muy buena alianza, era la naturaleza del Gryffindor, después de todo.

 _-"Perfecto, entonces el plan es suficientemente sencillo: el día de la entrevista"-_ Harry tembló levemente y Tom bufó _–"Ese día tendrás que aparecerte como si nada hubiera pasado, totalmente recuperado"-_ lo dijo como una advertencia _–"Para entonces yo ya habré hablado con mi otro yo y vendrá a recogerte, si vales la pena irás con él y harás lo que sea necesario para complacerlo"-._

 _-"No, iré con él, pero no haré lo que me ordene, haré lo que mejor me parezca, si ayudarle es lo mejor lo haré, si no… simplemente me puede matar"-._

 _-"Harás lo que se te ordene, ya lo verás"-_ había tanta confianza en la voz de Tom, que Harry se preguntó qué sería lo que le obligaría a acatar las órdenes de Voldemort, porque en realidad dudaba que algo pudiera hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Antes de poder preguntar los detalles del plan o algo más, escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse con lentitud, otras dos personas que no necesitaba ver por el momento habían entrado sin permiso y hasta con miedo… ni que fuera a encerrarlos en Azkaban.

-"Harry… amigo…"- Ron avanzó hasta el pie de su cama ni querer acercarse más, donde Harry había estado todo ese tiempo sin darse cuenta, no se había movido del lugar desde la salida de los mayores de ahí y estaba seguro de que si seguía así pronto tendría que prestar mayor atención a sus propios movimientos –"¿Cómo te sientes?"-.

-"Perfecto Ronald… estoy maravillosamente bien, tomando en cuenta que los estoy viendo en este mismo momento, ahora que si se van… estaría perfectamente"- sonrió de lado, estos serían los últimos momentos en que tendría oportunidad de decirles lo que pensaba realmente.

 _-"Recuerda que debes verte recuperado, completamente… y eso incluye soportarlos como antes hacías"-_ definitivamente Tom se estaba divirtiendo en ese momento.

 _-"Ya lo sé, pero a veces es inevitable… y no tengo absolutamente nada, no es como si estuviera loco como Dumbledore"-_ contestó furioso.

 _-"Eso dices tú, pero… ¿y tus intentos de suicidio? ¿Y tu manera de hablar? Debes admitir que no es normal y eso no lo causé yo"-._

-"Harry, no queremos dejarte solo, simplemente queremos hablar un poco contigo… ¿cómo te sientes?"-.

-"¿Cómo quieres que les conteste? ¿Con mentiras? ¿O te diré lo que pienso en este momento? ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! Quieren que les diga que estoy muy bien ahora que estoy con mis amigos"- soltó Harry sin su usual tono juguetón, estada demasiado preocupado por lo que pasaría en unos días como para importarle el hombre y la mujer frente a él.

-"Con la verdad Harry"- dijo seriamente Hermione, completamente tranquila, casi como la expresión que Dumbledore ponía en su presencia.

Estaba enojado, demasiado enojado, ¿cómo se atrevía ella a dirigirse así a él? Debería estar implorando perdón o algo similar. Harry suspiró, no tenía caso seguir con esa conversación de esa manera, era bastante obvio que no iba a sacar nada de provecho de ellos dos, por lo que optó por responder cualquier cosa.

-"Me siento mal, pero me sentiría mejor si pudiera irme de este lugar cuanto antes"- porque aunque Sirius le había dicho que podía salir en cuanto quisiera, sabía que querían que regresara, así que sólo era un prisionero con ciertos lujos ahí encerrado.

-"Amigo, sabes que no puedes salir de aquí, ¿cierto?"- el tono de Ron, algo así como uno que usarías con alguien mayor, hizo enojar a Harry –"Tienes que tener en cuenta la situación que estamos viviendo. La guerra… la guerra está en un punto de negociaciones diplomáticas, pronto la batalla estallará de nuevo"-.

 _.-"¿Qué se cree? ¿Cree que tengo la misma edad que él?"-._

 _-"Si lo vemos con lógica, entonces sí. Tienes la misma edad que él… pero sabemos que no, por lo menos no mentalmente"-._

-"No, no sabía, de hecho no sé qué es lo que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo… no sé, desde hace casi cinco años"- respondió simplemente –"¿Qué hacen aquí?"-.

-"Queríamos hablar un rato, de algo importante"- dijo la voz de Hermione, intentando ser amable e ignorando la mordacidad de las palabras del azabache, era obvio que no caería en provocación como la Hermione que él conocía.

-"Si, verás, Malfoy no nos deja acercarnos"-.

-"Cosa que agradezco bastante"- dijo con total sinceridad y sonriendo abiertamente –"No tienen idea de lo poco que quiero verlos, de verdad no tienen una idea"- quiso agregar lo mucho que los odiaba, pero obviamente eso no estaba a discusión.

-"Amigo, queremos arreglar las cosas, nosotros… cometimos errores, pero…"-.

-"No te atrevas a decirme que yo también, si respetas tu vida no lo dirás"- la amenaza real, flotando en el ambiente, hizo que las palabras del más alto quedarán congeladas; la magia de Harry estaba rodeándolo, estaba ahí, protegiéndolo –"Y por favor, no hables como si lleváramos tiempo conociéndonos… tengo catorce, pero no soy idiota"- el último comentario lo agregó sin pensar, lo había soltado con total soltura que empezó a entrar en pánico.

 _-"Si ven que estoy mal… si me ven así, ellos no dejarán que vaya de aquí… ¡Tengo que hacer algo para corregirlo!"-._

 _-"De hecho… creo que deberías seguir jugando el papel"-._

 _-"¿Qué? ¡Estás loco! Si me ven como… así, es decir, no es que esté mal, yo…"-._

 _-"No importa, déjalos creer eso"-._

-"Harry…"- la voz de la mujer por fin se quebró –"¿Sabes que no tienes catorce? Tú, Ron y yo…"- aspiró suficiente aire –"Tenemos diecinueve años Harry, también Malfoy"- agregó como si le estuviera hablando a un desequilibrado mental.

 _-"Pues… clínicamente lo eres"-._

 _-"Cállate Tom"-._

 _-"… Lo dudo"-._

-"No te quieras hacer la sabelotodo, no te queda… Tú y él no entienden nada"- señaló a Ronald con asco –"Creo que no les queda claro lo que estuve haciendo todo este tiempo que no nos vimos, pero se los diré porque los veo demasiado interesados"- sonrió –"Sucede que, cuando salí de la tercera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, con el cuerpo de… de Cedric"- vaya dificultad para decirlo sin soltar una lágrima –"Llegó ese falso Moody, y entonces, después de una linda plática con té y galletas; el amable profesor Dumbledore empezó a hablar a solas con Fudge y ambos acordaron, para el bien de la guerra, no creer lo que yo decía, ¡fue maravilloso!"-.

Vio que los dos muchachos lo veían fijamente.

-"Así que… me tendieron una trampa, haciéndome creer que todos, incluidos ustedes"- sonrió aún más, porque ellos sabían esa parte –"Que todos me creían un asesino y un maniaco por culpar a Voldemort"- Harry vio a los dos estremecerse –"Y me llevaron a Azkaban, encerrándome y rompiendo mi varita"-.

-"Nosotros…"-.

-"Ustedes nada, me dejarán hablar y no interrumpirán"- Harry amplió aún más su sonrisa, dulcemente y que a ellos les dio un escalofrío –"Después de que mi varita… la hermosa varita de acebo y núcleo de fénix, que Ollivander había encontrado especialmente para mí… después de que mi varita fue destrozada y quemada"- Ronald quiso acercarse –"No te atrevas a tocarme Weasel… traidor. Como decía, fui encerrado en una celda de lujo, con vista al mar y todo, con Dementores cuidando mi entrada para que nadie más se acercara y con vecinos bastante amigables para no fastidiarme aún más"-.

-"Harry, nosotros no queríamos"-.

-"No importa lo que quisieran, no importa porque lo hicieron de todas formas, al igual que Sirius, al igual que Snape, Dumbledore, todos…"- se llevó una mano a la frente y empezó a reír, no sabía de dónde venía esa risa, esas inmensas ganas de reír frente a ellos, simplemente quería demostrarles que no estaba tan mal.

 _-"No lo estás logrando"-._

 _-"¿No?"-_ preguntó ingenuamente, pero sin dejar de reír.

-"¿Estás bien Harry?"-.

-"Claro Ronald, por supuesto. Es sólo que… es… bastante gracioso a decir verdad"- la risa le dificultaba bastante hilar las palabras –"Es gracioso que… pues… que sean peores que Voldemort y los mortífagos"- y reía sin parar.

-"¡Claro que no! ¡No te atrevas a decirnos iguales a esos… esos…!"- gritó el Weasley sin medirse, como hacía tiempo no podía, Harry lo había sacado de sus casillas bastante más fácil que los gemelos.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que no debió haberlo hecho, para nada. El de cabello azabache había parado por completo la risa y se había alejado, dentro de los espacios de la cama, de ellos todo lo posible. No quería admitir que lo escuchaba sollozar y aguantar las lágrimas, pero lo que dijo después fue lo peor del asunto.

-"Pensé… yo pensé que… eran mis amigos, de verdad… lo creí así"- se tomó de las piernas –"Aún después del Cáliz… yo… te perdoné. Dijiste que confiabas en mí y luego… luego llega Dumbledore… llega y… y… no me creen, no me defienden, no… no me salvan"- alzó la mirada temiendo un golpe o algo, algo que no sabía qué era –"Pasé un infierno… los Dursley eran santos en comparación… fui… peor que un prisionero… y jamás… jamás recibí una sola visita… pensé que Hermione entraría en razón y que me sacarían de ahí… pensé que Sirius sabría que yo… que yo no había sido… Cedric, yo lo… es decir… pero ni siquiera él… mi padrino"- y lloró, sin importarle ya nada.

 _-"Tranquilízate, esto no es importante, después tendrás tiempo de… vengarte"-._

 _-"No quiero, quiero estar solo"-._

 _-"¿Completamente solo?"-._

 _-"¡No! Por favor… no"-._

 _-"Entonces deja de pedir idioteces"-._

Harry estaba en todo su derecho de creerlos así, de verlos como una amenaza… tenía razón, ellos (y especialmente él) lo habían traicionado, lo habían visto llorar, implorar de rodillas y gritarles, lo habían visto perder la esperanza y las fuerzas para pelear, después lo habían visto en esa prisión, en peores condiciones que los propios mortífagos aún encerrados. Era su culpa, no habían ayudado a Harry por un plan que ni siquiera había funcionado.

-"Regresé, Potter…"- si pudiera encontrar un poco de emoción en la voz del rubio diría que estaba muy molesto.

-"Draco…"- sus ojos aún tenían las lágrimas y sus mejillas estaban rojas, sin embargo, el alivio era evidente en esos momentos, él no podía sobrellevar todo eso solo, o por lo menos él y Tom si Tom no podía hablar.

-"Weasel… Granger… pensé haber sido bastante claro"- suavizó su gesto –"No molestar a Potter a menos que yo lo indique… veo que una simple instrucción es bastante difícil para ustedes seguir, me sorprende que seas un auror en entrenamiento Weasel"-.

Harry se sorprendió ante esto, era bastante normal que todos siguieran con su vida, no los culpaba de eso precisamente, pero Ron… él no había querido ser auror antes de que Harry lo mencionara, de hecho Ron había dicho intentar con cualquier otra cosa, que intentaría tal vez ser como sus hermanos. Pero por supuesto que escogerían lo que se viera mejor en el mundo mágico, idiota, debía haber entendido eso desde un inicio.

Sentía su cuerpo temblar, y sus manos cerrarse en puños, si esos dos no salían pronto Harry no aguantaría mucho tiempo ahí, tal vez podría encerrarse en el baño.

-"Pero…"- Hermione intentó hablar, defendiendo el punto de ambos. El azabache había notado también que ella jamás le había reclamado una sola palabra a Ron desde que entraran en su habitación y no sabía por qué, era extraño porque generalmente ella era la voz de la razón, ¿o no?

-" _Locus exactio_ "- dijo con total soltura, no tenía pensado salir a regañar a más idiotas por casi una hora, suficiente había tenido con Severus y Black como para tener que lidiar con la sangre sucia y con la comadreja. Los dos adultos habían sido lo más patético que había visto hasta ese momento y ahora tener que lidiar con la parejita dorada… definitivamente no.

Ron y Hermione fueron empujados de la habitación por una oleada de magia que Harry fue perfectamente capaz de ver, el aire era fuerte en el momento que los golpeó, lanzándolos convenientemente hacia la puerta, que se cerró en el momento exacto en que ellos cruzaron el recinto. Seguido de esto Draco lanzó otro hechizo a la puerta, uno de privacidad.

-"¿Cómo estás, Potter?"- temía que, ahora que recién había hablado con las cuatro personas que le habían causado todo eso, Harry recayera y su recuperación mental se atrasara por la incompetencia de los que habitaban esa casa de locos. Tenía bastante idea del estado del menor, pero aún faltaba tiempo para hacer un diagnóstico correcto.

-"¿Ron quiere ser auror?"- fue todo, no un grito, no una lágrima, no nada.

Draco suspiró hondamente, no debió haber soltado esa información; obvió el hecho de que Harry hubiera ignorado su pregunta –"Si, Weasel está en el entrenamiento, lleva dos años y pronto será un auror"- sí, él no había sido aceptado dados sus antecedentes.

-"¿Y Hermione?"- no sabía si preguntaba por querer saber o porque quería sentirse molesto con ellos, ellos que tenían la oportunidad de una vida normal.

-"Granger tiene un espacio en el Ministerio… no sé qué hace ahí"- se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, no era algo que él debiera saber, no según Dumbledore.

-"Y tú eres un médico"- dijo Harry sin preguntar, sin furia en su tono.

Malfoy había sido el único que le había extendido ayuda en esos momentos, no tenía nada que envidiarle porque él también era un prisionero en esa mansión y aun así le ayudaba a él.

 _-"Si demuestra ser de confianza tal vez puedas llevarlo contigo"-._

 _-"Eso… sería muy amable de tú parte, Tom"-._

-"Soy un sanador o medimago si quieres llamarle… no un médico muggle"- respondió algo ofendido, no podía ser comparado con esos locos que cortaban a la gente en vez de curarla, simplemente él jamás haría algo así… o no sin motivos.

Veía como el menor retorcía sus manos, inquieto por no saber qué hacer o qué pensar; Malfoy lo podía ver mucho más vulnerable de lo que lo había visto nunca, era un niño atrapado en el cuerpo y la mente de un adulto; un adulto obligado a madurar demasiado pronto, un adulto que estaba roto por dentro, herido y tal vez desequilibrado.

-"… Todos… todos avanzaron, ¿no es así?"- miró sus manos, pálidas y muy delgadas, limpias, pero con la sensación de haber tocado la peor inmundicia. Harry sabía que estaba siendo irracional, que todos tenían que superar lo que había pasado con él en algún momento, pero… no sabía, que eso le iba a resultar tan doloroso de entender.

Muy profundo en su cabeza, aún estaba la esperanza de recuperar un poco del tiempo perdido, que el algún punto podría perdonar a todos y recuperar su vida desde el punto en que se había interrumpido. Aunque sabía que no podía ser posible, lo sabía y Tom se lo recordaba cada día desde su encierro, era obvio.

-"Todos avanzaron, incluso Sirius, Snape, Dumbledore"- sonrió tiernamente –"Me alegro por ustedes, de verdad"- y lo decía en serio, todos se merecían esa oportunidad, aun cuando él no la había tenido.

 _-"Y todavía sigue siendo tan comprensivo… Potter debe tener un serio problema mental más allá de la comprensión humana"-_ pensó con amargura –"Tu puedes recobrar tu vida Potter"- su voz era rasposa, controlada y seria, la voz de una persona que no creía nada de lo que estaba diciendo –"En cuanto puedas salir de aquí empezará tu…"-.

-"No lo entiendes, Draco"- negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de ver sus manos –"Tengo diecinueve años, lo sé, pero no me siento preparado para aceptarlo"- lágrimas cayeron en su regazo –"E incluso cuando lo haga… no estoy muy seguro de que pueda soportarlo"- se abrazó débilmente.

-"Potter, entiendo tu punto"- asintió con la cabeza –"Pero aunque no puedas regresar el tiempo, tienes que avanzar"-.

-"Si, lo sé"- se levantó con lentitud de la cama, resentido de tanto tiempo sin moverse del sitio apropiadamente –"¿Qué tal si vamos a hablar con todos de una vez?"- sonrió un poco.

Malfoy dudó de llevarlo, aún lo veía inestable, cansado y hasta frágil, podría recaer en cualquier momento si no lo cuidaba lo suficiente –"Quieres terminar con todo de una sola vez, ¿verdad?"- sonrió de lado, ese tipo de tácticas eran las que conocía de Potter, le alegraba reconocer al odioso cuatro ojos de Hogwarts.

-"En parte"- admitió –"Pero también quiero ver esa biblioteca que dices que está aquí, también quiero estirar las piernas y… conocer el lugar donde estoy encerrado"- rió –"En Azkaban no tuve que hacer mucho para conocer toda mi celda, pero ahora… por lo menos tengo compañía"- y se refería a él, Draco lo sabía.

-"Claro… espero que no te arrepientas"-.

-"No lo haré"- respondió con tranquilidad _–"Voy a salir de aquí cueste lo que cueste"-._

 _-"No te preocupes, sólo resiste"-._

 _-"Sí"-._

* * *

 **¿Se merecerá una buena calificación? ¿Qué opinan? Mi Draco resultó ser muy bueno, y mi Tom... es un buen maestro, ¿no creen?**

 **Felices fiestas, aunque sólo alcance a felicitarlos por este medio, que sus propósitos para el siguiente año se cumplan todititos.**

 **Reviews!**


	6. Sobremesa

**Harry Potter y** **sus personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Slash, Rated M. Dark!Harry, Lightbashing (en un principio), temas maduros.**

-"ABC..."-. **Diálogo**

 _-"ABC..."-._ **Pensamiento**

 **Hola!**

 **Pues primero que nada: Feliz año nuevo! Espero que todo aquello que se propongan se haga realidad y que este año sea lo mejor para todos. Acaba de pasar mi cumpleaños y tuve un poco de tiempo para actualizar, además acabo de entrar a la escuela (otra vez) y es horrible, y aburrido.**

 **Pero ahora paso a lo que importa, mis reviews anónimos y solitos Guests:**

 **Guest 1: Pues es la intención, jajaja, no, no es cierto. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo.**

 **Kanam: Lo siento mucho! De verdad. No quiero tardarme en traerles un capítulo nuevo, tardo porque a veces estoy ocupada con la escuela y esas cosas, pero espero que este capítulo sea un buen pago, va a ir avanzando en intensidad. Espero te guste.**

 **Rebeca: Te sorprenderás de la forma con la que saldrá Harry, y no arruinaré la sorpresa, pero espero que te guste. En cuanto a Draco... no adelantaré nada, muajaja!**

 **Momo: Yo sabía lo buen niño que Tom podía ser con un poco de incentivos, jajaja, pero no hay problema, Harry lo sabe. Draco no sólo lo ayuda por un juramento médico, también lo hace porque no es un desalmado y pudo madurar, jeje.**

 **Susy kstorena: No, gracias a ustedes que siguen leyendo :) créeme, yo también espero con ansia poder escribir todo lo que les va a pasar. Espero que este capítulo no decepcione.**

 **Carol: No es triste :(, es dramática ;) Vas a ver que Harry va a estar mejor, Saludos, muchas gracias.**

 **Guest 2: Draco es un osito de peluche :3 es muy bonito, a mí se me hacía como un niño chiquito. Y Tom es un gran caballero, un egoísta y loco, pero un caballero, pero Harry no es una princesa, no esta hecho para eso, ya verás porqué, jeje.**

 **Y sin más, aquí la continuación :D**

* * *

 **Culpable**

 **Capítulo VI, Sobremesa**

Harry pensó inmediatamente que había sido una muy mala idea salir de su habitación precisamente ese día y a esa hora. Casualmente demasiadas personas estaban en esa mansión para algún tipo de reunión, pasando por los pasillos con soltura y como si fuera su casa; Harry se agazapaba cada vez que veía alguna sombra cerca porque no sabía a quién se encontrarían.

Nada quedaba ya de ese valor tonto que le hacía meterse en problemas, Harry no podía siquiera dirigir la mirada a nadie de los que ya habían entrado a su habitación, y eso para el muchacho era una desgracia terrible. No estaba acostumbrado al contacto con las personas, era como si estuviera reviviendo los primeros días en Hogwarts, sólo que ahora no sentía la seguridad de nada ni nadie.

Afortunadamente nadie se les había cruzado en el camino hasta el comedor y eso le facilitaba el trabajo de seguir poniendo un pie frente al otro.

-"Es hora de la cena, sería un buen momento para que comas algo y… escuches lo que tienen que decirte, encontrarás bastantes respuestas si sabes escuchar lo que dicen entre líneas"- le había dicho el rubio con incomodidad –"Yo no tengo permitido… hablar, así que simplemente…"-.

-"Entiendo, gracias"- fueron las palabras que soltó para después quedarse callado, era irritante saber que no era sólo él un prisionero.

Y por supuesto que el de cabello negro había también asentido molesto. Tenía que hacerlo, aunque supiera de antemano lo inútil que sería escucharlos. En vez de concentrarse en las voces se concentró en su ropa y su cuerpo, analizando su estado físico, sabiendo que si estaba en malas condiciones regresaría a su habitación sin dudarlo.

Tenía puesta una remera larga y encima un suéter negro que destacaba su palidez, un pantalón vaquero algo grande y unas zapatillas que eran justo para él. Estaba cómodo con esa ropa, era caliente y lo suficientemente grande para ocultar su extrema delgadez. Por otro lado, su cuerpo se cansaba muy pronto y debía descansar cada poco tiempo, y aunque tuviera ropa que ocultara su figura, sabía que resultaba obvio el poco peso que tenía y lo poco que comía. No quería demostrarlo, pero tampoco podía ocultar que no tenía las fuerzas para estar de pie él solo.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el comedor, al ritmo que Harry marcara, sin toparse con nadie ni nada importante. Y extrañamente Harry se sentía poco nervioso _–"Voy a estar ahí, si dicen algo indebido seguirás mis palabras, no hay nada que temer"-_ y le había creído, Harry sonrió un poco.

Tom podría ayudarlo, si Malfoy no podía hablar, mínimo estaría Tom para confortarlo… aunque fuese con palabras mordaces. A pesar de todo eso, había mantenido la cabeza gacha y no se había fijado muy bien por donde caminaba, centrando su mente en su próxima tarea.

Ambos chicos entraron al gran comedor de la mansión, espacioso y oscuro, que estaba lleno de personas; muchas de las cuales Harry seguramente reconocería. Ahí estaba la señora Weasley junto con ¿Fleur Delacour? Y Ginny Weasley. Ellas estaban preparando la cena para todos ahí, pensó sin dudarlo.

Sentados a la mesa, estaban el Señor Weasley, Bill Weasley, otro hombre de cabello rojo que Harry no conocía (con seguridad el otro hermano Weasley), y Percy Weasley; estaban ahí alejados de los otros hombres como si tuvieran alguna discusión más profunda y que no debía interrumpir.

En el otro extremo de la mesa, casi evitando contacto con los pelirrojos, estaban Severus Snape y Sirius Black, sentados y sin dirigirse la mirada _–"Espero que por lo menos hayan discutido"-_ pensó Harry mirándolos mal.

 _-"No lo dudes"-._

Harry suspiró un poco, por lo menos las personas que había visto en los pasillos no estaban ahí reunidos. No los conocía y no quería conocerlos nunca; se giró a Draco –"¿Crees que vinimos muy temprano?"- preguntó queriendo llamar la atención, todos ellos le debían respuestas… y muchas.

Molly Weasley se acercó casi corriendo, con intención de abrazarlo hasta que Harry se quedara sin aire, pero el menor sabía que no podía soportar el contacto así que puso su mano frente a él, esperando que entendiera la indirecta –"No me toque por favor"- susurró.

La mujer aguantó el llanto lo mejor que pudo y contestó entrecortadamente –"Claro, Harry, debes estar hambriento"-.

-"No en realidad"-.

 _-"Intenta jugar un poco con tu expresión, no demuestres más de lo necesario, no sonrías, pero tampoco te muestres molesto"-._

 _-"Si, lo haré"-._

Harry pensaba, tal vez muy en el fondo de su mente, que no debía ser tan dependiente de la voz de Tom, que debía evitar a toda costa seguir sus consejos o caer en su juego mental; ahora estaba demasiado débil como para poder intentar protegerse debidamente, tal vez lo que Riddle quería era usarlo, tal vez sólo deshacerse de él, pero en esos momentos, y desde su liberación, la voz tan tranquila que usaba con él era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo, vivo. No podía hacer mucho cuando se trataba de pensar mal de Tom, le había ayudado, aunque sólo fuera por mantener vivo al recipiente del Hórrocrux, y esa ayuda le era invaluable.

Draco lo miró intensamente antes de agregar –"Llevaré a Potter a su lugar, con permiso"- hizo una inclinación a penas visible y tomó a Harry por los hombros, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por nadie de los presentes –"Espero que no te moleste, Potter"- le susurró cuando lo sintió temblar.

-"… No pasa nada"- dijo en cuanto el rubio lo depositó en su sitio, aliviado de que no siguiera con el contacto, no era muy bueno ocultando sus reacciones y si Malfoy no lo veía sano, probablemente no lo dejaría salir por su pie –"Estoy bien"-.

Hubo varios intentos de acercarse a él, pero todos eran completamente rechazados por el rubio con una sola mirada, no necesitaban preguntas antes de tiempo y Harry no necesitaba respuestas con el estómago vacío, no era como si tuviera mucho apetito de todas formas, pero francamente lo necesitaría.

Los platos fueron servidos tal como en Hogwarts lo hacían, apareciendo la comida en cada plato frente a ellos, Harry sospechó que era una forma de la señora Weasley de intentar hacerlo sentir mejor o en un ambiente familiar; qué equivocada estaba. Al momento que apreció estos detalles, Harry fingió demencia y no levantó siquiera la vista de su plato.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa, pronto dos figuras aparecieron en el marco de la puerta por donde Draco y Harry habían entrado, la puerta había sido azotada y los pasos de las dos personas que estaban entrando eran demasiado ruidosos para el gusto de cualquiera.

-"¡No está en su habitación!"- dijo Ron pisando fuertemente y jalando a Hermione con él –"Seguro ese hurón se lo llevó y…"- su voz murió en el momento en que vio la figura delgada de su viejo amigo junto a Draco Malfoy, a punto de empezar a comer.

-"Weasel, estoy muy seguro de que nadie entiende tu balbuceo"- contestó Draco llevándose una cucharada de la comida a la boca con tranquilidad, evitando con eso de lanzarle un hechizo a ese tipo tan molesto _–"Si no fuera porque estoy vigilado…"-_ bufó molesto con todos ellos –"Si buscas a Potter… está aquí, justo a mi lado, sin ningún rasguño"-.

-"Sí, Ronald, ven a cenar con todos"- agregó Harry con desinterés, imitando al rubio y tomando una cuchara, no le apetecía la comida, no le gustaba estar ahí, rodeado de miradas inquisitivas que buscaban algún error en sus movimientos –"¿No vendrá nadie más?"- preguntó a nadie en especial, dejando la cuchara a un lado _–"No puedo comer más"-._

 _-"Con trabajo logras comer una porción completa, no seas infantil"-._

 _-"¡No lo soy!"-._

Hizo a un lado el plato casi intacto de estofado, no estaba seguro de si su estómago sería muy fuerte para soportar ese ambiente; en Azkaban, lejos de ser tranquilizante no ver el rostro de los prisioneros cuando eran torturados, era terriblemente triste. Harry era capaz, después de algún tiempo ahí, de _sentir_ de alguna forma las emociones de los que lo rodeaban; todo lo atribuía a que debía utilizar sus otros sentidos para compensar la vista. Pero también debía pensar en que no estaba del todo acostumbrado a comer tanto en tan poco tiempo, no después de haber vivido con los Dursley trece años y haber sido encerrado otros cinco en un lugar de muerte.

-"Tal vez venga Remus, Harry"- la voz de Sirius hacía eco en el lugar, como si fuera un hechizo que le permitiera hacer algo así.

-"…"- no alzó la mirada, no quería contestar algo de lo que se arrepentiría y no quería verse traicionado por emociones extrañas que recorrían su piel.

El tiempo pasaba con ese silencio tan pesado, que Harry pensó que habían puesto algún tipo de hechizo para que el reloj no avanzara, no había pasado más de una hora y no veía manera de acelerar el proceso ahí, no veía la forma de salir de ese lugar cuanto antes.

Cuando Harry estaba a punto de girarse a Draco y pedirle regresar a su cuarto, la puerta abrió tranquilamente, dejando entrar a varias personas que no estaba seguro de conocer o querer ver: Fred y George Weasley caminaban lado a lado con sonrisas en su rostro, Remus Lupin los seguía de cerca con un gesto mucho más cansado del que le había visto antes, una mujer con cabello azul eléctrico estaba conversando con otro hombre alto y de voz tranquila; para el disgusto de Harry Dumbledore iba al final de la procesión con una sonrisa impasible.

Todos se quedaron de pie en cuanto vieron algo distinto en la habitación, la presencia de Harry, sin saber que decir –"Por Dios, ¿Por qué están todos así?"- explotó –"¡¿No era que todos me querían aquí abajo?!"- no gritó más, su tono se volvió lo más tranquilo que podía en esos momento –"¿Es que no están felices? Por fin salí de prisión…"- sonrió –"Debería haber una fiesta, ¿o no?"-.

-"Harry…"-.

-"Amigo, fue una…"-.

-"Sorpresa"- dijeron los gemelos mirándose, evitando mirar al azabache. Probablemente habrían visto su estado físico deplorable. Era bastante obvio que sentirían pena por él.

-"Ya"- todos se sentaron en los lugares vacíos, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que Harry alzó la voz una vez más –"Quiero respuestas… y ustedes me las darán, espero que esta… plática tenga mayores resultados que las anteriores que tuve"- sonrió de lado.

-"Cachorro…"- Remus fue interrumpido.

-"Lupin, no me obligues a callarte tal como lo hice con el perro y el murciélago"- los señaló con el pulgar sin mirarlos –"Quiero las respuestas de los que tengan la información, no de los que siguen las órdenes"- se abrazó a si mismo sin darse cuenta, el ambiente se estaba volviendo muy incómodo.

-"Entonces hablas de Albus, ¿me equivoco, Potter?"- Snape estaba aliviado, porque una parte de él sabía que nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí era directamente su culpa o su problema, aunque sabía que tendría que solucionar todo una vez que esa conversación terminara.

-"Cinco puntos para usted, profesor"- extendió su sonrisa y se giró al mayor de todos –"Estoy esperando"-.

-"Harry, mi muchacho, debes saber que lo que hicimos fue parte de un plan mayor, debes entender a todos los presentes, tal vez no a mí, pues no tengo perdón y no aspiro a él, no lo merezco después de la tortura a la que te sometí tanto tiempo de tu vida"-.

-"No olvide a los Dursley, no sólo fue Azkaban profesor, hizo toda mi vida miserable"-.

-"Claro, Harry, por supuesto que no olvidaría algo así"- Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta, si Harry no desconfiara tanto del hombre, tal vez hubiera podido decir que el rostro del mayor era de culpa y dolor.

-"¿Y bien?"- Harry alzó una de sus cejas, era obvio que no se atreverían a revelarle más información de la que él mismo pidiera –"Estuve encerrado en Azkaban por… algún tiempo"- no se sentía muy bien decir qué tanto había perdido –"… Porque aparentemente era parte de su plan, ¿le importaría decirme su plan? No quiero escuchar mucho de usted, sólo quiero respuestas"-.

-"Si… es natural. Debo admitir, que en teoría mi plan era sencillo y sin errores, no pensé en las repercusiones que tendría en tú persona Harry, tú eres demasiado bondadoso para odiar a alguno aquí, eres demasiado honorable para pensar mal de nosotros y es por eso que aproveché esa ingenuidad que aún te caracteriza"- suspiró.

Harry sabía que el hombre tenía razón, y por eso le enfurecía más y más, en tanto tiempo en el mundo mágico jamás llegó a pensar muy mal de nadie; incluso Voldemort era parte de ese grupo, Harry no lo odiaba y dudaba mucho llegar a odiarlo; si, no lo comprendía y no lo apoyaba, más bien todo lo contrario, para él Voldemort era un hombre lleno de rencor contra todo y todos y él, siendo Harry Potter, había sido el desafortunado receptor de todo ese rencor, pero no lo podía odiar, no sabía por qué y eso le frustraba mucho más.

Pero Harry sabía una cosa: si no odiaba a nadie, por lo menos los despreciaba lo suficiente para confundir ese sentimiento con el odio; y entre esas personas estaban casi todos los ahí reunidos, Dumbledore y Sirius encabezando la lista.

Lo había dicho aquel día que se lo llevaron, les había dicho que los odiaba, pero no era verdad.

-"Pensé que al salir del cementerio con vida, muy lastimado, pero con vida al fin, podríamos empezar a construir un plan para terminar con Voldemort sin que él entendiera nuestras intenciones de primera mano. Todos aquí te creímos Harry, sabíamos que decías la verdad, pero no podía dejar que el mundo mágico supiera que estabas en lo correcto, era mejor atacar sin que él supiera exactamente si sabíamos o no de su existencia"- esta vez Harry podía ver las siguientes palabras por venir –"Entonces, cuando Cornelius fue a mi oficina, antes de hablar con Barty Crouch, hablamos sobre la guerra que se aproximaba, era imperioso ocultar la información e hice que Cornelius asistiera a mí plan"-.

-"Que era inculparme de la muerte de… él, ¿no es así?"- Cedric era especial, un punto sensible que prefería no tocar.

-"Si, de esa forma estarías alejado lo suficientemente para no hablar del asunto… sin embargo no pensé mucho en dónde estarías mientras tanto. La solución llegó obvia a mi mente"- Azkaban masculló Harry con dolor y resentimiento –"Llamé a todos tus conocidos, a todos ellos para que supieran la solución a la gran guerra mágica que se acercaba. Les pedí mentirte y engañarte, traicionar tu confianza y…"-.

-"Romperme el corazón y la mente en pedazos señor, lo sé. No sé cómo pude esperar algo de las personas, no es como si antes alguien me hubiera dado una razón para hacerlo"- y entonces podía comprender a Tom; ¿No era Tom acaso una persona que había sufrido algo similar? Si era así, había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para darle la espalda a tanta gente.

-"Lo lamento tanto mi muchacho, no tienes idea de todo el tiempo que pasé lamentando mi error"- Dumbledore se había sentado y estaba recargando su cabeza entre sus brazos, cansado y patético.

-"Yo lo lamento aún más, mucho más"- Harry suspiró –"¿Por qué tardaron en liberarme?"-.

-"Entre más tiempo pasabas ahí, Voldemort se hacía de más influencia en el Ministerio, pronto se nos hizo imposible sacarte sin que algún miembro del Ministerio estuviera ahí para impedirlo"-.

Harry sentía que algo ahí no estaba bien, algo no cuadraba y no sabía por qué no podía creer esas explicaciones tan razonables _–"Si Voldemort es dueño del ministerio, ¿cómo es que justo ahora pudieron sacarlo? No tiene sentido"-._

 _-"Te está mintiendo, mi otro yo no ha tomado el Ministerio, no aún por lo menos"-._

-"No mienta"- dijo casi inmediatamente con esa voz suave que le había ayudado a mantenerse en calma –"Eso no tiene sentido y no me importa si los idiotas que lo siguen creen esa basura, yo no. Hable con la verdad, por una vez en su maldita vida intente hacerlo como se debe… ¿No le hubiera sido mucho más fácil decirme que callara el regreso de Voldemort? ¿No hubiera sido más fácil que el mundo supiera para prepararse para la batalla? ¡¿No era mejor para mí que no me encerraran cinco malditos años?!"- Harry respiró trabajosamente, no estaba muy acostumbrado a exaltarse en esas condiciones.

-"Era mejor que estuvieras alejado, Harry. Dumbledore quería que no pasaras la guerra como lo hemos hecho nosotros"- respondió Ron llamando la atención de todos.

-"Y pensaron que Azkaban era un paraíso de descanso, claro, ahora todo tiene sentido, muchas gracias los perdono"- soltó como ácido –"Si sabes lo que te conviene no defenderás a ese hombre y si él sabe lo que le conviene, me dirá la verdad para todo esto y…"- de pronto la voz de Tom hizo clic en su cabeza.

 _-"Quería que te volvieras manipulable… Un peón. ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no lo pensaste antes? Si recibías el abuso…"-._

-"¿Harry…?"- Hermione llamó, el de cabello negro estaba repentinamente serio.

-"Si recibía el abuso de un lugar como Azkaban, tal vez me daría cuenta de que Voldemort era el culpable de todas mis desgracias, ¿no es así, profesor?"- dijo haciendo eco de las palabras que la voz de Tom le decía para que repitiera –"Tendría que culpar a alguien y obviamente no lo culparía a usted o a mis… amigos, resurgiría para terminar la guerra de una vez por todas, para poder vivir en paz"-.

 _-"Podrías hacerle creer que tenía razón, podrías hacerlo y nadie te fastidiaría… o podrías darles tu opinión"-._

 _-"La última opción me parece más agradable"-._

 _-"Lo que disfrutes más, Harry"-_ el menor sonrió un poco para sí mismo, era curioso escuchar su nombre con esa voz, era… cálido. Levantó el rostro, sólo para darse cuenta de que las cosas a su alrededor estaban rotas, platos y cubiertos, el mantel y algunas lámparas.

-"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pensaba así? ¿Es que acaso no confiaba en mí?"- no dejó que ninguno contestara –"¡No! Claro que no, pero no hay problema… yo tampoco confío en usted… ni en nadie presente"- se encogió de hombros –"Cuando me di cuenta que jamás saldría de mi celda, me juré que no dejaría que nadie más me usara como lo hizo el bando de la luz…"- hasta Harry se dio cuenta de que la sonrisa que extendía era lejos de ser agradable –"¿Tienen algo que decir?"-.

-"Harry, tienes que entendernos, por favor, nosotros Remus, Severus y yo…"- Sirius se acercó hasta el menor, manteniendo los pasos firmes –"James nos hubiera perdonado… él…"-.

-"¡Él está muerto! Y yo también"- la verdad golpeó a los dos merodeadores, jamás lo habían dicho tan directamente, lo pensaban sí, pero no lo decían o lo expresaban más allá –"Y también mi madre, de hecho todos los Potter lo están"- golpeó la mesa con el puño derecho –"¡¿Sabes quién me mató?! ¡La única persona que pensé que no lo intentaría! El que juró que me cuidaría… no creo que lo conozcas, ¿verdad?"- Sirius retrocedió, Harry avanzaba lentamente, suavemente, cuidando su tono de voz, de la manera más suave y melodiosa que pudo conseguir –"Deberían avergonzarse, tú y Remus… pero en vez de suplicar el perdón intentan hacerme sentir culpable"- hizo un gesto de incredulidad y bufó –"A mí, la única persona en este cuarto que no había hecho nada para recibir una sentencia en Azkaban… a mí… yo que sólo abrí la boca para decir la verdad…"- en vez de seguir avanzando se quedó en su lugar, las lágrimas en sus ojos salían libremente y todo su cuerpo temblaba –"¡Yo no hice nada malo! ¡Nada! Y aun así… aun así terminé en prisión… y tú no me ayudaste, no hiciste nada por mí…"-.

 _-"Dilo"-._

 _-"Pero no es verdad"-._

 _-"Hazlo sentir mal, que se arrepienta… ¡dilo!"-._

-"Te odio"- dijo con voz muerta, sin emoción o dolor. Si mirada fue dirigida directo a los ojos de su padrino, dejándole en claro que lo que decía iba en serio, aunque en realidad no fuera así.

-"Harry… por Merlín, no digas esas cosas, es muy serio"- la señora Weasley quiso callar la situación.

Harry la miró a ella también, directo a los ojos y después a cada uno de los presentes conocidos, deteniéndose especialmente en Dumbledore –"Pero por supuesto que sé qué tan serio es esto, por eso mismo lo digo… Odio a Sirius Black y odio a Albus Dumbledore… todos los demás se pueden ir a la mierda, por lo que a mí respecta"- pasó la mirada por el profesor de pociones –"Usted es sólo un rastrero mortífago, patética rata de laboratorio que no pudo conseguir lo que quería cuando era joven…"- rió –"Ni siquiera podía conseguir que una chica lo mirase… y por eso… me odiaba a mí, sólo porque dicen que me parezco increíblemente a mi padre, ¿o no? Patético perdedor"-.

El hechizo no se lo esperaba, esperaba algo fuerte, sí, tal vez un Cruciatus directo a la cara, pero ese hechizo no, fuera lo que fuese. Sentía la piel desgarrarse desde dentro, sentía su sangre abandonarlo, sentía el dolor de una espada en su carne, pero esta vez multiplicado por las enormes heridas a lo largo de su torso, se extendían y Harry soltó un quejido bajo, un lamento bastante patético en sus propias palabras. El dolor lo tumbó al piso con un sonido seco, dejándolo sentir el frío material del suelo.

 _-"¡Resiste! No puedes morir, resiste"-._

 _-"… No sé cómo hacer eso… y duele mucho, ¿sabes?"-._

Escuchó varias voces, y vio el rostro del profesor de pociones cerca del suyo, susurrando algún hechizo a lo largo de su cuerpo, tocando su rostro, casi sacudiéndolo –"¡No te atrevas a dormirte!"- fueron sus palabras, Harry permaneció despierto, el dolor era insoportable, pero no tanto como el _crucio_ de Voldemort, no tanto como su cicatriz en los mejores momentos.

Cuando la curación terminó y Harry creyó pertinente hablar, así lo hizo –"Eso dolió…"- sintió las manos de Draco ayudarle a levantarse, estaba muy débil, se sentía peor que cuando se había levantado de su cama el primer día que había estado ahí.

Snape sabía de su error, el hechizo no era para lanzarlo a un indefenso menor, era para lanzarlo a un enemigo, pero su furia lo había segado y las palabras llenas de veneno del menor habían intensificado eso; Sirius no podía saber eso, no esa parte de su vida, no quería que nadie lo supiera y aun así… ese chico lo había deducido en tan poco tiempo –"Potter, escucha… yo…"-.

-"Mire, ya entendí, me odia"- el profesor no hizo gesto y eso le molestó al de ojos verdes –"Pero ahora por lo menos me odia a mí y no sólo porque le recuerdo a mi padre"- cerró los ojos para descansar, nadie se había atrevido a ayudarle a levantarse más que el rubio y ahora estaba descansando su cabeza en el pecho de Malfoy –"Fue una mala idea"- susurró para él.

-"Harry…"-.

-"¿Defendiéndolo, Sirius?"- quería reír, seguir burlándose de ellos, pero no tenía fuerzas –"Eso no habla bien de ti… ¿cuál será tu excusa? ¿Qué yo lo provoqué? Podría ser ¿O que el hechizo no hacía nada y sólo me lo imaginé… como lo hice con Voldemort? Piénsalo muy bien, lo que digas puede ser usado en tu contra"-.

-"No quiero defender a nadie…"- Harry notó un dejo de furia escondida en la voz del mayor y se sorprendió por no ver los arranques de temperamento que lo caracterizaban –"Severus es… está susceptible por lo que le dijiste, algo que no tiene sentido, debes entenderlo"-.

-"Mala elección de palabras"- dijo como respuesta –"Entonces si debo entenderlo, quieres decirme que lo que hizo está justificado, que apruebas su _castigo_ , eres…"-.

-"Tú padre…"-.

-"¿Cuándo vas a entender…? A pesar de que pasó tanto tiempo, después de tanto tiempo sigues pensando que soy como mi padre, pues te informo algo: ¡Yo no soy James Potter!... ¡Y nunca lo seré!"- la voz de Tom le parecía lejana ahora.

-"Nos vamos, Potter"- fueron las palabras del rubio, agregando para desconformidad del menor y para el alivio de los demás –"Mañana podrán visitarlo… con ciertas condiciones"- lo tomó por la cintura y le ayudó a caminar.

-"¡Yo no soy James Potter! ¡Él está muerto!"- le gritó como último antes de dejarse arrastrar por los brazos del rubio.

* * *

 **Lo sé, soy una mala persona por dejar a Severus así, pero juro con toda mi alma que yo amo a Severus, es sólo que, a mi parecer, él se comportó demasiado irracional en cuanto se tocaba el tema de Harry o James, por eso creo que debería tener cierto escarmiento, pero en particular él no es más que otra víctima en toda esa guerra y le recompensaré de alguna forma! Lo adoro, no me maten!**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Manden un comentario con todo lo que quieran decir, cualquier cosa es bienvenida.**

 **Y pues les tengo una pregunta: Draco no tiene una pareja concreta, y la verdad es que yo no lo había contemplado. Para ustedes, ¿quién sería una pareja correcta para mi Dragón y por qué? Se valen hombres y mujeres, quien sea, pero quisiera saber sus razones. Sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi, espero algunos me puedan responder, hasta el próximo capítulo :)**


	7. Sueño

**Harry Potter y** **sus personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Slash, Rated M. Dark!Harry, Lightbashing (en un principio), temas maduros.**

-"ABC..."-. **Diálogo**

 _-"ABC..."-._ **Pensamiento**

 **¿Cómo han estado? Yo he estado con muchas cosas en la cabeza, la escuela y la familia, pero todo bien. Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Antes de empezar quisiera agradecer a todos los que me agregaron a sus favoritos, son un amor! Me esforzaré por entregarles una historia cada vez mejor!**

 **Aquí les dejo la respuesta a los anónimos!**

 **Eli: Hola, claro que voy a seguir con la historia, no lo dudes! Sobre Draco, seguro, una persona que lo cuide y que Draco sea su prioridad, eso es muy concreto, me gusta, Greyback y, quién es el otro? Un Lestrange? Son opciones viables, excepto que siento algo extraño, no? Es decir, los Lestrange son familia de él, aunque sea por Bellatrix. De todas formas lo tomaré en cuenta, muchas gracias y espero que disfrutes el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Rebeca: Pues tal vez la historia no esté etiquetada con esto, pero pretendo hacer un Tomarry, estoy nerviosa porque nunca lo había hecho. En cuanto a cómo saldrán de la mansión... pues eso no lo puedo decir, lo siento, pero puedo decir que saldrá Harry y Draco. Harry tiene una herencia, se me hace ilógico que siendo de una familia adinerada (como se supone que son los Potter) sólo tenga una bovedita con muy poco oro, pero para que se de cuenta de eso (porque no es central) falta mucho; Draco, por otro lado, sabe qué es lo que tiene suyo, pero... por qué hablar de herencia? ;) Nunca dije que Lucius estuviera muerto :D Tendrás que esperar a descubrir lo que pasará ahí. Para la pareja de Draco, todavía no estoy familiarizada con los crossover (aunque si les interesa estoy escribiendo apenas un crossover NarutoxHP) y no quisiera mezclar la historia cuando todavía no dejo que Harry salga de sus problemas. Pero si me mandas un PM, si quieres saber, te puedo enseñar mi idea para mi primer crossover (tengo otros de HP) con Naruto. Me encantan tus ideas, pero para esta historia quisiera permanecer en el universo de Harry Potter. Muchas gracias por tu mensaje, espero que el siguiente capítulo te guste :)**

 **Susy kstorena: Me encanta que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por tus palabras, aquí dejo el siguiente capítulo. Ahí me dices lo que opinas :D**

 **Dalia: Por supuesto que seguiré con esto! Sí, sé que es un problema lo de TomxHarryxDraco, también lo vi. Y francamente tus otras opciones son encantadoras, nunca habría pensado en Regulus, es que simplemente es diferente, y precisamente leí un fic donde Regulus sobrevivía. Tomaré muy en cuenta también a los otros, gracias! Aprecio mucho tu opinión, créeme, gracias por todo el esfuerzo. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, saludos.**

Hubo un mensaje que mandé, para Luna 1986, que tal vez se haya marcado como Spam, pero aquí lo pongo, por si no lo pudiste ver:

 **Luna 1986: Jajaja, muchas gracias! Esa era la intención, jeje. Pues los traidores son unos, pero otros son simplemente ovejas que siguen a Dumbledore ciegamente y Harry (porque va a cobrar venganza) va a demostrarle al mundo mágico qué tan "buena persona" es Dumbledore, pero no te confundas, nada es ni tan bueno ni tan malo, y es lo que va a ir aprendiendo. Sirius es una víctima más, pero también tiene culpa en todo. Severus va a tener que madurar eventualmente, no puede seguir pensando en James cuando ve a Harry porque sería como Sirius cuando confunde a su ahijado con su mejor amigo. Harry lo veía venir, tampoco es una blanca palomita, pero personalmente tenía muchas ganas de hacer que Harry le dijera esas palabras a esos dos, es como el alivio :D Pues a mi también me cuesta mucho trabajo ver a Draco con otra persona que no sea Harry (odié el epílogo, aunque ya sabía que obviamente el Drarry era imposible), y el trío lo veo un poco improbable, es que Tom es demasiado posesivo, no quiero imaginar la dificultad, sino es que la imposibilidad de ver a SU Harry con otro y no veo a Tom siendo cariñoso o que se preocupe por otra persona que no sea él mismo o Harry. Pero puedo adelantarte algo, voy a hacer una escena Drarry (más adelante) para satisfacerme y satisfacer a los fans de la pareja (y para escribir sobre los celos de Tommy!). Espero que el siguiente capítulo te guste mucho. Por cierto, muchas gracias por agregarme a favoritos, de verdad. :)**

 **No queda más que decir, espero que todos disfruten el capítulo, nos vemos en las notas finales.**

* * *

 **Culpable**

 **Capítulo VII, Sueño**

Nadie los siguió de regreso a la habitación, cosa que ambos agradecían enormemente, aunque el rubio estaba seguro de que ahora estaban siendo monitoreados muy de cerca por los retratos y alguna que otra persona que se atravesaba en su camino _–"No se puede evitar"-_ y cuando tocaron el suelo de ese pequeño territorio que Harry había conseguido; Malfoy se dedicó a dejarlo sentarse, aún sentía los espasmos en su cuerpo, el dolor no desaparecería en un buen rato.

-"¿Qué hechizo fue ese?"- preguntó en cuanto tuvo la suficiente fuerza para dejar salir su voz sin el miedo de escucharla vacilar.

-"… _Sectumsempra_ "- Harry asintió queriendo no saber más de eso, pero Draco no se lo permitió, después de todo tenía que saberlo y era información que podía soltar sin peligro –"Es una maldición inventada por Snape"- el azabache asintió nuevamente. No había mucho que decir, porque obviamente Harry había experimentado de primera mano lo que esa maldición hacía con las personas.

-"No lo dudo"- después de eso ninguno de los dos habló, no estaban de humor y no parecía que hubiera algún tema en común para hacerlo; de hecho Harry no sabía el tiempo que había pasado desde que habían entrado ahí después de su pésima idea.

 _-"No fue tan mala… pudo haber sido peor"-._

 _-"Supongo"-._

Harry miró a Draco, hacía mucho tiempo había estado acostumbrado a mirarlo directamente a los ojos para dar a entender su valor, ahora simplemente no podía sostener la mirada mucho tiempo, observó la manera en que el rubio se dejaba analizar, estaba ahí, sentado al bode de la cama, a su lado y sin hacer algún comentario fastidioso o molesto que lo sacaría de sus casillas. Definitivamente una actitud no Malfoy en la que no estaba acostumbrado a ver al rubio, pero que podría acostumbrarse a ella.

-"Has cambiado, Draco"- dijo como conclusión –"No sólo físicamente"-.

-"… Todos cambiamos, Potter"- encogió los hombros –"Tú, sobre todos"-.

-"No he cambiado mucho en realidad, sólo que…"- intentó buscar las palabras que lo ayudarían a explicar mejor su punto –"No nos hemos visto en tanto tiempo que simplemente no recuerdas cómo era"- sonrió forzado.

-"Te recuerdo perfectamente"-.

Harry negó –"Tú jamás me conociste, no sabías cómo era yo en realidad, sólo recuerdas mis comentarios desagradables en respuesta a ti, al igual que yo… sólo que… yo sí sé que has cambiado"- el rubio arqueó una ceja, quería preguntar por qué sería tan distinta la percepción de ambos, pero no lo hizo, era curiosidad tonta que no debería satisfacer en esos momentos, no ahora que realmente no era relevante.

-"Creo que fue una mala idea bajar"- lo miró de reojo _–"Tal vez provocamos otra recaída… tal vez peor"-._

Sí, había sido una mala idea, lo sabía aún antes de haber probado bocado de la comida que le habían servido, tenía el cuerpo tan lastimado que no podía siquiera verlo, no tenía ni idea de cuántas cicatrices tendría en esos momentos, y no hablar de lo que había descubierto ahí abajo, su padrino aceptaba que él, Harry, había sido el culpable, no lo había dicho, claro, pero lo pudo notar en su mirada y eso era peor que cualquiera de las otras miradas, que lo veían con lástima. Todavía no entendía porque seguía molestándole lo que su padrino opinara de él.

-"… ¿Podrías darme un diagnóstico? ¿Voy a estar loco toda mi vida?"- sabía que no había pasado los exámenes que el rubio había hecho con tanto cuidado, Draco había revisado tantas veces su mente que seguramente lo sabía antes de los exámenes, sabía que el rubio lo consideraría un lunático, tal vez hasta tendría razón, pero no sabía hasta qué punto eso iba a afectarle en l vida, o lo que quedara de ella.

 _-"Sólo estás un poco mal de la cabeza, gran cosa"-._

 _-"Vaya, gracias, Tom; es un gran alivio saber que la voz en mi cabeza puede diagnosticar lo que sea que tenga"-._

 _-"Cuando quieras"-_ lo escuchó reír, y sabía que se reiría de él, pero no importaba porque el sonido no era desagradable a sus oídos mentales, de algún modo no era tan molesto escucharlo reír de esa forma y por supuesto eso era preferible a escuchar las voces de las personas que más lo habían odiado, siendo replicadas en su cabeza sólo para seguir vivo.

-"Potter"- el más alto hizo una expresión incómoda, intentado encontrar las palabras exactas para explicar lo que debía decir –"Es normal tener las reacciones que tuviste… de hecho, me sorprende que estés lo suficientemente cuerdo como para hablar conmigo en estos momentos"- le puso una mano sobre el hombro y por primera vez le dio una sonrisa comprensiva, un gesto demasiado extraño para él –"Es mi trabajo dar esos diagnósticos así que…"- sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo, ahora Harry sabía que Draco no sería capaz de lastimarlo tan tontamente –"Entiendo por tus reacciones que… tuviste varios intentos de suicidio"-.

El menor asintió lentamente, no había hablado de eso, de eso ni de nada. No le interesaba revelar lo que había sentido en esos instantes y la depresión que lo carcomía cada día que pasaba ahí, además, no lo entenderían.

-"Es relativamente normal"- continuó el más alto como si nada –"Tu caso no es único; fuiste encarcelado y es una experiencia muy fuerte"- suspiró –"Creo que desarrollaste algunos miedos alrededor de lo que viviste y tus cambios de humor pueden ser parte de algún trastorno, te traeré algunos libros para que te informes de ellos después"- esperó un momento hasta que vio la oportunidad de externar lo que pensaba –"Lo que tú sufres es complicado, tal vez puedas recuperarte pronto, pero para eso necesitas estabilidad que aquí no vas a obtener… tengo varias teorías"-.

Harry frunció el ceño, eran esas respuestas las que no quería obtener –"Draco… siento como si estuviera bajo el _crucio_ de Voldemort"- el rubio apenas tembló –"Tengo un dolor de cabeza… por favor Draco, sé directo"-.

El ex-Slytherin sonrió a pesar de las circunstancias, esa actitud era tan rara en Potter que no podía hacer más que sonreírle un poco –"Potter… lo que tú padeces, por llamarlo de alguna manera, es una reacción post-traumática, pero desafortunadamente no es lo único, trastorno de ansiedad es probable y tal vez… algunos miedos que no podré identificar hasta verte en distintos ambientes"-.

El rubio no hizo mueca, había notado el pavor de Potter al contacto físico, había visto qué tanto se le podía empujar a ello y cuando desistir, su diagnóstico era mucho más claro para él, aunque no fuera una enfermedad como tal: Harry Potter había sido quebrado, quizá no a la locura como los padres de Longbottom, sin embargo había sido distinto, eso era información que no podía decirle aún.

-"Está bien, te entiendo"-.

 _-"Dudo mucho que tengas algo más… por lo menos no lo he notado, no estás loco, sólo necesitas espacio para ti"-._

 _-"Gracias"-._

-"… En cuanto a lo físico…"- Draco llevó su mano a su propio hombro, era un gesto de incomodidad que cualquiera pudo haberlo notado –"Son algunas buenas y malas noticias… las buenas son que has recuperado el suficiente peso y fuerza en músculos y huesos, así que podemos empezar con rutinas de ejercicios para fortalecer tu cuerpo a la forma muggle"- torció el gesto un poco.

-"¿Y las malas noticias?"-.

-"… La actividad física extrema está vetada de tú vida Potter, eso significa que no saldrás a arriesgar tú vida así como así"- el de cabello oscuro hizo el mismo mohín que le había dedicado el día de sus primeros exámenes físicos.

-"Yo no quiero arriesgar mi vida… fueron… cosas que pasaron"- susurró.

El rubio no quería seguir hablando –"Tal vez no puedas volver a montar una escoba… por lo menos no profesionalmente, requiere demasiado esfuerzo físico que no podrás realizar, especialmente tus pulmones. Por el área en que te tenían encerrado, tuviste demasiadas enfermedades respiratorias que casi te mataban y… y las pociones no repararon el daño completamente"- Draco vio que el menor se quedaba callado y con la mirada gacha.

-"Sí… eh… de acuerdo"- una sonrisa trémula se asomó por el rostro.

-"No pretendo que estés de acuerdo"- Harry levantó la mirada –"Necesito saber que lo entiendes, ¿lo entiendes?"-.

-"… Si, lo hago"- lo hacía, solamente no quería admitirlo.

 _-"Pídele que te deje solo… vamos a hablar"-._

 _-"Necesito descansar, Tom"-._

 _-"Entonces descansarás, dile que te deje solo"-._

-"Draco… ¿podrías dejarme solo?"- se acostó con lentitud dolorosa –"Quiero dormir… o algo, lo que sea"- cerró los ojos sin esperar a que el otro se fuera.

Harry se lo pensó mucho, no podía dormir y los espasmos en su cuerpo regresaban por tiempos, hablar con Tom le haría tranquilizarse, aunque no sabía cómo empezar esa conversación en especial, tenía algunas dudas en la cabeza _–"Tom… ¿hay alguna forma de… de que seas detectado? Es que… ¿no estás en peligro?"-_ le llevaba dando vueltas la pregunta, si Tom podía ser detectado, entonces eso los pondría en peligro y todo lo que habían estado planeando no serviría de nada.

 _-"No estoy en peligro, niño, aunque puedo ser… detectado, como lo indicas; pero sólo si alguien utiliza legeremencia"-_ si Tom sabía que Harry iba a interrumpir, se apresuró a decir con una voz de profesor _–"Legeremencia es una rama de la magia que te permite, por así decirlo, leer la mente de los más débiles… sé que Dumbledore es un gran legeremens y Snape también"-._

 _-"Sí, sentí que querían hacer algo cuando estaba en mi celda, fue algo desagradable"-._

 _-"Es normal, de todas formas no llegaron a nada porque tienes un escudo mental muy curioso"-_ Harry podía sentir la sonrisa en el mayor cuando continuó rápidamente _–"Oclumencia es lo contrario a la legeremencia, te permite ocultar tus pensamientos mediante escudos mentales si eres una persona bastante fuerte de pensamiento"-._

 _-"¿Y yo hice eso?"-._

 _-"No exactamente. Parece que tú no eres capaz de crear un escudo alrededor de tus recuerdos y pensamientos"-._

 _-"¿Eso significa que soy débil de mente?"-._

 _-"No, significa que jamás habías intentado practicarlo, ahora déjame terminar. Como decía, dado que no eres capaz de crear esos escudos, entonces debías encontrar algo que te ayudara a sobrevivir a… los dementores, por ejemplo, así que… dejaste la mente en blanco"-._

 _-"No suena muy bien"-._

 _-"Y no es bueno, pero es funcional, es un método que no se ocupa por el peligro que conlleva, es… uno de los pasos previos a la verdadera Oclumencia"-._

 _-"¿Por qué es peligroso?"-._

 _-"Es desconectar tu mente de tu cuerpo, básicamente, y si lo haces mucho tiempo…"-._

 _-"Podría acabar como un dementor"-._

 _-"Casi, podrías acabar como un cuerpo sin vida, sólo eso… el ser humano se compone de tres: cuerpo, mente y alma; el alma y la mente están tan conectados que si pierdes uno de ellos, el otro no tiene razón de quedarse, el cuerpo es solamente un recipiente"-._

 _-"¿Un zombie?"-._

 _-"… Sí, algo como eso"-._

 _-"¿Qué hago entonces para evitar que lean mi mente?"-._

 _-"No los mires a los ojos, generalmente es la única forma de ver el pensamiento, si sientes una intromisión, entonces puedes simplemente pensar en algo tonto o algo distinto"-._

Harry asintió, sintiéndose con un poco más de fuerza, era bastante más sencillo hablar con Tom que con cualquiera ahí. Se levantó poco a poco, necesitaba darse un baño, necesitaba lavarse toda esa sangre que tenía en el torso y revisar si no quedaba ninguna cicatriz.

 _-"Mientras haces eso, necesito que entiendas algo…"-_ Harry respondió con un quedo sí y un ligero rubor en las mejillas; no importaba lo que hiciera, cada vez que entraba a la ducha, que eran muchas más veces de lo que era considerado normal, le insistía a esa voz que lo dejara solo, pero Tom se limitaba a reír y seguir hablando como si nada, casi como si disfrutara verlo así.

Se quitó la ropa sin siquiera mirarse primero, estaba hecha jirones y ya no servía para nada, abrió las llaves de la bañera, pensando en relajarse un poco, dejó que el agua corriera hasta llenarla y se metió. Sus músculos estaban sanando poco a poco y la piel le ardía un poco, pero era soportable y el agua tibia lo calmaba.

No se movió un rato y no escuchó la voz de Tom en esos instantes, hasta que tomó la loción que había estado usando y empezó a masajear su cabeza, poco a poco hasta formar una fina espuma cubriéndole. Si hubiera abierto los ojos, habría notado que la sangre que había quedado en su piel, ahora estaba pintando de rosa el agua de la bañera y si hubiera puesto atención habría sentido que alguien había entrado al cuarto y había salido a la misma velocidad.

Últimamente ese lugar era como un refugio, lo visitaba muchas más veces de las que lo había hecho antes de que toda esa situación se desencadenara, y le causaba mucha más tranquilidad de la que hubiera imaginado, no quería decirlo en voz alta, pero todavía se sentía sucio, sentía cómo el moho y la suciedad de Azkaban estaban en él, y cómo no podía quitársela por más que lavara todo su cuerpo.

Entraba tres veces al día a ese cuarto, cada una de esas veces, se tomaba el tiempo de una ducha de por lo menos media hora, para después salir y lavarse los dientes, ahora blancos y limpios, por lo menos dos veces antes de empezar a vestirse. Revisaba sus pies en busca de alguna infección y nunca encontraba nada, revisaba sus uñas todos los días esperando verlas oscuras y sucias, aunque las encontraba limpias y sanas gracias a los cuidados que le imprimía con fervor ahora. Miraba su cabello, cada vez más suave y menos descuidado y cuando quedaba satisfecho, empezaba a vestirse con la ropa que introducía con él, esto último no le gustaba mucho, la ropa que usaba generalmente tendía a ser una o dos tallas más grande, y aunque era mucho más cómodo así, no podía evitar sentir sus huesos en vez de los músculos que debería tener.

 _-"Ahora que sabemos un poco más de las razones de todos ellos, creo que es mejor dejarlas claras, ¿no te parece?"-._

 _-"Sí"-._

 _-"Dumbledore es quien planeó todo…"-_ Harry asintió con fuerza, ese hombre le había arruinado la vida _–"Y su motivo era tenerte incondicionalmente de su lado, ¿no?"-_ aunque creía que había cierta razón en eso, Tom ciertamente creía que había alguna otra razón detrás, las cosas no podían ser así de sencillas con un hombre como Albus Dumbledore en el poder.

 _-"Y eso significa que tal vez Voldemort tenga intenciones que me pueden hacer cambiar de opinión"-_ claro que ya lo había visto así, tendría que haber algo que le interesara a él como para que Dumbledore se tomara la molestia de encerrarlo para evitar que se cambiara de bando.

Voldemort debía tener intenciones afines a las de él, ¿cuáles? No tenía ni idea, pero tal vez no era algo malo. Él no sabía exactamente que podría ser, había algo extraño en todo eso y no entendía mucho.

 _-"Eso deberás preguntárselo a él… a mí… lo que sea"-_ en ocasiones pasaba eso, Harry creía que sería muy complicado ser un fragmento de alma separado del alma completa y encima de todo tener consciencia, las cosas como la identidad o pensamientos se confundían muchas veces y debía ser un gran dolor de cabeza, si tuviera una, para Tom.

 _-"Lo haré"-._

 _-"Ya lo sabía. Es así como lo harás: En una semana habrá una conferencia de prensa, estaré ahí contigo y necesito que repitas lo que te diga, no podemos permitir que se enteren de nuestra conexión… después, pedirás ser emancipado públicamente, declarando que sólo necesitas la atención de Draco Malfoy como sanador privado, cuando termine todo esto… aparecerá uno de sus sirvientes y te llevará con él, ¿lo entiendes? Necesitamos que vayas en paz y sin resistirte"-._

 _-"Si, no es tan complicado, ¿acaso se comunicaron?"-._

 _-"No… descubrí que no es posible de mi lado de la conexión"-._

 _-"Y entonces… ¿cómo sabes que puede pasar eso?"-._

 _-"… Es… más fácil ver lo que piensa cuando estás dormido… y cuando él está dormido"-._

La voz sonaba incómoda, como queriendo ocultar información de Harry, el menor no presionó más para saber, dejando de hablar por fin. Harry salió de la bañera con lentitud y dejó que el agua se fuera, avanzó hasta la ducha y empezó a abrir la llave, se quitó la loción del cabello y tomó el jabón entre sus manos, y con cuidado lo pasó por la piel nueva y rosa que tenía en forma de grandes heridas de espada o algo así.

Cuando terminó, se lavó los dientes dos veces y salió con una toalla en la cintura, no había tomado nada de ropa del closet y ahora sufriría el frío de una habitación vacía. No le importaba mucho, es decir, estaba acostumbrado al frío, lo que le molestaba y le incomodaba era saber que era vigilado de alguna forma en esa habitación y que ahora lo verían sin ropa.

Salió rápidamente y tomó un pantalón y una playera cualquiera, y pensó por largo rato de qué estarían hablando ahora todos, si Draco estaría discutiendo o si por el contrario, estaría en su habitación sin hacer nada por él.

 _-"… Estará discutiendo, pero no creo que sirva de mucho"-._

Harry asintió y se quedó pensando un rato más, ahora era el momento para que se pusiera a llorar o a deprimirse aún más por su pésima suerte, pero su mente no le dejaba, sentía como si hubiera una barrera entre lo que recibía de información y lo que se permitía procesar, y la única vez que había procesado por completo algún suceso, había sido cuando había visto a su padrino y a Snape… o cuando había visto a Dumbledore; y su reacción no había sido particularmente agradable o algo que deseara repetir. Quizá tardaría un poco más de tiempo en adaptarse a estar libre de dementores o de lo que había vivido encerrado.

No quería que le pasara algo así de nuevo, se sentía sin el control de su propio cuerpo y su mente, y todos los recuerdos se mezclaban con una extraña sensación de miedo y desesperación de la que no entendía su origen. No era normal estar así, no era normal tampoco huir de sus problemas de esa forma, pero no sentía que hubiera manera de seguir viviendo si dejaba que esa mezcla rara siguiera avanzando.

Aunque Malfoy no lo había externado, sabía que lo que pasaba en su cabeza era mucho más preocupante que lo que le pasaba en su cuerpo, él siempre había sido demasiado delgado para su edad y demasiado bajo también, siempre había soportado dolores terribles y Azkaban sólo los había acrecentado, siempre había tenido pesadillas y dolores de cabeza, piernas y brazos, sólo que en esa prisión habían aumentado de maneras insospechadas.

También sabía que él, con lo buen actor que era, siempre había sufrido de alguna especie de depresión crónica y sólo cuando estaba en Azkaban había podido intentar lo que había intentado, porque el suicidio jamás le había parecido lo más inteligente del mundo, pero ahí dentro habría sido la solución perfecta a sus problemas. Y sabía que era un maldito miedoso, que era tan miedoso que ni siquiera podía estar en compañía de todas esas personas, aun cuando fuera para su beneficio.

 _-"Podrías hacerlo mañana, vas y finges que los perdonas y sólo lo soportas una semana más… te ayudaría y por supuesto que después nadie esperaría tu decisión… no lo sé, piénsalo"-._

Y lo había pensado seriamente, muy seriamente, pero en esos momentos estaba demasiado exhausto como para seguir haciéndolo, así que cerró los ojos y dejó que la inconsciencia se lo llevara, a donde nadie lo molestaría por un rato, era extraña la forma en que su cuerpo parecía obedecer a cada comando que daba su mente, incluso el de dormir. Despertó, estaba seguro, unas horas después, tal vez unas cuatro o cinco. Y una persona estaba ahí, viéndolo dormir, una persona que no podía reconocer.

Tomó sus lentes de la mesa de noche, no sabía en qué momento se los había quitado, y prendió la luz de una pequeña lámpara –"¿Quién es?"- la persona se acercó un poco más.

-"Soy yo Harry, ¿me recuerdas?"- miró a la figura acercarse y un miedo se apoderó de él, un miedo que no tenía nada que ver con lo que había vivido o con las personas que estaban habitando en ese lugar.

-"… ¡¿C-Cedric…?!"- Harry sabía que debía estar soñando, que debía estar dormido o simplemente había perdido la cabeza por fin, pero no le preocupaba mucho, más bien le aterraba tener consciencia de ello. Y es que Cedric no podía estar ahí, parado frente a él, vivo.

-"Sí, soy yo"- su rostro se veía pálido, aún más que el de Harry, y el tiempo parecía no haber pasado por sus facciones ni su ropa, todavía tenía puesta la ropa que había usado en la última prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos –"¿Por qué me mataste?"- y ahí fue cuando Harry supo que definitivamente estaba soñando, una pesadilla, pero un sueño al fin. Hacía tanto que no tenía ese tipo de sueños, en especial ese.

Hubieron algunos meses en Azkaban, realmente no supo cuánto tiempo, en que no hacía más que pensar en el rostro del atractivo Cedric Diggory, que se desfiguraba y le decía las palabras que todos sus conocidos le habían dicho cuando regresó del cementerio _"¿Por qué lo mataste? ¡Asesino!"_ y le daba una tristeza mucho más profunda de lo que recordaba.

-"Yo no lo hice… y lo sabes"- dijo con voz temblorosa –"Por favor… vete de aquí Cedric, tú no perteneces a este lugar"-.

-"Tienes razón"- vio que sonreía un poco y su cuerpo se desvanecía –"Ni tú"-.

Harry se quedó viendo el punto donde había desaparecido su visión, hasta que volvió a abrir los ojos y miró el techo de su habitación _–"No, yo no pertenezco a este lugar… pero no puedo evitarlo, de verdad intenté morir, y lo siento Cedric"-_ se dijo mentalmente.

-"Creo que ya no tiene caso que duerma"- miró su cama, las sábanas blancas y todas las cobijas y mantas del mismo color, tan elegantes, estaban empapadas de sudor, era una pena verlas así, en otro momento se hubiera preocupado por limpiarlas, pero en ese instante no tenía intenciones _–"¿Qué hora será?"-._

 _-"No una buena hora, te lo aseguro"-._

 _-"Iré a darme un baño y después… bueno, no lo sé"-_ se encogió de hombros, aguantando un quejido que iba a salir de sus labios por todas sus heridas aún latentes en su cuerpo.

 _-"¡Qué novedad!"-_ el menor rió un poco y se encaminó hasta la ducha, esta vez tomando una muda de ropa limpia para cambiarse dentro, sin fijarse en qué cosas escogía, después de todo la ropa aún le quedaba muy grande y dudaba que en algún punto cambiara eso.

Se quitó la ropa y empezó con su nuevo ritual, sería casi una costumbre con el tiempo que llevaba haciéndolo. Tía Petunia estaría casi orgullosa de sus esfuerzos por mantenerse limpio.

Gracias a sus sueños con Cedric, Harry no despertó creyendo que lo que había pasado el día anterior hubiese sido parte de su perturbada mente. Para nada, el dolor aún estaba presente y seguramente las heridas también. El bastardo de Snape había hecho un buen trabajo cortándolo muy profundo con su hechizo raro, tal vez en algún momento le robaría el hechizo y lo podría usar en él. Porque definitivamente se lo merecía, eso y más.

Paseó sus manos por su torso, y se alivió al no sentir más cicatrices de las que ya portaba, no quería pensar y recordar todas las que ya tenía en su cuerpo. No quería verse peor de lo que lucía ahora y no era que fuese vanidoso… ¿cómo podría con tantas cosas en su cuerpo que le seguían recordando lo amado y querido que era por todos?

Negó con la cabeza y decidió terminar de lavarse el cuerpo sin pensar mucho en lo que se había convertido. Ni siquiera sabía qué hora era y no tenía forma de saberlo _–"Podrías revisar por tu ventana"-_.

 _-"Tienes mucha razón"-_ y cerró las llaves, se secó y se vistió con la ropa que había tomado, un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa gris, vaya combinación de colores _–"Pero normalmente tienes razón"-._

Cuando salió y quiso mirar por la ventana, se dio cuenta de que en realidad no sería muy temprano, el Sol estaba ahí ahora, así que quizá había tardado un poco más en su baño diario, no estaba muy contento con eso, pero Harry suponía que daba igual si tardaba o no _–"Alguien te vigila"-_ dijo Tom en su cabeza.

 _-"Gracias, ¿crees que hoy pueda arreglar lo que pasó ayer?"-_ y aunque la inseguridad flotaba en su cabeza, predominaba el sentimiento de tristeza al saber la respuesta de antemano, antes de escuchar la respuesta dijo en voz alta: –"Buenos días, Draco"- justo cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría detrás de él y el rubio pasaba sin invitación, no es que la necesitara.

-"Buenos días, Potter"- entró completamente y cerró la puerta detrás de él, estaba demasiado ensimismado viendo a su antiguo compañero de escuela que todas sus acciones las hacía en automático.

-"¿Qué te trae por aquí hoy?"- preguntó como parte de sus costumbres.

-"… La orden de llevarte a desayunar con todos los demás"- Harry asintió con la cabeza y pensó con cierta gracia cómo la paciencia de todos los que estaban abajo se había acabado.

-"¿Ni siquiera será una pregunta esta vez?"- el rubio torció la boca en un gesto de disgusto, seguramente no era la primera vez que Potter pensaba así, regresó su vista a la cama y notó la mancha oscura en la almohada.

-"¿Tuviste un mal sueño?"- Harry no respondió –"¿Quieres hablar de eso?"- podría ser el inicio de su recuperación si aceptaba esa oferta, no estaba muy seguro de los métodos que los muggles ocupaban cuando había un problema de ese tipo con sus pacientes, pero investigaría bien cómo resolver el caso de Harry Potter antes de que los idiotas intentaran intervenir.

-"… Eh… podríamos hablarlo…"- por primera vez en bastante tiempo, Harry no quería pensar en cuánto exactamente, había respondido como él quería, y se sentía bien.

-"De acuerdo, pero después del desayuno"-.

Draco había estado en situaciones donde debía controlar su temperamento, de hecho, había aprendido a controlarlo desde muy temprana edad. Pero la verdadera prueba para él, había sido tomar un puesto en la maldita Orden del Fénix, ahí había aprendido el valor de la maldita paciencia y que de haberle importado un poco más seguramente lo habría apreciado. Tomó inconscientemente la mano del menor y lo hizo avanzar hasta la puerta, tal vez debería enseñarle a vestir apropiadamente después de ayudarlo con sus problemas.

El rubio apretó su mano libre y cerró la puerta luego de que Harry salió de su habitación; no tenía caso retrasar lo inevitable y justo en ese momento lo estaban haciendo. Ahora debía resolver algunos problemas que habían ocasionado a su paciente en el poco tiempo que había estado en compañía de esas personas y francamente no ayudaba mucho saber que lo que él dijera sería olvidado.

 _-"Tal vez Potter tenga razón… he cambiado"-_ dejó que una mueca llena de ironía saliera de su rostro _–"Hace no mucho hubiera dado lo que fuera por verlo así… y ahora… él es mi paciente y me preocupo por su salud, vaya vueltas del destino"-_ avanzaron caminando sin decir una palabra, en ningún momento soltó su mano, parecía que el contacto físico le ayudaba a Potter a sobrellevar la tensión de ese momento.

Caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar al comedor, donde definitivamente todos estarían ahí, sin moverse y esperando que entrara de nuevo Potter pidiendo disculpas para desayunar con ellos y olvidar lo que había pasado… claro, disculparse, podría reír por esa ingenuidad estúpida que caracterizaba a todos esos inútiles.

Draco dejó a Harry en la entrada y le susurró al oído –"Déjame hablar a mí"-.

Antes de que Harry pudiera replicar, la puerta del comedor se abrió y el azabache encontró la mirada de todos los presentes mirándolo a él y a su más reciente compañía; Draco Malfoy.

-"Deseo hablar con todos ustedes sobre la condición de Potter"- dijo en cuanto todos posaron su mirada en él y vieron a Harry a su lado, casi escondido tras su figura, tendría que ponerlo a alimentarse mucho más –"Claro que si no les importa me puedo ir a mi habitación a encerrarme hasta que deba ir con Potter de nuevo… y él se irá a su habitación, lejos de todos ustedes"- se miró los pliegues de la ropa y Harry sonrió mentalmente, estaba impresionado por el control que Draco tenía de sus emociones.

-"Entren por favor"- dijo la voz cansada del mayor de todos, ambos chicos entraron y sonrieron al escucharlo así, como un hombre derrotado y viejo, como debía ser.

 _-"Veamos qué tanto importa el niño-que-vivió para ustedes"-_ aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta que obtendría.

El rubio entró por completo, Harry lo seguía muy de cerca, y dejó que el silencio invadiera la habitación, cerró con calma la puerta y usó un hechizo de privacidad sencillo –"Tengo los informes que he estado llenando, pero creo… que la mayoría de ustedes no los entenderá"- miró a Sirius y Severus largamente –"No sé qué es lo que esperan escuchar, pero no serán buenas noticias"-.

-"Podremos soportarlo, niño"- dijo el Black cuando tomó aire, aún no se recuperaba de las palabras de su ahijado y no creía pode hacerlo pronto, necesitaba el perdón de Harry y necesitaba aclarar las cosas con Severus. Necesitaba hacer que Harry lo mirara con el mismo cariño que le había visto, con la preocupación de antes; el menor no le dirigía la mirada a nadie.

-"No lo sé, yo sólo decía"- desvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros, notando que Ronald Weasley parecía mucho más atento que los demás a sus palabras, decidió decir su diagnóstico sin adornarlo tanto como todos ellos hubieran querido –"Como sea, Potter no está en condiciones de ir a ninguna entrevista"- sentenció.

-"Harry tiene que asistir, hace casi un mes que salió…"-.

El aludido frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes, pero no dijo nada.

-"Después de cinco años encerrado, ¿saben lo que eso causa? ¿Saben acaso lo que puede provocarle a un adolescente?"- sonrió –"Claro que no, especialmente Black"- bufó –"Aunque claro que no lo recuerda, de ser así, jamás hubiera enviado a la única persona que lo quería a ese lugar… ¿no crees, Severus?"-.

-"Draco, por favor, ¿podrías pasar a tú diagnóstico? En estos momentos no podemos pensar mucho en nuestras malas decisiones"- dijo Dumbledore tan patético y triste como Draco siempre quiso verlo, sólo que ahora le causaba un poco de lástima.

Sacó el pergamino con el historial médico de Harry y empezó a leerlo, sintiendo la pesada respiración del menor a su lado –"Harry James Potter… sangre mestiza, diecinueve años, padre biológico James Charlus Potter, madre biológica Lily Evans, tipo sanguíneo O positivo… estatura cinco punto cuatro pies, peso cien libras, fractura craneal a los cinco años, fractura de costillas a los siete, pérdida de cúbito y radio a los doce, seis contusiones, cicatrices: la cicatriz de la maldición asesina, diez cicatrices de golpes en su espalda…"- antes de que siguiera con ese monólogo, sorpresivamente Severus Snape lo interrumpió.

-"… ¿Esas cicatrices… de que edad son?"- temía que esas cicatrices pudieran ser provocadas por alguien más que no fuera el chico mismo.

-"Me atrevería a decir que sufrió abuso infantil"- se encogió de hombros, estaba muy consciente de que Harry no quería que él hubiera expuesto ese tema en particular –"Pero eso a ti no te importa, ni a nosotros si vamos a eso, ustedes quieren saber la condición actual de Potter"- lo miró mal antes de seguir –"… Bien… eh, severas laceraciones en la piel, completamente curadas ahora, quemaduras debido al clima a lo largo de las extremidades, curadas también… daño cerebral… sin determinar"- suspiró.

-"Señor Malfoy…"- Molly Weasley lo miró preocupada, aunque ella no supiera mucho de medimagia, sabía lo suficiente como para correr esos exámenes que había hecho el rubio.

-"Potter está protegiendo su mente, no puedo hacer nada… no puedo arriesgar a entrar y dañarlo más"- miró a Dumbledore a la cara –"Es por eso que no puede ir a ningún sitio, necesito hacer estos estudios de manera muggle"- hizo una mueca cuando lo dijo –"Necesito ese tiempo"-.

-"… ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?"- preguntó Ron, abrazando a Hermione por inercia.

-"Hay algo…"- escucharon por primera vez la voz de Harry desde que llegara a ese lugar –"Podrían dejar de intentar fastidiarme todos los días… estoy seguro que eso sería muy bueno"- alzó una mano antes de que los otros tuvieran la oportunidad de replicar, últimamente ese gesto parecía uno de sus favoritos –"Lo digo muy en serio Weasley, cada vez que ustedes quieren hablar para aliviar su culpa, están retrasando el trabajo que llevaba con Draco… ¡Cómo hace unos momentos, por ejemplo! Yo estaba muy bien, pero nadie parece querer entender lo que quiero saber, ¿no han pensado que quizá… yo…? No lo sé, ¿pude estar un tiempo encerrado, lo que pasé ahí, lo que me perdí?"- Draco lo interrumpió firmemente con una mano en su hombro y el menor se calló casi de inmediato, era mejor de ese modo.

 _-"Deja que él haga el trabajo, y relájate"-._

 _-"Si, de todas formas ni quería seguir hablando"-._

 _-"No mientas"-_ le respondió con una risa.

-"¿No han visto qué tan delgado está? ¿No han visto el miedo que le provocan?"- miró directamente a Snape al tiempo en que ignoraba la indignación del moreno –"Piensan que creció junto a ustedes, que tuvo unos años sencillos en Azkaban y que sólo estaba ahí, esperando o aburrido, pero déjenme decirles que yo todavía no olvido cómo eran esas celdas… cómo te tratan ahí dentro…"-.

Sirius miró a Harry, que por primera vez rehuyó su mirada, y vio de nuevo el cuerpo delgado y frágil –"Te sientes sucio… y después de un tiempo… muerto"- llevó la cabeza entre sus manos, ignorando que Harry veía por el rabillo del ojo su rostro –"¡¿Qué le hice?! Albus… ¿qué hice?"- miró el techo intentando no entrar en shock, Harry ya había regresado su vista al frente, sin mirar realmente nada.

Obviamente jamás olvidaría las sensaciones que Azkaban había imprimido en su cuerpo, en su mente y en su alma; desde que había escapado hasta que Harry lo había salvado del beso; todas esas sensaciones aun invadían su vida de vez en cuando. Además, recordar cómo muchos de los prisioneros se habían vuelto locos, completamente locos, o simplemente dejaban de existir después de un tiempo, por su propia mano o por la de alguien más…

Sufrir ese frío, esa soledad, y si tenían suficiente mala suerte, sufrir la compañía de todos los dementores, o la compañía de los aurores que vigilaban ahí. Sentir esa suciedad que te rodea, siendo poco a poco absorbido por ella, hasta que no sabes distinguir dónde empieza y dónde acaba el moho, y la comida… saber que lo que comes simplemente es parte de esa misma suciedad, o los hechizos que usan en el cuerpo, capaz de sentirte violado hasta en el más pequeño rincón de ti. Una mancha de Azkaban no se quitaría de ti nunca, por lo menos no completamente

Y él había mandado a un niño, un adolescente de catorce años, a enfrentarse a esa tortura, lo había tratado peor de lo que había tratado a Severus y a cualquier otra persona, a su ahijado, al que quería como un hijo, o se suponía debía querer como tal, al hijo de James y Lily. A Harry, que lo único malo que había hecho en su vida era haber roto un maldito florero en su primera casa al año de nacido, que lo único que había hecho por él era preocuparse por su salud y que no fuera atrapado… que había querido verlo fuera de esa prisión… que lo había salvado de esos dementores y que lo había rescatado de la torre.

¿Cómo podía haber olvidado todo eso? ¿Cómo podían haber dejado de lado a Harry?

-"Y presiento que Potter pasó por algo mucho peor…"- miró al aludido, que ciertamente no parecía querer admitir nada, regresó su atención a los otros –"Cinco años se cumplirán en una semana, justo cuando quieren que dé una conferencia con los medios…"- bufó en contra de su voluntad –"Potter está… inestable, pienso que aún no piensa en el tiempo que ha pasado, se niega a tratar conmigo como si tuviéramos diecinueve… él está en la etapa de negación"-.

 _-"¡Yo no estoy en etapa de negación!"-._

 _-"Si lo estás, calla"-._

-"¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudar?"- dijo Dumbledore con una calma perturbadora y francamente detestable, ¿cómo una persona podría mantenerse así frente a sus errores? Harry quería negar con la cabeza, pero obviamente Draco tenía otra idea, porque empezó a hablar.

-"Déjenlo descansar y respondan a sus preguntas, es lo menos que se merece… discúlpense… déjenlo solo, denle libertades"- suspiró, realmente ese trabajo era desgastante, quizá hubiera sido mejor si hubiera estudiado para mortífago –"Intenten no agobiarlo, últimamente lo único que todos hacen es intentar tocarlo y rodearlo, eso no es lo que necesita ahora"-.

Todos asintieron y miraron al de cabello azabache –"Harry, cariño, puedes preguntar lo que quieras, todos queremos ayudarte a mejorar"-.

El muchacho casi hace una seña para callar a la mujer que antes había considerado una madre ejemplar, y una segunda madre para él, sin embargo, por el respeto que le había tenido –"¿No sería más fácil ignorarlos? Lo haría por cinco años y luego estamos a mano"- sonrió –"No, claro que no, eso sería injusto para ustedes, ¿verdad?"-.

-"Amigo… intentamos…"-.

-"Ronald… no soy tu amigo, no lo he sido desde hace mucho, no lo voy a ser nunca más… ¿qué querías lograr con mandarme a Azkaban?"- el pelirrojo tragó en seco –"No sabes un demonio, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera sabes porque haces todo lo que haces, y eres aún más idiota porque no intentas remediar tu ignorancia"-.

 _-"Deberías irte antes de que hagas las cosas peores"-._

 _-"Pero…"-._

 _-"O habla con ellos, pero no te atrevas a seguir gritando, no sirve de nada"-._

 _-"Tienes algo de razón Tom… quizá tenga una idea para eso"-_.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? No odien a las pobres ovejas, muajaja.**

 **Como les había preguntado por la pareja de Draco, resultaron varias ideas muy interesantes que muchos de ustedes me dieron: Rabastan Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback, Fred Weasley, George Weasley (o ambos), Luna Lovegood, Gabrielle Delacour o Regulus Black. Muy buenas ideas, a mi parecer, pero sigo preguntándoles, al final, sus opiniones van a contar para que elija la pareja de Draco, pero también depende mucho en el tipo de historia que se pueda desarrollar con él :) Les dejo las opciones que me han dado porque me pareció importante que las vieran así, (déjenme decirles que de todas formas pretendo sorprenderlos con lo que escriba). Muchas gracias por sus ideas y quiero decir que la persona que me haya dado la idea de la pareja que elija al final va a recibir mis agradecimientos en el capítulo en el que se muestre a la pareja. Gracias y hasta el siguiente capítulo!**

 **Reviews! Mi reino por un comentario! Críticas y opiniones son bienvenidas, cualquier tipo de comentario es bienvenido!**


	8. Rehabilitación

**Harry Potter y** **sus personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Slash, Rated M. Dark!Harry, Lightbashing (en un principio), temas maduros.**

-"ABC..."-. **Diálogo**

 _-"ABC..."-._ **Pensamiento**

 **Hola a todos! Espero que no me hayan extrañado mucho, porque yo a ustedes sí! Pero aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo, donde (si no es muy largo) se pueden dar cuenta de algunas cosas con los personajes (por ejemplo Severus Snape). Mientras, les informo que estoy muy agradecida por sus comentarios y cómo veo que muchos de ustedes (muchísimos) me agregan como favoritos en historia o autor, son tan considerados. Muchísimas gracias!**

 **Aquí respondo a los Reviews anónimos!**

 **Susy kstorena: Gracias por tu comentario! Harry va a ser muy inteligente con sus acciones, y en la conferencia (te imaginas si sólo existiera Rita Skeeter como reportera? Debe hacer más personas, no?) Van a pasar algunas cosas que no tenían planeado.**

 **Roo: Hola! Mis musas como que van y vienen, jajaja. Cualquier idea es bienvenida. Draco con Percy? Ni lo había pensado, jaja. Pero yo creo que Percy es más un personaje como Hermione (sigue las reglas y esas cosas) por eso parece como seguidor del ministerio, es una pareja rara, pero la tendré en cuenta. Un personaje mío... pues sería difícil, siento que si lo hago así voy a concentrarme en mí personaje que en lo que quiero hacer en la historia (y odiaría hacer una Mary Sue o un Gary Stu, no?). De todas formas sí voy a pensarlo, muchísimas gracias.**

 **Melissa: Hola, pues Harry tampoco es una lumbrera, jaja, es muy obvio, ya lo verás. Sirius y Remus eran amigos de James, prácticamente no conocieron a Harry, y cuando él los necesitó, pues ninguno apareció, ahora queda por ver si pueden redimirse o nop, muajaja. Espero que este capítulo sea igual de interesante.**

 **Noiz: Bueno, una pareja para Draco (lo aseguro) no tomaría la trama principal, porque Harry sigue siendo el protagonista a mí parecer. La pareja de Draco saldría eventualmente, tal como debe ser, en la parte secundaria, pero respeto tu opinión, claro que entiendo. Harry es un personaje difícil para trabajarlo así como así: vivió con los Dursley, eso es suficiente, pero también sabe lo que es ser traicionado, no es que se esté tomando las cosas ligeramente, sino que el tiene un problema mayor (que hasta este momento nadie ha notado), que es que su estabilidad mental ya existe, los cambios de humor o de comportamiento son normales en ese estado. No te defiendas con que Harry deba ser más poderoso, yo también lo creo, pero salió de Azkaban; no es cualquier cosa, no tiene su varita y tiene el conocimiento de un chico de catorce años (con el comportamiento de un niño), así que aunque pienso que Harry se fortalecerá, no puede ser de la noche a la mañana, porque siento que Harry (aunque tiene talentos) va a aprender todo con esfuerzo y la magia no es un tanque, o así lo siento yo, es algo que debe trabajar y usar para fortalecerla, como los músculos. Lamento informarte que sip, es muy tortuga el Tomarry, por obvias razones, pero una vez que Harry se recupere podremos ver algo acelerado. No pienso salirme de la trama, pero esta historia no va a ser corta, y quiero tomarme mi tiempo con ella, lo siento.**

* * *

 **Culpable**

 **Capítulo VIII, Rehabilitación**

Si Tom estaba sorprendido, intrigado o molesto, no lo demostró. En vez de eso dejó que Harry se preocupara por lo que acababa de decir, porque no todos los días Harry tomaba la iniciativa en su propia vida –por lo menos no desde que se había enterado lo mucho que importaba su imagen como el niño-que-vivió en el mundo mágico, y mucho menos cuando comprendió que la presencia de Tom podía aligerar su carga–, y si bien era divertido manipular la mente del chico, a veces se volvía aburrido… aunque enseguida resultara que en realidad nunca había manipulado nada, era… interesante, por decir lo menos, Harry Potter era un personaje… interesante.

Harry podía parecer un chico fácilmente influenciable que, por querer ser aceptado, escogía seguir lo que las personas esperaban de él sin molestarse en decidir lo que en verdad quería; pero eso no era del todo cierto, y Tom lo había notado desde sus primeras noches con él en Azkaban, sólo esperaba que su contraparte pudiera entenderlo como él.

-"De acuerdo, empecemos de nuevo, ¿les parece?"- y habían veces, como en esa ocasión, en las que Harry Potter podía ser toda una serpiente y un muy buen actor, tal como la situación ameritaba. El chico tomó aire, dándose valor para empezar a fingir de nuevo.

Todos asintieron a su pregunta, demasiado inquietos y ávidos por querer complacerlo que Harry se sintió como un niño actuando como un adulto alrededor de adultos que intentaban darle el beneficio de la duda. No los odiaba, por mucho que lo merecieran y él lo quisiera, no podía hacer eso porque todavía recordaba las cosas buenas que había vivido con cada uno de los presentes, era horrible. Quería enojarse, quería golpear a alguien, quería que ellos sintieran sólo un poco de lo que él sentía, que vivieran sólo un poco de lo que él había vivido; pero tampoco podía hacerles eso, no podría caer tan bajo, sería una especie de venganza para la que no estaba preparado, algo que no era parte de él. Y eso era frustrante, porque su cabeza no parecía querer cooperar y su mente estaba tan confundida que pensar siquiera en una solución para todo eso antes de que le doliera la cabeza.

Tom tenía la razón, no servía de nada seguir gritando para conseguir lo que quería y tampoco servía de mucho, en ese momento, pensar en lastimarlos. Necesitaba información, respuestas que sólo esas personas podían darle –"Yo haré una pregunta, la persona que responda mi pregunta, puede preguntarme algo a cambio, creo que eso es justo… hasta para ustedes"- aunque no podía evitar soltar algún comentario como ese para sentirse medianamente mejor.

Y Tom tenía que admitir que era una idea simple, pero útil y hasta astuta _–"Astuta para un niño como él"-_ se dijo con gracia. Harry no tenía nada de información, y parecía querer soltar la información menos útil, además, gracias a su defensa mental, ninguna persona podría saber si estaba mintiendo o no. Y ellos, a cambio, responderían las preguntas de Harry, preguntas que sí serían útiles, que deberían serlo y Tom le ayudaría ahí.

 _-"¿Qué tal, Tom?"-_ preguntó tranquilamente.

 _-"Supongo que estuvo bien"-._

 _-"Me alegra saber que lo apruebas, Tom"-_ sonrió mentalmente, era una batalla ganada poder recibir un halago como ese de él –"Empiezan ustedes"-.

Algunos se miraron entre sí, principalmente las parejas que con el tiempo se veían; Harry sólo podía nombrar algunas: Ronald y Hermione, Sirius y Snape, Arthur y Molly. Al final, fue sorprendentemente Severus Snape quien tomó la palabra, y Harry sonrió un poco, ese hombre casi lo mataba, aunque no era como si pudiera hacerlo, y en su rostro indiferente podía ver una falla: tenía una pequeña arruga junto al ojo, signo de que tenía un tic nervioso, y algo que Harry había notado mucho en tío Vernon cuando sabía que se equivocaba, la misma arruga en el mismo lugar, rasgo que seguramente ambos hombres intentaban esconder, sin éxito.

-"¿Cómo es que puedes practicar Oclumencia, Potter?"- Harry estaba preparado para eso, era obvio, él y el profesor Dumbledore habían sido los que habían intentado leer su mente, de hecho se había sorprendido que ninguno de los dos le hubieran preguntado eso antes.

Ahora que Harry tenía tiempo de pensar, y no actuar antes de hacerlo, podía notar muchas cosas en los demás que antes jamás habría visto. El detalle en el ojo de Snape era prueba suficiente, sin embargo, habían otras cosas: la mayoría de los hombres lo estudiaban, pero algunos lo veían sorprendidos, quizá saber que él practicaba Oclumencia era demasiado para ellos o quizá también querían leer su mente.

 _-"Aunque en teoría, no podríamos hablar de_ leer _la mente, eso es un concepto muy burdo de los muggles, la mente es demasiado compleja como para categorizarla como un simple libro…"-._

 _-"Tom… estas balbuceando…"-_ eso era gracioso y completamente extraño _–"Puedo notar que te gusta enseñar"-._

 _-"… Cállate, Harry"-._

-"¿Perdón? ¿Ocuma… oclumancia?"- ladeó la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente, dando la impresión de no entender lo que le decían, tuvo que contener la risa y tuvo que esforzarse por equivocarse al pronunciar el nombre, Tom había explicado bastante bien a lo que se referían –"Lo siento, pero si quiere que responda, tendrá que explicármelo mejor que eso"-.

El hombre se limitó a suspirar _–"Era obvio que Potter no lo sabía, quizá fue una pregunta errónea"-_ quería estar furioso con el menor, quería gritarle como cuando era su alumno, pero no podía hacerlo, la culpa que lo invadía cada vez que recordaba el cuerpo del chico cuando lo había entregado a los dementores, y aunque los comentarios viciosos –y certeros– del menor le habían provocado una de las discusiones más fuertes e inconclusas con Black desde el colegio, su mente no le ayudaba a resentir el hecho de que tenía razón.

No podía obviar que era parte de su culpa que el menor estuviera en ese estado, había accedido a ese plan, y había convencido a Sirius de seguirlo; claro, en ese momento no lo había pensado así, sino que lo veía como la salida fácil, no ver la cara de Potter por un tiempo era ideal, eran vacaciones pagadas; qué equivocado había estado. Todo ese tiempo había sido aburrido, y unas semanas después de mandarlo a prisión la culpa lo invadía, en la figura de Lily Potter, acusándolo de vender a su hijo, de olvidarse de él, de dejar que cualquiera decidiera sobre la vida de un niño.

Pero poco podía hacer por eso, Dumbledore era quien lo había convencido, y aunque el viejo se había arrepentido también, no era posible echar para atrás todo lo que habían avanzado, claro que al final, como lo había remarcado Potter con sus comentarios, Dumbledore no había obtenido un soldado vengador, no había obtenido el perdón, no había obtenido a un salvador madurado en la cárcel; sino un chico con desórdenes mentales severos y sin una pizca de esa convicción para ir contra el Señor Oscuro y por lo que parecía, con un ligero rencor hacia todos sus antiguos aliados. Él suponía que realmente, Potter podía justificar sus acciones esta vez.

¿Qué era lo que el Señor Oscuro tendría por ofrecer al menor de los Potter, que Dumbledore tan desesperadamente había fabricado un plan tan… cruel y viciado, tan estúpido? ¿Y qué era lo que Potter tenía para que todos quisieran usarlo de esa manera?

-"Oclumencia, Potter. Oclumencia es el arte de proteger y defender la mente, los recuerdos y las emociones de intrusiones ajenas e indeseadas a su cabeza, oclumencia"- concluyó Snape, después de pensarlo tanto, todavía no podía llegar a una solución, Harry Potter era un misterio para él.

A veces podía actuar tan estúpidamente como su padre, lo había notado desde el primer momento en que lo había visto, otras veces, podía actuar como un adulto, casi a la par que cualquiera en esa habitación. Tenía una lengua de plata, demasiado veloz para su gusto, pero quizá así había sido siempre. Y aun así, podía notar que Harry Potter no era más que un niño, encerrado en la mente de un adulto, ¿quién lo culparía a él de no saber qué hacer con el chico?

-"… No entiendo a qué se refiere, yo no hice nada"- Harry sólo se estaba haciendo difícil, Draco y Tom lo notaron, pero no dijeron nada, menos ahora que podían divertirse con las expresiones de los demás y con la frustración que parecía querer salir de cada uno de los presentes –"No hice nada"-.

-"Tuvo que haber algo, piensa un momento, Harry, ¿tenías algo en mente que detuviera a los dementores de acercarse a ti? Quizá una barrera o algo similar"- dijo Hermione, Harry sospechaba que de alguna forma su _amiga_ había aprendido Oclumencia y había tragado más de un libro para aprendérselo, como siempre había hecho.

 _-"Quizá tengas razón… ¿de verdad hacía eso?"-_ le comentó Tom con genuina curiosidad, porque si había algo en lo que jamás había pensado mientras estaba en Azkaban, era en los que anteriormente había llamado amigos, así que Tom no tenía mucha información de ellos.

 _-"Leía cada uno de los libros que tenía sobre un tema, y los recitaba de memoria"-_ asintió mentalmente _–"Era tedioso escucharla hablar, pero a veces tenía información que podía ayudar"-._

Harry esperó un momento, quería que lo que dijera sonara suficientemente convincente para evitar alguna intrusión en su mente, aunque en realidad estuviera diciendo la verdad y nada más que la verdad –"N-No…"- claro que no extendería más su respuesta. Ellos no habían pedido eso y no había razón para dárselo.

Probablemente aun pensaran que él podía ser tan tonto como para hablar sin pensar, o que tenía la mente tan trastornada que no se daría cuenta de la información que diera; pero decir verdades a medias o restringir sus respuestas era algo que había aprendido a hacer desde que había vivido con los Dursley, era parte de él ahora. Ellos, todos ellos, seguían siendo crédulos, pensando idealistamente, cuando en realidad las cosas no eran así.

 _-"Tú eres el idealista… ellos son simplemente idiotas"-_ sentenció Tom, y jamás escuchó respuesta de Harry.

-"Supongo que ahora es mi turno, ¿verdad?"- algunos asintieron con la cabeza, casi todos los Weasley, y otros –como el profesor Snape– lo veían sin modificar el gesto, seguramente frustrados por no haber obtenido nada útil.

 _-"Ahora el problema está, en qué voy a preguntar yo, no tengo idea de lo que quiero saber y si me van a dar una buena respuesta"-_ porque conociendo a Dumbledore y a todos los demás, mentir era como parte de su naturaleza y ocultar información era su especialidad.

 _-"Es suficiente con que te digan los movimientos que ha tenido mi otro yo en la política… o qué ha pasado con Hogwarts, es… importante para mi causa"-._

 _-"¿Tú causa? ¿O la causa de Voldemort?"-._

 _-"Es lo mismo"-._

 _-"… No, no creo que sea lo mismo"-_ pensó un poco, intentando descifrar su cabeza _–"Yo quiero salir de aquí, quiero que me dejen en paz, mi única opción (aparentemente) es huir con Voldemort y esperar a que no me mate… aunque me da igual, pero como ahora soy un desequilibrado mental, podría… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Me duele la cabeza!"-._

Tom captó la línea de pensamiento, habían ocasiones, como esa, en las que Harry tenía la respuesta justo en la cara, pero parecía no querer darse cuenta de ello, quizá todavía era una moral la que lo detenía o tal vez jamás había tenido necesidad de manipular a las personas a tal grado. Claro, había tenido que hacerlo en algún punto con sus familiares, hasta donde podía entender, pero eso que había hecho y dicho había sido un juego de niños, era una estupidez que cualquiera podía hacer, ¿y esto? Esto era la guerra de la que nadie podía escapar, era su supervivencia en un bando o en otro… o en ambos –no descartaba esa opción y él quería seguir existiendo, su función como hórrocrux era esa–, era política mezclada con contactos o influencia en las personas y eran intereses encontrados en donde el carisma jugaba un papel fundamental, cosas mucho más complejas que alguien con la mentalidad de un niño no podría siquiera concebir.

Porque Harry Potter era un niño a sus ojos, idealista, infantil, ingenuo, inestable; viviendo una fantasía, aun sabiendo que era una y fabricando un mundo en donde las cosas serían mucho mejor. Por supuesto, habían veces en las que el niño lo sorprendía, razonando a niveles tan abstractos que le hacían recordad que, por muy niño que fuera, seguía creciendo y tenía experiencias.

Pero necesitaba de su ayuda para darse cuenta de su potencial.

 _-"¿No querías saber cómo estaba el mundo mágico? ¿Por qué no preguntas sobre… Peter Pettigrew?"-_ sabía que algunas veces debía ser cuidadoso con sus palabras, su experiencia en Azkaban se lo había probado, si decía algo que no debía, podía desatar recuerdos reprimidos, y le darían a él un dolor de cabeza.

-"¿Cómo…"- Harry paró su pregunta, dudando si hablar o quedarse callado, volteó a ver a Draco, que no tenía expresión alguna y luego miró a su padrino, que esperaba impaciente a que terminara, Harry intentaba no verlo a los ojos _–"¿Tom? ¿Está bien si me sigo preocupando por él?"-_ se sentía casi avergonzado de pensarlo siquiera, de pensar que su padrino todavía significaba algo para él, la pregunta que Tom le daba era… algo que había reprimido con rencor y casi odio.

 _-"No creo que esté… bien, pero realmente, ¿qué es bien y qué es mal?"-_ dijo divertido en su cabeza, sabiendo que ya había ganado _–"Haz lo que consideres, Harry"-_ el menor asintió mentalmente, aún no se acostumbraba a escuchar su nombre así.

-"¿C-Cómo es que…?"- Harry se calló y miró a todos, confundidos por el repentino cambio de humor, pero después de todo, Malfoy les había advertido de los problemas mentales que Harry tenía.

Draco Malfoy no sabía si ese acto era real o no, no conocía a Potter lo suficiente como para saberlo, pero sabía que la pregunta que el otro hiciera no le gustaría en lo más mínimo, esa tendía a ser la situación cada vez que hablaba de Harry Potter, no se sorprendería si el chico decidiera preguntar cómo estaba el clima, pero al mismo tiempo tenía la teoría de que no estaba tan loco como aparentaba, y que podía manipular con mucha más facilidad de la que había visto a Dumbledore hacerlo, si algo había aprendido en esos años en la Orden, era que no debía subestimar a nadie, y si sabía algo de Potter, era que no debía subestimarlo.

Enfocó su mirada en su padrino, quizá con la esperanza de fastidiarlo un poco, hacía mucho tiempo que les había perdido respeto a ese hombre y a cualquier otro; y con el último conflicto que habían vivido, no tenía duda del poco control que él tenía sobre su cuerpo, aunque fuera un maestro en Oclumencia.

Harry respiró profundamente, intentando ignorar la pesadez de las miradas, especialmente la de Sirius, que quería conectar su mirada con la de él. Lo sabía, lo sentía.

Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Sirius quería sentir un poco de esperanza, porque inestabilidad significaba confusión, y eso significaba posibilidad de perdón. Sabía que no lo merecía, y entendía que nadie en su sano juicio lo perdonaría, por eso esperaba que Harry pudiera y que después de eso lo perdonara por esperar que no estuviera en sus cinco sentidos solamente para perdonarlo a él. Era horrible, no deseaba que su ahijado estuviera así, pero él era un hombre egoísta y quería sostener a Harry como hacía mucho debía haber hecho, quería ser alguien para él, como se lo había ofrecido tanto tiempo atrás. Por eso, y porque realmente no pensaba antes de actuar, buscó la mirada del menor, hasta que el chico volteó, y la sostuvo, con todo el valor que podía imprimir.

-"Harry… intentaremos responder como podamos, no tengas miedo"- dijo, aunque no estaba totalmente seguro de saber si era miedo lo que veía o si era recelo o simplemente desprecio, Harry siempre había sido muy reservado, y ahora no podía entender realmente qué pensaba, pero su voz siempre había sido demasiado transparente y esperaba que estuviera en lo correcto

 _-"Si este tipo de verdad cree que lo que dice es útil, no tengo duda de porque fue admitido en Gryffindor"-._

 _-"Supongo… a veces, nosotros los Gryffindor somos demasiado crédulos"-._

Tom quería corregir el uso de esas palabras, definitivamente no todos los Gryffindor eran crédulos, y tampoco había muchos inteligentes; la mayor prueba de la diversidad era Dumbledore y su habilidad de controlar a las personas casi a voluntad, o Harry, que a pesar de ser lo suficientemente bueno para ejercer poder sobre otros, no lo hacía si podía evitarlo… y luego estaba el resto de Gryffindor, idiotas sin mente que se creían demasiado valientes como para pensar en las consecuencias… Claro que Slytherin no era la excepción, ellos también tenían a idiotas.

Encasillar a las personas que iban conociendo en su vida, en casas de su antigua escuela había sido uno de los pasatiempos que había conservado, pero había aprendido que las personas eran mucho más complicadas que cuatro principales casas… la mayoría de las veces. Aprender a conocer a las personas y saber cómo tratarlas y qué decir había sido parte de su vida, era necesario; sin embargo, no tenía idea de lo que su otro yo estaría haciendo, quizá olvidando todo lo que había aprendido.

La voz de Harry lo sacó de sus pensamientos, enfocándose en las respuestas que obtendría con esa conversación, tal vez lo suficientemente bueno como para planear un ataque a la Orden.

-"Yo… quiero preguntar… Es decir, ¿Sirius es realmente libre?"- la pregunta salió en un susurro, evitando mirar de nuevo a su padrino, en parte por el nerviosismo y la vergüenza de sonar realmente preocupado por la persona que lo había traicionado, y en parte porque no estaba acostumbrado a tener la mirada de las personas sobre él, después de tanto tiempo solo.

 _-"Pudiste haberlo dicho de otra manera"-._

 _-"No se me ocurría nada"-._

 _-"… Tengo que enseñarte a mentir"-._

Ninguno de los presentes habló, ni siquiera Dumbledore, que había recuperado cierto brillo en su mirada y perdido un peso de sus hombros; Harry creía que se debía a que encontraba una pequeña esperanza de tenerlo bajo su ala de nuevo, pero se llevaría una desagradable sorpresa si intentaba algo con él.

Draco Malfoy, sabiendo que él no tenía la posibilidad de responder las preguntas –la Orden le había prohibido explícitamente responder preguntas que pudieran comprometer la salud de Harry, o el estado de la resistencia, así que realmente no podía siquiera hablar–, miró sus manos para distraerse de sus pensamientos o de la pregunta _–"¿Por qué preguntaría eso? ¿Pensará siquiera en perdonar a…? ¿Black? ¿Sería tan estúpido para eso? No… no lo creo, pero sino es esa su razón… ¿qué pretende lograr? Tal vez Potter es mucho menos idiota de lo que yo pensaba, tal vez planea algo… No, no es posible"-_.

Una garganta se aclaró, y antes de que cualquiera de los miembros más importantes de la Orden pudiera aclarar su mente para poder hablar, la voz de una mujer interrumpió a todos. Fue una sorpresa, incluso para Dumbledore, que Harry quisiera preguntar sobre el bienestar de su padrino, y una sorpresa incluso más grande que la persona que contestara no fuera ninguno de los interesados; Snape, Sirius o hasta Lupin.

-"… Hace unos tres años"- la mirada que Harry le dio la hizo seguir hablando, parecía casi nervioso y Ginny Weasley siguió con una explicación que, esperaba, lo dejara satisfecho –"Cuando el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado empezó a ganar influencia, hubo un ataque en el Ministerio, Bellatrix Lestrange lideraba un grupo de mortífagos"-.

-"¿Cómo?"- susurró para él.

-"Los idiotas pensaban que iban a lograr tomar todo el Ministerio"- la voz de Ginevra sonaba casi viciosa con una sonrisa en el rostro, quizá el odio no era una emoción que escapara de la chica. Harry miró ahora con curiosidad los cambios que había en el rostro de la chica.

Su cabello, antes lustroso y un poco descuidado, estaba corto y lucía levemente sucio; su rostro, que Harry siempre había comparado con el de los niños pequeños de Privet Drive –regordete y sonrojado– tenía un tono opaco, demacrado con pequeñas arrugas de expresión y con ojeras, casi no se distinguían las pecas que la notaban como Weasley. Podía decir que, a la corta edad de Ginevra Weasley, había vivido muchas cosas que no tendría que haber contemplado siquiera; pero, de nuevo, él había vivido cosas mucho peores y él se veía mucho peor, no tenía tiempo de preocuparse en los demás.

-"Atacaron en un día muy malo, porque todos los aurores, y casi toda la Orden del Fénix estaba ahí… vieron a Peter y él quería escapar"- desvió la mirada –"Yo no estaba ahí, pero estaban Ron y Hermione"-.

-"… Gracias…"- iba a dejar la respuesta así, pero los aludidos empezaron a hablar sin restricciones, así que simplemente se dedicó a escucharlos _–"Veo que todavía no aprenden a cerrar la boca"-._

 _-"Y qué tanta información dar"-_ respondió Tom, con tranquilidad.

-"Habíamos ido al Ministerio porque parecía que Fudge iba a ser reemplazado por otro ministro, y todo ese año había estado repartiendo rumores de la poca sanidad de Albus"- Harry no perdió de vista el uso del nombre de pila de su antiguo director, en la boca de su antigua mejor amiga, que era amante de las reglas y el respeto –"Por supuesto todas eran mentiras, y terminamos en el Ministerio justo en una redada"-.

-"Los mortífagos creyeron que sería una buena idea lleva a los de menor rango en sus filas"- una leve molestia se implantó en Harry que, aunque entendía perfectamente de qué hablaban, escuchaba como esos dos hablaban como si él hubiera estado todo ese tiempo oculto o algo así –"Y llevaron sólo a Bellatrix Lestrange y Lucius Malfoy como los mejores"- a su lado, Draco no pudo evitar soltar un bufido, algo que le indicó que todavía había algo de información que ninguno de ellos estaba dando.

Harry miró al rubio de reojo, quizá algo que tenía que ver con su padre o con él –"Supongo que entre ellos estaba la rata"- imprimió el mejor rencor que pudo recordar en la voz, lo que hizo que su padrino lo viera con una sonrisa tentativa –"… Me alegro"- dijo susurrando.

 _-"Tal vez para la próxima, debas tomar lugar junto a tu padrino para que te abrace y te consuele"-_ fue el comentario de Tom, que se divertía con Harry y sus expresiones.

 _-"Mejor para la próxima, tenga que golpearte"-._

 _-"No puedes"-._

 _-"Cállate"-._

 _-"¿Por qué debería?"-._

Pero en efecto, Tom se calló y dejó que siguiera escuchando la conversación.

-"Los mortífagos fallaron y la mayoría escapó, pensamos que nunca vieron el rostro de Lucius, y dejaron a Colagusano como señuelo, parecía que a nadie le importaba lo que pasara con él, ni siquiera a sus compañeros, así que él intentó escapar, pero… bueno, Sirius estaba ahí y lo golpeó en la nariz"- Ron se encogió de hombros, esperando que su viejo mejor amigo sonriera un poco, como había hecho antes; sólo quería que Harry se sintiera un poco mejor, las palabras que le había dicho antes le habían dolido, sobre todo porque sabía que tenía razón.

Él siempre había sido una persona celosa y se lo había demostrado en su cuarto año, después de reconciliarse, cuando Diggory había muerto, lo había traicionado. No esperaba que Harry lo perdonara, pero haría todo lo posible para compensar lo que no había podido hacer por él.

-"Me da… mucho gusto…"- Draco Malfoy se detuvo justo a tiempo para soltar un bufido, no necesitaba arruinar lo que fuera que estuviera planeado Potter en ese momento, así que le daría el gusto de mentirle a todos.

 _-"Perfecto, ahora sabemos que en realidad mi otro yo todavía no gana mucho poder, Dumbledore ha de estar jugando sus cartas bien y parece que podrían tener algún traidor en las filas de Voldemort… o de mí, lo que sea. Por muy desesperado que estuviera mi otro yo, los planes que creo… crea… son contundentes, son buenos"-_ Harry podría creer eso, pero también sabía que el Voldemort que él conocía era demasiado impulsivo, así que no estaba completamente seguro.

 _-"También sabemos que Fudge ya no es ministro, seguramente, y que Lucius Malfoy todavía no es sospechoso… y que hay una posibilidad de que esta guerra no sea tan violenta, ¿crees que haya otro espía del lado de Dumbledore?"-._

 _-"Es poco probable, pero no debemos descartarlo, y tienes razón con Fudge y Lucius, pero dudo mucho que esto no se convierta en una guerra, lamento infórmate. Lo que si te puedo decir es que todavía existe la posibilidad de reunir a mucha más gente bajo mi mando, eso si me ayudas…"-_ no había rastro de duda en su voz, y Harry no podría culparlo, era parte de su personalidad y Tom era bastante convincente.

 _-"… Quiero escapar, después, si sobrevivo a Voldemort, tendrás que volver a preguntarme esto, ¿de acuerdo?"-_ no escuchó respuesta, pero sabía que eso era aceptación. Podía estar un poco inestable, pero aún tenía creencias y si nadie se tomaba la molestia de intentar convencerlo o cambiar de opinión, no tenía intenciones de ayudar a nadie, ya no.

-"Creo que ahora es nuestro turno, ¿no es así, Potter?"- Harry asintió con la cabeza al profesor, le mandó una mirada ausente.

-"Pero Ginevra es quien me respondió, ella puede preguntar, así es el juego"- sin siquiera pensarlo, Harry hizo un mohín, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por nadie. Era un gesto genuino.

-"C-Claro, Harry"- la chica parecía demasiado dudosa en preguntar, pero un trato era un trato y no pretendía hacer que el chico que le había gustado por tanto tiempo se decepcionara más de ella de lo que ya lo estaba de toda su familia –"¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó hace cinco años? Me refiero a… la tercera prueba y… lo que pasó después"- no bajó la mirada, y Harry tenía que darle cierto crédito, todavía recordaba cuando Ginny de once, doce y trece años escapaba de su presencia cada vez que lo notaba en la habitación.

Pensó de qué forma contestar para no tener que soltar demasiada información, pero desafortunadamente eso requería seguir con una actitud que ya no sería tan creíble; la burla y el juego de palabras que había usado sólo le serviría en ciertas ocasiones, y francamente Ginny parecía que no sabía en verdad lo que había pasado. Miró a los demás, Fred y George tenían una mirada seria (donde Harry veía claramente la curiosidad), así que quizá ellos tampoco supieran; lo mismo pasó con el resto de los Weasley –excepto Ronald– y casi todos los demás, sin contar a Dumbledore y no estaba muy seguro de Sirius y Snape _–"En realidad, ¿qué tanto saben de lo que pasó?"-._

 _-"Definitivamente no me esperaba esto"-._

 _-"No, yo tampoco"-._

* * *

 **Hola! Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios. Sé que fue muy corto, pero es que me parece que no podía alargar demasiado las preguntas que pudieran hacer para llegar a la siguiente parte, que es muy importante: lo que verdaderamente pasó cuando encerraron a Harry y, secretamente, cómo es que Tom despertó en la cabeza del menor. Por lo que el siguiente capítulo será muy difícil de hacer, y muy largo, porque entiendo que hay muchas preguntas con lo que pasó con Harry y todos los demás.**

 **Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Espero pacientemente sus comentarios, sus críticas y sus dudas, :D**


	9. Locura

**Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Slash, Rated M. Dark!Harry, Lightbashing (en un principio), temas maduros.**

-"ABC..."-. **Diálogo**

-"ABC..."-. **Pensamiento**

 **Hola a todos! Cómo han estado? Espero que no me hayan extrañado mucho, jajaja.**

 **Lamento mucho la tardanza, tuve un bloqueo horrible y, cuando quería escribir este capítulo simplemente no podía dedicarme a ello completamente. Siento que no es uno de mis mejores capítulos (hablar del pasado es un poco pesado para mí y escribirlo es difícil). Como sea, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y que puedan darme su opinión.**

 **Respuesta a los anónimos:**

 **Susy kstorena: La verdad es que no se me ocurrió algo mejor, Harry sigue pensando como un adolescente y necesitaba una idea similar, jeje. Pienso que deberían ser bastantes periodistas para que fueran de diferentes lugares, no lo sé. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.**

* * *

 **Culpable**

 **Capítulo IX, Locura**

Francamente no esperaba que alguien se apiadara de él y le impidiera responder a esa pregunta, pero una parte muy en el fondo sí esperaba alguna interrupción, por desgracia era obvio que no iba a obtenerla. De reojo miró a Dumbledore, y podía notar que el anciano se veía igual de atento que todos los demás, esperando escuchar su versión de la historia _–"Como si alguno de ellos se hubiera preocupado por eso antes"-_ no podía evitar sentirse confundido con toda esa situación, pero ya lo había pensado demasiado y no encontraba alguna forma de no tener que contar lo que había vivido.

No era como si no lo recordara, de hecho podía recordar cada día a la perfección, sin embargo no era algo que pudiera contarse y fingir que le había pasado a otra persona, o fingir que no se sentía dolido y traicionado. Suspiró profundamente, contar eso… _eso_ , iba a ser horrible.

-"No espero que entiendan lo que voy a contar"- respiró de nuevo –"Tal vez pueda exagerar, no lo sé… pero si todavía sienten un poco de respeto hacia mí, entonces esperen a que termine de hablar para poder pensar lo que quieran"- Harry bajó la mirada de nuevo, esperando que Tom le dijera algo para continuar, una señal, lo que fuera, pero parecía que él también quería saber exactamente lo que había pasado aquella vez, porque no lo detuvo, sabía perfectamente que Tom no era consciente de todo lo que él vivía, sino se concentraba para presenciarlo.

 _-"¿Qué es lo que quieren saber? ¿Si me dolió? ¿Si me sentí traicionado? ¿Cómo fue que Voldemort regresó a la vida? ¿Si vi a Voldemort? ¿Quieren saber cómo murió Cedric? ¿Qué es lo que quieren saber? ¿Qué tanto saben de lo que pasó? ¿Qué tanto quieren saber? ¿Por qué quieren saber? Y más importante, ¿necesitan saber? Ninguno de ellos buscó respuestas en su tiempo, eso es seguro…"-._

-"Potter…"- el chico volteó a ver a Draco, que hasta ese momento no había hablado –"Hay algo que podemos hacer, para ver lo que pasó"- la propuesta era válida, no había necesidad de escuchar por tanto tiempo si Harry accedía a su solución.

-"¿Para ver?"- no estaba seguro de mostrarles algo, de la forma que fuera, y no entendía cómo se podría lograr algo así.

 _-"Con magia"-_ respondió Tom.

 _-"Claro que iba a ser con magia"-._

-"Lo que el señor Malfoy quiere decir, es que existe una forma para que nosotros podamos presenciar exactamente lo mismo que tú, Harry, si estás dispuesto, claro"- respondió el mayor de todos, esperando que el chico accediera y pudiera saber exactamente lo que había sucedido _–"Harry no necesita más problemas de los que le he dado ya"-_.

-"… Y, ¿cómo sería eso?"- Harry seguía igual de inseguro, no quería tener a nadie más en su cabeza, con Tom era más que suficiente para sentirse completamente loco, y definitivamente no quería que los otros notaran la presencia de su nuevo amigo.

Snape fue el que respondió, con el mismo tono que había explicado lo que era la oclumencia y con un tono con el que no estaba muy cómodo –"Un mago o una bruja tienen la habilidad, con cierto hechizo, de extraer memorias de la mente de una persona y después, en un pensadero, observarlas desde un punto externo…"- el hombre hizo contacto, por primera vez, con los ojos del menor y todo lo que iba a omitir empezó a salir con mayor fluidez, quizá la culpa era la que hablaba por si sola, pero no se detuvo –"No genera un daño al dueño de la memoria, y sólo alguien muy hábil podría modificar una, así que es la forma más segura de saber qué sucedió"-.

Una leve esperanza se encendió en su corazón _–"¿Extraer? ¿Podría quitarme todas esas memorias?"-_ si así era, eso quería decir que podría olvidar todo el tiempo que había estado en Azkaban, y todo lo que había vivido hasta con los Dursley, podría perdonar a todos y fingir que nada había cambiado.

 _-"No creo que eso sea una buena idea, Harry"-_ la voz de Tom se escuchaba terminante, sin embargo Harry pudo distinguir un poco de preocupación, aunque supiera que eso era completamente imposible _–"No significa extraer memorias en el sentido estricto. Se fabrica una especie de… llamémoslo copia, una copia de tu recuerdo, para que se observe desde otro punto de vista, pero en realidad sigue estando en tu cabeza y no puedes olvidarlo, los recuerdos se encuentran en la parte más superficial de la mente y la protección que tienes en este momento no impediría que usaran un pensadero con tus memorias"-_.

 _-"¿Entonces no puedo borrarlas?"-_ la tristeza lo invadió de nuevo, él quería una vida, una vida de alguien normal, no quería más.

 _-"Piénsalo de esta forma, si no recuerdas ciertos eventos de tu vida, si permaneces ignorante a cinco años perdidos, dejarías de ser tú. Obviamente lo que vives te construye como individuo, ¿preferirías vivir como un peón más? ¿Preferirías morir por una causa que no entiendes o que no te importa? Sin contar que no recordarías por qué tienes diecinueve y no catorce años. Menos el tiempo que quieras eliminar de tu infancia, ¿realmente lo vale?"-_.

 _-"No… no lo vale, porque entonces no podría hablar contigo"-_ Tom no contestó, pero parecía mucho más tranquilo que antes, y él también.

-"… De acuerdo"- Draco observó cómo su padrino se acercaba a extraer los recuerdos, no podía detenerlo, prácticamente actuaba bajo las órdenes de Dumbledore, y el mayor no, Draco Malfoy no podía moverse si alguien más no lo pedía explícitamente. Suspiró al ver cómo su paciente se tensaba al ver aproximarse a Severus Snape hacia su asiento, una reacción perfectamente normal teniendo en cuenta su historia en los últimos días.

-"Quiero que se concentre, Potter. Recuerde el día del laberinto, la última prueba del Torneo, de ahí yo haré el trabajo"- Harry hizo lo que el otro le pedía, no había razón para no hacerlo y no sabía si había manera de no hacerlo, no tenía caso intentar sabotear algo que al final le iba a ahorrar tener que contar lo que todos ahí tendrían que haber sabido.

Su mente viajó inmediatamente a los rostros de todos los concursantes del torneo, Viktor Krum con la mirada perdida (había sospechado que había estado bajo un Imperius antes de incluso anunciarse la prueba, pero no había tenido el tiempo ni el interés en hacerlo porque necesitaba concentrarse en la prueba completamente), a un lado de su director, Igor Karkarof, en otro punto estaba una Fleur Delacour mucho más joven, con su padre, su madre y su hermana (mirando discretamente a Bill); y Cedric, el joven y apuesto Cedric Diggory, el único campeón de Hogwarts y la persona que debía haber sobrevivido, que quizá habría sobrevivido de no ser por su estúpida idea de ser _los campeones de Hogwarts_. Su visión se hizo borrosa y de un momento a otro se encontraba en los brazos de Severus Snape _–"¿Qué pasó?"-._

 _-"Casi te desmayas, supongo que es normal"-_ Harry no creía que fuera normal, porque nada que fuera parte de su vida podría ser definido como normal _–"De acuerdo, no lo es, pero probablemente se deba a tu pobre salud y, sobre todo, tu magia no se ha reestablecido como debería"-_.

Harry asintió mentalmente, porque no tenía manera de hacerle entender que todavía no estaba convencido, en vez de eso miró a la persona que lo sostenía –increíblemente– con delicadeza, esperando a que él pudiera moverse por su propia cuenta. Notó que Draco se acercaba a él y lo ayudaba a levantarse, después se encontraba sentado, en el mismo lugar que había estado todo ese tiempo –"¿Qué me pasó?"- se aclaró la garganta y esperó que le respondieran, quien fuera.

Claramente sentía que Tom quería decirle algo sobre la respuesta que le iba a dar el rubio, seguramente insistiendo que tendría la misma hipótesis de él, pero en ese momento habló Draco, posando una mano sobre su hombro.

-"Necesito hacerte algunos exámenes, pero creo que puede ser debido a tu deteriorado estado de salud"- el rubio entonces le acercó un plato con comida suficiente como para tres o cuatro personas, instándolo a comer lo que tenía enfrente –"Come un poco de todo"- y Harry no tenía fuerzas para discutirlo.

Mientras se llevaba lentamente un bocado de algo a la boca, pudo notar que el pocionista tenía en sus manos un frasco mediano con una especie de sustancia extraña, el mismo tipo de sustancia que había visto en la oficina de Dumbledore en aquella ocasión _–"Así que esos eran recuerdos"-_ y quería preguntar en qué momento iban a ver sus recuerdos, pero no le interesaba lo suficiente, en vez de eso siguió comiendo, olvidando casi por completo que ese grupo lo miraba a cada movimiento que realizaba.

-"Harry, ¿te gustaría ir con nosotros a tus recuerdos?"- la voz de su padrino llegó a sus oídos y lo pensó seriamente, ¿quería revivir lo que ya sabía? No, por supuesto que no. No confiaba en ellos, pero por lo menos quería evitarse más problemas.

-"No, gracias… confío en ustedes para esto"- Harry se detuvo un poco –"Tal vez podríamos seguir después con las preguntas, yo todavía tengo muchas dudas"- varios asintieron esperanzados.

 _-"Vaya, no pensé que pudieras manipularlos tan fácilmente"-._

 _-"Te sorprenderías"-_ Harry sonrió un poco –"Draco, ¿puedo regresar a descansar? No me siento muy bien"- para su sorpresa el rubio se veía genuinamente preocupado e inmediatamente se levantó.

-"Me llevaré a Potter a su habitación"- no era una pregunta, pero de todas formas recibió asentimientos y miradas agradecidas por cuidar de él. Como si de verdad les preocupara, pensó el rubio con fastidio. Se inclinó e instó a Harry a levantarse y ambos salieron de la habitación, cuando salieron y estaban pasando junto a otra puerta a su lado Draco abrió la boca –"Como te lo prometí, puedes tomar un libro de la biblioteca, a nadie le importará"-.

 _-"No es como si alguno de ellos leyera, de todas formas"-_ Harry frunció el ceño, pensando en qué tipo de libros debería tomar.

 _-"Toma libros sobre hechizos, no lo sé, de defensa, algo útil"-_.

-"Quiero un libro sobre… ¿qué me recomiendas?"- Harry podía jurar que Tom lo estaría mirando con incredulidad.

-"… Eh…"- no sabía cómo responderle –"De sanación mágica… o quizá de…"-.

-"¡Ya sé! ¿Podrías darme uno sobre la mente, o algo así? No lo sé, donde venga eso de oclumencia y cosas de ese tipo"- la voz de Harry era tranquila.

-"¿Magia mental? ¿O algo sobre el funcionamiento de la mente?"-.

-"Los dos"- de nuevo asintió y los conjuró silenciosamente con la varita, Harry miró con anhelo el pedazo de madera –"Draco, ¿nunca volveré a tener una varita?"- odió sentirse tan vulnerable al decirlo, pero odiaba más ver a otros usar una cuando la suya había sido rota por la mitad.

-"Potter…"-.

-"Gracias por los libros"- dijo en cuanto los recibió –"¿Sabes? Puedes ir con ellos, supongo que quieres ver mis recuerdos tanto como todos los demás"- no había ninguna señal de molestia –"Ya me contarás cómo reaccionaron todos a lo que verán, ¿sí?"- se despidió con la mano y tomó los dos grandes libros con ambas manos, para desaparecer del lugar.

El rubio reaccionó e intentó alcanzarlo, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar, vio cómo el menor cerraba la puerta de su habitación y respiró. Harry Potter suponía bien, él _quería_ ver los recuerdos, tanto o más que el resto de los que se encontraban ahí, pero él podía justificar su curiosidad con su condición de sanador privado, además, sabía que no todos tendrían el valor o el permiso de ver los recuerdos. Necesitaba ser uno de los que tendrían el derecho.

Regresó sobre sus pasos hasta el comedor, que había resultado ser el mejor lugar para las reuniones que sostenían, porque era el único lugar con suficiente espacio. En cuanto entró miró a su alrededor.

Dentro sólo estaban Dumbledore, Snape, Black, Lupin, Weasley y Granger; ¿esos habían sido los elegidos? Vaya, qué pésimo grupo hacían. ¿Qué habría pasado con todos los demás? ¿Los habrían despedido? Rió por lo bajo. A veces, casi siempre, debía permanecer callado frente a toda la maldita Orden todo el maldito tiempo, por lo que empezaba a imaginar situaciones increíblemente ridículas o hacer bromas en las que obviamente sólo él se reiría, ¿eso lo convertiría en una persona tan loca como Potter? Se suponía que sí, pero no creía que jamás llegaría al nivel del azabache.

-"Estos son todos"- lo dijo como afirmación.

-"Señor Malfoy, ¿pretende ser el séptimo?"- la voz del anciano ya no lo sorprendía, el tono amable y paternal se había ido en el momento en que se había graduado con honores de la escuela y se había convertido en un aprendiz para ayudar en la Orden del Fénix. No había sido recibido con los brazos abiertos, como muchos hubieran sospechado, no como Severus había pensado en su tiempo o como él mismo había sido recibido.

Para nada. Él había negociado y abogado por su familia, se había ofrecido –en un principio– como espía al igual que su padrino, pero había sido desechado de inmediato porque no tenía escudos mentales tan fuertes como el otro. Había intentado intercambiar información que ya sabía, descubriendo que Severus ya había entregado la mayoría de eso, de nuevo. Entonces, cuando Madame Pomfrey había desaparecido, el gran y benevolente anciano líder de la bendita, casta y santa Orden del Fénix –alabado sea Dumbledore– le había dado la oportunidad de salvar a su familia del hombre que, seguramente los mataría al primer error.

Obviamente el error había sido que Draco se uniera a la luz, porque aunque sus padres estuvieran protegidos por ambos bandos, él había quedado como el desertor y como el cobarde. Siendo despreciado tanto del lado de la luz como del otro. ¿Se arrepentía? No lo sabía; su padre había sido salvado por la Orden dos años atrás en una redada y su madre permanecía siendo neutral y mantenía seguridad por ello.

Básicamente era un sirviente para los miembros del movimiento, incluyendo a Weasley, que se había vuelto mucho más vil en cuanto a sus insultos y los hechizos que usaba en su contra –por mucha madurez que realmente tuviera se seguía comportando como si ambos fueran al colegio y todo fuera una maldita broma cuando estaban en guerra–, Granger lo ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo, pero era evidente de qué lado se pondría en una discusión entre él y su novio.

Su padrino había caído de su gracia en el momento en que supo que habían enviado a Potter a Azkaban y percibió el dejo de una sonrisa en el rostro normalmente inexpresivo –claro, ahora estaba arrepentido porque entendía que este Potter era solo un chico al igual que su ahijado, pero era una decepción ¿hubiera enviado a Draco a Azkaban sólo por órdenes? No quería averiguarlo–, Black seguía pensando en que él era un mortífago y además se había negado al tratamiento que le había ofrecido para tratar la psicosis que presentaba después de haber estado encerrado en ese lugar, obviamente se había negado con gritos e insultos y Draco jamás había ofrecido su ayuda otra vez.

Lupin era otro problema, el hombrelobo se ahogaba en su dolor y su autocompasión de una manera en que Draco jamás había visto, y nadie hacía nada, todos eran demasiado egoístas para notarlo, porque todos tenían sus propios problemas. Quizá resguardarse en la falda de todas las mujeres de la Orden le había ayudado a sentirse menos miserable, pero era prácticamente un inútil sin su, ahora, mujer.

El resto de los Weasley le tenían reservas al intentar hablarle de algún asunto importante o simplemente saludarlo, pero eran mucho más profesionales que los otros; los mayores eran, por mucho, los únicos del clan que habían heredado algo bueno, eligiendo cerrar la boca cada vez que el pasaba frente a ellos; quizá los gemelos, pero los dos parecían alejarse de la zona activa de la guerra y se dedicaban a viajar y dar mensajes por radio, casi no los veía cerca de su familia. Y la niña comadreja había estado demasiado ocupada en misiones en campo contra los mortífagos como para prestarle atención al único sanador que la atendía cada vez que llegaba casi muerta.

-"No pretendo nada, Dumbledore. Yo seré el séptimo"- encuadró los hombros sutilmente, preparado para la sarta de tonterías que escucharía salir de la boca de, por lo menos, todos.

El anciano los calló con la mano –"¿Puedo preguntar sus razones?"- Draco arqueó una ceja y una mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-"Ah, supongo entonces que los demás presentes ya le habrán dado sus razones, ¿o no?"- eso había sido parte del trato, la diferencia y el evidente favoritismo, hasta el Señor Tenebroso tenía mejores criterios para lo que hacía, y no lo tenía

-"Nosotros somos los amigos de Harry, Malfoy, tenemos todo el derecho para acercarnos a sus recuerdos, podremos entenderlo mucho mejor"- miró al anciano y vio que eso era suficiente para él y su tonta teoría del amor.

-"… Según recuerdo, Potter dijo explícitamente que ustedes _no_ son sus amigos"- cómo disfrutaba esas pequeñas victorias, Granger retrocedió hasta que Weasley la detuvo por los hombros y volteó a verlo con furia –"¿Qué? No lo digo yo, lo dice él. Además, esa no es una razón que justifique ver memorias, algo que es increíblemente personal y no cualquiera debe ver, ¿no lo cree, Dumbledore?"- agradecía las clases de veneno que su padrino y su padre le habían dado.

-"Señor Malfoy, ellos son sus amigos y pretenden hacer todo lo posible para buscar el perdón de Harry, es normal y hasta preferible que quieran ver a lo que ha sido sometido"- el rubio quería soltar una carcajada.

-"Por supuesto, Dumbledore. ¿Qué hay de Severus y Black?"-.

-"Soy el padrino de Harry, necesito verlo"- Draco quería debatirlo, pero inmediatamente su padrino habló.

-"¿Cuál es tu razón, Draco?"- ahora entendía porque Potter había hecho enfadar a su padrino y al perro, ¿cómo era posible que siguieran teniendo esa actitud de defensa ante todo lo que se dijera contra uno de ellos?

-"… Mi razón… es una muy sencilla que hasta ustedes entenderían… Yo. Soy. El. Sanador. De. Potter. Es más que normal, incluso recomendable que _yo_ vea los recuerdos para ayudarlo a recuperarse más pronto, ¿no lo creen?"- cuando nadie respondió él continuó –"¿Cuál es tu excusa, padrino?"- sonrió.

-"Si veo exactamente lo que sucedió podría penetrar en su extraña defensa, podría revertir su estado mental a uno más… sano"-.

-"Como lo veo los únicos con suficientes razones para estar aquí somos tres, ¿o no?"- su padrino lo miró con una pregunta en el rostro –"Severus, yo y Dumbledore, que me lanzaría una maldición si no lo incluyo en la lista. ¿Qué hay de los otros? ¿Decidieron ser tan cobardes como siempre?"-.

-"¡Hijo de…!"- Draco sacó su varita con mucha mayor velocidad que Weasley y le apuntó al cuello.

-"No, no te detengas, insisto que sigas insultando a mi madre todo lo que quieras, mientras yo hago lo mismo de la tuya, Weasel, ¿te parece?"- podía soportar los insultos hacia él, no era nada nuevo, pero si se metían con su madre, que nada tenía que ver con esa guerra, entonces se metían con él.

-"Todos aquí tenemos nuestros motivos para invadir la poca privacidad que le queda a Harry, totalmente justificable, así que debemos empezar"- todos asintieron a las órdenes del mayor y vertió los recuerdos del niño-que-vivió.

Uno por uno fue adentrándose al pensadero, con la mandíbula tensa y con los puños cerrados. Draco suspiró, por lo menos parecía que en verdad se preocupaban por su paciente, aunque ahora no valiera para mucho.

Aterrizó de pie, a diferencia de Granger, como todos los demás y se topó con la vista de algo que no había visto desde que saliera del colegio: la increíble vista del castillo en el que prácticamente había vivido por siete años desde el campo de quidditch, donde un enorme laberinto tomaba el lugar.

Era la tercera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, cuando todo había empezado. Vio a un Potter mucho más saludable del que ahora era su paciente –y mucho menos que un adolescente normal de catorce años–, frente a la entrada del laberinto con la varita en su mano y en posición para correr, inmediatamente después, Potter corrió _–"Se podría haber saltado esta parte, odio correr"_ \- para su sorpresa el joven Potter corría muy rápido. De vez en cuando viraba y seguía recto, Draco no hizo caso a las expresiones de sorpresa o alivio del resto de los que estaban en el recuerdo con él, se sentía igual, pero no lo demostraría.

Potter se había enfrentado a muchas cosas en ese laberinto, y todo había sido completamente legal, era horrible y enfermo. Después del evidente imperius en Krum y toda la conversación en torno a eso, tanto Potter como Diggory se separaron y obviamente siguieron los pasos del menor, cuando se encontró con la esfinge no pudo evitar soltar por lo bajo –"No puedo creer que a alguien se le haya ocurrido la grandiosa idea de todo eso"- al parecer todos estaban de acuerdo porque miraron al director por más tiempo del debido. Al llegar a la Copa con Diggory se acercó para escuchar lo que se decían.

La expresión incrédula se le dibujó en el rostro, ¿cómo era posible que Potter fuera tan estúpido como para ofrecerle al otro ganar? ¿Acaso no tenía un poco de ambición en sus venas? Así que por eso se sentía culpable de la muerte de Diggory, había insistido y luego… nada, había muerto por eso. Era una muerte… anticlimática.

La imagen cambió; ahora se encontraban en un cementerio –por la expresión que Dumbledore tenía en su rostro, el anciano ya conocía ese lugar– oscuro, sucio y frío, con una gran casa a la orilla de una colina. Ese debía ser el lugar del que su padre le había hablado hacía ya cinco años, y del que había tenido pesadillas que no le hacían justicia. Snape y Dumbledore sabían de ese lugar _–"¿Podría ser que el Señor Tenebroso se oculte cerca de este lugar?"-_ porque era muy probable, si su padrino lo conocía y él no había ido a la primera reunión… eso era interesante, quizá debería comentarlo con alguien… o tal vez no.

Probablemente ya había encontrado el escondite del Señor Tenebroso… en menos de un minuto, eso era definitivamente decepcionante. Draco se preguntó cuánto tiempo necesitarían todos los demás para darse cuenta de eso.

Granger, Weasley y Black parecían tener una reacción muy similar a la suya –el miedo se podía notar desde lejos–, salvo que ellos podían buscar apoyo, él no.

Potter y Diggory llegaron al cementerio, y notó que Potter caía de frente gracias a su pierna herida, ¿en qué momento se había lastimado? No recordaba muy bien lo que había sucedido. Volvió a enfocar su atención a las dos personas del recuerdo. ¿Por qué diablos Diggory no había ayudado a Potter? Daba igual, no era como si el hufflepuff pudiera solucionar su falta de educación si ya estaba muerto.

-"¿Dónde estamos?"- preguntó Potter para sí mismo, pero Diggory sólo negó con la cabeza, ambos miraron a su alrededor y después voltearon a ver la Copa.

Draco se preguntaba si alguno podría sentir el peligro en el que se verían envueltos y uno no regresaría con vida, pero era bastante obvio que no, sólo estaban confundidos y no sabían qué hacer. Ver esa escena era extraño, independientemente del lúgubre escenario que pisaban, saber lo que estaba por venir era… perturbador.

-"¿Te dijo alguien que la Copa fuera un traslador?"- preguntó el hufflepuff después de un rato.

-"Nadie"- la voz de Potter no temblaba tanto como la de Diggory, y lucía mucho más alerta de sus alrededores, debía ser parte de los rasgos del antiguo Potter, acostumbrado a situaciones como esa desde pequeño –"¿Será esto parte de la prueba?"- Draco supuso que tendría que ser una duda normal después de haber enfrentado dragones para divertir al público.

Perdió de vista a Diggory y a Potter, que sacaban su varita y decía algo el menor. Notó que Snape miraba con lástima a Potter y que Dumbledore lloraba de la forma más silenciosa que hubiera pensado capaz a alguien –no tenía idea de qué sentir al ver eso, porque simplemente no podía creer que el viejo pudiera tener remordimiento o siquiera una conciencia–, no entendía cómo es que Dumbledore podía llorar en ese momento y no cuando el menor había regresado de ese cementerio años atrás. Severus era un problema diferente; el hombre no tenía idea de qué pensar al ver a Potter.

Al parecer Potter había notado algo que ninguno de los presentes había notado, a pesar de usar gafas tenía muy buena visión. A lo lejos, de entre la oscuridad, se podía ver a una figura que se acercaba a los dos menores, Potter y Diggory compartieron una mirada antes de que el gryffindor volviera a alzar su varita.

Pero Draco, Weasley y Granger sabían de quién se trataba, porque Potter había gritado a todo pulmón a todos los que estuvieran dispuestos a escucharlo cinco años atrás. Ahora podía entender un poco la resistencia del menor cuando todos pedían explicaciones. Se preguntó si alguien _podía_ entender lo que sucedía o si podían entender la razón de muchas de las acciones o respuestas que Potter les había dado. Por lo que entendía, Potter estaba harto de hablar de algo que, en su momento, nadie había escuchado.

Era obvio que, independientemente del trauma que hubiera sufrido, estaba genuinamente molesto con todos ellos porque no habían querido escucharlo cuando había querido hablar, molesto porque ninguno podía entenderlo completamente. Draco tendría que estar tomando nota de todo lo que veía, pero no podía, era como estar de nuevo ahí, y estaba seguro de que todos sentían lo mismo.

Quizá no había sido una muy buena idea pedirle a su paciente que entregara esos recuerdos.

Notó que Potter había dejado de sostener la varita en alto, y llevaba su mano hacia su frente, en un gesto de dolor que nunca le había visto antes. ¿Sería que la simple presencia del Señor Tenebroso era suficiente como para hacer que Potter se retorciera de dolor? ¿Qué era lo que podía causarlo? Él ya no era un niño que sólo podía formular teorías estúpidas y poco creíbles, ahora tenía ciertos estudios y… tendría que investigar todo lo que pudiera sobre el caso de Potter.

Una voz familiar se hizo presente y Draco tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no empezar a temblar de miedo como había hecho algunos años atrás cuando había visto frente a frente al monstruo que desharía a su familia.

-"Mata al otro"- dijo.

Draco sabía qué iba a pasar, cuando escuchó la maldición asesina de la boca de otro ser que despreciaba casi tanto como despreciaba a la Orden: Colagusano. No había estado preparado para ver a Harry Potter quebrándose al escuchar esas dos palabras, la mirada del adolescente, el dolor que obviamente había dejado de sentir. Harry Potter acababa de presenciar la muerte de otra persona, sin censura, sin nada que le permitiera evitar verlo y sentirlo.

Fue arrastrado hasta una tumba, y amarrado a ella por las manos de Colagusano. Draco notó que tanto su padrino como Black querían decir algo o hacer algo, lamentablemente para el Potter de la memoria eso jamás iba a pasar. ¿Qué podrían estar pensando? ¿Seguirían sintiendo lástima por ellos mismos? ¿O seguirían culpando a todos por lo que estaban viviendo?

Observaron cómo Pettigrew hacía algo en un caldero enorme –"Y pensar que ese idiota no podía acercarse a un caldero sin explotarlo"- dijo con amargura Black. Draco suponía que era perfectamente normal hacer ese tipo de comentarios, era una técnica de evasión de la realidad, algo que todos podían hacer.

Varias cosas pasaron a la vez: Colagusano era apresurado por eso que había estado cargando –todos sabían que era Voldemort, no había duda–, Potter parecía resistir el dolor, Colagusano respondía a su amo y lo dejaba caer en el caldero.

-"Hueso del padre, tomado sin permiso… ¡Renovarás a tu hijo!"- la tumba sobre la que Potter estaba parado se empezó a resquebrajar, si Draco tenía miedo… no quería imaginar al chico de catorce años, siendo marcado para toda la vida. El caldero empezó a reaccionar.

La voz de Colagusano era temblorosa, casi arrepentida de lo que iba a hacer –"Carne del sirviente… ofrecida…"- el hombre tragó saliva –"Voluntariamente…"- llevó un cuchillo de plata a su mano, la mano sana y la cortó en un movimiento rápido y fluido, ¿qué clase de idiota enfermo tendría que ser para sacrificar algo así? –"¡Revivirás a tu amo!"- Draco no reconocía ese ritual, pero debía ser uno muy poderoso porque simplemente podía notar la magia.

Severus y Black veían asqueados la escena, y nadie podría culparlos, Draco miraba sólo las reacciones de todos ellos cuando él había podido procesar las suyas. Pettigrew lloriqueaba mientras se presionaba a seguir con su parte del ritual, respirando profundamente para intentar mantenerse despierto para terminar lo que había empezado –"S-Sangre del enemigo… tomada a la fuerza… ¡Resucitarás al que odias!"- Colagusano se había atrevido a cortar el antebrazo del menor, que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por soltarse de las cuerdas que lo detenían. Todo había sido inútil, porque la sangre corría libremente, caliente, ensuciando aún más su ropa; mientras, el hombre se acercaba al caldero donde todo el ritual se estaba llevando a cabo.

Draco Malfoy no tenía que ser muy inteligente como para saber lo que seguiría, así que cerró los ojos a lo que vendría. La misma voz fría y dura habló, esta vez con mayor fuerza.

-"Vísteme"- y así lo hizo.

Al parecer Draco no había sido el único que no había soportado ver toda la escena, repugnante y salida de una historia de terror, porque Dumbledore tomó a cada uno por el brazo y los hizo salir del pensadero. Internamente estaba aliviado, no deseaba estar en los zapatos de Potter, y no necesitaba saber exactamente lo que sucedería después de lo que había visto, su padre había hablado en gran detalle de aquella ocasión y no quería verlo.

Todos en la habitación, iluminada como si nada hubiera pasado, respiraban pesadamente, Granger sollozaba y Draco casi podía escuchar a su padrino rechinar los dientes y apretar sus puños. Dumbledore tenía los ojos rojos y respiraba igual que todos ahí.

-"¿P-Por qué Harry querría que viéramos eso?"- preguntó Ron sosteniéndose de una pared.

-"… Sólo puedo hacer conjeturas, señor Weasley"- el pelirrojo asintió sin importarle que lo vieran, pero Severus Snape habló lo que Draco había querido decir.

-"¿Qué le parece si hace una ahora, Dumbledore?"- Draco se compuso todo lo que pudo y miró lo que parecía ser el inicio de una muy buena discusión –"Porque hasta ahora sólo ha hecho eso, conjeturas que nos han costado bastante… Potter podría testificar"- el gesto de mofa era suficiente como para que nadie se atreviera a defender al anciano, sabiendo que el hombre tenía que responder por muchas cosas.

-"Creo… que Harry buscaba explicarnos lo que hace cinco años… es decir, quería que entendiéramos lo que había intentado decirnos y que todos ignoramos"- el hombre era bastante bueno con las palabras, se dio cuenta, no solamente había aceptado la culpa de sus actos sin problema, sino que además había culpado a todos de sus propias acciones y lo mejor, podía admitir, era que tenía razón.

Con razón ese hombre era el líder de su propio bando en la guerra.

-"H-Harry… él nos dio todos sus… recuerdos, ¿por qué no nos saltamos esto? Sólo veamos algo diferente, algo que nos ayude a entenderlo"- dijo Hermione, sintiendo cada vez más el peso de sus decisiones y sus palabras. No encontraba excusa para lo que había hecho, ni quería hacerlo, porque Harry jamás le habría hecho algo parecido.

Traición.

Era la única palabra que podría definir la situación.

-"Señorita Granger, creo que tiene razón"- todos excepto Draco asintieron y se acercaron a examinar las imágenes que se podían proyectar en el pensadero, eligiendo una que les pareciera importante rescatar.

Afortunadamente para ellos Severus y Dumbledore sabían su camino para avanzar en recuerdos y la mente, por lo que tendrían mayor control con lo que verían si ponían atención a sus acciones. A veces Draco se sentía celoso porque no había aprendido adecuadamente el arte de la magia mental, su padrino no había podido enseñarle.

Vieron algunas cosas sin orden, antes de poder entender lo que iba a presentarse. Potter estaba sentado, parecía que habían ido por él, quizá un día después de la última prueba porque sus heridas no estaban curadas y tenía la misma ropa con la que había entrado al laberinto. Lo que asustó a Draco fue escuchar la voz de Potter, suave y temblorosa, llena del miedo que no se había atrevido a mostrar frente a Voldemort y sus seguidores.

-"Pro-Profesor… ¿qué va a pasar con Cedric? ¿A dónde se lo llevaron?"- Potter estaba temblando de frío o de miedo, no podría saberlo, y contenía muy bien las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar. Parecía más herido de lo que se le había visto antes, probablemente algo emocional sobre Diggory.

Draco sabía que Potter había sido encerrado, no en la enfermería, sin posibilidad de acercarse a nadie. Lo sabía porque lo había visto ser arrastrado como si fuera un loco hasta perderlo de vista, gritando todo lo que podía de su historia en el cementerio, esperando que alguien lo escuchara. Sintió un poco de culpa, él había escuchado y no había hecho nada, aunque sabía que no habría podido hacerlo.

Algo le decía a Draco que Potter sabía perfectamente lo que le iba a pasar a él y que, inconscientemente, seguía actuando demasiado desinteresado en lo que podía pasarle a él, queriendo saber lo que iba a pasar con el cuerpo de alguien a quien no le importaría lo que hicieran con su cuerpo.

Potter respiraba pesadamente, esperando la respuesta.

-"No debes preocuparte por eso ahora, Potter"- así que Severus ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de contestar la pregunta de un inocente. Draco frunció el ceño y volteó a ver a su padrino, el hombre desvió la mirada, sabiendo perfectamente lo que había causado. Todos podían escuchar el odio en la voz, fuera un acto o no, y Black tuvo el sentido común de separarse de su amante un poco.

Todos voltearon a ver a la otra figura que estaba en esa habitación: un Sirius Black más joven y mucho menos saludable, que miraba a su ahijado de reojo. El hombre parecía fuera de lugar, e incómodo.

-"Pero… S-Sirius, no entiendo… ¿p-por qué…?"- Potter llevó sus manos hacia su padrino, buscando el contacto que le había sido negado desde pequeño (Draco sólo podía adivinar eso, pero estaba casi seguro), obviamente le sería negado. El menor parecía listo para rogar si era necesario. Era una vista patética, era horrible. El Black del presente dejaba que sus lágrimas corrieran, sin fuerza para detenerlas.

-"Y-Yo… yo no quería, lo juro, Dumbledore dijo que… y Harry es fuerte… y James… yo no quería"- el hombre balbuceaba consigo mismo, casi delirando, Draco no sabía, por una vez quería que el hombre le hubiera permitido una terapia para ayudarlo a sanar, quizá así podría acusarlo por completo de sus acciones.

-"Recomiendo que te calles, Black, no hay mucho que puedas hacer ahora…"- nadie pudo criticar sus palabras porque el Black de la memoria siguió hablando.

-"Es… algo que no entenderías, por favor suéltame"- por supuesto que diría algo así, era casi cliché, pensó Draco –"No puedo permitir que mi ahijado, siendo un asesino, me toque"- no sabía si Potter debía odiar más a Voldemort o a su propio padrino, porque por lo menos el Señor Tenebroso había hecho claras sus intenciones de matarlo, Black no. Vio cómo Potter soltaba al hombre mayor y le mandaba una mirada de reproche.

 _-"En otro momento podría haberme burlado de ese rostro"-_ pensó Draco, dejando por un momento el pensamiento de sanador. Potter había sido atractivo incluso en ese momento, quizá un par de años más y él mismo hubiera intentado algo con Potter, no lo sabía.

El menor temblaba de nuevo, pero esta vez parecía intentar controlar su ira, mientras seguía llorando –"Confié en ti, maldito bastardo, confié en ti, ¡soy inocente! ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Fue Voldemort!… tienes que creerme"- la voz bajó de volumen y Draco sólo sintió pena por él.

Cerró los ojos y perdió todo lo que seguiría en escena, la manera en que su padrino despreciaría a Potter de nuevo, algo totalmente genuino, el hecho de ver a Potter completamente derrotado y siguiendo al hombre, perdiendo la fe en la humanidad, por más cliché que sonara.

La siguiente memoria apareció cuando él abría sus ojos.

Estaban en la entrada de Azkaban –la mitad de los presentes conocían muy bien esa entrada y todos ellos temblaron ligeramente, recordando lo que habían vivido en ese lugar– y un auror de alto grado estaba frente a Potter, sonriéndole ligeramente y leyendo sus presuntos crímenes. Sí, Draco, Sirius y Severus recordaban perfectamente lo que seguiría después; el hombre de la memoria tomó la varita del menor con ambas manos, asegurándose de que Harry pudiera ver con exactitud lo que estaba por hacer: ejerció suficiente presión en la varita, que en esos momentos parecía tan frágil como nunca antes y simplemente, de una sola vez, rompió la varita, algunas astillas alcanzaron a Potter, pero se había roto limpiamente sólo quedando unidas ligeramente por una pluma en el medio.

Severus volteó a ver a Potter, el chico no podía moverse mucho porque las ataduras mágicas seguían en su sitio y, por reglamento, no se las quitarían sino hasta que su celda fuera cerrada; pero eso no significaba que no podía sufrir la pérdida de su varita –Severus sabía perfectamente lo apegado que un mago se volvía con su varita–.

Potter miraba, mudo, llorando.

El hombre llamó a un par de aurores: uno de ellos parecía un inefable, por la inexpresividad de su rostro y los gryffindor en la memoria se preguntaron si el hombre tendría alma, el otro lucía más despierto y casi entretenido con lo que estaba pasando.

Potter no los miraba a la cara y, Draco estaba casi seguro, no le importaba. ¿Por qué tendrían que ver eso? ¿No era suficiente con saber que el menor se había quedado ahí cinco años? ¡Eso también era una tortura para él! Le traía recuerdos dolorosos y traumáticos, algo que en verdad quisiera haber olvidado.

Los hombres se llevaron al menor a paso lento, como si disfrutaran de la vista. Avanzaron hasta llegar a la celda – _1412–_ que sería propiedad de Harry Potter por cinco años.

 _-"¿Quién hubiera pensado que la Orden del Fénix sería tan… cruel?"-_ no pensaba que ninguno de ellos estuviera disfrutando la vista, no realmente, tampoco pensaba que alguno de los presentes le deseara algo así a Potter; no creía que fueran lo suficientemente inhumanos como para _querer_ ver encerrado al niño-que-vivió, sin embargo, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que habían tomado una decisión y habían arruinado una vida.

Draco no pretendía ser juez, él mismo había hecho cosas que definitivamente no lo exoneraban del castigo que se llevaría al morir, no era inocente, no era una buena persona y no pretendía fingir serlo; Potter había sufrido más que cualquiera, lo entendía, y él hacía su trabajo, no quería involucrarse demasiado en eso, sólo quería que su paciente sobreviviera. No quería ser juez… pero era muy difícil.

Severus –su padrino–, era el hombre que, si bien no tenía el mejor carácter o era muy amable, había sido su ídolo de pequeño; había sido bastante paciente con él y le había enseñado muchas cosas (quizá ninguna de ellas había sido escuchada sino hasta mucho después, pero al final había sido eso lo que le había ayudado a alejarse de la violencia que era la guerra… había madurado). Ese hombre había sido un pilar, a diferencia de su padre siempre ausente. Verlo tratar a Potter como la peor escoria del mundo, en ese lejano primer año en Hogwarts, había sido como obtener un regalo (el niño había sido horrible con él). Sin embargo, ahora que lo ponía en perspectiva, Severus había abusado de su autoridad –de la manera en que le había enseñado a no hacerlo– y simplemente había abusado de un niño. Ser parte del plan para enviar a Potter a prisión… no oponerse, Severus no era mejor que los demás.

Granger y Weasley habían jugado bien su papel, siendo los amigos desleales que él siempre había visto (fuera verdad o no), pero en ese momento habían sido unos adolescentes sin opinión personal, siguiendo a los adultos que parecían confiables… sí, tenían mucha culpa en sus hombros y deberían hacer algo por arreglarlo, ahora que eran adultos. Pero dudaba enormemente que fueran a recuperar la amistad que alguna vez habían tenido.

Dumbledore y Black cargaban con el mayor peso, en su opinión. Dumbledore fue al que se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea (Draco todavía no entendía, a la fecha, por qué Potter había tenido que llegar a pisar Azkaban) y había renunciado a su alumno estrella, ¿qué quería lograr? Francamente no quería responder eso. Y Black simplemente había traicionado a su ahijado, algo que Draco jamás le habría perdonado a Severus, ¿qué le hacía pensar al hombre que merecía pasar siquiera un par de minutos con Potter?

Draco salió de sus pensamientos –"¿Quién hará el primer turno?"- la pregunta había salido del primer auror, su voz era áspera y se notaba que tenía muchos años en Azkaban. Ambos hombres eran altos y Draco podía notar que el entrenamiento de su carrera seguía presente en ellos.

-"Yo lo hago"- el hombre le sonrió un poco y el rubio notó que el hombre tenía algunos mechones rojos en el cabello –"Usted puede descansar"- el otro auror asintió y se fue tranquilo.

Fue en ese momento que la Orden puso atención al auror que se quedaba. El hombre tenía el rostro joven, algo plano y sin importancia, no necesariamente desagradable, pero nada importante, a diferencia de su cabello, rubio con esos mechones rojos, ¿por qué alguien querría hacerle eso a su cabello? La mirada cambió inmediatamente; veía a Potter, dentro de su celda y aún con las ataduras, como si de pronto encontrara toda la situación graciosa y hasta excitante.

La voz del menor apenas se escuchaba, murmuraba algunas palabras de súplica.

Cuando el auror le ordenó a los dementores alejarse por una hora, Draco palideció y miró directamente a Potter _–"¡N-No…!"-_ pensó. El guardia abrió con un simple hechizo la puerta y entró con paso seguro _–"Merlín… por favor, no… lo que sea, lo que sea…m-menos eso…"-_.

El menor se había callado. Ahora miraba atentamente su brazo y su pierna heridos, Draco sabía que el menor había tenido la cicatriz de eso hasta que había llegado a su cuidado –"Hola, Potter… por fin te tenemos por aquí"- el menor –"¿Sabías que eres una celebridad por aquí?"- Sirius y Severus se estremecieron, como si supieran lo que estaba por pasar… pero no podrían saberlo, seguramente ellos no lo sabrían.

-"… Muy gracioso, señor"- contestó eventualmente.

-"Lo sé…"- lo miró de arriba abajo –"¿No vas a seguir rogando?"- se notaba que el hombre disfrutaba eso.

-"… No"- por lo menos la voz de Potter parecía desafiante, aunque el chico temblara.

-"Es una lástima… pero…"- se le acercó lo suficiente para alzar su barbilla –"Me gustan así…"-.

Draco sabía que todos habían entendido la situación en la que Potter se encontró en ese momento, y pedía que el menor se salvara de alguna manera ilógica o que por lo menos evitaran seguir viendo ese recuerdo, ¿por qué Potter les daría algo así? ¿Tendría que ver con su enfermedad? No, no parecía ser así. Todos estaban en estado de shock, nadie sabía qué hacer… quizá eso era lo que Potter había querido.

El auror soltó el rostro de Potter y con un movimiento de varita hizo que toda la ropa del menor desapareciera… Draco agradeció que todo estuviera demasiado oscuro, pero ya había tenido suficiente, sabía lo que seguiría y no quería verlo –"¡¿ACASO NO LES BASTA CON ESTO?!"- Draco recibió todas las miradas, extrañamente Granger y Weasel lo miraban agradecidos –"¡Ya tenemos lo que querían!"- Severus asintió y Dumbledore los sacó de los recuerdos.

Ninguno habló, ni siquiera parecían querer conectar la mirada…

 _-"Potter… ¿esto es lo que quieres?"-_ Draco sólo podía sentir lástima, la vida del chico había acabado en esa celda.

Draco no lo sabía, pero del otro lado de la mansión, Harry sonreía e intentaba controlar los espasmos de risa que tenía de repente, cuando pensaba en lo que estaba pasando. Había olvidado cómo reír, desde que había puesto un pie dentro de Azkaban no había reído tanto… aunque no estaba muy seguro si lo estaba haciendo por las razones correctas, pero en ese momento no era muy importante. Soltó una carcajada y centró su atención en Tom.

 _-"Espero que esto no sea contraproducente, Harry"-_ era extraño, Tom no reía con él, como si le molestara algo _–"La venganza es… bastante satisfactoria, ¿verdad?"-._

Harry no asintió a eso _–"Me pregunto qué pensarán de mí ahora…"-_ y sonrió de nuevo. Quizá en otro momento se habría avergonzado de mostrarles precisamente todos esos recuerdos, temeroso de las reacciones que esas personas tendrían, si lo odiarían o le tendrían asco. Pero ahora no podía hacer que su cabeza pensara tal cosa, tal vez porque no estaba pensando claramente, porque seguía siendo vergonzoso y desagradable… había sido una experiencia horrible, una de las peores que había tenido que vivir _–"Aunque… de verdad lamento hacerle hecho eso a Draco… él no merecía ver todo"-_ no era como si le importara lo que pensaran de él ahora, pero el miedo seguía presente y sin que Tom lo notara, pensó en lo mucho que le gustaría perdonar a todos y fingir que nada había pasado… pero los recuerdos seguían ahí, dolían.

Quería hacerlo, definitivamente, pero cada vez que los miraba el dolor en su pecho crecía, los recuerdos de su traición seguían frescos en su mente y, por muy dañada que estuviera, seguía estando lo suficientemente estable como para hacer deducciones simples como esa. Se preguntaba si algún día sería capaz de librarse de esa sensación de pesadumbre cada vez que veía la culpa en los ojos de los que alguna vez consideró su familia.

Se odiaba tanto.

Se odiaba por pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de perdonarlos por arruinar su vida.

 _-"Tal vez… quizá… en realidad, sí estoy loco"-_.

* * *

 **Bueno... Quizá les parecerá bastante obvio lo que todos _creen_ que le pasó a Harry, pero como no estaban viendo toda la memoria no lo saben, tienen que preguntarle a Harry, verdad? Parece que fue una violación... lo más probable es que se pudiera haber dado, pero Harry es Harry, por favor, no piensen mal de mí, no podía hacerle algo así a Harry, así que las apariencias engañan.**

 **Obviamente toda la Orden asume que sí fue una violación, pero más adelante Draco va a saber la verdad, tengan paciencia.**

 **Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, y agradecería mucho ver sus comentarios, lo aprecio mucho. Hasta el siguiente capítulo :)**


	10. Reflexiones

**Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Slash, Rated M. Dark!Harry, Lightbashing (en un principio), temas maduros.**

-"ABC..."-. **Diálogo**

 _-"ABC..."-._ **Pensamiento**

 **Hello! Alguien se acuerda de mí? Espero que sí, el capítulo anterior recibí muchos reviews, muchas alertas de historia y de autor, y sólo quiero decir lo feliz que me hacen sentir, creo que me dan fuerza para seguir escribiendo, aunque me tarde tanto para hacerlo, lo siento!**

 **Aquí contesto a los anónimos:**

 **Angel1672: Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Harry tiene un corazón débil, quizá perdone a algunos, pero Dumbledore… mm… tendrás que leerlo, jajaja. Espero que el siguiente capítulo sea de tu agrado.**

 **Susy kstorena: Definitivamente el reinado de la Orden va a terminar, el problema de depender de una sola persona para seguir existiendo, no? Jajaja, como sea, este capítulo va a explicar algunas cosas :)**

 **Lady Slyffindor: No te fijes, creo que yo nunca voy a superar lo que le hizo a Harry en los libros, de verdad que Dumbledore no tenía mucha idea de lo que estaba causando. Ya verás lo que pasa con él y todos los demás.**

 **Leuke: Lo siento, sé que estoy tardando mucho, pero espero que este capítulo compense un poco mis horribles tiempos.**

 **Guest: Es que Harry es Harry, él siempre quiere ver lo bueno en todos, es su debilidad, lo siento. Pero eso no quiere decir que alguien más no vaya a querer vengarse, o no? Jejeje. Después hablaré sobre Albus, él sigue siendo algo raro para mí como para escribir sobre él, lo siento.**

 **Bien, disfruten, por favor!**

* * *

 **Culpable**

 **Capítulo X, Reflexiones**

Nadie tuvo el valor de visitar a Harry de nuevo y con decepción, el menor tuvo que añadir a Draco Malfoy a esa lista. La comida aparecía en una bandeja de plata sobre la mesa, de tal manera que Harry se sentía de nuevo en Azkaban, lo único bueno era que podía ducharse y pasar al sanitario las veces que quisiera. Él tampoco tuvo el suficiente valor como para salir de la habitación en busca de otro libro para leer, una vez que se dio cuenta de que había terminado de leer los dos libros que el rubio le había conseguido. Tom había sido su única compañía, como siempre, y en realidad tampoco había sido de mucha ayuda.

Ahora, más que antes, se sentía solo y apartado del resto del mundo.

 _-"Tal vez no fue buena idea enseñarles eso"-_ se dijo por enésima vez. Por mucho que le doliera aceptarlo, él quería la compañía de alguien, había estado demasiado tiempo encerrado en la oscuridad, que necesitaba el contacto con las personas, por mínimo que fuera… pero Draco, el único al que soportaba, ni siquiera parecía querer acercársele y no estaba seguro de querer soportar las miradas de todos los demás, así que se había quedado en su habitación.

De todas formas pasaría lo inevitable, porque dentro de unas cuantas horas alguien entraría, Harry estaba totalmente seguro, para avisarle que ese día _tenía_ que presentarse frente a muchas otras personas, la mayoría de ellos periodistas.

No tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar, Tom no le había dicho nada aún y nadie parecía querer avisarle más.

Volteó a ver por la ventana. El jardín era enorme y muy bello, obviamente propiedad de su padrino, pero estaba descuidado. A Harry le hubiera encantado bajar y hacerse cargo de las plantas y los árboles, no le hubiera importado hacerle un favor a todos… sólo pretendía salir de su nueva celda. Todos le habían dicho que él podía pasear libremente por ese lugar, que esa era su casa, tanto como la de su padrino, pero… no creía que su presencia fuera a ser bien recibida y él no quería someterse a convivir con tantos ojos encima. Todos lo hacían sentir incómodo, aunque añorara la compañía humana, y solamente querrían preguntarle tonterías.

 _-"Aburrido"-_ se quejó por tercera vez con Tom, que había optado por ignorarlo _–"¿Por qué no salimos un rato?"-_.

Obviamente, la voz en su cabeza no contestó a eso y Harry se quedó en silencio de nuevo. Tal parecía que, cada vez que había un plan que lo envolvía, nadie pensaba que era importante incluirlo y avisarle lo que pasaría. Sin querer admitirlo, Harry estaba enojado con todos, no sólo los habitantes de esa casa, sino también Tom y sus planes, también estaba frustrado con la actitud de todos y no tenía idea de cómo descargarlo.

Pronto, aunque Harry no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado gracias a su encierro en Azkaban, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y él esperaba encontrarse con Draco, el único que entraba ahí; sin embargo, Sirius Black entraba lentamente, como si temiera que Harry le fuera a decir algo o golpearlo _–"Tal vez tenga razón en entrar así"-_ pensó, porque en verdad quería golpear a alguien.

El hombre no conectó su mirada con la de Harry, sino hasta que llegó hasta la silla que normalmente ocupaba el rubio y se sentó, entonces, a pesar de las protestas que corrían en la mente de Harry, el hombre apoyó su mano en su pierna y el menor no se movió.

-"Hola, Harry"- el menor arqueó una ceja, y Sirius se aclaró la garganta –"Sé que no quieres verme… y lo entiendo, más de lo que te imaginas"- Harry miró hacia la mano que seguía apoyada en su pierna y el otro lo notó, la quitó rápidamente –"L-Lo siento"-.

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"- Harry no había hablado en una semana, era perfectamente normal encontrar que su voz sonara lastimada, pero ni el menor ni el adulto encontraron eso.

-"… Realmente… quisiera regresar cinco años en el tiempo y evitar que te llevaran a Azkaban… como debí haberlo hecho"- Sirius rió incómodo, preguntándose si en verdad podría pensar antes de actuar, cuando no escuchó réplica del menor, continuó con lo que iba a decir –"Toda la Orden salió de la mansión… excepto Severus, pero él siempre está en su laboratorio"- Harry escuchó tanto cariño en el tono, que no pudo evitar sentirse celoso.

Él siempre había querido que Sirius, o sus padres, pronunciaran su nombre con ese mismo tono… bueno, quizá no el _mismo_ tono, pero el sentimiento era muy parecido. Al final, las palabras que más resonaban en su cabeza, y los sentimientos que habían transmitido, eran las que lo habían matado por dentro. Sirius era su padrino, el hombre había estado fuera de su vida por doce años antes de conocerlo apropiadamente y, para entonces, Harry había esperado tener, por fin, una familia. Pero era obvio que no sería así, con el hombre como fugitivo, lo único que había tenido era un par de cartas y una que otra broma a los Dursley, después de eso… nada, no ayuda, no apoyo, no cariño, no palabras amables (no realmente).

Por lo tanto sí, estaba celoso de Snape y de cómo él había logrado ganar toda la atención de su padrino, también estaba furioso con Sirius (el hombre lo había enviado, prácticamente, a su prisión favorita). Sacudió mentalmente la cabeza, al entender que en esa ocasión no estaba Tom para evitar que pensara tonterías, y se concentró en el monólogo del hombre.

-"… cosas que hacer"- se encogió de hombros y Harry asintió con la cabeza, aunque no sabía lo que el otro había dicho –"Aproveché el tiempo, Harry"- de pronto, el hombre estaba nervioso a su lado, más de lo que lo había visto antes –"Quiero disculparme…"- el menor abrió la boca para hablar, pero el otro lo detuvo –"Sé que no lo merezco, incluso tú no me podrías perdonar… seguramente Lily y James me odian y me quieren ver muerto… y no los culpo, yo también quisiera verme muerto, si con eso aliviara todo lo que estás pasando"-.

Harry se tomó su tiempo para asimilar esas palabras y observar a Sirius con atención, no era como si pudiera hacer otra cosa, después de todo. Había algo extraño en él, algo a lo que no le podía poner un nombre; el hombre lucía bien, claro, con comida todos los días era inevitable que ganara un poco de peso, pero el rostro, surcado por líneas que no correspondían a su edad, y con una mirada perdida no le ayudaban a lucir _sano_. Harry, que sabía no estaba considerado mentalmente sano, lo podía ver, se preguntaba si los demás notaban esas cosas en su padrino.

-"Cada vez que un dementor se me acerca, escucho a mi padre y a mi madre, también escucho a Voldemort reír"- dijo como si eso respondiera al pequeño discurso del otro –"Mi padre le pide a mi madre huir conmigo, pero ella sólo logra llegar a mi habitación…"- observó cómo el otro tenía lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas al escuchar eso –"Voldemort le pidió a mi madre apartarse, pero ella no lo hizo"-.

-"Ella era la mujer más valiente que he conocido"- Harry lo sabía, él pensaba lo mismo, aunque hubiera preferido que no lo fuera sólo para saber que ella seguiría viva –"Su muerte fue mi culpa, sino fuera por mis ideas… ellos seguirían vivos"- suspiró.

-"Pero tú no"- respondió simplemente –"Y el profesor Snape estaría solo en estos momentos… seguramente muriendo por dentro"- Harry no lo decía por ser amable o perdonar a su padrino, sino porque eso era verdad, no necesitaba hacer sentir bien a alguien diciendo mentiras o ignorando algunas cosas.

-"Voldemort jodió nuestras vidas, ¿verdad?"- Harry podía ver el dolor que el provocaba al adulto hablar de todos esos temas, quizá la pérdida de sus amigos había sido mucho más fuerte para él que para Harry, teniendo en cuenta que apenas podía recordar a sus padres. Era algo… patético, pero podía entenderlo, él extrañaba a Cedric, y ni siquiera lo había conocido muy bien.

Negó con la cabeza –"Es una guerra, siempre habrán sacrificios… En todo caso fue culpa de mis padres, porque ellos seguían luchando, cuando podrían haber huido"- Harry se encogió de hombros y miró directamente al mayor. Sirius parecía recriminarle con la mirada la forma en que veía la muerte de sus padres, pero al final del día, era su visión, no era importante si su padrino compartía o no lo que pensaba.

-"T-Tus padres fueron muy valientes, Harry"- dijo con cuidado, temiendo una reacción negativa después de lograr entablar una conversación privada con él.

-"… ¿De qué sirvió?"- preguntó después de un rato en silencio. En verdad se preguntaba eso, ¿de que servía ser valiente? Lo único que habían conseguido era morir a manos de Voldemort y dejar a su hijo huérfano, al cuidado de una familia que lo odiaba… ¿valía la pena ser valiente? Él lo había sido cinco años atrás, lo que obtuvo fue la muerte de Cedric y su encarcelamiento por cinco años.

-"Harry…"- la voz del otro sonaba desesperada, no era difícil notarlo cuando el mayor no sabía ocultar sus emociones muy bien últimamente.

Y Harry tuvo suficiente de esa conversación, se sentía cansado e incómodo, quería que se terminara todo, por alguna razón no podía permanecer completamente enojado con el hombre y eso era mucho peor –"Quise ser valiente cuando competí en el Torneo, aun cuando yo no debía haber estado ahí"- frunció el ceño –"Quise ser valiente cuando Colagusano mató a Cedric sólo porque su amo se lo dijo…"- no se dio cuenta de que algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos –"Quise ser valiente cuando lo vi resucitar y cuando regresé con el cuerpo de Cedric… ¡Quise ser valiente cuando la única persona que me importaba me apartó y…! ¡QUISE SER VALIENTE CUANDO FUI ARROJADO A MI CELDA!"- de pronto, Harry se tranquilizó –"¿De qué me sirvió ser valiente, Sirius?"- preguntó con una dulzura falsa en su voz –"Dime, porque yo no puedo ver nada bueno en serlo…"-.

-"… No es… es decir, l-lo que yo quería… no quería que…"- Sirius bajó la cabeza, sabiendo que él mismo había conducido esa conversación en la dirección equivocada cuando sabía perfectamente que Harry no soportaría esos comentarios, pero había creído que hablar de sus padres era algo… bueno. En sus cartas siempre habían preguntas sobre sus padres, Harry había querido saber de ambos y ahora… no.

-"Lo sé"- dijo al fin –"Nunca piensas antes de hablar"- frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada. Esa era una de las razones por las que necesitaba a Tom, si no podía permanecer completamente furioso (empezaba a sentirse confundido y quería llorar), no sabía de lo que podía ser capaz.

-"No quería hacerlo"- dijo, justo cuando el menor pensó que la conversación ya había terminado y que el otro iba a salir del lugar, huyendo como el cobarde que había sido, en vez de eso, se contuvo y escuchó lo que el otro estaba balbuceando –"Aquel día… recuerdo que sólo quería quedarme a tu lado… pero Dumbledore me dijo que no sería de mucha ayuda junto a ti"- Harry lo miró con indiferencia –"Así que lo acompañé"- Harry asintió, sabía perfectamente que ese había sido el momento en que el gran director de la escuela había fabricado su plan enfermizo –"Me preguntó si haría cualquier cosa por mantenerte vivo y yo sólo respondí que sí"- el menor notó que Sirius estaba llorando, pero no hizo nada por acercarse y consolarlo.

-"¿Por qué crees que voy a creerte?"- el mayor lo miró confundido –"¿Para qué me cuentas esto?"-.

En realidad, Harry no sabía si ese hombre estaba intentando manipularlo o en verdad se estaba disculpando con él; hacía mucho tiempo que no podía distinguir la realidad de la fantasía o la verdad de la mentira. La paranoia se había vuelto una buena medida de protección contra su propia mente, así que no cuestionaba ciertos instintos que habían crecido en él; pero ahora, escuchando a Sirius, no tenía nada que le dijera que esas disculpas eran mentira.

-"Sólo quiero disculparme…"-.

-"Es una excusa estúpida, ¿me crees tan idiota como para creerte?"- Harry negó con la cabeza –"Al final fue tu culpa… fue tu culpa"- murmuró –"Fui a Azkaban, Sirius, un lugar que juraste nunca volver a pisar"- Harry quería entender, pero cada vez era más difícil –"¿Por qué me enviaste a ese lugar?"-.

 _-"Deberías dejarlo, no creo que te pueda responder…"-_ dijo Tom, que había escuchado la conversación.

 _-"¿Crees que está diciendo la verdad?"-._

La respuesta tardó en llegar, tanto en su conversación con Tom, como en la de Sirius _–"Sí, creo que está diciendo la verdad"-_ dijo por fin, como si le costara un enorme esfuerzo decirlo o siquiera aceptarlo, tal como le estaba pasando a Harry.

-"Al principio me juraron que no estarías en peligro"- admitió el mayor –"Fudge le aseguró a Dumbledore que estarías alejado de todos los dementores y que tendrías ciertos… privilegios, lo escuché y pensé que podría pensarlo… sé que fue una estupidez, un año después nos enteramos que no seríamos capaces de sacarte de ahí… que…"- Sirius temblaba –"¿Sabías que Fudge había planeado reelegirse como Ministro liberándote? Fue por eso que iba a ser reemplazado"-.

-"¿Quién es el Ministro de Magia ahora?"- preguntó por inercia.

-"Rufus Scrimgeour… fue un auror… no ha hecho muy buen trabajo"-.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, hasta que Harry respiró hondo y abrió la boca –"Hoy es la conferencia"- el mayor asintió, culpable de seguir causándole a su ahijado tanto.

-"Tenemos que arreglarnos ahora, si queremos llegar"-.

-"Yo no quiero hacer nada de eso…"- Harry bajó la cabeza –"Aunque no creo que lo que yo quiera sea importante… para nadie"- ese último comentario era más para Tom, porque era él quien le había insistido no quejarse, no estaba contento con él.

-"Lo siento"- suspiró –"Te dejaré para que puedas arreglarte"- sacó su varita y de la nada apareció un conjunto de ropa perfectamente doblada y unos zapatos encima de todo –"La ordené para ti, espero que te guste"- y salió.

Harry miró el lugar donde había estado sentado su padrino y se preguntó si él podía ser tan estúpido como para querer encontrar una justificación para ese hombre y querer perdonarlo, ¿acaso estaría tan desesperado por algo de cariño que simplemente buscaría la manera de perdonar a todos cada vez que lo engañaran o torturaran como lo habían hecho? Era patético.

Con ese pensamiento se levantó de su cama, tomó la ropa y fue directamente al baño, no era como si lo necesitara después de todas las veces que ya había estado ahí, pero era un pequeño confort que estaba dispuesto a tener. Terminó con su rutina de aseo personal (lavó su cuerpo, cabello, dientes) sin importarle si todavía tenía tiempo para hacerlo o no, y se vistió con la ropa que le habían dado. Esa sería la primera muda que era explícitamente suya, desde que comprara su último uniforme para Hogwarts. Aunque era bastante simple, teniendo en cuenta que había sido su padrino quien había comprado todo: una camisa blanca, un pantalón de vestir gris, un chaleco oscuro con algunos detalles azules y una túnica ceñida. Sí, definitivamente había sido la vanidad de su padrino quien había comprado todo eso; los zapatos eran lo único que se veía cómodo y normal.

 _-"Deberías estar agradecido… te compró algo de ropa interior"-_ Harry se sonrojó y no se dignó en contestar eso, sabía que Tom solamente lo quería molestar y no quería seguirle el juego. Se puso la ropa sin mirar a nada en particular y salió del baño listo para enfrentarse a quien estuviera esperando.

No había nadie esperándolo, extraño. Se encogió de hombros y se sentó a los pies de la cama, preguntándose qué pasaría en esa _conferencia_ , donde probablemente sólo Rita Skeeter estaría presente… De hecho, no sabía que hubiera más reporteros en el mundo mágico, porque siempre era la misma mujer haciendo el trabajo sucio. Esperaba que no fuera tan cansado, todavía no empezaba con sus rutinas de ejercicio para recobrar el uso de sus miembros, así que se cansaba con suma facilidad, a pesar de no hacer mucho más esfuerzo del que antes hacía.

¿Qué podrían preguntarle? No lo entendía, ¿acaso no era obvio el hecho de que Azkaban no era el mejor destino turístico del Mundo Mágico? Harry no creía necesario tener que explicar que había sufrido más de lo que muchos se imaginarían, era evidente, ¿qué más debían saber? ¿Si le había gustado la vista? Era estúpido, los magos eran estúpidos, y cada vez se convencía más de que un cambio radical era necesario, porque esa sociedad se mataría antes de aceptar que habían enviado a un niño a la prisión para _protegerlo_ , una excusa idiota que Harry estaba empezando a odiar.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Sirius, vistiendo mucho mejor de lo que lo había visto antes, claro que Harry tenía que tener en cuenta que el hombre había estado escapando de la cárcel cuando lo había conocido. Agradeció en silencio el hecho de que el hombre no lo presionara para hablar o para que aceptara sus vagas disculpas. Sin decir nada, ambos bajaron las escaleras sin toparse con nadie, tal como Sirius le había apuntado antes.

Harry pensó si Tom lo salvaría, porque Tom le mentía tan seguido como todos –pero lo hacía mucho mejor que la mayoría–, sin embargo, había sido perfectamente claro, el día de la conferencia respondería las preguntas según las palabras de Tom, al final se emanciparía y alguien se lo llevaría lejos de todos los que alguna vez había considerado algo.

Tenía miedo.

Quizá Tom se había arrepentido de ayudarlo _–"No seas idiota, yo soy su hórrocrux"-_ asintió con la cabeza a eso y dejó que su padrino lo llevara a la salida de esa mansión.

Se sorprendió levemente al notar que no se dirigían a ninguna puerta, sino a un pequeño estudio con una chimenea. Había olvidado por completo que los magos podían transportarse de esa forma… ¿por qué no podían inventar algo mejor? Se encogió ligeramente, esperando que –por su orgullo– el hombre no notara el nerviosismo que se estaba apoderando de él. No quería pararse frente a un grupo de estúpidos vestidos como idiotas, que esperarían que él les resolviera todos sus problemas.

Sirius murmuró su destino, Harry no puso demasiada atención a sus palabras, inmerso en sus pensamientos. Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya no estaban en el pequeño estudio en la Mansión donde lo tenían secuestrado. Frente a él estaba una gran estatua de un mago y algunas criaturas mirándolo desde abajo; el piso era negro y tenía un encanto que en otro momento quizá habría apreciado.

Justo en el centro de ese lugar, estaba una gran mesa con algunos micrófonos mágicos (porque Harry dudaba que funcionaran con electricidad) y algunas sillas; frente a esa mesa estaban quince o más asientos cómodos, y en cada uno de ellos se encontraban personas tomando fotografías de él y de su padrino. Instintivamente, Harry se irguió e ignoró el hecho de que su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado al esfuerzo físico, caminó sin mirar a nadie en particular y se sentó donde alcanzó a ver su nombre (justo al centro de la mesa).

 _-"Nunca había visto una conferencia"-_ dijo Tom.

 _-"Yo nunca quise estar en una"-_ le respondió y se quedó en silencio.

Con curiosidad, que no intentó ocultar, miró a los reporteros tomar las fotografías que consideraran necesarias y miró que, poco a poco, se reunían espectadores al evento. Algunos de pie, otros sentados, pero mirando fijamente al fenómeno del show. A su lado izquierdo estaba Sirius Black, de su lado derecho (no se había dado cuenta en qué momento había aparecido el hombre) estaba Albus Dumbledore, sonriendo placenteramente a todos. Un hombre con el cabello cano y rostro fiero estaba junto a Sirius y al final de ese lado estaba Draco. Junto a Dumbledore estaba una mujer con un monocular y Hermione Granger.

Nadie decía gran cosa, pero de vez en cuando Harry podía ver que Dumbledore murmuraba algo a la mujer que tenía a su lado. No tenía importancia, su cabeza estaba palpitando dolorosamente y de pronto, sentía que no tendría fuerza para seguir sentado ahí.

-"Buen día a todos los presentes y bienvenidos a esta conferencia de prensa"- dijo el hombre junto a Sirius –"Tenemos tiempo para todas sus preguntas, así que pido orden"- miró a nadie en especial y a Harry le pareció que ese hombre era una farsa, así que inmediatamente supo que se trataba de Rufus Scrimgeour, el Ministro de Magia.

Inmediatamente todos los presentes levantaron una mano, en una muy buena imitación de Hermione en clase. Harry se preguntó si ese era el momento para dejar a Tom tomar el control, pero negó internamente, tenía que escuchar las preguntas de todas formas.

Como era de esperarse, Rita Sketeer fue la primera en recibir la palabra –"Hace cinco años fue el Torneo de los Tres Magos en donde participó el señor Potter, me preguntaba si se ha hecho la investigación apropiada para saber quién fue la persona que puso su nombre en el Cáliz"- de hecho, tanto Harry como Tom pensaron, esa era una buena pregunta (aunque ya supieran la respuesta).

Harry arqueó una ceja y miró casi divertido a Dumbledore, quien era el que debía responder a esa; el anciano se aclaró la garganta y contestó tranquilamente –"Como sabemos, mi amigo Alastor Moody había accedido a enseñar por un año Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sin embargo fue emboscado semanas antes de su arribo a Hogwarts y, en su lugar, Bartemius Crouch hijo fue quien lo suplantó, utilizando poción multijugos y manteniendo a Alastor como su prisionero…"- Harry vio a todos escribiendo furiosamente o dictándole a la vuelapluma que tenían.

Un hombre joven alzó la mano antes que nadie más y le dieron la palabra –"Buenas tardes. Después de la captura de Crouch y el reconocimiento del cuerpo del señor Diggory, el señor Potter fue sentenciado a una cadena perpetua en Azkaban, mi pregunta es la siguiente, ¿por qué ha sido liberado si la sentencia fue su culpabilidad de los hechos?"- Harry tragó saliva, pero no contestó, en vez de eso, sorprendido, escuchó la voz de Hermione Granger responder.

-"El Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge, consideró apropiado mantener una condena sin juicio previo, al revisar el caso y someter a uno de los mortífagos que estuvo en el evento, con el uso legal de veritaserum, Peter Pettigrew fue encontrado culpable del asesinato de Cedric Diggory… la liberación de Harry se demoró por la poca eficacia del Ministerio y la corrupción que existe en la prisión de Azkaban"- tal parecía, como Harry lo veía, que ese era un discurso completamente aprendido palabra por palabra; bufó por lo bajo, pero el reportero lo escuchó.

-"¿Puede agregar algo, señor Potter?"- preguntó con genuina curiosidad, mientras su compañero seguía tomando notas.

-"… Sí, creo que puedo hacerlo"- dijo con una ligera sonrisa ladeada –"Sí… er… la culpa puede recaer en el anterior ministro y la corrupción de Azkaban, pero recordemos que, como menor de edad en ese momento, mi guardián mágico debía estar de acuerdo con mi sentencia o exigir un juicio con veritaserum"- amplió su sonrisa al notar que, de reojo, tanto su padrino como el director palidecían, él sólo seguiría repitiendo las palabras que Tom le diera.

 _-"Lo que sea para arruinar a ese hombre"-_ dijo Tom al escuchar sus pensamientos _–"Sigue repitiendo mis palabras, lo estás haciendo bien"-._

-"Harry…"- escuchó al anciano, obviamente sabía que no era posible que Harry pudiera saber todo eso, así que estaba empezando a sospechar algo.

-"Como mi padrino, y guardián mágico, estaba acusado falsamente del asesinato de trece muggles y Pettigrew, mi custodia recaía en la siguiente autoridad mágica, es decir, mi director, el profesor Albus Dumbledore"- escuchó la risa de Tom y miró fascinado la forma en que las cámaras tomaban más fotografías y las plumas parecían volar sobre el papel (lo que le parecía muy probable).

-"G-Gracias por su respuesta, señor Potter"- Harry asintió.

Una mano, temerosa, se levantó después de la sorpresa ante la declaración de Harry –"¿Qué se siente ser un hombre libre, señor Potter?"- Harry abrió los ojos en sorpresa, pero empezó a repetir las palabras de Tom, contra todo lo que estaba pensando decir (o hacerle) a la bruja que había osado preguntar semejante estupidez.

-"… No sabría decirlo con certeza…"- miró hacia un lado –"Después de salir de mi celda, fui llevado a una casa desconocida y contra mi voluntad. Me negaron la asistencia médica pertinente y el único medimago calificado, Draco Malfoy, tenía limitaciones al igual que yo… ninguno de los dos podía hacer mucho ahí"- notó la lástima que la bruja, y muchas otras mujeres ahí, le estaban mandando con la simple mirada, pero lo ignoró lo mejor que pudo.

Odiaba la lástima.

 _-"Es mejor que las acusaciones, ¿no crees?"-_ le susurró Tom.

 _-"Supongo que tienes razón"-._

 _-"Siempre tengo razón"-._

-"¿Es cierto que usted estuvo en una celda especial?"- escuchó la pregunta a lo lejos.

 _-"¿Los magos siempre han sido así de estúpidos?"-_ le preguntó a Tom con molestia –"No tengo la información para ello… el número de mi celda era mil cuatrocientos doce, si eso sirve de algo"-.

Los murmullos aumentaron y Harry supuso que lo que había dicho no era lo más apropiado, Tom no le había ayudado con esa respuesta, pero tampoco parecía muy molesto, en vez de eso, Tom estaba riendo en su cabeza _–"Esto es demasiado fácil"-_ dijo a Harry.

La mujer del monocular se levantó de su asiento y con eso el sitio quedó en completo silencio, después volteó a ver a Harry con una expresión seria y grave, afortunadamente para Harry, ella no lo miraba con lástima… no completamente.

-"Señor Potter"- los periodistas empezaron a escribir, pero ella los ignoró –"Debido al encarcelamiento sin juicio y los errores que el Ministerio ha causado, se le entregará una indemnización mensual a la cuenta de su familia en Gringotts, en nombre de nuestro gobierno y sociedad me disculpo públicamente"- Harry alzó una ceja ante esa declaración.

Eran palabras oficiales y sin ninguna carga sentimental, la mujer no se molestó en dar un largo discurso sobre el sufrimiento y esas cosas que la sociedad mágica buscaba, el drama que conllevaba ser una celebridad. No era lo que buscaba o necesitaba, pero era lo mejor que había recibido desde que había salido de Azkaban, así que lo tomó sin protestar. Inclinó la cabeza para darle a entender que había escuchado perfectamente, pero que no estaba de acuerdo.

Posó su vista en el público y en los reporteros, ¿qué alcance tendría esa conferencia? ¿Qué tan grande era la sociedad mágica como para estar todo el tiempo tan interesados en su vida? O quizá no era motivo de dar a conocer la noticia a todo el mundo, sino que buscaban ganar alguna ventaja, ¿no? Cualquiera que fuera el motivo, el resultado sería el mismo; Harry Potter no quería tener nada que ver con ese tipo de personas, no cuando eran ignorantes y no cuando dependían de un niño para sobrevivir.

 _-"Tú ya no eres un niño"-_ le recordó la voz en su cabeza, Harry lo sabía, se había dado cuenta en el momento que había puesto un pie en su pequeña celda, ¡demonios! Se había dado cuenta en el momento en que se había intentado enfrentar a Quirrell tantos años atrás… pero eso no lo hacía más justo.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en las siguientes preguntas que no iban dirigidas a él, sino que esperaban que él respondiera cualquiera de ellas… pero se quedó callado, a pesar de las protestas de Tom, a pesar de seguir sus órdenes; contrario a lo que Tom pudiera pensar, él podía tomar las decisiones que quisiera, todavía no estaba completamente loco como para no hacerlo. Y sabía que Tom seguía siendo una parte de Voldemort.

No era un secreto, pero al parecer Tom no lo había descubierto aún. Harry Potter había decidido no ser manipulado de nuevo, y si para eso necesitaba valerse de aquellos que creían que seguiría ciegamente sus órdenes, bueno… Napoleón Bonaparte, malinterpretando a Maquiavelo, había dicho que el fin justificaba los medios, ¿o no? Harry recordaba muy bien esas lecturas y lecciones privadas en la biblioteca pública en su infancia.

El mundo se llevaría una gran sorpresa.

-"¿Cuál será la sentencia de Bartemius Crouch hijo? Tenemos entendido que fue él quien asesinó a su padre y torturó, junto con Bellatrix Lestrange, a la familia Longbottom"- escuchó Harry a lo lejos.

Bueno, eso era nuevo _–"¿Cuándo pasó eso?"-_.

Pobre Neville.

 _-"Hace dieciocho años…"-_ dio Tom fastidiado.

Escuchó que alguien se aclaraba la garganta –"Las sentencias que da el Wizengamot son estrictamente confidenciales, la prensa sabrá el veredicto final y la sentencia correspondiente la siguiente semana"- por supuesto, ser incompetentes era especialidad de esas personas.

El silencio sólo se interrumpió por el sonido de las plumas escribiendo, hasta que otra voz se alzó cuando le dieron su turno –"¿Qué pueden decirnos respecto a la condición física y mental del señor Potter"- Harry pensó que esas personas se estaban metiendo en algo que no les importaba, eso era obviamente privado y nadie más que él tenía el completo derecho de saber lo loco que estaba.

Fue Draco quien habló por primera vez, su voz era la de uno más de los hombres del lugar, casi como su padre le había hablado en su segundo y cuarto año, era un tono autoritario y confiado, pero algo más agudo que el del mayor de los Malfoy _–"Me pregunto qué habrá pasado con esa familia"-_ porque era algo que no podía comprender, a pesar de saber que los Malfoy nunca habían sido sus personas favoritas, la curiosidad era más grande, ¿en qué momento había llegado Draco con la Orden? ¿Por qué? Cuando supo lo de Lucius Malfoy y su posición como espía, había entendido algunas cosas, sin embargo, había otras que no llegaba a comprender, ¿Draco se habría sacrificado por su familia? Era lo más probable y al mismo tiempo lo más improbable.

-"Potter se encuentra en un estado delicado, el ambiente de Azkaban ha causado algunos problemas de salud graves y la presencia de dementores rondando su celda no fue la mejor poción… actualmente está bajo observación y en un ambiente confinado para que la presencia de una multitud no pueda alterar el tratamiento"-era una explicación vaga, básicamente no había dicho nada, y aun así, Harry sentía que había dicho demasiado. Aplaudió a Draco, mentalmente por supuesto, entendiendo que había hecho lo que tenía que hacer sin violar la confidencialidad que le había prometido.

-"Muchas gracias"- murmuró el mago que había hecho la pregunta.

Harry abrió los ojos y sintió un ligero peso en su sien derecha, seguramente la mirada de su antiguo director. Escuchó algunas otras preguntas que se dirigían a su padrino, algunas hablaban sobre el estado de la Noble y Ancestral familia Black y cómo es que Sirius Black planeaba restaurar la antigua gloria de su familia, Harry no tenía idea de qué tipo de familia era a la que su padrino pertenecía, pero se podía dar una idea por las muecas de disgusto que el hombre no intentaba ocultar al responder las preguntas.

-"… Por eso, el estado de mi familia va a pasar a segundo plano. En este momento sólo quiero dedicarme a recuperar mi salud por completo y a cuidar a mi ahijado como debía haberlo hecho antes"- declaró con firmeza.

Harry tuvo que aguantar un bufido de indignación al escucharlo.

-"Lord Black, ¿cómo es que piensa hacer eso? El señor Potter es un adulto ante la ley mágica y la ley estipula que Harry Potter sea enviado a San Mungo para llevar el tratamiento apropiado a manos de sanadores con más… recursos. Además, tenemos entendido que usted no ha seguido los procedimientos adecuados para su recuperación después de una estadía en Azkaban de doce años… ¿me equivoco?"- Harry no sonrió, pero quiso hacerlo, la risa ligera de Tom y ese último comentario del periodista joven que había preguntado a Harry en un inicio fueron demasiado.

 _-"¡Bravo, señor reportero!"-_ pensó con diversión infantil.

-"Er…"- Sirius volteó a ver a Harry y luego suspiró, era obvio que no obtendría ayuda de él y Dumbledore no estaba siendo precisamente convincente para que los dejaran en paz –"Por ahora recibo… mi tratamiento a manos de Draco"- sonrió falsamente al medimago, quien asintió levemente sabiendo que no podía decir la verdad –"Me concentraré en terminar la educación de mi ahijado con tutores privados, después hará su elección de carrera y el tratamiento de ambos se verá por nuestro sanador privado"-.

Harry no supo qué pensar de eso, ¿su padrino quería que terminara su educación mágica? Eso era… algo diferente, estaba levemente sorprendido cuando lo escuchó _–"No te sorprendas tanto, era la respuesta más lógica que debía dar, ¿o no?"-._

 _-"… No lo sé, no creo que vaya a ser la respuesta que todos esperan"-_ y por eso mismo miró de reojo a su padrino y sintió que debía ignorar lo que estaba sintiendo, y así lo hizo.

Una mano con demasiados anillos se levantó sobre el resto y recibió su oportunidad de hacer su pregunta –"¿Eso quiere decir que Harry Potter se aislará del Mundo Mágico? ¿Qué hay de Hogwarts? ¿Y de la guerra?"- la nota de pánico en su voz hizo que Harry frunciera el ceño.

-"Como dije, por su salud, Potter no puede estar en un ambiente público y mucho menos concurrido, así que un lugar en Hogwarts no es recomendable… lo mejor que se puede hacer es mantener el estrés al mínimo"- dijo Draco, salvando el día… o casi.

-"¡¿Por qué habríamos de creerle a un mortífago como tú?!"- gritó una voz a lo lejos, Draco no cambió su expresión, sin embargo, Harry podía ver la furia escondida en sus facciones.

 _-"Creo que es hora de que hables, ¿no lo crees?"-_ Harry estuvo de acuerdo y alzó una mano, todo el mundo se calló.

Se aclaró la garganta –"Draco ha sido un excelente medimago, el tratamiento y las indicaciones que me ha dado son perfectamente claras y definitivamente ha habido una mejora en mi salud física y mental, si Draco Malfoy es un mortífago o no, no es algo que en este momento me importe mucho, siendo que recibo un tratamiento para recuperar mi salud lo antes posible"- sonrió ligeramente, suavemente, como lo había hecho desde que había salido de Azkaban, era la sonrisa que a nadie le gustaba, era la sonrisa que ponía en alerta a Dumbledore y al resto de aquellos que conocían a Voldemort en persona.

Una mano se alzó y Harry le dio voluntariamente la palabra –"¿Eso quiere decir que has decidido qué bando apoyarás en la guerra? El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado tiene a los mortífagos y su bando está creciendo"- soltó una risita nerviosa –"Quizá no lo sabes, Potter, pero…"- Harry la interrumpió.

-"En este momento no tengo alguna inclinación política"- dijo con el mismo tono que Tom le estaba hablando, casi como si intentara decirles con el tono lo increíblemente idiotas que los consideraba, al igual que Tom –"Mi prioridad es reponer mis fuerzas y buscar qué hacer con mi vida. Voldemort"- esperó a que pasara la conmoción por escuchar el nombre y siguió hablando –"Él no es una de mis preocupaciones… después de todo tengo sólo los conocimientos de un chico de catorce años, ¿qué podría hacer, no es así?"- rió ligeramente, haciendo que algunos rieran con él y otros lo miraran con el ceño fruncido, otros lo miraban indignados.

-"¡Pero si usted es el principal objetivo de quién ustedes saben! ¡Asesinó a James y Lily Potter!"-.

-"Sí, estoy consciente de ello, muchas gracias, recuerdo perfectamente vivir en la casa de mis tíos muggles"- casi escupe la palabra.

-"Lo que Harry quiere decir"- interrumpió Dumbledore –"Es que su entrenamiento será paralelo a sus estudios y su recuperación"-.

Harry escuchó a Tom decirle lo que tenía que decir –"En realidad… Yo no planeo entrar en este conflicto ideológico… Voldemort asesinó a mi familia, sí, pero eso no significa que esté dispuesto a arriesgar mi vida, con total seguridad de que voy a perderla, por el Mundo Mágico que ustedes conocen… no cuando lo único que he recibido es una celda de lujo en Azkaban"- antes de que Tom siguiera añadiendo palabras, Harry tomó el control de la conversación –"Tampoco pueden confundirse, no estoy de acuerdo con la ideología de Voldemort o sus métodos"-.

 _-"¡Oye!"-._

 _-"Sabes que es verdad"-_ pensó Harry con cierta diversión _–"Ni siquiera sé cuál es su objetivo y su ideología"-_ Tom no respondió a eso.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry notó que algunas personas entraban por el mismo sitio que él y Sirius habían usado. Todos venían con túnicas y la capucha hacia arriba, no parecía que fueran juntos, era como si hubieran coincidido en ese lugar y no tuvieran otro remedio que entrar al mismo tiempo. Pero Harry sabía mejor, no solamente porque Tom le estaba diciendo que ese era el método más efectivo para filtrarse sin que un grupo de personas grande se diera cuenta, sino porque dentro del desorden en que las personas entraban, había un orden particular, algo que gritaba peligro si se acercaban demasiado.

 _-"Aunque son un poco dramáticos"-_ había dicho Tom.

Poco a poco, mientras las preguntas iban saliendo y los demás respondían lo que ellos querían, las personas con capuchas se situaban en puntos entre la multitud, los reporteros y un perímetro que no parecía lógico u ordenado, casi completamente al azar. Y Harry debía admitir que Tom sí sabía lo que hacía, debía ser difícil que las personas se coordinaran de esa forma, aunque Harry tenía una ligera idea de cómo hacerlo funcionar mejor, quizá podría conversar con Tom de eso, claro, después de estar lejos de Dumbledore y esas personas.

Lo que pasó después Harry lo recordaría con gracia y hasta cierto miedo. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo letales que podían ser los seguidores de Lord Voldemort, tampoco se había dado cuenta lo poderoso que realmente era Dumbledore. Como si fuera una secuencia coordinada, uno a uno los hombres con capucha lanzaban hechizos a las personas de la multitud, quizá a aquellas que no resultarían heridas o que querían quitar del camino, las personas se quedaban en su asiento y poco a poco cerraban los ojos. Como no tenían un ritmo específico al momento de lanzar sus hechizos, hasta ahora la vista entrenada de Dumbledore no se había dado cuenta de algo sospechoso, pero Harry había entendido que pronto empezaría algo.

Cuando diez o quince personas estuvieron en sus asientos, inconscientes e ignorantes al peligro que amenazaba la habitación, los que estaban a su lado empezaron a notar que aunque los movían, éstos no despertaban. La calma relativa se rompió cuando alguien gritó a todo pulmón una simple y sencilla palabra –"¡MORTÍFAGOS!"-antes de que fuera callada con un hechizo más potente, un desmaius directo al pecho.

Después de ahí, Harry se levantó de su asiento, sin saber qué hacer, no tenía varita, así que estaba indefenso y a merced de la Orden y los mortífagos, sabía que tenía que permanecer oculto, por lo menos hasta que alguien se le acercara, si era amigo o enemigo, bueno… estaba por verse.

Fue Draco quien lo sacó de sus pensamientos –"¡Potter, debajo de la mesa!"- cuando Harry no lo hizo, el rubio lo tomó por el brazo y lo lanzó ahí –"¡AHORA! ¡No salgas, no hagas nada estúpido y espera a que alguien de la Orden te rescate! Estoy seguro que no te dejarán mucho tiempo solo"- Draco sacó su varita y la puso en su cabeza, Harry sintió como si hubieran derramado agua helada en su cabeza –"No es mucho, pero servirá"- se dijo el rubio y Harry no tuvo corazón como para decirle el plan que tenía, ahora era traslúcido, notó cuando llevó su mano al rostro para quitarse unos mechones de los ojos, era un buen hechizo, pero si se movía las personas podrían verlo inmediatamente.

-"Gracias"- dijo en vez de decir lo que pensaba.

En cuanto el rubio se fue, Harry salió de debajo de la mesa, moviéndose lento, esperando no llamar la atención de la Orden –especialmente la de Dumbledore– y dirigirse a cualquier otro punto de ese lugar.

 _-"¿Cuánto tiempo?"-_ cuánto tiempo tenía antes de que fuera descubierto, fue lo que quería preguntar.

 _-"No lo sé, ¿cuánto necesitas?"-_ Harry no lo sabía.

En realidad no necesitaba nada de tiempo, sólo quería irse de ese lugar ya, no le importaba mucho el tiempo, pero… estaban en el Ministerio de Magia, ¿no? Debía haber algo importante ahí, por mínimo que fuera. Además, El Ministro, los reporteros, Dumbledore, las personas importantes, estaban ahí; seguramente algunos otros sitios no estarían tan vigilados. Eso era algo importante, ¿no?

Caminó lento y en silencio, tal como le había enseñado su tío Vernon hacía tantos años atrás, para evitar las miradas de cualquiera que estuviera en la batalla. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba alejándose lo suficiente, caminó lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas, teniendo que detenerse algunas veces porque se cansaba demasiado rápido.

 _-"¿Qué crees que podamos encontrar antes de que noten que ya no estoy ahí?"-_ la voz de Tom no se escuchó inmediatamente, haciendo que Harry se dedicara a mirar las diferentes salidas y puertas que veía.

 _-"Ve a ese elevador"-_ Harry volteó a todas partes antes de notar los elevadores que Tom mencionaba, cuando llegó ahí, miró los botones _–"¿Qué tal si eliges el último nivel y después preguntas qué es lo que guardan los otros?"-_ el menor sabía perfectamente que esa sugerencia no era una sugerencia, sino que Tom tenía un motivo para decirlo, prefirió no hacer evidente que lo sabía y le hizo caso.

Entró en el ascensor y tocó el botón que decía era para el noveno nivel, si se referían a pisos superiores o inferiores, Harry nunca lo supo. El ministerio tenía sólo nueve niveles y ellos se encontraban en el octavo, el Atrio, así que no fue muy difícil llegar al noveno. Era, según la voz del ascensor, el Departamento de Misterios.

 _-"Eso se escucha interesante"-_ pensó con un poco de curiosidad, claro, los magos nunca habían sido especialmente originales con sus nombres, pero si había un departamento exclusivo para algo que los magos podían llamar misterios, ese debía ser el lugar más interesante de todo el Ministerio.

Ni siquiera Tom, que hacía comentarios de vez en cuando, pudo decir algo al encontrarse con todas de las habitaciones que ese lugar tenía. Después de pasar un pasillo negro y abrir una puerta, Harry se encontró con una sala circular y con muchos estantes con cosas extrañas de las que Harry no estaba muy seguro de querer saber qué eran, tenían puertas con diferentes diseños y cada una era diferente.

Harry se dirigió a una que estaba ligeramente a su derecha, porque no tenía idea de qué podría encontrar en cualquiera de ellas.

* * *

 **Bueno, no tengo mucho qué decir, así que sólo diré que me costó mucho trabajo escribir este capítulo y lo mucho que espero que les agrade, de hecho, este capítulo responde muchas preguntas que me han hecho.**

 **Obviamente Harry va a entrar a una habitación del Departamento de Misterios, pero quién quiere adivinar a qué habitación? ;)**

 **Los veré en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Reviews! Por favor :3**


	11. Revelaciones

**Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Slash, Rated M. Dark!Harry, Lightbashing (en un principio), temas maduros.**

-"ABC..."-. **Diálogo**

 _-"ABC..."-._ **Pensamiento**

 **Hola a todo el mundo! Es una vergüenza, lo sé, pero no había podido actualizar y lo siento mucho, pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo como prometí y, con cierto gusto, les confirmo que sólo AkumaOlympus atinó a qué sala iba a entrar Harry ;). Ojalá les guste este capítulo y sigan leyendo hasta el final!**

 **Aquí contesto a los reviews anónimos:**

 **Susy kstorena: Jejeje, que Harry no cante victoria, no crees? Voldemort lo espera todavía.**

 **Andrea Carrasco: Por supuesto! Muchas gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Scarlett: Pues espero que con el paso de los capítulos pueda seguir manteniendo tu interés, jeje. Eres muy amable y agradezco tus palabras! Creo que Harry podría haberlo hecho mejor, pero se estaba reservando, la Orden no sabe nada todavía. Pues no, lo siento, pero no atinaste, ya lo verás, sería muy predecible que entrara a la Sala de la Profecías, no? Y Harry Potter no es predecible. Saludos y espero que este capítulo te guste!**

 **Katse: Bueno, creo que ahora te he hecho esperar mucho más, verdad? Lo siento mucho! Espero que este capítulo te de una idea de la actitud de Tom y lo que sucederá con Harry, jeje.**

 **Guest: Muchas gracias por tu comentario!**

 **Leuke: Lo siento... bueno no mucho, jejeje. Debería haber terminado con un poco menos de misterio? Sus _amigos_ no lo conocen tanto, porque él estuvo aislado cinco años y ellos en realidad sólo lo conocieron por unos cuatro años, jajaja. Aquí está la continuación como pediste, jeje.**

 **Ema: Tendré compasión de tu alma por esta ocasión, jajaja, aquí está la actualización, lamento haber tardado tanto, de verdad.**

 **Dalia: Me alegra saber que estar de regreso, yo también lo estoy, jeje. Gracias! Qué gusto me da que a las personas les guste lo que escribo, tus palabras son muy amables :D Espero que no te haya dejado con el ansia... bueno, por mucho tiempo. Disfruta el capítulo!**

 **Sara: Hola, pues como he dicho no voy a abandonar, pero agradezco que me tengan paciencia y aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste!**

* * *

 **Culpable**

 **Capítulo XI, Revelaciones**

Conforme Harry se acercaba a la puerta, alcanzó a notar algunas cosas que no había visto antes; en realidad la puerta lucía más como un bloque de madera decorado pesadamente, sin perilla y tres o cuatro veces la altura de Harry. La puerta, obviamente, no podría ser abierta por medios muggles, pero eso era algo que ya suponía –los magos no se caracterizaban por ser prácticos–. Los grabados que decoraban la superficie eran casi perfectos, de ninguna forma hechos a mano y, por lo que Harry podía decir, eran símbolos importantes.

Pero no eran importantes para él, no realmente, lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era entrar en cualquiera de las habitaciones y distraerse lo suficiente como para no pensar en la pelea que estaba sucediendo en el octavo nivel de ese lugar. Porque aunque quisiera ignorarlo, estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar… alguien podría ir por él y no quería ir de nuevo con Dumbledore.

Casi como si hubiera externado sus preocupaciones en voz alta, la gran puerta empezó a moverse como si alguien estuviera manipulándola, abriéndole el paso y dejando ver una nueva habitación para investigarla.

Estaba dispuesto a perder el poco tiempo que tenían para investigar esa sola habitación, sin hacer caso a la voz de su cabeza que insistía en dejar sus estupideces y seguir caminando, pero Harry empezaba a sentir ligeros espasmos en las piernas y los brazos, que le indicaban que su cuerpo todavía no podía estar haciendo tanto esfuerzo en tan poco tiempo. Era una pena, de verdad le hubiera encantado hacerlo.

 _-"No me sorprende… Azkaban nunca ha sido un buen lugar para el retiro"-._

No cuestionó de nuevo la naturaleza de la puerta o de su funcionamiento, sino que se dedicó a revisar el nuevo cuarto frente a él.

Era una habitación muy grande, rectangular y brillante, pero era un brillo diferente a cualquiera que Harry hubiera visto en su vida; parecía como si hubiera diamantes en el aire, moviéndose a una cadencia que él no podía escuchar, pero iluminando bellamente el lugar, había muchos relojes distintos esparcidos por todo el lugar y una campaña… o algo que parecía una al fondo de la habitación. Harry hubiera visto más del lugar, pero escuchó unos pasos fuera _–"¿Qué fue eso?"-_ preguntó por instinto.

 _-"Seguramente un Inefable… un… empleado"-_ parecía que Tom no estaba en humor de explicarle nada.

Harry asintió y notó que en una vitrina estaban muchos giratiempos. Sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la vitrina y tomó dos giratiempos de distintos tamaños en sus manos y los guardó en sus bolsillos, se preguntó si sería algo relevante, pero no se quedó para averiguarlo, los pasos se acercaban y no podía evitar sentirse nervioso… hacía mucho tiempo que no se escabullía y él no había hecho mucho ejercicio últimamente, no aguantaría correr para ocultarse. Avanzó hasta una puerta en el otro extremo y quiso abrirla… no abría.

Pensó con todas sus fuerzas en querer entrar, pero la puerta no se movió ni un centímetro _–"¡Tom! ¡Tom!"-_ miró hacia ambos lados buscando otra salida.

 _-"Nunca he entrado aquí"-_ fue la respuesta levemente alterada.

Harry pateó la puerta, y la miró de nuevo, buscando algo que le ayudara a abrirla, pero notó otra cosa… ¡una perilla! La tomó sin pensarlo de nuevo y abrió rápidamente antes de esperar que la otra persona entrara, toda su vida con los Dursley le había enseñado a no mirar después de haber escapado; cosas así no se podrían olvidar tan fácilmente.

 _-"¡¿Para dónde, Tom?!"-_ con algo de decepción, Harry se dio cuenta que, de alguna forma, habían regresado a la sala principal y habían algunas personas ahí, cuidando la entrada a las otras habitaciones; sin hacer un muy buen trabajo, por supuesto.

 _-"… Lo mejor es salir de aquí"-_ le respondió casi con un suspiro, si el menor hubiera puesto atención, seguramente hubiera notado que Tom estaba furioso con él y con todos los presentes, pero realmente eso no era importante por el momento. Caminó hasta la que recordaba era la salida, pero evidentemente se habían dado cuenta que había alguien no autorizado ahí… eso sería un problema.

La salida estaba bloqueada por dos hombres de capas oscuras y gesto severo, como si se trataran de dos guardaespaldas. Harry sabía que no podría hacer nada ahí a menos que esos dos se movieran de su lugar… como desearía tener su capa de invisibilidad con él, sería todo mucho más fácil. Además, su cabeza estaba empezando a dolerle y el poco uso que le había dado a su cuerpo en el último mes estaba cobrando factura. Pensó en pedirle ayuda a Tom, pero de alguna forma dudaba que pudiera hacer mucho por él.

-"¡Rookwood! ¡Ven… ahora!"- se escuchó a lo lejos; uno de los hombres de la puerta se movió directamente hacia donde la voz lo llamaba.

 _-"¡Bien! Ahora sólo queda uno"-_ pensó Harry con sarcasmo. Claro, su imaginación podía darle muchas salidas… si tuviera una varita… o si tuviera su capa de invisibilidad, pero no cuando apenas podía sostenerse en pie y el doctor le había prohibido usar su magia _–"Bueno… al final del día sigo siendo un gryffindor, ¿no?"-_ se mordió el labio y caminó hasta la puerta, queriendo parecer confiado en sus movimientos.

El mago que había estado todo ese tiempo mirando hacia el frente, así que ubicar a la figura que se movía en medio de la semioscuridad no le había sido tan difícil como cualquiera pensaría –"¡Eh, tú! ¿Qué haces aquí?"- desde donde estaba no podía distinguir quién era, pero el mago había sacado su varita y estaba apuntándole a Harry.

 _-"Siempre actúas sin pensar, ¿verdad?"-_ fue lo único que Tom le dijo.

-"Lo siento… el profesor Dumbledore me obligó a entrar por esa puerta"- Harry se acercó poco a poco y con las manos arriba –"No tengo varita, señor, así que no pude convencerlo de luchar"-.

El hombre no cambió su gesto, pero bajó la varita –"Albus Dumbledore no tiene jurisdicción en este piso"-.

-"… En verdad lo siento, no lo sabía"- Harry sonrió ansioso, como si buscara la aprobación del hombre o como si no quisiera hablar mal de Dumbledore; Harry siempre podría confiar en su experiencia viviendo con los Dursley para saber lo que los adultos querían escuchar –"¿Qué puedo hacer, señor?"-.

El hombre se sorprendió al escuchar la última pregunta, pero se recobró casi al instante –"Señor Potter, usted no es un mago capacitado para luchar, lo mejor será que permanezca oculto aquí hasta que el conflicto acabe"- era obvio que el hombre no había escuchado una sola de las respuestas que Harry había dado en la farsa de conferencia, mejor; así podría seguir mintiendo.

-"¡Pero tengo que ayudar!"- frunció el ceño y se movió ligeramente hacia la izquierda, observando la varita del hombre –"¡Hay muchas personas ahí! ¡Necesitan ayuda!"- el hombre no se movió, pero Harry no esperó a que lo hiciera, en vez de eso se acercó y tomó la varita rápidamente _–"Demos gracias a la incompetencia de los magos"-_ con la varita apuntó al hombre –"… Lo siento, tengo que ayudar"- se alejó y, sintiendo su magia surgir a su necesidad, dijo –" _Desmaius_ "-.

El hombre cayó pesadamente a los pies de Harry, que no se molestó en dejarlo en una posición más cómoda y salió lo más rápido que pudo por la puerta que antes había estado bloqueada. Caminó por el pasillo desierto hasta el elevador y presionó el botón que lo llevaría al Atrio, ¿seguirían luchando? ¿O es que algún bando habría ganado? Había sido más tiempo de lo que creía y en algún punto, todos tenían que descansar, Harry jamás había visto una batalla mágica, pero no creía que fueran muy diferentes que las batallas campales muggles.

Al llegar al sitio, antes prístino y asombroso, Harry podía ver polvo y escombros, muchas personas permanecían en el suelo, inconscientes o muertas, no lo sabía y a la gran mayoría no podía reconocer. Se acercó cuidadosamente, notando que los miembros de la Orden seguían de pie y que los Mortífagos seguían atacando. Era peligroso, lo sabía, pero no había mucho que hacer si quería salir de ese lugar. Apretó el agarre a su varita y se escabulló entre algunas piezas de piso y unas columnas que parecían haber nacido con magia para protección, eso era conveniente.

Por un momento, mientras caminaba con cautela, Harry pudo ver a Ron y Hermione luchando contra un mortífago bastante imponente, escuchaba la poca variedad de hechizos que usaba el pelirrojo, pero ni una sola palabra salía de la mujer _–"Tom, ¿qué está haciendo?"-_ debía ser magia avanzada, porque si Ronald no la usaba era obvio que él no podía dominarla.

 _-"Son los mismos hechizos que podrías conocer, sólo que ella domina los hechizos no verbales, muchos magos no pueden hacerlo"-_ Harry escuchó el ligero toque de impresión en la voz de Tom y frunció el ceño, él también podía hacer eso… jamás lo había intentado, pero ahora era tan buen momento como cualquiera.

Apuntó con la varita robada a la espalda de Hermione, que se encontraba algunos pasos detrás de Ronald, el hombre no se daría cuenta de la ausencia de la chica hasta que fuera muy tarde; concentrándose en lo que quería hacer, Harry apuntó y pensó _–"Desmaius"-_ la luz roja golpeó la espalda de Hermione y la chica cayó inerte. Harry no se había atrevido a lanzar algo más, no porque no pudiera hacerlo, sino porque a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, Harry no quería matar o provocar la muerte de nadie más.

Inmediatamente después, cuando el mortífago se había dado cuenta de la gran ventaja que tenía, se enfocó en su duelo con el pelirrojo, de nuevo, Harry lanzó un desmaius silencioso y esperó a que el mortífago se fuera del lugar para acercarse.

El cuerpo de Ronald Weasley estaba cubierto por una chaqueta de piel, no era el mismo tipo que había visto a Dudley usar por una semana antes de que dejara de quedarle, era otro tipo de material. Harry se la quitó sin pensarlo mucho y se la puso, claro, estaba usando una capa, pero era estorbosa y aún tenía frío; además, tomó la varita de su antiguo mejor amigo y la partió a la mitad sin miramientos _–"Es lo mínimo que se merecen"-._

 _-"Eso fue cruel"-_ dijo Tom, aunque Harry no lo escuchaba muy convencido.

Después se acercó a Hermione y tomó la varita que estaba a su lado, reconociéndola gracias a tanto tiempo que la había visto usar ese pedazo de madera, pero en vez de romperla, la tomó y la guardó en su bolsillo. Se iba a ir, pero antes de poder irse, Harry notó algo por el rabillo del ojo. En una pequeña bolsa que Hermione tenía, salía de ella una tela, parecía líquido de tan suave que era y Harry se acercó y tomó la única cosa que tenía de su padre. Era su capa; sintió el calor apoderarse de su cuerpo. Nadie más que él tenía el derecho de portarla, era suya por derecho, heredada y por muchos años en manos de Dumbledore, Hermione Granger o Ronald Weasley no tenían derecho a siquiera tocarla.

Sin hacer mucho alarde, porque llamaría la atención de otro modo, Harry tomó el bolso de la chica y revisó algunas cosas que tenía. Hacía bastante tiempo, incluso antes de su encarcelamiento, que Harry no tenía empacho en robar para sobrevivir, ya fuera comida o recursos, así había aprendido con los Dursley y no le causaba ningún remordimiento. No había gran cosa de valor, muchos libros y algunas pociones, un poco de dinero muggle y una tela extraña que Harry no pudo saber qué era, así que vació el contenido de la bolsa en el suelo y se fue de ahí.

Estaba un poco más tranquilo. Tenía una varita provisional y la varita de Granger en su bolsillo, la chaqueta de Ronald le quedaba grande, pero lo calentaba lo suficiente. Su capa, regalo de su padrino, estaba sucia, y se la había quitado, pero le gustaría usarla después; lo más importante era que, sin pretenderlo, había recuperado su capa de invisibilidad y ahora sentía que su seguridad regresaba poco a poco. Caminó entre los escombros haciendo el menor ruido posible, observando la batalla con atención, queriendo memorizar los estilos de pelea de los mortífagos y los miembros de la Orden, era casi imposible, se movían rápido y él no podía ver muy bien gracias a la ligera capa de polvo que se levantaba, se quitó la capa de invisibilidad de la cabeza y se ocultó.

-"Señor Potter"- dijo la voz de alguien muy familiar, mientras una mano pálida se posaba sobre su hombro –"Ha logrado crear un gran caos con su presencia"- era una burla, lo sabía, pero Harry apreció el intento de conversación de Lucius Malfoy. Se levantó de su sitio y miró directamente a los ojos al mayor.

Se veía cansado, pero seguía luciendo esa imagen poderosa, algo que Harry podía apreciar.

-"¿Lo hice? Lo lamento tanto, señor Malfoy"- sonrió suavemente.

Malfoy se aclaró la garganta y aplicó más fuerza en el agarre del hombro –"Es hora de irse de este lugar, señor Potter"- aunque las palabras no sonaban muy prometedoras, haciendo que Harry dudara sobre la buena voluntad de Voldemort y haciendo que se preguntara si en verdad Tom había podido contactar con su otro yo o si simplemente _sabía_ que iría a secuestrarlo; de todas formas Harry asintió y se dejó llevar, no sin antes mirar hacia lo que se había convertido en el campo de batalla más colorido que Harry había visto.

Magos y brujas lanzaban hechizos en todas direcciones y era un milagro que ninguno de los hechizos llegara hasta la posición en la que estaban. Pero el señor Malfoy no parecía estar tan tranquilo como Harry; de tanto en tanto giraba la cabeza para mirar sobre su hombro, asegurándose de no estar siendo seguido y, con elegancia, conjuraba algunos escudos alrededor de ambos para mantenerlos seguros. Le parecía que estaban siguiendo un patrón extraño, no una línea recta y que, de pronto, cambiaban de dirección sin razón aparente. Segundos después Harry entendió que estaban bordeando la zona más peligrosa para salir de ese lugar sin ser detectados fácilmente.

Cuando entendió eso, Harry quiso acelerar el paso para irse lo más pronto posible, sin embargo, antes de llegar hasta una chimenea en una de las oficinas, prestó atención a los pasos de alguien que los había estado siguiendo desde hacía un rato. Detuvo al mayor jalándolo con fuerza, y el hombre alzó la varita, apuntándola al cuello del menor –"Era muy extraño, señor Potter, que dejara guiarse fuera una batalla sin una pelea… ¿Pretendía algo con un duelo uno a uno conmigo?"- fueron esas palabras las que hicieron que Harry comprendiera que Tom jamás había podido mantener una conexión con su otro yo y que, en efecto, se conocía tan bien como para predecir este secuestro.

 _-"Entonces va a ser más complicado de lo que pensé"-_ pero Tom no era el único que podía jugar de ese modo, Harry no era idiota y se suicidaría antes que dejar que Voldemort lograra manipularlo… prefería morir antes que seguir siendo la tapadera de otra persona _–"… Y supongo que no te sientes culpable, ¿o sí?"-._

Tom no contestó, pero Harry tenía la sensación de escuchar una negativa y algo de humor de ese silencio. En realidad no estaba molesto, habría estado decepcionado si Tom no hubiera intentado algo más para controlarlo, después de todo, ¿qué era Tom, sino una sombra de Lord Voldemort?

-"¿Y bien?"- Harry arqueó una ceja, mirando la varita –"¿Qué piensa hacer, señor Potter?"-.

-"Sugiero que lo sueltes ahora… Padre"- Draco Malfoy mantenía su varita en alto, con una postura muy parecida a la de su padre.

No estaba preocupado por él, Harry había superado esa etapa hacía mucho tiempo, pero ahora que Draco estaba ahí… las cosas podrían volverse peligrosas antes de poder lograr llegar con Voldemort y negociar su libertad, ¿qué hacer?

-"… En verdad esto es una conmovedora reunión familiar"- los rubios lo miraron como si estuviera burlándose de ellos, cosa que estaba haciendo –"¿Qué?"- se encogió de hombros suavemente, obligándose a relajar su postura –"¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que ustedes no se veían?"- y Harry quería saber cuál era la situación entre los Malfoy y la guerra.

-"¡Cállate, Potter!"- fue la respuesta de Draco.

-"… Sólo decía, si es una reunión familiar, ¿por qué no la continuamos en un lugar menos… peligroso?"- alzó ambas manos en el aire.

-"¡¿Estás loco?!"- gritó Draco, temblando a causa de sus emociones, pero Harry no reaccionó mal, estaba acostumbrado a la forma de hablar del rubio, en vez de eso ladeó la cabeza, sin comprender la pregunta.

-"Er… sí, clínicamente estoy loco"- se acercó a Draco, aun sintiendo la varita del mayor en su piel, y tocó el rostro del otro; sucio por el polvo, su propio sudor y algo de sangre, el cabello desarreglado y miedo en la mirada. Harry se preguntó cuándo es que había aprendido a leer algo así en las personas, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

-"Draco… tú no quieres apoyar a Dumbledore… ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué estas con la Orden?"- no le había preguntado antes, respetando la poca privacidad que el rubio le había dado, pero ya no tenían mucho tiempo y quería, si podía, salvar a alguien antes de matar a esa pequeña parte de él. Sin saberlo, su voz cargaba una gravedad que Draco Malfoy no había escuchado desde hacía cinco o seis años, la verdadera personalidad del Potter que él había llegado a conocer en sus años de inocencia.

-"…"- no contestó por principio, queriendo empezar una discusión como sus años de Hogwarts demandaban de él, como un instinto porque, por algunos segundos, había regresado una parte de su pasado que en verdad añoraba, aun cuando no fuera la mejor.

-"… ¿Draco?"- había urgencia en esa voz, Draco quería responderle.

-"… Para… mi familia"- el mayor de los tres frunció el ceño, tensando sus hombros, Draco aclaró su garganta y desvió ligeramente la mirada –"Dumbledore… juró protegerlos… yo…"- apretó el agarre de su varita y apuntó de nuevo a su padre con fuerza renovada –"¡Vivirán si sigo con él!"- iba a lanzar un hechizo, seguramente, pero Harry fue más rápido, siempre lo había sido.

Con la varita de Granger en su mano, desde abajo, lanzó un expelliarmus a Draco y con un poco más de dificultad, logró capturar la varita de su sanador, guardando ambas varitas en sus bolsillos y regresando su atención a Draco –"Ven conmigo… no necesitas a Dumbledore, ni a la Orden… yo puedo protegerlos"- de eso, no estaba tan seguro, pero no serviría de mucho que el otro lo supiera.

No hubo respuesta, pero Lucius Malfoy retomó su protagonismo –"Señor Potter, ¿qué es lo que pretende? Mi Señor lo quiere para asesinarlo… lo que sea que le ofrezca al traidor de mi hijo… ¿qué pretende?"- Harry se giró por completo, delante de Draco y frente a Lucius Malfoy.

-"… ¿Qué le hace pensar que no estoy aquí por voluntad propia?"- el hombre frunció el ceño.

-"¡YO TE CAPTURÉ!"- vaya, ahí se había ido todo intento de amabilidad, incluso para un secuestro.

-"No…"- sonrió de la misma forma que había hecho a la Orden alejarse de él durante su estadía con ellos –"Ahí se equivoca, yo sólo no discutí con usted"- al ver que ninguno de los rubios planeaba moverse, Harry suspiró –"Tengo un trato para tu señor y sé que va a aceptarlo"- se encogió de hombros ligeramente –"Aceptará mis condiciones y, sino lo hace… puede matarme"- claro que dudaba que lo hiciera, sonrió más.

-"Potter… ¿qué pretendes?"- Draco no quería fingir que estaba más preocupado por su paciente que por su padre y su madre, si intentaba jugar de nuevo al espía… Estaba seguro que Dumbledore no lo tomaría a bien.

-"Pretendo salvarte…"-.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, Harry escuchaba su propio corazón latir con fuerza, los rubios se estaban evaluando, como si después de tiempo sin verse no pudieran confiar el uno en el otro. Harry no habló, con la leve esperanza de que sus palabras fueran tomadas como ciertas y que su asombrosamente estúpido plan funcionara. No tenía duda de que Voldemort no querría asesinarlo cuando se enterara de qué era lo que contenía, mucho menos pretendería hacerle algo a Draco si Harry amenazaba con suicidarse, lo había intentado más de una vez, pero siendo libre podría lograrlo, estaba seguro.

Lo que le pareció una eternidad, que en realidad habían sido un par de minutos, pero al fin el mayor de los rubios pareció tomar la iniciativa, tomando por el hombro a su hijo –"Hablaremos de esto… más tarde"- a Harry le sonó más como una pregunta, pero no dijo nada, no quería perder la posibilidad de salvar a Draco por una tontería sin importancia.

-"¡Perfecto, vamos!"- Harry avanzó cerca de ambos rubios, el menor no había dicho nada todavía, pero caminaba a la chimenea. Con incomodidad, dado que Lucius Malfoy continuaba apuntando su varita a ambos, entraron en la chimenea prendida con polvos flu y Malfoy gritó su destino, tomando a ambos por los hombros.

Harry se concentró mentalmente para ignorar la incomodidad que le provocaba la cercanía de los otros y la horrible sensación de viajar con polvos flu. Cerró los ojos y no los abrió hasta que supo con seguridad que había terminado esa parte del viaje.

Estaban en una… no sabía lo que era, pero a Harry le parecía una especie de recibidor muy extraño. Con techos altos, alfombras de un tono rojo sangre y paredes tan blancas que Harry dudo si estaban en una vivienda o si era un museo. Pero dudaba que Voldemort se reuniera con sus seguidores en un museo.

Se sorprendió cuando sintió una mano deslizarse para tomar la suya con fuerza. Draco volteó a verlo con pánico en la mirada y le murmuró para que su padre, que se encontraba alejado por unos pasos, no lo escuchara –"Potter… más te vale… más te vale que… mi familia esté a salvo"- la voz le temblaba y su amenaza carecía de fuerza, Harry intentó apretar la mano que sostenía la suya, pero no pudo hacer mucho porque no tenía ya muchas fuerzas, en vez de eso le sonrió como mejor pudo.

Olvidaba que no todo el mundo había estado frente a Voldemort, por lo menos no tantas veces como él, y enfrentarlo; entendía que el rubio debía estar muerto del miedo y que su padre –al que no creía cuando mostraba indiferencia– estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico. Ladeó la cabeza un poco, ¿en qué momento el adolescente enfermo, inestable y con mente de niño, había pasado de ser el protegido a ser el protector… de nuevo?

-"Tienes mi palabra… yo los protegeré, a ti, a tu padre y a tu madre"-.

Lucius Malfoy escogió ese momento para acercarse y tomar a Harry por el hombro, llevándolo consigo con más fuerza de la necesaria, quizá una forma de lidiar con el estrés que esa reunión familiar había logrado. Harry tomó la mano de Draco y de forma inconsciente apretó la varita que ahora sería suya. No sabía qué le esperaba una vez frente a Voldemort, pero sabía perfectamente que no sería una reunión muy agradable.

Pasaron hasta lo que parecía un comedor –o lo que había sido de uno– y en él estaba, sin lugar a dudas, el único que tenía la vida de ambos jóvenes en sus manos. Y sí, Harry lo recordaba como si lo hubiera visto ayer, porque la imagen de Voldemort no era una que pudiera olvidar de la noche a la mañana y más si esa imagen había sido parte de sus pesadillas por mucho, mucho, tiempo. Todavía recordaba la piel blanca y enfermiza que cubría sus delgados miembros, la cabeza sin cabello y el rostro sin nariz, la figura serpentina del hombre que siempre había estado a punto de matarlo… sus ojos, rojos, horriblemente rojos, desquiciados, los ojos de un asesino y de, ahora sabía, un hombre que no tenía escrúpulos ni consigo mismo.

Harry no podía ver a Voldemort desde donde estaban porque la iluminación no le ayudaba y porque el hombre estaba dándole la espalda a una chimenea, la sombra lo ocultaba de su vista. Sólo podía decir que era un hombre ahí porque la figura se levantó levemente de su asiento antes de regresar a él con tranquilidad. Por un momento Harry sintió una punzada de alegría recorrer su cuerpo, era éxtasis puro y él no lo había sentido, estaba seguro.

-"Lucius, mi amigo"- Harry arqueó una ceja al escuchar el término, sabiendo que Voldemort jamás consideraría a alguien su amigo, mucho menos a Lucius Malfoy. Era divertido, sin embargo, notar que el hombre rubio parecía mucho más tenso al escuchar esas palabras, seguramente Voldemort lo sabía y por eso mismo lo hacía –"¿Has traído lo que te he pedido?"-.

Tras decir eso, la figura se levantó de su lugar y caminó a paso lento hasta ellos _–"Voldemort sabe cómo hacer una entrada dramática"-_ y sabía que debería estar asustado, pero no lo estaba, de pronto todo parecía mucho más claro ahí, y tenía una idea de qué hacer para salvarse y salvar a Draco.

Con lo que no contó, claro, fue ver la figura de un hombre que él no conocía. Había algunos rasgos que le parecían familiares, por supuesto, pero no era la figura de sus pesadillas, no era el hombre por el que sus padres habían muerto y por el que había permanecido en Azkaban por cinco años. No era Voldemort, era Tom Riddle.

Era una versión madura, por supuesto, pero era Tom Riddle, el mismo que había conocido en su segundo año en Hogwarts, el mismo que casi mataba a Ginny y media población del colegio. Era más alto, mucho más, tenía el cabello corto como lo recordaba –quizá con otro estilo, no podía estar seguro– y seguía tan limpio y castaño como lo había visto, su piel tenía ese color saludable que las personas tenían, no era pálido, sino que lucía un leve bronceado _–"¿Lord Voldemort tomando el Sol en la playa?"-_ quería reír. Pero sus ojos… sus ojos no eran cafés como los de Tom, eran rojos, eran los ojos del psicópata.

Traía puesta una túnica negra que le cubría completamente, de alguna forma había logrado hacer que la tela cayera de tal forma que dejara mostrar el ancho de sus hombros y la figura evidentemente atlética. Harry no podía evitar sentir envidia.

Lucius se arrodilló en cuanto Voldemort estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para ver a los chicos, Draco sólo se encogió en su lugar y apretó con más fuerza la mano de Harry. Harry, por su parte, sonrió de lado, mirando a Lucius arrodillarse –"Mi lord"- dijo el hombre rubio –"Todo salió según lo planeado"-.

 _-"De alguna manera dudo eso"-_ pensó Harry con gracia.

-"¿Sabes, Lucius?"- miró a Harry, que no había parado de sonreír –"De alguna manera lo dudo… ¿quisieras explicarme por qué tu hijo está aquí? ¿Con Potter?"-.

Harry debía reconocer que ese Voldemort no parecía perderse en sus emociones, no como el monstruo que había conocido en el cementerio. Utilizaba las preguntas directas como una forma de intimidación y una voz suave para ocultar la amenaza que representaba con sólo estar ahí, en la misma habitación. Se veía tranquilo, indiferente a la presencia de ambos chicos, como si lo esperara o como si no fuera muy importante haber capturado a la única persona que había representado su derrota. Un Voldemort en control de la situación era un Voldemort peligroso. No era el mismo psicópata que había preferido contarle la historia de su familia en ese cementerio en vez de matarlo cuando había tenido la oportunidad, notó Harry; el hombre tenía en su mano la varita y sus hombros estaba ligeramente tensos, su postura –aunque relajada– tenía algo que obligaba a retroceder…

Ese era un Voldemort al que Harry podía temer. Ese era un Lord Oscuro por el que miles de personas habían luchado, era más que obvio. Podía entender ahora, de cierta forma, cómo es que familias poderosas como los Malfoy habían caído bajo el comando de ese hombre.

-"Mi lord"- el rubio se levantó e hizo una reverencia, Lucius Malfoy tenía miedo –"Capturé a Potter cuando el chico estaba huyendo"- Harry frunció el ceño, porque definitivamente no estaba huyendo… y Lucius no lo había capturado, no, no –"Pero mi hijo se acercó para rescatar a Potter"-.

-"Y entonces yo"- Harry se señaló a si mismo con la mano derecha –"Fui arbitro de una reunión familiar conmovedora"- rió cuando sintió el dolor en su cicatriz debido a la furia de Voldemort, ignoró las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos por las sensaciones y, discretamente, caminó para posicionarse delante de ambos rubios, después de todo, había prometido proteger a toda la familia Malfoy, ¿o no?

-"Sugiero que cierres la boca, Potter"- respondió Voldemort sin cambiar su expresión.

 _-"Es bueno"-_ porque, por más que Harry quisiera, jamás podría llegar a controlar sus expresiones tanto que, aunque sintiera tal furia, pudiera presentar lo opuesto –"Yo decía"- se encogió de hombros y avanzó un solo paso –"Verás, mientras estaba en Azkaban he tenido… revelaciones, llamémoslo así"- miró hacia los rubios, que parecían congelados por la forma tan casual con la que hablaba, era una pena, ¿a nadie se le había ocurrido tener una conversación normal con Voldemort? ¿Qué hacían en su tiempo libre? ¿Manualidades? Harry regresó su atención en Voldemort, que lo miraba con algo que no pudo identificar –"¿No me vas a preguntar cuáles fueron esas revelaciones, Voldemort?"-.

El hombre enarcó una ceja –"¿Cuáles fueron esas _revelaciones_ , Potter?"- era increíble cómo ese hombre podía transformar su apellido en un insulto tan ofensivo, debía ser un don. Por el momento estaba agradecido de que Voldemort encontrara divertido jugar con las personas que estaba a punto de matar, eso le daba tiempo para explicarse.

-"Bueno, primero, Azkaban, aunque puedan hacerle mucha publicidad, no es un hotel de cinco estrellas y definitivamente no lo recomiendo para pasar las vacaciones"- el dolor en su cicatriz aumentó considerablemente, pero se obligó a seguir con su monólogo –"También aprendí que la exposición a bajas temperaturas por un largo periodo de tiempo son contraproducentes para la salud y que intentar hacerse amigo de los dementores no es una buena idea"- esta vez no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la cabeza con la esperanza de aminorar el dolor, algo imposible.

-"¿A dónde quieres llegar con estas tonterías, Potter? Supongo que, siendo un Lord benevolente, puedo regalarte una muerte rápida, si lo deseas"- una sonrisa cruzó el atractivo rostro del mago, era una sonrisa peligrosa porque no presagiaba nada bueno –"Aunque preferiría que rogaras por un tiempo antes de concedértelo, si te soy sincero"-.

Harry asintió con la cabeza –"Sí, supongo que era de esperarse"- casi podía sentir el pánico de Draco detrás de él –"Pero si me matas, entonces, ¿cómo te sentirías al perder una parte muy importante de ti?"- lo miró directamente a los ojos –"¿Sabías que en Azkaban las alucinaciones pueden ser bastante informativas?"- se llevó un dedo a la sien –"¿Nunca te has preguntado qué clase de conexión tenemos tú y yo?"- con una sonrisa, se dio cuenta que Voldemort lucía sorprendido.

-"Una desafortunada casualidad, te lo aseguro, Potter"- repuso sin quitar su sonrisa –"Creo que sería una alegría poder matarte al fin, te aseguro que tus vacaciones en Azkaban fueron placenteras para mí"-.

-"Sí, me han dicho que mientras yo me relajaba en mi celda tú trabajaste duro para recuperar tu influencia"- miró de nuevo a los Malfoy antes de regresar la vista al castaño –"Trabajar tanto no es bueno para la salud, Voldemort, por eso tomé un descanso"- era gracioso poder conversar con alguien que, al parecer, estaba igual de loco que él, porque Tom –o Voldemort– podía seguirle el ritmo sin titubeos –"Pero dudo mucho que sea una desafortunada casualidad, verás, descubrí algo muy interesante sobre ti"- el mayor sacó su varita y apuntó directamente a Harry entre los ojos, pero no hizo más.

-"Mi paciencia se agota, Potter, ¿tus últimas palabras antes de morir?"- Voldemort escuchó el murmuro del menor de los Malfoy, ya lidiaría con él después.

Su atención se quedó en Potter, que parecía retarlo con la simple mirada, era molesto, deseaba hacerlo rogar por su muerte, deseaba… no, deseaba deshacerse de él y quitarse otro obstáculo de una vez, no tenía tiempo para perderlo con un niño que había enloquecido en Azkaban.

-"No sabía que eras tan sentimental"- respondió Potter con una sonrisa más enervante y fastidiosa que antes, como si no le diera miedo su inminente muerte, aunque probablemente así era, como Bellatrix cuando había salido de Azkaban, tan desquiciado que ni siquiera su instinto de supervivencia había permanecido, una persona quebrada por dentro y por fuera.

Pero eso era mucho mejor para él, porque le facilitaría asesinarlo sin problemas.

 _-"¿Sentimental, yo?"-_ si fuera otro momento, quizá nunca, reiría de lo estúpido que se escuchaba Potter, pero sus emociones no trabajaban de ese modo, su furia y fastidio creció.

-"Mira que tener un diario"- el menor le lanzó una mirada significativa –"Casi… _como si hubieras puesto una parte de tu alma en él_ …"-.

 _-"… No… ¿sabe? ¿Sabe Dumbledore?"-_ Voldemort bajó la varita y retrocedió un paso, notó que ninguno de los Malfoy parecía haber escuchado esas palabras, confundido los miró, por supuesto, los cobardes se habían replegado sutilmente y esas palabras sólo habían sido escuchadas por él… Potter sabía _–"Si lo mato… no, pero… ¿le habrá dicho a Dumbledore? No puede, pero… sería algo lógico, ¿cómo lo supo?"-_ sabía muy bien del desastre con su diario y la Cámara de Salazar Slytherin, sabía que una posesión que había confiado a uno de sus seguidores había terminado destruida, pero no tenía idea de que Potter supiera qué era exactamente.

-"¿Gracioso, verdad? Claro que no te juzgo, tú y yo somos tan similares…"- Harry bufó a sus propias palabras –"Que casi podría asegurar que una parte de ti siempre estuvo conmigo"-.

* * *

 **Bueno... ¿qué les pareció? Sí, ya sé, esta muy cortito, pero es que me gustó el final, definitivamente, aunque Harry no fue muy sutil como hubiera querido, pienso que eso es reflejo del antiguo Harry y su poca sutileza con algunas cosas, como esa carta que Harry le escribe a Sirius en su quinto año sobre Umbridge, ¿alguien la recuerda? A mí me pareció muy graciosa.**

 **¿Algún comentario? ¿Alguna duda? ¿Alguna sugerencia? Por favor, no duden en enviármelas, yo respondo a cada uno por PM o en el siguiente capítulo, como siempre :)**

 **Saludos a todos y una disculpa por la tardanza.**

 **¿Reviews?**


	12. Reglas

**Harry Potter y** **sus personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Slash, Rated M. Dark!Harry, Lightbashing (en un principio), temas maduros.**

 **Por cierto, una ADVERTENCIA:** Esta historia está clasificada como M, es decir, para un público maduro. Yo no creo en las etiquetas de edad, porque sé que hay personas menores que son mucho más maduras que yo. Pero es mi deber mencionar que este capítulo, como otros anteriores y otros posteriores, tendrán insinuaciones sobre temas que pueden ser considerados un desencadenamiento de tendencias como el suicidio y otras; por favor, tengan en mente que es una historia y que sólo pretendo seguir una línea de pensamiento coherente. Esta advertencia sólo aparecerá en este capítulo, pero no quiere decir que temas sensibles no serán mencionados.

-"ABC..."-. **Diálogo**

 _-"ABC..."-._ **Pensamiento**

 **Bueno, pues estuve en un periodo horrible de bloqueo, lo sé, suena a una excusa horrible y no debería siquiera decirlo, han pasado algunas cosas y se me hizo imposible pensar en escribir, pero ya estoy aquí y el siguiente capítulo ya está aquí. Por ahora quiero hacer una pequeña mención a todos ustedes que siguen esta historia.**

 **Para mí fue, en un principio, un pasatiempo, venir y escribir aquí, saber que habían personas que estaban interesadas en leer lo que yo escribía, una buena forma de saber que no escribía tan mal como pensaba. Pero después, cuando empezaba a recibir sus comentarios, todos son tan buenos, me daban ánimo y me decían cosas que me ayudaban a seguir, no sólo con la historia y la trama en general, sino con mi vida (sí, lo sé, suena tan cursi). Me ayudaron a algo más que simplemente seguir con mi pasatiempo y me di cuenta de algo; ya no estaba escribiendo porque fuera divertido y sólo por eso, estaba escribiendo para todos ustedes, todos los que se quedan leyendo y que buscan que mejore, todos los que me alientan y que me recuerdan que no es inútil lo que estoy haciendo. No gano dinero al hacerlo, ni pretendo hacerlo, creo que me di cuenta que el pago que me gané fue el apoyo de los lectores, tanto los que me leen y me dejan tantos comentarios, que me agregan como parte de sus autores favoritos o que agregan a esta u otra historia a sus favoritos, tanto como aquellos que pasan a leer anónimamente.**

 **A todos ustedes, muchas gracias, de verdad, no tienen idea de lo que han hecho por mí. Muchas gracias.**

 **Ahora, ya que terminé mi pequeño monólogo, jajaja, pasaremos a algo más agradable; respondiendo a los comentarios anónimos!**

 **Susy kstorena: Muchas gracias a ti! No te preocupes, estamos hablando de Voldemort, un genio comprobado, estoy segura que sabrá perfectamente cómo actuar y Harry es demasiado necio como para no buscar salvar a Draco, no hay problema! Aquí está el capítulo, así que espero que lo disfrutes.**

 **Guest: Lamento haber dejado todo así, pero era necesario, a que tienes ganas de seguir leyendo, jajaja!**

 **Sara: Muchas gracias, espero que este capítulo también te guste!**

 **Somerandomperson: Hola! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por la opinión sobre la pareja de Draco, no se me había ocurrido, jaja. En cuanto a tu sugerencia, la tomaré ;), amo cuando Tom o Voldemort pueden comportarse posesivamente, será divertido escribirlo así. Por mis actualizaciones, no tengo una fecha concreta porque no tengo algún beta reader y me gusta corregir todo para ir mejorando conforme a lo que voy aprendiendo; además, la escuela y la vida de repente aparecen y me quitan tiempo, pero puedo decir que no voy a abandonar la historia, si te hace sentir mejor :/. Como sea, espero que disfrutes el capítulo y que sigas leyendo!**

 **Bonny83: Lo sé, es una reunión de desequilibrados, pero quién dijo que los genios estaban completamente cuerdos? Te aseguro que será un problema para ambos, jajaja. En cuanto al pársel, no recuerdo muy bien en los libros, pero nunca hay una idea implícita o explícita donde Voldemort supiera que Harry podía hablar con las serpientes, pretendo dejar ese pequeño detalle para una reunión más... privada, if you know what I mean. Draco ya es la niñera de Harry, pero creo que Narcisa necesitará un par de capítulos más para introducirla apropiadamente. Lamento haber tardado, pero aquí estoy y el capítulo también, disfrútalo!**

 **Laura-ghost: Gracias! No sé ustedes, pero Lucius siempre me pareció un hombre que vivía en su burbuja (y un cobarde, pero eso no es importante), así que me pareció gracioso hacerle creer que tenía el control de todo, aunque fuera por un rato. Harry es un encanto, siempre me ha parecido que nunca hicieron mucho alarde de su casi ubicación como un slytherin, así que era importante hacerlo notar, jajaja. Aquí está la continuación y con suerte el final no será tan repentino como el anterior, jeje.**

 **erikabalaclava: Bueno, puedo decirte que no deberías odiarlos todavía, espera a que avance la historia... jeje, entonces podrás odiarlos o no, jajaja. Lo dejaré así, espero que este capítulo te guste. Lamentablemente no pude enviarte un mensaje privado, pero espero que esta respuesta la puedas leer :)**

 **Alas de tinta: Creo que razonar la trama y hacer teorías te ayudarían a pasar el rato, a mí me gusta hacer eso, jaja, lo siento, de verdad no buscaba tardar tanto, fueron cosas ajenas a mí. Si sólo quieres disfrutar de Harry, no hay problema. El inicio del romance... bueno, si se puede llamar romance si hablamos de Voldemort, jaja, podríamos decir que empieza en este capítulo, suerte encontrando las pequeñas señales (y no, no me refiero a esa evidente acción de Voldemort). Espero que disfrutes el capítulo!**

 **leidy: Lo siento, no era mi intención dejarlos esperando tanto tiempo. Pero ya está aquí y espero que sea de tu agrado!**

 **Suna: Muchas gracias, me esforcé por hacerlo gracioso y evidente, me reí bastante haciéndolo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que sigas pensando así y sigas leyendo!**

 **Ahora sí, lo siento, mucho bla bla, poca historia, sigan aquí y lean, disfruten :)**

* * *

 **Culpable**

 **Capítulo XII, Reglas**

Desde que tenía memoria, quizá mucho antes, Tom Marvolo Riddle –o _Lord Voldemort_ para aquellas personas que tuvieran un mínimo instinto de supervivencia– siempre había sido una persona capaz y práctica. No le importaba ensuciarse o hacer algo no placentero si con eso podía lograr sus objetivos, no tenía escrúpulos y las personas habían aprendido eso… eventualmente. Desafortunadamente para algunos, él no era una persona paciente y no pretendía serlo si con ello no ganaba nada a cambio, tampoco arriesgaría lo más preciado que tenía –su propia vida– por nada en el mundo, absolutamente nada; por eso es que no tenía reparo en usar a las personas a su alrededor si con eso garantizaba su propia supervivencia.

Secuestrar a Harry Potter –aunque el chico representara una amenaza simplemente por existir en ese mundo– no era algo que entrara dentro del pequeño rango donde tenía que dejar la comodidad de un buen libro y la soledad que sólo existía cuando sus seguidores tenían una misión importante. Harry Potter no era tan importante, pensara lo que pensara Dumbledore. Si bien no era una de sus prioridades desde hacía cuatro años y medio, tampoco podía decir que no entraba en la lista de las diez cosas por hacer. Por eso es que, cuando se había anunciado la Conferencia del Mundo Mágico, había reunido a un puñado de sus seguidores y algunos mortífagos de su círculo interno. Debía aprovechar la situación, desde que Potter había sido liberado de su celda –Voldemort tenía suficiente sentido común como para mantenerse alejado de esa prisión– nadie había visto al menor en un sitio público y él no sabía dónde se encontraría el Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix; en ese momento había decidido jugar con apuestas seguras.

Conocía a Dumbledore, lo conocía más de lo que habría querido o necesitado y por eso mismo _sabía_ que el anciano no era una persona con escrúpulos. Usaría a Potter como cebo si con eso conseguía hacer que él, Lord Voldemort, saliera de la seguridad que le brindaba las barreras protectoras alrededor de esa mansión.

Enviar a Lucius Malfoy a intentar redimir el nombre de su familia era una muy buena excusa, pero en realidad sabía que el hombre era poderoso y tenía habilidades que lo habían posicionado entre sus mejores hombres, servía bastante que Malfoy siguiera manteniendo un lugar respetable entre el Ministerio de Magia. Gracias a Merlín no había enviado a Bellatrix, sino la mujer habría intentado asesinar a Potter antes de siquiera atraparlo.

Si perdía a cualquiera de los peones que había enviado a secuestrar a Potter… bueno, en realidad no sería una pérdida total, nadie entre sus mortífagos era indispensable, en cuanto su utilidad dejara de existir no tendría problemas en ignorarlos o deshacerse de ellos… como había pasado con el idiota de Peter.

Pero a pesar de una planeación concreta para retribuir a Potter, nunca habría pensado que el Ministerio entero tendría tan poca seguridad a su alrededor, sólo habían necesitado medio mes para sustituir a algunos Aurores y funcionarios con los que podrían tener problemas por el acceso o la salida –la Red Flu había sido monitoreada desde 1997–. Pensó que la Orden habría crecido desde su último enfrentamiento y había acertado, en cuanto llegara el equipo que había enviado pediría un reporte completo sobre la situación y quizá algunas memorias para corroborar la información, quizá habría sido una buena idea aparecerse para participar en la pequeña batalla campal, pero sabía que él no podía poner un pie ahí… todavía.

Si alguien le preguntara qué sentía sobre el secuestro de Potter y toda esa infiltración en un edificio de alta seguridad, Voldemort diría que estaba francamente decepcionado y su orgullo dolía porque había sido vencido años atrás por esas personas tan ineptas.

Obviamente los planes no salían como uno esperaría, oh, eso lo sabía perfectamente, era por eso que siempre tendría un plan de respaldo para cualquier situación que pudiera presentarse, porque sabía actuar bajo presión y sacar el mejor resultado del problema. Pero tal parecía que Potter tenía una suerte que sobrepasaba sus propias medidas de contingencia, y el idiota sabía usarla a su favor en el peor momento. Ver a Potter frente a él había sido un momentáneo toque de alegría, porque por fin podría acabar con la estúpida profecía y eliminar al chico de los absurdos planes que seguramente estaría haciendo Dumbledore.

La alegría se había esfumado, por supuesto, con las primeras palabras del chico. Hablando con él como si fueran iguales, como si Harry Potter pudiera siquiera compararse con él. Por supuesto que se había preguntado en más de una ocasión qué hacía tan especial a Potter como para compartir una conexión con Lord Voldemort, pero ese tipo de información no venía en libros o investigaciones y al final no había podido llegar a una teoría que pudiera convencerlo lo suficiente… Hasta que Potter había dado la única respuesta que no había contemplado ni siquiera y lo odiaba por eso.

El chico estaba mal, sus comentarios y su forma tan tranquila de tratar con él le habían dicho suficiente. Voldemort habría catalogado al chico como perturbado mental sin posibilidad de recuperación si no fuera porque en cuanto había visto la amenaza que representaba Voldemort para los Malfoy, el chico se había posicionado frente ellos, como si con eso pudiera protegerlos de las consecuencias –porque el joven Draco pagaría las consecuencias de traicionarlo, de eso se encargaría personalmente–. Ese era Potter, sin duda.

En realidad habría podido lidiar con un Potter en recuperación –limitándose a lanzarle la maldición asesina o enviándolo al calabozo que esa mansión tenía–, pero de pronto Potter, el chico que había vivido sólo para dificultarle la existencia, el imbécil que pretendía salvar a esos idiotas de su ira, ya no era solamente Potter… ya no era solamente Potter.

Miró una vez más a los rubios, cobardes, que se alejaban cada tanto de Potter y de él, prudentes probablemente; al no encontrar ningún atisbo en ellos de haber escuchado las últimas palabras del menor, respiró un poco para intentar tranquilizarse… por el rostro de dolor de Potter, no lo estaba logrando. No importaba, preferiría hacerlo sufrir si con eso podía tener información sobre las últimas palabras de Potter, ¿cuánto tiempo habría pasado?

-"¿Qué pasa, Voldemort?"- Potter inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y él no pudo evitar fruncir levemente el ceño, todavía no podía confiar en su propia voz o en sus instintos, que le incitaban a asesinar al chico y dejar de pensar en posibilidades.

-"Eres… un fastidio para mi existencia"-.

-"Prefiero considerarme un reto"- definitivamente Potter estaba loco, Voldemort aumentó la fuerza en el agarre de su varita –"De cualquier modo, nosotros tenemos una conexión poderosa"- Potter dejó de sonreír y sacó su varita con lentitud, no era la misma varita, notó Voldemort con cierta gracia, porque esa varita había sido destruida a su entrada en prisión.

Pero obviamente Potter estaba jugando a algo más que… no, se negaba a conceder siquiera la posibilidad de que Potter supiera lo que sus palabras significaban para él –"Ciertamente, Potter"-.

-"¿Por qué no dejas que Draco y el señor Malfoy se reúnan con la señora Malfoy?"- preguntó el chico sin sonreírle, quizá porque por fin su cerebro estaba funcionando en una frecuencia correcta para la situación en la que estaba… a punto de morir –"¿Y tú y yo hablamos desde nuestras almas?"- el mayor luchó para no dejarse llevar por el pánico que empezaba a crecer con rapidez, no había manera en que ese comentario… no, Potter tenía un problema mental, acababa de salir de Azkaban, seguramente con la ayuda de un sanador profesional se habría recuperado pronto y no estaría ahí, diciendo estupideces para hacer crecer su furia, no era conveniente… pero… No podía descartar las opciones presentadas, no podía dejar un solo cabo suelto. Era necesario.

Dejó salir un suspiro que sólo Potter notaría –"¡Lucius!"- su sirviente viró la cabeza hacia él, miedo en la mirada –"Llévate al pequeño Draco contigo"- sonrió un poco –"¿Por qué no visitan a Narcisa mientras Harry y yo tomamos el té?"-.

El rubio dejó caer lágrimas como si ya no le importara la imagen que proyectaba, Voldemort supuso que podía llegar a racionalizar esa reacción a sus palabras, al igual que la plétora de agradecimientos que siempre acompañaban ese tipo de acciones, era por eso que odiaba recompensar a sus seguidores, todo era mucho mejor si simplemente usaba tortura para cualquier castigo –"¡Gracias! ¡Mi lord! G-Gracias…"- el hombre continuó hasta que ambos se estaban retirando hacia la puerta.

-"Ah… y… Lucius…"- los Malfoy se congelaron en su lugar y sintió la sonrisa de Potter antes de sonreír él mismo –"No se vayan muy lejos… necesitaré _hablar_ con Draco en cuanto el resto de tu equipo regrese"-.

Asintió con la cabeza y dejó que los rubios se fueran, de cualquier forma sabría si cualquiera intentaba dejar la mansión sin su permiso… encontraría tres cuerpos en los jardines y dejaría mucho más trabajo para los elfos domésticos, pero no era muy importante en ese momento.

¿Qué debía hacer? Podría matar a Potter ahí mismo, sin problemas, deshacerse de un molesto bache en su camino y seguir adelante –de alguna manera, ese sería un final anticlimático–, pero… eso no sería entretenido, ¿verdad? Después de todo, un Potter fuera de sí era mucho más interesante y cabal que su contraparte sana.

Unos segundos después, Potter abrió la boca, sonriendo un poco –"Estamos solos"-.

-"En efecto"-.

Potter empezó a pasearse por el lugar, como si estuviera en un museo, Voldemort sabía que su paciencia se estaba agotando y podía apostar que Potter también lo _sentía_ , pero ninguno de los dos habló por un largo tiempo. ¿Qué pretendía Potter? ¿Acaso era tan idiota como para pensar que lo dejaría vivir? Era una amenaza, aunque claro, en ese momento no lo fuera en absoluto. La supervivencia de Potter significaba la humillación continua de Voldemort, su único error.

-"¿Cuántos hiciste?"- fue la pregunta del menor después de cinco minutos en silencio y dolor.

-"…"- ¿debía responder? No, por supuesto que no, la sola contemplación de hacerlo era estúpida, pero el chico parecía tener más información.

Potter lo miró a los ojos y no por primera vez intentó usar legeremencia, sin éxito, parecía como si su mente no existiera, incluso un loco tenía mente, incluso Bellatrix había sido sometida a una sesión intensiva de legeremencia después de Azkaban y aunque Voldemort había encontrado una mente destruida y poco coherente, había encontrado algo con lo que trabajar. Aquí simplemente no podía encontrar una mente, ¿qué tipo de defensa era esa?

-"Por favor, Voldemort"- bufó como si tuviera el control de la conversación, cosa que probablemente era cierta –"Probablemente estuve disfrutando de mi retiro por cinco años, pero te aseguro que mi mente funciona tan bien como la tuya"- sonrió.

Y Voldemort tenía que corresponder el gesto _–"Sí, podrías apostar por eso, ¿verdad, Potter?"-_ el chico lo miró fijamente –"Pasaste cinco años encerrado en Azkaban…"-.

-"Con lujos y privilegios, no lo olvides"- interrumpió el menor –"Y gracias a eso… pude tener una conexión espiritual con otra parte que vive dentro de mí"-.

Voldemort lo miró, decidiendo que si ese era el juego de Potter, no tenía sentido no seguirlo, a pesar de lo que el menor pensara, hacía mucho que él jugaba ese juego –"Me asombra tu capacidad de razonamiento, Potter"- se acercó al sofá en el que había estado sentado antes de ser interrumpido tan rudamente por Lucius y Potter –"¿Deseas té?"-.

Potter se quedó en silencio por un segundo más de lo normal, sorprendido por su ofrecimiento, pero después tomó asiento en la alfombra, muy cerca de los pies de Voldemort en una visión _interesante_ , aunque más cerca del calor de la chimenea –"¡Qué amable, muchas gracias!"- y asintió como si estuviera en una conversación normal –"¿Sabes? No entiendo por qué no recibes visitas más a menudo"-.

-"Es un gran misterio, sin duda"- asintió Voldemort, un par de segundos después, una bandeja con dos tazas de té y una tetera estaban en el suelo junto a Potter. Voldemort se planteó seriamente si debería seguir con esa estupidez, sólo estaba perdiendo el tiempo, seguramente Potter no tenía idea de lo que hablaba.

Observó que el chico servía el té con precisión en las tazas y le pasaba una a Voldemort, por lo menos podía ver que el menor era más educado ahora que cuando tenía catorce años, quizá Azkaban si proveía un servicio de reinserción en la sociedad y solamente sus mortífagos habían perdido el curso. Arqueó una ceja al recibir su taza y bebió de ella, no tenía intenciones de envenenar a Potter –porque había notado que Potter no bebía de su taza–. Hubiera preferido un poco de azúcar, pero no creía que fuera realmente necesario en ese momento.

Después de que ambos bebieran el té, observando las expresiones del otro, Harry tomó la iniciativa, suponiendo que no había más que hacer.

-"Entré a Azkaban y fue un infierno"- lo miró de reojo –"Estoy suponiendo que entiendes referencias religiosas por haber tenido un padre muggle"- el dolor constante de su cicatriz iba aumentando –"Porque no hay otra manera de describirlo"- suspiró –"Después de una semana o algo así en ese lugar descubrí que lo único que me mantenía cuerdo era… algo más que mi magia defendiéndome"- miró sus manos –"Cuando la Orden del Fénix me sacó de ahí"- sonrió de lado y miró fijamente a Voldemort hasta que él lo miró directamente –"Había algo más acompañándome, algo que me mantuvo vivo por cinco años mientras yo deseaba morir"-.

-"Al punto, Potter"- su voz era tranquila, casi podía recordar la voz de Tom, el problema que no podía relacionar esa nueva voz con el dueño original.

Harry bajó el volumen –"Era Tom"- inmediatamente la taza que Harry había sostenido en su mano se había roto, cortándole la palma de la mano profundamente –"… Y después me dio una explicación bastante… interesante"- miró con curiosidad la sangre que brotaba de su mano, gracias a ese dolor, podía dejar de pensar en el horrible dolor de su cicatriz por unos instantes.

-"Ah, ¿sí?"- Harry asintió –"Asumiré que esa explicación tiene que ver con tus balbuceos"-.

-"Por supuesto"- dijo como si estuviera indignado –"Me explico el concepto de una palabra peculiar… _hórrocrux_ "-.

Voldemort no tenía que recurrir a la opinión pública para saber lo que él era; era mucho más que un hombre, más que un simple humano mortal con las aspiraciones de uno. Nunca había sido mediocre y jamás se había hecho notar por ser imprudente… en la mayoría de los casos. Había conseguido infinitamente más que muchos, algo que la humanidad había buscado durante toda su existencia: vida eterna.

-"Esa es… una palabra muy grande, Potter"- fingió sonreírle al menor –"¿Estás seguro de saber qué significa?"-.

Harry rodó los ojos y bufó –"Francamente no me importa"- se encogió de hombros –"No estoy de humor para seguir pretendiendo hacerlo, Voldemort"- miró su taza vacía mientras trataba de relajarse antes de perder el control.

-"Sabes el significado de una palabra nueva"- le concedió –"Tienes alucinaciones desde que estuviste en Azkaban, ¿qué más?"- creyó que el chico se había dado por vencido. Después de todo, podía notar la fuerza que aplicaba al pedazo de porcelana en sus manos.

Pero no. Harry alzó la mirada y le sonrió mostrándole los dientes, inclinando la cabeza como si eso lograra hacerlo ver mejor –"Sólo una cosa más"- se levantó de su sitio –"Gracias a mi tiempo en Azkaban aprendí que, no importaba cuánto lo deseara, _esa_ parte dentro de mí no permitiría mi muerte"- alzó una ceja –"Pero no intenté todo…"-.

-"Qué… desafortunado"- consiguió decir.

-"Sí, lo sé"- Harry rodeó con pasos lentos el sofá donde se encontraba –"Debo admitir que es una desgracia, pero lo superé"- Voldemort podía saber que eso no era cierto, el niño todavía tenía esas tendencias, era lógico, lo que hacía esa reunión mucho más frustrante.

Ese estúpido niño –que probablemente resguardaba una parte de su alma, lo más preciado que alguien podría poseer– buscaba morir… ¿pero qué ganaría al hablarse sobre el hórrocrux en él? Nada… a menos que en verdad estuviera buscando algo más.

-"Buscas protección"- susurró para sí mismo.

-"Sí… para mí… y para la familia Malfoy"- el mayor arqueó una ceja, divertido.

-"¿Ni una mención sobre Sirius Black?"- no hubo respuesta –"¿Qué tal tus pequeños amigos?"- dijo presionándolo.

Harry se acercó desde un costado del sofá –"Estuve cinco años retirado en una residencia de lujo, con vista al mar"- respondió como si estuviera hablando de un gran lugar, Voldemort rió secamente y le dejó continuar –"Fue un tiempo que me sirvió para meditar mis decisiones y alianzas"-.

-"¿Cuáles son tus alianzas?"- preguntó con curiosidad, si encontraba una pequeña grieta, por pequeña que fuera, encontraría la manera de marcarlo. Eso tenía mérito, si marcaba a Potter con _su_ símbolo… Sólo necesitaba una afirmación voluntaria a buscarla, sólo eso y… el hechizo funcionaría y después… después podría hacer lo necesario para mantener una posible pieza de su inmortalidad completamente segura.

-"Yo"-.

Por supuesto.

Nada era tan fácil… excepto ver caminar a un hórrocrux viviente –en el cuerpo de su enemigo profetizado– hacia él.

-"… ¿Algo más?"-.

Harry miró al techo, viendo los detalles –"Es tu alma la que se encuentra dentro de mí, Voldemort, soy yo quién puede morir por un _accidente_ , créeme, conozco mil maneras de morir y no tengo miedo…"- el mayor lo veía, presionó los labios firmemente en una línea –"Eres _tú_ quien necesita mi ayuda, y estoy dispuesto a brindarla"-.

Voldemort no respondió inmediatamente –"Voy a hacer una prueba"- apuntó la varita hacia el menor, dirigiéndose instintivamente a la cicatriz del chico –" _Anima requirens_ "-.

Harry tuvo que sostenerse del sofá para no caer hacia atrás y al fuego. El dolor constante en su cicatriz había aumentado y podía sentir la presencia de Voldemort ahí… buscando. Se mordió el labio para no gritar y sucumbir a la tortura. Su cuerpo no estaba recuperado –y no pretendía fingir lo contrario– y él había pasado una temporada en el peor sitio para construir defensas, si el hombre en el sofá le hubiera lanzado un Crucio, seguramente se habría desmayado. Después de lo que le parecieron horas, la presión en su cabeza, el dolor de su cicatriz y los deseos de gritar desaparecieron. Abrió los ojos –no había notado el momento en el que los había cerrado– y se concentró en el rostro de Voldemort.

El hombre, ahora pálido en vez de ese bronceado que había portado, no enfocaba con la mirada a ningún punto, pero Harry no podría encontrar otro tipo de reacción si hubiera seguido buscando. Su cuerpo no temblaba, como él, su postura conservaba la misma elegancia y tensión que había estado construyendo desde que había puesto un pie en ese lugar. Lord Voldemort mantenía el control de sí mismo… y Harry estaba celoso por eso.

-"¿Q-Qué fue eso?"- preguntó con el último aliento que había guardado, sintiéndose exhausto y algo irritado por el trato que acababa de recibir, ¿qué demonios había pasado?

Le tomó un par de respiros para tranquilizar su corazón y mantener su mirada en el hombre que no le respondía.

-" _Eso_ fue una forma para comprobar tus palabras, Potter"- Harry asintió –"Buscas protección…"- le instó a seguir esa conversación.

-"Para mí y para la familia Malfoy"- se cruzó de brazos –"Aunque creo que mi protección ya no está en discusión"- dijo como si fuera lo más normal. Voldemort apretó el agarre de su varita de nuevo y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-"… ¿Por qué los Malfoy?"- suspiró.

-"¿Por qué no?"- se encogió de hombros –"Draco es mi sanador y necesito mantenerlo feliz"-.

-"¿Qué me ofreces a cambio?"- Harry lo miró seriamente. Claro, podía usar la carta del suicidio, no era una idea descabellada, pero no lo valía; Harry sabía que si el hombre se lo proponía podría encerrarlo en alguna celda, habitación o caja, sedarlo con pociones o algo así y olvidarse de él y todo el peligro que representaba.

-"…"- se llevó una mano al rostro –"Puedo… darte una ventaja en la guerra"-.

-"Ah, ¿sí?"- eso se escuchaba prometedor, Voldemort admitiría que podía ver bastantes usos para Potter, pero usarlo en la guerra era una opción que había prácticamente descartado.

-"Nadie sabe que el señor Malfoy me encontró porque así lo quise, eso es un hecho"- sonrió levemente –"Es muy probable que Dumbledore me mantenga en su propia agenda"-.

Voldemort asintió. Sí, la versión que Lucius le intentaba dar era ilógica –"¿Muy probable?"-.

-"… Sí, tal vez tuve un ligero descuido en algunas preguntas durante la entrevista"-.

Obviamente, se dijo el mayor –"¿Me estás pidiendo regresarte a tus antiguos dueños?"- le preguntó divertido, quizá Potter sería una fuente de entretenimiento por el momento.

-"No, por Dios, no"- Harry rió levemente cuando vio el gesto de disgusto de Voldemort –"Tu ventaja es la entrada a su Casa de Seguridad"-.

Pero el mayor no iba a olvidar la idea que el menor le daba, quizá si usaba multijugos… Ingresar al núcleo de la Orden sería… más que ventajoso, era una idea interesante, sin embargo, fingió ignorancia –"¿Me brindarías la ubicación de esa casa?"-.

No necesitaba ser él para saber que Dumbledore no sería tan idiota como para dar la ubicación de un lugar vital a un adolescente que había logrado sobrevivir una prisión como Azkaban, no era seguro para todo su pequeño grupo y no era una decisión que le fuera a dar beneficios. Así que no se sorprendió cuando escuchó la respuesta del menor.

Harry negó con la cabeza –"Puedo decirte que es una mansión de la familia Black… no conozco la ubicación"- no esperaba algo distinto, de verdad, aunque había tomado en cuenta la posibilidad del uso de las propiedades de los Black, siendo Sirius Black el heredero de esa familia, pero la investigación no había llegado muy lejos, especialmente porque Dumbledore había concentrado toda actividad en Hogwarts; pero él podría investigar las propiedades de los Black, era una buena idea tener a Narcisa y a Bellatrix para esa tarea.

-"Hablaremos de eso después, estoy seguro"- por supuesto que hablarían de eso después –"Pero no es suficiente, ¿qué puedes ofrecerme a cambio de la seguridad de Lucius y Draco?"- Harry abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

-"¡¿Perdón?!"- frunció el ceño –"Pensé que sería más que suficiente no matarme y darte acceso a una ventaja"- vio que Voldemort sonreía y acercaba una mano a su rostro, pasando un dedo sobre su mejilla izquierda.

-"Sin embargo, no es suficiente"- le agradaba eso, podía sentirse en control de la situación de nuevo y eso tranquilizaba su mal humor –"Puedo asegurar la vida de Narcisa Malfoy, la mujer no ha hecho nada en mi contra… Lucius, por otra parte…"- sonrió de lado –"Y no empecemos a hablar sobre el pequeño Draco"-.

Harry suspiró –"¿Qué quieres a cambio de Lucius y Draco?"- lo miró directamente a los ojos –"Y me refiero a su seguridad completa, no sólo física"-.

-"… ¿Qué quiero?"- arqueó una ceja –"Nada, ¿qué ofreces?"-.

-"…"- se mordió el labio, no se había esperado eso.

Voldemort, por supuesto, lo notó –"Aunque, claro, no son importantes"- recorrió su mejilla de nuevo –"No tienes que esforzarte y vender tu alma por ellos"- Harry sonrió al escuchar la no intencionada alusión al problema que había logrado toda esa conversación.

-"Estoy de acuerdo…"- no, no lo estaba, Draco había sido el único que había buscado una manera de sanar su pobre estado, era el único que le había dado una ligera sensación de estabilidad, había prometido ayudarle y salvar a su familia, era su obligación ahora, no era mucho, pero eso era lo que sabía y no necesitaba más –"Pero lo prometí"- se encogió de hombros –"Mi trato es el que sigue: tú me garantizas la seguridad de los Malfoy y la mía y yo… te entrego el Mundo Mágico… legalmente"- sonrió, seguro de sí mismo.

Voldemort rió.

Y fue una sorpresa, ¿en qué momento alguien pensaría que Harry Potter podría hacer reír a Lord Voldemort? Sin embargo, paciente como nunca, Harry esperó a que el hombre terminara su repentino ataque de histeria –porque no podía ser otra cosa–. Suponía que era algo normal, hasta él había tenido ese tipo de ataques, y eso que había llevado una vida sin muchas emociones. Dejó que el hombre pensara su propuesta –o terminara de reír sobre lo que acababa de proponer– mientras intentaba tranquilizarse él mismo.

Porque no había muerto.

¡No estaba muerto!

Y aunque no fuera una de sus prioridades, saber que había sobrevivido una vez más era una grata sorpresa, era una pena que no tuviera alguien con quien festejarlo. Aunque no fuera muy importante, ahora mismo necesitaba una respuesta y, cierta parte de él, necesitaba un propósito, porque de lo contrario… Bueno, no tendría caso seguir ahí. Por ahora su propósito se había convertido en garantizar la vida de los Malfoy –sin duda, algo que cinco años antes jamás habría creído posible–.

-"¿Qué es lo que hace que puedas creer tal estupidez, Potter?"- le preguntó mientras lo tomaba por el cuello, apretando ligeramente más de lo necesario, cortando la respiración del menor –"¿Qué te hace… _pensar_ que tienes la capacidad para prometer tal cosa?"- presionó con más fuerza hasta que logró escuchar un jadeo. El menor cayó a un costado, respirando entre bocanadas y carraspeos, sin embargo, no se recuperó inmediatamente, ni se levantó una vez que había conseguido una respiración más acompasada –"¿Por qué imaginarías tal tontería?"- se preguntó con más curiosidad.

Quizá Azkaban sí había logrado desequilibrar por completo a Potter, de alguna forma distinta a la que había visto en el resto de sus seguidores; lo que había logrado asombrarle –medianamente– era haber mantenido una conversación relativamente coherente con una persona… de ese tipo. Bellatrix apenas podía hablar por un par de minutos antes de empezar a desviarse hacia tendencias poco saludables.

-"… ¿Crees que estoy imaginando cosas?"- le preguntó genuinamente –"Ese es el problema con todos ustedes"- negó con la cabeza, divertido –"Subestiman a todos sin contemplar la diminuta posibilidad que facilitan, quizá Dumbledore y tú se llevarían muy bien"- rió cuando sintió la presión en su cicatriz –"¿Qué te hace pensar que no tengo la capacidad para entregarte el Mundo Mágico?"- se levantó –"¿Por qué no podría imaginar la posibilidad de hacerlo?"-.

-"Si llegaras a cumplir tal cosa…"- le sonrió –"Aseguraría la vida de Lucius…"-.

-"Y de Draco"- añadió.

-"Y de su bastardo"- añadió él.

Harry se llevó una mano al cabello y frunció el ceño. Eso estaba llevando más tiempo del que había planeado y francamente empezaba a resentir su estado de salud. Sabía que su propuesta era una locura –no hacía falta estar loco para notarlo–, pero no tenía intenciones de retractarse y tampoco creía que no fuera posible darle un giro a esa estúpida guerra. Tenía un par de ideas.

Pero en ese momento necesitaba asegurar la vida de los Malfoy, su cabeza palpitaba y ahora no era debido al dolor constante que le proporcionaba Voldemort con sus cambios de humor; sabía que Draco le había acostumbrado a una comida regular y a un régimen de pociones. Sabía que su cuerpo no respondía como antes y que no lo haría sino hasta mucho después, necesitaba la ayuda de Draco y necesitaba estar lejos de la Orden de Dumbledore, no podría soportar regresar a otra celda.

No podría soportar estar de nuevo bajo la vigilancia de Dumbledore –aunque no tenía duda que Voldemort haría algo muy similar–, saber que había confiado en ese hombre y que gracias a ello había terminado arruinado en Azkaban… antes muerto.

-"Voldemort"- dijo suavemente –"El trato es muy sencillo: todo lo que ofrecí a cambio de la vida y la seguridad de los Malfoy"- se inclinó ligeramente hacia el hombre –"O te juro que tu hórrocrux desaparece"- sonrió ampliamente –"Eres el mago oscuro más importante del siglo, ¿verdad? Yo soy un simple mago… pero _sé tu secreto_ y estoy dispuesto a usarlo"-.

-"¿Potter?"- arqueó una ceja y sonrió –"¿Intentas amenazarme?"-.

-"Son sólo dos palabras, Tom"- dijo el nombre muggle antes de pensarlo, añadiendo rápidamente antes de arruinar su argumento –"Y seguramente conoces otros métodos… ¿o no?"-.

Voldemort lo miró por un rato, dedicándose a contemplar la figura del chico. Si bien era cierto que no podía dejarlo ir o permitir que intentara suicidarse, podía ver la garantía en la que se convertiría el chico, si en algún momento necesitaba terminar una negociación, podría intercambiarlo a su favor, sabía que el anciano no se atrevería a matar a Potter y él sabía ahora que no arriesgaría su alma encerrada en el niño antes de investigar cómo extraerla de su recipiente… Eso podría funcionar… y sólo le costaría un par de comidas más… le agradaba ese trato. Y ni siquiera tendría que hacer un juramento inquebrantable, Potter era ignorante, se atendría a su palabra.

-"De acuerdo"- dijo, haciendo sonar sus dedos. Delante de él apareció un elfo doméstico, temblando y esperando sus órdenes –"Trae a la familia Malfoy hasta aquí, rápido"- el elfo se inclinó y desapareció al momento.

Harry se inclinó al oído del mayor, rozando su oído con su aliento –"Y recuerda, Tom, un mínimo daño… y tu hórrocrux desaparece"- Voldemort abrió los ojos y estaba seguro de replicar cuando aparecieron tres personas, más un elfo, justo frente a él.

 _-"Ya veremos, Potter"-_ no importaba, no necesitaba desahogar su frustración con esos cobardes frente a él –"Espero que el paseo haya sido de su agrado"- dijo a nadie en general, mirando a Harry como si fueran grandes aliados –"Nosotros ciertamente disfrutamos el té, ¿no es así, Harry?"-.

El menor sonrió de lado y asintió con la cabeza, siguiéndole la corriente –"Por supuesto"-.

Lucius parecía querer hablar, notó con gracia, mientras que Narcisa y Draco mantenían una calma aparente y sólo podía ver el temblor ligero en las manos del menor de los Malfoy _–"Narcisa siempre llevó los pantalones en esta relación"-_ era una pena que no hubiera reclutado a esa mujer antes que a Lucius –"Para su alivio"- miró a los tres –"Mi huésped"- volteó a ver a Harry, teniendo una idea repentina y tomándolo del brazo hasta llevarlo a caer en sus piernas –"Mi huésped y yo hemos llegado… a un acuerdo, a cambio de la vida del pequeño Draco… y su familia, claro"- podía sentir el corazón de Potter latir con fuerza, una reacción interesante, pero enfocó su atención en los tres personajes frente a él.

-"¡G-Gracias… mi Lord! ¡Gracias!"- Lucius, como siempre, empezó a balbucear, por lo que Voldemort ignoró lo que decía en favor de los otros dos.

Para cualquiera de sus seguidores sería evidente la completa desgracia en la que había caído Lucius Malfoy desde que su hijo había abandonado la causa –Voldemort no pretendía clamar al menor como una parte ignorante cuando el chico había escuchado cada una de las conversaciones con su padre por un tiempo–. Lucius había sido decepcionado y había logrado cometer grandes errores que le habían causado muchos problemas a él, no estaba en posibilidad de hacer otra cosa que no fuera rogar.

Podía ver a Narcisa fingiendo mantener la calma –la mujer había sido criada dentro de las costumbres de una de las familias más prominentes del Mundo Mágico de Europa, tenía el instinto de sobrevivir–, suspiraba quedamente y miraba a su hijo con algo extraño en los ojos; era obvio que buscaba una forma de agradecerle a alguien lo que había logrado, pero nunca se atrevería a mencionar nada cuando sabía que ni siquiera las palabras de su esposo serían bienvenidas. Era de esperar que la mujer estuviera agradecida, no todos los días –desde hacía cinco años– Harry Potter salvaba la vida y el honor de toda una familia que antes odiaba.

La reacción que no esperaba ver era la del menor. Si bien era cierto que Potter había logrado rescatarlo y salvarle de un par de maldiciones, verlo palidecer y fruncir el ceño no era lo que había esperado. Quizá alivio al escucharse a salvo, quizá una ligera resistencia a sentirse agradecido, probablemente algo más… Malfoy. El rubio miraba a Potter con lástima –tenía que ver que estuviera ahora en su regazo y no sobre sus propios pies, suponía– y no se veía contento con el arreglo. Era medianamente conocido el conflicto que había surgido entre el hijo de los Malfoy y Harry Potter y sabía que Draco no era una persona que olvidara fácilmente.

Qué extraño.

-"Por supuesto que… tenemos algunos problemas, ¿verdad?"- Harry evitó mirar al mayor mientras hablaba, no sabiendo lo que hacía sentado _ahí_.

-"Mi Lord, le juro que…"-.

-"¡Silencio, Lucius!"- le gritó sin ánimo –"No necesito más juramentos tuyos, me has fallado lo suficiente"- a veces, cuando estaba de humor, podía hacer esos pequeños comentarios que, para él, no significaban realmente nada, sólo para divertirse y observar quién, de entre todos sus seguidores, podrían notar lo poco que importaba el comentario. Hasta ahora nadie lo había notado y era una de las pocas formas que encontraba para entretener su mente por unos segundos –"Estoy hablando de ciertas… normas, si desean una _convivencia_ pacífica"- escuchó un bufido de Potter –"Y siendo un Lord tan generoso, contemplé algunas normas básicas"-.

-"Estamos a sus órdenes, mi señor"- dijo Narcisa con una reverencia. Voldemort podía ver que el menor de los Malfoy no estaba de acuerdo con esas palabras, pero no iba a señalarlo en ese momento, tenía suficiente tiempo después.

-"Lo sé, Narcisa"- distraídamente, o no, sonrió ligeramente –"Harry permanecerá dentro de la propiedad en todo momento, sin excepciones"- las tres personas frente a él asintieron –"Lucius, seguirás trabajando para mí… no quiero más errores, ¿entendiste?"-.

El hombre se arrodilló dramáticamente y tanto Harry como Voldemort rodaron los ojos, ¿era realmente necesario hacer eso? De cualquier forma, dejó que el hombre hablara para defender su caso mientras centraba su atención en el latir irregular del corazón de Potter –"E-Eso es… ¡Por supuesto, mi Lord!"- y no dijo más.

-"Ya lo veremos, Lucius"- miró directamente a Draco, logrando que el menor se removiera en su lugar –"En cuanto a Draco"- le sonrió con una ligera burla en la voz –"Tu traición fue costosa para Harry…"- no sabía que una persona podía cambiar de tonalidad con tanta facilidad, de blanco a rojo, el rubio bajó la mirada –"Sin embargo, estoy dispuesto a permitir que pruebes tu lealtad a la causa"- extendió una mano –"¿Tomarás esta oportunidad?"-.

-"Lo siento mucho, Voldemort"- Narcisa y Lucius temblaron ligeramente al escuchar su nombre, para su sorpresa Draco parecía más relajado –"Draco, por supuesto, me responde sólo a mí"- apretó el agarre al menor en sus piernas, pero Potter continuó hablando como si nada –"Después de todo, él es mi sanador privado, lo necesito"-.

Voldemort no respondió y toda la habitación quedó en silencio, esperando su respuesta. ¿Así que así se resolvería todo con Potter desde ese momento? ¿Cuestionaría sus palabras delante del resto de sus seguidores o sólo lo había hecho frente a los Malfoy? Rió, eso sería diferente.

-"Hablaremos de eso después"- asintió con la cabeza –"Pueden retirarse"- los Malfoy hicieron una pequeña reverencia en conjunto y salieron rápidamente, era bueno saber que, a pesar de tanto tiempo lejos de su presencia, Draco todavía recordaba lo que sucedía si no le mostraba el respeto necesario. Su mano mantuvo a Potter en su lugar y cuando la puerta se cerró, Voldemort sintió que el chico se levantaba de su regazo.

-"¿Alguna razón especial para mantenerme sentado _ahí_?"- preguntó inclinando la cabeza, intentando lucir tranquilo.

-"… No eres el único en este lugar que puede fingir demencia, Potter"- le sonrió –"Descubrirás que no será tan fácil salirte con la tuya, de nuevo"- se levantó de su lugar –"Tal vez salvaste a los Malfoy… y conseguiste un hotel con todos los servicios…"-.

-"Así que _sí_ sabes hacer referencias muggle"-.

-"… Pero te aseguro… no quieres enfrentarte"-.

-"Y yo te aseguro… he visto peor"-.

Ambos se miraron por un largo rato, antes de que Voldemort abriera la boca –"Es sorprendente, ¿no lo crees? La forma en que una pequeña parte de mí y una temporada en prisión lograron lo que Dumbledore nunca pudo… _quebrarte_ "- rió fríamente –"Nadie debe saber sobre mi hórrocrux, ¿entiendes eso?"- el menor asintió con la cabeza –"Por lo que es mucho más práctico si malinterpretan nuestro pequeño trato, ¿no es así?"-.

-"… Sí, supongo que es lógico"- Harry se llevó una mano al rostro.

-"Nos divertiremos mucho, Potter"- Harry escuchó la voz de Voldemort llamar a su elfo doméstico y ordenarle que lo llevara a una habitación, y que llevara al menor de los Malfoy después. Su visión se nublaba por momentos y sabía que necesitaba dormir.

El elfo tomó su mano y Harry susurró lo suficientemente fuerte antes de desaparecer del lugar, sólo para que el otro escuchara –"Estoy muy seguro de eso, _Tom"-._

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **¿Qué tal?**

 **Espero que haya sido del agrado de todos y que hayan llegado hasta el final.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Me encanta saber sus opiniones, teorías, críticas, lo que deseen decirme.**


	13. Sorpresas

**Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Slash, Rated M, Dark!Harry, Lightbashing (en un principio), temas maduros.**

-"ABC..."-. **Diálogo**

 _-"ABC..."-._ **Pensamiento**

 **Hola a todos! Espero que no se sientan decepcionados por mi falta de responsabilidad ante todos, y también espero que el siguiente capítulo sea una disculpa suficiente. Me siento muy feliz porque recibí veinticinco reviews para el capítulo pasado y todos diciendo cosas muy lindas. Sé que lo he dicho muchas veces, pero me siento en la necesidad de volverlo a decir: no tienen idea, de verdad no la tienen, de lo mucho que hacen por mí simplemente por tomarse el tiempo de escribir lo que piensan sobre lo que escribo, es más de lo que merezco y sólo quiero que sepan que escribo para todos ustedes. Para los que comentan, para los que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos, es un apoyo en situaciones que, quizá, no tienen mucho que ver con Fanfiction, pero que me ayudan a seguir adelante! Jamás abandonaré mis historias, lo juro, es sólo que a veces me resulta difícil escribir una situación en particular. Espero que este capítulo cumpla para todos ustedes!**

 **Para mis review anónimos:**

 **Sara: Hola otra vez! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que este nuevo también lo haga. Siempre feliz de leerlos.**

 **Susy kstorena: Dudabas acaso de Harry? Qué mal! Es Harry Potter… bueno Harry Potter más un poco de locura, claro que iba a poder. Esperemos que ahora tenga todavía las riendas de la situación, no?**

 **Suna: Creo que es algo que compartes con Harry, jajaja. Debe ser divertido. Cómo le va a entregar el Mundo Mágico? Mmm… Bueno, entre otras cosas, por supuesto, política, qué más puedes pensar? Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero escuchar lo que piensas del siguiente capítulo.**

 **Bonny83: Fue un milagro, verdad? Puedes pedir un deseo cada vez que veas una actualización mía, jajaja. Son el uno para el otro, pero ninguno de los dos lo ve, es lo que me encanta. Deja que pasen algunos capítulos para que se recupere y deja que pueda tocar un libro para regresas a sus estudios (quizá con ayuda de Tom?). Me alegra que la pareja te guste, es una de las que más me gustan a mí y creo que verlos cómo dominan el mundo es… bueno, son Tom y Harry ;). Sobre la venganza de Harry, sólo debemos esperar a que pueda recuperarse por completo y ya veremos qué planea.**

 **Kuroseki: Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Aquí está mi actualización y esperemos que sea lo que todos buscaban.**

 **Yoisi: Lo siento mucho, jeje. Pero espero que la pareja de Draco sea un consuelo y lo que tengo planeado para el desarrollo de Tomarry sea un pequeño regalo.**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Culpable**

 **Capítulo XIII, Sorpresas**

Después de dos días en su nueva habitación, Harry tenía la impresión de haber pisado una nueva prisión, sólo que esta vez su carcelero era una persona con un nombre diferente. Porque decir que Lord Voldemort sería un mejor anfitrión que Albus Dumbledore y su Orden sería ampliar demasiado las habilidades sociales del siguiente Señor Oscuro. Francamente, Harry había estado consciente de la situación a la que se iba a enfrentar –incluso si no tenía idea de las condiciones de ese nuevo encierro–, mucho antes de siquiera contemplar la posibilidad de escapar de la Orden.

Habría esperado un espacio en las mazmorras y con eso habría sido afortunado.

Pero no.

Esa mansión contaba con tantas habitaciones y dos bibliotecas enteras, que Harry no se sorprendió al saber que le darían uno de esos cuartos para habitar. De hecho, el elfo doméstico que le llevaba su comida y las pociones que necesitaba –con un par de notas claras de Draco Malfoy con las instrucciones para su recuperación–, le había dado a entender que su habitación era la más pequeña de la mansión.

Y seguía siendo mil veces mejor que su habitación en Privet Drive, así que no era un gran problema para él. Además, en su habitación se encontraba un baño privado y un estante con suficientes libros para mantenerlo ocupado mientras ignoraba la presencia de Tom en su cabeza, mientras que con la Orden había tenido que sufrir de nuevo la soledad a la que se había acostumbrado.

A decir verdad, firmar un trato con el Diablo no había sido tan malo como habría podido llegar a pensar, hubiera sido mucho peor permanecer con la Orden y esperar a tener un ataque de pánico cuando cualquiera de ellos entrara por su puerta sin el permiso de Draco; no, prefería estar con Voldemort –y Harry no podía decidir si eso era tan triste y patético como se veía, ¿qué pensaría su yo de seis o siete años atrás? Harry sabía exactamente lo que pensaría–. Por lo menos ahí sabría que todos deseaban matarlo, pero gracias a la orden de su amo, nadie podría tocarlo, extrañas maneras de confort, suponía.

Sí, había sido un buen trato, dadas las circunstancias.

De pequeño, Harry siempre había soñado –y también intentado– con encontrar cualquier forma para alejarse del _cuidado_ de sus tíos y la increíble capacidad de su primo para romper todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, incluyéndolo a él. Y en realidad no había sido una gran sorpresa que la única forma prudente que encontrara fuera salir de esa casa y buscar refugio en cualquier otro edificio.

Obligarse a adaptarse a diferentes condiciones no era nada nuevo para él, así como el hecho de tener que dormir en el suelo cuando había puesto un pie en Azkaban. Antes había sido una pequeña alacena debajo de las escaleras con una manta en el suelo, algunas veces había pasado noches enteras en las calles cercanas a Surrey –quizá no durmiendo, pero se acercaba lo suficiente– y después la pequeña habitación en Privet Drive con la horrible cama infestada de moho y otras cosas que no quería analizar. En resumen, vivir con los Dursley le había dado la posibilidad de practicar para la tortura que sería la prisión, ¿quién lo diría?

Para Harry, dormir en una cama decente no había sido un privilegio que gozara, no había sido más que un sueño… hasta que había llegado a Hogwarts. Aunque tantos cambios ya no importaban, para nada.

Por ejemplo, la cama que había tenido en la Mansión Black había sido, más que un alivio a su espalda, un objeto que lograba sofocar su cuerpo y hacerle sentir mal. Era evidente que, después de haberse acostumbrado a dormir en superficies más rígidas, su cuerpo no podía adaptarse tan rápido como antes. Pero lo había soportado.

No hubieran entendido de todas formas.

Pero Voldemort, consciente o inconscientemente –Harry sabía que el hombre sólo quería fastidiarlo mientras encontraba una manera de recuperar su alma o matarlo sin dañarla–, le había dado un espacio en el cual se podía sentir cómodo. La cama era pequeña –para una persona– y lo suficientemente rígida para soportar su espalda, pero no tanto como para recordar el suelo. Y tenía espacio suficiente para no sentirse más encerrado de lo estrictamente necesario, porque los espacios demasiado abiertos también habían llegado a ser un problema que esperaba resolver a la primera oportunidad.

Sonrió.

 _-"Esto es mucho mejor"-._

Dos días ahí…

¿En qué momento aparecería Voldemort para hablar sobre el resto de las reglas que quería imponer? Incluso si Harry no las seguía, sería simplemente amable si fuera a su habitación para explicarse o por lo menos llamarlo para aparecerse por su despacho o donde se encontrara. Qué grosero.

 _-"Mi otro yo no tiene por qué darte explicaciones"-._

Sí, Tom tenía razón, pero eso no era lo importante.

 _-"¿Cuándo desaparecerás de mi cabeza?"-_ aunque extrañaría la compañía de otra persona, definitivamente no creía que, aun con su locura, pudiera soportar dos seres iguales; no quería lidiar con dos Tom en ese momento y obviamente no podía matar a Voldemort, eso sería contraproducente y no necesitaba más problemas con su presente condición.

 _-"En cuanto mi otro yo haga el ritual necesario"-_ casi podía verlo cruzarse de brazos.

Harry no siguió con la conversación porque no deseaba más dolores de cabeza, en vez de seguir con un argumento, tomó uno de los tantos libros del estante –un libro sobre hechizos para el que hubiera sido su quinto año– y empezó a leer desde donde había pausado la lectura el día anterior. Cualquier cosa era mucho mejor que mirar al vacío sin un propósito hasta que apareciera una bandeja con su comida, pociones y las instrucciones de siempre. Se preguntaba exactamente qué habría sucedido con Draco –sabiendo que estaba vivo–, si habría regresado con su familia o si Voldemort había decidido interrogarlo y mantenerlo cerca de él para saber lo que fuera sobre la Orden… sí, no descartaba esa opción.

Casi terminaba ese libro –y dominaba casi todos los hechizos–, así de aburrido estaba.

Deseaba… no sabía qué deseaba. Quizá compañía, había vivido aislado por toda su adolescencia y había sobrevivido gracias a que, aparentemente, era el recipiente del alma de su peor enemigo, así que… la ironía de la vida, suponía. Necesitaba regresar a una normalidad aparente, pero sabía que no era una opción viable, no cuando era evidente que él ya no era un ser humano funcional, no en los parámetros que medían la sociabilidad de las personas. Por ahora lo único que podía hacer para evitar pensar demasiado en el vacío que había encontrado en su existencia era leer todo lo que tuviera a su alcance y medir el tiempo con las comidas que llegaban a él.

Aunque… creía que ya era hora de la siguiente ronda de pociones, y la bandeja aún no estaba ahí. Tal vez era algún castigo extraño que Voldemort había creado, evitar su recuperación o algo así, pero eso no sonaba lógico y Voldemort era todo, excepto irracional. Suspiró y decidió que no era muy importante, de cualquier forma todavía no estaba acostumbrado a comidas regulares, así que no tenía mucho problema ignorando el hambre.

Era una fortuna contar con material de lectura en esa ocasión. Por lo menos Voldemort era un mejor carcelero que Dumbledore, innegablemente. Dejó el libro a un lado –ya había terminado– y se levantó para tomar otro más.

-"No debes estar fuera de la cama"- dijo una voz detrás de él. El tiempo que había estado en la Mansión de los Black, Harry había aprendido a identificar la nueva voz de Draco Malfoy, más grave y profunda que la que le había caracterizado en su infancia; todavía tenía problemas relacionando ambas voces y las personas, pero ignoraba la incomodidad que surgía.

-"Hola, Draco"- se giró sobre sus talones y alcanzó a notar que el rubio se encogía ligeramente por sus palabras, algo que normalmente no hacía –"¿Estás bien?"- preguntó acercándose un poco.

El rubio tenía en sus manos la bandeja con la comida y las pociones, incómodo, Draco caminó hasta la mesa de noche y dejó ahí la comida –"Perfectamente, Potter"- sí, algo sucedía ahí.

-"… De acuerdo"- Harry se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la cama –"Habría jurado que Voldemort no había respetado su parte del acuerdo si no fuera por tus notas en mi comida"- sonrió levemente –"Porque lo respetó, ¿no es así?"- casi esperaba que el rubio respondiera negativamente, si encontraba una pequeña falla, Harry no dudaría en ejecutar su propia amenaza.

Draco asintió con la cabeza –"Estuve con mis padres…"- vio que el menor asentía comprensivamente y no por primera vez se preguntó qué demonios cruzaba por su cabeza, si en verdad padecía locura o si era todo un acto. Francamente no tenía idea de qué sería peor para él y su familia –"Gracias"- dijo quedamente.

-"Eh… ¿perdón?"- fingió Harry.

El rubio hizo una reverencia sutil y lo miró con seriedad –"Como heredero de la familia Malfoy yo, Draco Malfoy, reconozco una deuda de sangre con la familia Potter y su heredero, Harry James Potter"- miró al chico en la cama y tuvo que contenerse para no usar la violencia en el que seguía siendo su paciente –"¿Qué responde a eso, heredero Potter?"-.

Harry abrió los ojos en sorpresa –"Como heredero de la familia Potter yo, Harry James Potter, reconozco la deuda de sangre de la familia Malfoy y su heredero, Draco Malfoy"- el rubio le extendió una mano y Harry la alcanzó sin dudarlo.

-"La familia Malfoy le debe obediencia a la familia Potter"- dijo simplemente, como si le costara mucho decir esas palabras, claro que para un hombre tan orgulloso como él, Harry podía llegar a entender lo que había hecho y el peso de esas palabras.

-"La familia Malfoy y la familia Potter formarán una alianza de iguales"- respondió con naturalidad, de hecho, no tenía idea de lo que hacía, no sabía el procedimiento para ese tipo de conversaciones tan serias y estúpidas, no entendía nada de eso, excepto que, muy probablemente, esa era una deuda similar a la que Pettigrew le debía, sólo que la formalidad escapaba al entendimiento de Harry, que nunca se había acercado a saber más sobre la sociedad mágica.

Por la reacción del rubio, sin embargo, Harry podía entender que no había arruinado nada y que, por el contrario, había logrado precisamente un aliado, ¿quién diría que la ignorancia y su buena voluntad serían útiles para conseguir aliados más estables que Voldemort? Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, sin soltar a Draco, esa teoría tenía sus méritos _–"Investigaré un poco"-_ le sonrió levemente al otro, notando la evidente tranquilidad que sus palabras le había llevado al rubio.

-"Gracias"- repitió y soltó su mano. Harry no respondió, en vez de eso, intentó acercarse el plato con comida y terminar con la seriedad estúpida de esa conversación. Draco le dio el plato y se sentó a un lado, observándolo comer.

-"Estuve aburrido"- hizo un mohín –"Pudiste haber visitado"- le recriminó sin fuerza.

-"Estaba con mis padres"-.

-"Pudiste traerlos"- vio que el otro negaba –"A menos que Voldemort prohibiera eso también"- se respondió con media sonrisa –"No me sorprende"-.

-"¿Qué trato hiciste con él, Potter?"- le preguntó con cierta duda –"No te ha matado y no te ha torturado, ¿qué tontería hiciste?"- Harry fingió ofenderse con esas palabras, por fin la conversación iba hacia donde él quería.

-"Es privado, Draco, lo importante es que estás a salvo y tu familia también, ¿o no?"- lo miró por un momento –"Si tu vida o la de tu familia peligra… debes informármelo de inmediato"- Draco no entendió, pero asintió con cierta duda.

-"¿Qué hiciste, Potter?"- tanto tiempo intentando mantenerlo con vida y ahora el idiota se arriesgaba por él, ¿cómo había terminado todo tan mal que ahora le debía la vida y la de su familia a Potter, el niño que había aprendido a odiar desde Hogwarts? Si lo pensaba mucho, hasta podía llegar a sentir culpa.

Harry se encogió de hombros y continuó comiendo –"Llegamos a un acuerdo que beneficia a ambos; él me garantiza tu vida, la de tu familia y la mía y yo… le doy lo que quiere"- Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia el rubio –"Luces pálido, ¿te encuentras bien?"- amaba la ambigüedad del lenguaje, se preguntaba exactamente a qué conclusión había llegado su sanador, no podía ser una muy buena si lucía como si pudiera vomitar en el lugar.

-"… Perfectamente"- respondió y Harry no presionó. Quizá tenían un acuerdo de civilidad y quizá el rubio era el encargado de su recuperación, demonios, le debía la vida y había sido una compañía mucho mejor que la de sus antiguos amigos, pero eso no significaba que de pronto, después de tantos años, ambos fueran mejores amigos y confiaran ciegamente en el otro.

-"Está bien, ¿qué sucedió después de que te dejara solo?"- eso sí era importante, le daría un vistazo a la forma de actuar en ese nuevo ambiente.

Draco decidió que era mejor el cambio de tema –"Nada importante, fuimos relegados a nuevas habitaciones"- miró a su alrededor –"Mucho más cómodas que esta, estoy seguro"- vio que el de cabello negro se encogía, restándole importancia –"Es una regla dejar al Señor Oscuro solo, a menos que haya alguna información vital"-.

-"Pensé que te estaría interrogando"- hizo un gesto de desagrado –"Después de todo, estuviste mucho tiempo con la Orden, ¿no es así?"- el rubio asintió.

-"Sí, el Señor Oscuro me pidió información… pero hasta ahora no ha recibido a nadie"- lo cual era extraño –"Mi trabajo ahora es que te recuperes, Potter"- lo miró duramente –"Y hasta hoy se me permitió venir personalmente"-.

-"Ya veo"- dijo Harry como si en verdad le importara la razón, sólo quería un poco de compañía y ahora ya la tenía –"¿Cómo están tus padres?"-.

-"… ¿A qué te refieres?"-.

-"Pues… ¿están felices de verte?"- preguntó como si fuera muy importante, en verdad no lo era, no para él que ni siquiera conocía a los adultos.

-"Están… bien"- contestó.

-"¿Y tú?"- el rubio arqueó una ceja –"¿Estás feliz de verlos?"-.

Draco dudó en responder, pero le debía al menos honestidad y la información no era importante para nadie –"Sí"- no pudo evitar sonreír levemente cuando Potter asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió.

-"Me alegro, cuando estabas con la Orden… te veías terrible"- horrible, frustrado, encerrado, deprimido, indiferente, y muchos otros adjetivos que Harry habría usado si no fuera porque no parecía lo mejor para entablar una conversación tranquila.

-"… La compañía de un montón de idiotas que no tienen idea de lo que es estrategia, alianzas y guerra no es algo que recomiende a muchas personas, Potter"- Harry asintió –"Además, lidiar con Weasley constantemente era más una tortura que cualquier cosa"- se sorprendió al ver a Harry reír, o quizá no tanto, tomando en cuenta el recibimiento que había tenido –"No sé cómo lo hacías"-.

Y era verdad, no tenía idea de cómo o por qué lo había soportado tanto tiempo.

-"… Cuando éramos pequeños… Ron era mucho más agradable"- le dijo con voz queda y media sonrisa –"Hermione no tanto"- vio el gesto de desagrado en el rostro del rubio –"Siempre tuve curiosidad, Draco"-.

-"¿De qué?"-.

-"¿Te gustaba Hermione?"- siguió comiendo mientras veía las reacciones del rubio. Draco tenía una piel pálida por naturaleza, así que notar el sonrojo del otro –si era por indignación o vergüenza, Harry no lo sabía– no era muy difícil, pero darse cuenta de ese movimiento involuntario, casi imperceptible, en su pie derecho era revelador –"… Vaya, te gustaba"- entrecerró los ojos y le dijo suavemente –"¿O aún te gusta?"-.

-"¡Por supuesto que no!"- le dijo convencido. Claro, como todos, había tenido un desliz en sus años escolares, no era anormal porque seguía siendo un ser humano, pero había crecido y superado esa estupidez fácilmente –"Claro que no"- pero obviamente negar vehementemente no parecía convencer a Potter.

Harry alzó ambas manos en señal de paz –"De acuerdo, sólo tenía curiosidad"- lo cual no era una completa mentira –"¿Sabes algo sobre los planes de Voldemort?"- preguntó directamente, ganándose una mirada de desagrado.

Pero sabía que Draco respondería si no quería seguir con el desagradable tema de sus interesantes… intereses.

-"El Señor Oscuro no comparte sus planes conmigo… soy básicamente un reaccionario dentro de su círculo, mi presencia no es precisamente lo que va a buscar ahora… sólo sé que no ha recibido a nadie después de la última reunión… con el grupo que intentó secuestrarte"- bueno, por lo menos Malfoy era capaz de darle más información sin pretenderlo, Era una pena que el rubio no pudiera leer entre líneas como Harry había aprendido desde su época con los Dursley.

-"Por supuesto"- y siguió comiendo.

Bueno, ahora sabía que Voldemort había estado ocupado y, si podía apostar, probablemente estaba ocupado en recuperar su alma para intentar deshacerse de Harry. No creía que pudiera lograrlo. Su prioridad no estaba en la guerra, entonces; Draco no había sido torturado y por tanto, aún no había hablado sobre la Orden y lo que había escuchado, eso era bueno porque Harry podría estar presente para el momento en el que esa reunión sucediera. Obviamente el grupo que intentó secuestrarlo había fallado –exceptuando a Lucius Malfoy– por lo que ninguno de los mortífagos podría fastidiarlo, simplemente porque no tendrían el derecho. Estaba a salvo de los mortífagos, de Voldemort y tenía una alianza con los Malfoy… al parecer, Voldemort sabía cómo actuar sobre la marcha.

No creía que Voldemort supiera sobre la alianza que acababa de aceptar Harry, simplemente sabía sobre la deuda de vida, pero el resto… sí, seguramente había sido parte del plan improvisado de Voldemort. Asegurar a Harry –porque seguía cargando con su alma– de sus seguidores sin hacerlo explícito, mantener su poder intacto; Voldemort no era idiota.

-"¿Qué piensas sobre política, Draco?"- preguntó como si nada, él no tenía una postura política sobre ninguno de los miembros… ¿no era eso precisamente una postura política? Se preguntó, no tener una preferencia también era tener una postura frente a la problemática, ¿no?

-"… ¿Por qué preguntas eso, Potter?"- el menor se encogió de hombros.

-"Nada importante, he estado pensando mucho en los dos bandos políticos del Mundo Mágico, ¿sabes? Y descubrí que nunca he sabido nada sobre el tema, quizá tú podrías ayudarme"- de nuevo, ese tipo de conversaciones desequilibraban la opinión que tenía de Potter.

-"¿Quieres saber sobre ambos bandos de la guerra?"- el otro negó.

-"Quiero saber las propuestas de ambos, las leyes que han aprobado o presentado para debatirlas, los límites, en qué terrenos juegan, cuáles son los beneficios que tendría cada bando, saber si son en realidad dos bandos"- jugó con lo que restaba de su comida –"Quiero argumentos"-.

-"Por supuesto…"- dijo Draco –"No soy el más indicado para hablar sobre el tema"-.

-"Claro que sí, te educaron para heredar el puesto de tu padre, ¿no es así?"- el rubio asintió.

-"No es tan sencillo"- intentó de nuevo, porque en verdad no era tan sencillo.

Harry sonrió –"Sí, supongo que tienes razón"- se mordió el labio y Draco siguió sus movimientos con más atención de la necesaria –"¿Podrías contarme algo sobre los mortífagos?"- lo miró como si estuviera pidiendo un cuento para dormir.

 _-"Aunque, siendo Potter, quizá eso es lo que me está pidiendo"-_ era un pensamiento algo… perturbador –"Sí, supongo que eso no hará daño"- no estaba muy seguro de eso, pero le debía la vida y tenía que pagarle de algún modo, información parecía ser todo lo que podía darle por el momento –"Existe… una jerarquía bien establecida"- dijo, intentando recordar lo que había intentado aprender con el miedo constante de ser marcado –"Están los peones… magos y brujas que quieren probarse a sí mismos y entrar al círculo interno"- algo que casi nunca lograban –"Están los herederos de la primera generación de mortífagos, criados para seguir los pasos de sus padres o madres"- sintió la mano más pequeña del menor tocar su hombro –"Están los mortífagos del círculo interno, los allegados al Señor Oscuro"- se encogió de hombros.

-"… Eso es…"- frunció el ceño –"Bastante primitivo"- Draco abrió los ojos en sorpresa y luego frunció el ceño para responder.

-"La Orden del Fénix no es mucho mejor, te lo aseguro"- le dijo como si lo retara a contradecirlo, sabiendo que Potter no defendería a esas personas tampoco –"Según el anciano todos son iguales frente a él"- bufó, recordando lo tonto que eso sonaba y lo tonto que había sido al pensar que quizá así sería con él –"Pero no, sólo su voz tiene valor y sólo personas como Molly Weasley pueden opinar… y claro, los espías"- rodó los ojos.

-"Sí… no me sorprende"- respondió Harry –"Discutían demasiado cuando yo estaba allá, gritaban y parecía que nadie escuchaba"- sonrió un poco –"Me sorprende que sigan en pie, francamente"-.

-"Dumbledore tiene influencia y voz de mando"- sí, eso parecía lógico.

-"Creo que Voldemort debería hacer algunos cambios"- dijo sin pensarlo –"Si sigue con grupos grandes para controlarlos, pensando que sólo a él le pueden rendir cuentas… va a tener problemas, muchos más de los que tuvo cuando tú te fuiste"- vio que el otro se encogía apenas un centímetro en su sitio –"Traiciones, deflectores… esas cosas"-.

Lo que decía era vago, quería hablar de eso, pero no con Draco, sino con Voldemort, claro, no sin antes informarse sobre todas las opciones que estaban a su alcance. Eso lucía cada vez más interesante y por lo que notaba, mantendría su cabeza ocupada un largo rato, algo que nada había podido lograr desde su salida de prisión.

-"Te deseo suerte"- le dijo Draco sin poder evitarlo, sonriéndole levemente. Ese Potter le agradaba mucho más que el anterior, incluso si estaba por debajo de la media en estabilidad mental; algo le decía, sin embargo, que no alcanzaba a ver más allá de lo que se presentaba ante él. Deseaba poder usar legeremencia en él, algo que le ayudara a comprender lo que estaba sucediendo en su cabeza y, sino resolverlo, por lo menos entender. Pero si intentaba usar legeremencia, no creía ser bien recibido –además, había visto cómo no había funcionado lo que Severus y Dumbledore habían hecho– y estaría cruzando una línea que no debía, no si quería saldar su deuda de vida.

-"Eres muy amable"- asintió con toda seriedad, luego le sonrió de nuevo –"¿Crees que podré salir de aquí algún día?"- preguntó cambiando el tema. Claro que quería salir, diablos, necesitaba aire fresco y lo sabía a la perfección, pero también sabía que era poco probable, por lo menos hasta que le demostrara a Voldemort lo que podía hacer con su guerra.

-"Draco no está en capacidad de responder a tu pregunta, Harry"- ambos chicos giraron la cabeza hacia la entrada, donde un hombre muy familiar los miraba recargado en el dintel. Luciría casual, pensaba Harry, sino fuera porque Lord Voldemort no podría lucir casual incluso si lo intentaba.

Voldemort, Tom Riddle, era un hombre que imponía su presencia sin esforzarse y Harry se preguntó si le enseñaría a hacer eso –riendo en el proceso–. Desde que lo había conocido, en aquel cementerio donde había resucitado, Harry había sentido el poder en el que no había podido llamar hombre. Pero ese poder había quedado opacado por lo que le había parecido inestabilidad y el terror que proyectaba. Ahora Harry sólo podía sentir ese poder, esa energía que provenía de él y, justo como la primera vez que lo había visto con esa nueva apariencia, Harry podía entender perfectamente cómo es que había logrado crecer tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Su ropa –una camisa blanca y holgada, un pantalón negro y unos zapatos– no era nada especial y su atractivo no tenía nada que ver con las observaciones que podía hacer; se trataba de algo más que muchas veces había escuchado llamar carisma. Claro, su imagen ayudaba, pero su voz y su postura, sus palabras y la forma autoritaria eran de gran valor.

Tendría que recordar preguntar si podría enseñarle a imitarlo.

No había notado el momento en que Draco se había levantado y había hecho una reverencia demasiado exagerada, pero ahora podía ver a ambos de pie. Harry ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo por levantarse.

-"Supongo que tienes razón"- admitió, lo único que había estado haciendo era conversar, nada importante.

-"Draco, puedes dejarnos"- ordenó Voldemort desde la puerta, no molestándose en moverse, cuando el rubio no se movió, Harry intervino antes de que resultara problemático.

-"Draco, gracias por la comida"- miró la bandeja –"¿Por qué no pasas el día con tu familia y regresas en la noche para conversar?"- le sonrió.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza, tomando la bandeja, pero Voldemort lo detuvo por el hombro justo antes de salir –"De hecho, creo que Harry y yo estaremos muy ocupados, Draco"- se inclinó tan solo un poco para susurrarle –"Lo mejor será que regreses mañana en la mañana…"- y el rubio se fue.

Harry rodó los ojos y esperó un rato antes de hablar –"¿Es necesario que lo trates así?"- le preguntó como si fuera una conversación muy normal.

-"Debemos hablar sobre algunas cosas importantes, Potter"- vaya, su voz había cambiado por completo –"Te dejé en paz por dos días, ahora quiero información"- Harry asintió.

-"Yo también"-.

Voldemort conjuró una silla y se sentó con naturalidad en ella, estaba justo frente a la cama de Harry y lo suficientemente alejado de él. En ese par de días había estado demasiado ocupado investigando y alterando algunos rituales para lograr recuperar esa parte de su alma que aún estaba en Potter. Había tenido la vaga esperanza de recuperarla sin tener que pasar por el único método que conocía gracias a la poca información que había sobre los horrocruxes. Al final había aceptado la imposibilidad de recuperar su alma por medios más… clínicos y había decidido obtener información de él –"A medianoche te necesito en el patio"- no pretendía dejarlo solo, era mera cortesía informarle lo que sucedería –"El estanque para el ritual está preparado"- vio que el menor se encogía de hombros y suspiró sutilmente.

-"Tom me dijo que eso era lo que estabas haciendo"- claro que no le diría que no creía una sola palabra de esa voz en su cabeza –"¿Vas a recuperar tu alma?"- por alguna razón, y porque Tom le había explicado, sabía que no sería posible, o no con facilidad.

-"Sí"- mentiroso –"En cierta forma"- y no dio más información –"Dijiste que podías conseguirme el Mundo Mágico"- le preguntó con media sonrisa, cruzando las piernas y mirando el estante con libros –"Me resulta complicado creer que un niño que ni siquiera ha acabado su educación mágica pueda pretender tales metas"-.

-"Me resulta complicado creer que sigas subestimándome a pesar de lo que has visto"- pero podía ver que Voldemort no lo subestimaba, no de la misma forma que antes, por lo menos –"Mi cabeza tiene un precio en tu guerra"- se encogió de hombros –"Úsala"-.

-"Tu cabeza perdió más de la mitad de su valor desde que te alojaste en Azkaban, Potter"-.

-"¿Estás seguro?"- arqueó una ceja –"¿Entonces por qué me sacaron de ahí?"- hasta el momento era una pregunta que seguía haciéndose y nadie podía responder –"Tengo varias teorías, Tom"- sintió de nuevo esa punzada en su cicatriz –"La primera es que Dumbledore sabe algo que yo no, lo cual no es una sorpresa o algo novedoso"- rodó los ojos –"Y es algo que tiene que ver con tu alma"-.

Voldemort abrió ligeramente los ojos –"Me asombras"-.

-"Vivo para eso"- dijo Harry sonriendo –"La segunda es que el Ministerio de Magia necesita una figura pública para buscar apoyo"- sí, eso era cierto –"¿Qué mejor que el-niño-que-vivió para el trabajo?"-.

-"¿Tienes una tercera o seguirás enlistando lo que ya sabemos?"-.

-"Tengo una tercera…"- no añadió nada más –"¿Cuáles son tus reglas, Tom? ¿Cuáles son mis limitaciones aquí?"-.

Voldemort entrecerró los ojos y mantuvo a raya su mal humor; no tenía caso hablar con el chico, igual de loco que Bellatrix, aunque sin el sadismo de la mujer –"No puedes salir de los terrenos de la propiedad, no está permitida tu presencia cerca de ninguno de mis seguidores, no puedes estar presente en ninguna reunión"-.

-"¿No sería extraño?"- se preguntó Harry en voz alta –"Se supone que soy tu huésped, un aliado, ¿no es así? Sería una mala jugada presentarle a tus mortífagos lo poco que puedes darle a tus aliados, sería como si estuvieras disminuyendo tu confianza hacia ellos también"-.

-"Psicología muggle no funciona conmigo, Potter"-.

-"¿No?"-.

-"No"-.

-"Es una pena"- se encogió de hombros –"Igual pienso que puedo ser de utilidad directamente en la guerra"- Voldemort arqueó una ceja –"Puedo hacer un Juramento Inquebrantable si lo necesitas"- ofreció con media sonrisa, podía sentir algo más de dolor en su cabeza, pero lo ignoró –"¿Creíste que no tenía idea de lo que son?"- era obvio que el hombre pensaba así –"La Orden del Fénix habla… y yo sé leer"-.

-"Me sorprende"-.

-"No debería, en las escuelas enseñan a leer a los niños desde pequeños y siempre he sido mucho mejor que mi primo para eso"- porque cualquier persona era mejor que su primo –"Sé que pretendes eliminar la posibilidad de mi presencia en todo el conflicto… no te sorprendas, es lógico"-.

-"Es difícil pensar que puedas alcanzar una conclusión basada en lógica básica"- observó con cierta gracia –"Pero es obvio que debería dejar de subestimarte, tú mismo lo has dicho"-.

-"Exacto"- Harry asintió, satisfecho consigo mismo, después de unos segundos, volvió a abrir la boca –"Aunque…"- dudó un momento –"Si logras convencerme sobre tu bando en esta guerra… podría ayudarte con mayor facilidad"-.

Voldemort rió secamente –"Eres un mago de luz, Potter"- le dijo como si el otro no supiera, algo que no dudaba –"Dudo que mi propaganda política funcione con alguien como tú"-.

-"… Me encerraron en Azkaban por cinco años… probablemente ahora quiera escuchar otras opciones"-.

-"Probablemente"-.

-"Piensas que sólo soy un niño"- adivinó Harry –"Piensas que sólo voy a estar adornando tu estantería como un tonto trofeo y que sólo estoy vivo gracias a un error tuyo"- el dolor incrementó considerablemente –"Piensas que mi existencia no sirve para nada y que, aunque pretenda hacerlo, no puedo comprender una sola palabra sobre política y lo que pretendes hacer con el Mundo Mágico si ganas"- rió –"Estás equivocado… puede que seas un genio y que tengas una gran cantidad de partidarios, pero Dumbledore va a ganar… es evidente, va a ganar si pretendes seguir con un sistema de organización obsoleto y…"-.

-"¡Basta!"- gritó con más fuerza de la necesaria, se calmó al instante y miró fijamente a Potter que, de pronto, no lucía tan desequilibrado como lo había visto, pero mucho más frustrante que antes. Era un niño, un simple niño que había estado en una prisión y ahora quería recuperar el control de su patética vida. Años atrás le había dicho que, quizá, ambos se parecían en más cosas de las que había pensado. Años atrás se había equivocado porque Potter había decidido ir en su contra –cosa que le tenía sin cuidado porque siempre había planeado matarlo de cualquier modo–, ahora… ahora era diferente.

-"La verdad duele"-.

La verdad dolía. Sí, tenía razón, por mucho que quisiera negarlo. Dumbledore utilizaba el discurso de la igualdad con el que ocultaba una serie de privilegios, replicando el modelo muggle de gobierno y propaganda, algo bastante popular entre los sangre sucia y los mestizos. Él usaba el discurso de privilegios en donde no ocultaba gran cosa, salvo una serie de implementaciones hacia cosas más complicadas.

No podía negar que, aunque la política era fascinante y el paso que tenía para lograr grandes cosas, Potter tenía razón. Quizá un cambio en las estructuras sería importante. Era bueno en la estrategia y en generar leyes, ver huecos en las viejas y girar todo a su favor, sin embargo, él no había logrado corregir los viejos errores sobre los que se cimentaban muchas ideas.

-"¿Qué sugieres?"- preguntó con esfuerzo, observando con atención la figura del menor. A pesar del tiempo, sus pocos movimientos tenían agilidad y rápidamente parecía adaptarse a la situación. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla y pensó en la seria posibilidad de, en efecto, usar a Potter para ganar la guerra, pero probablemente su utilidad podría extenderse sin que él lo supiera, por lo menos no en un inicio, el tiempo suficiente para ubicar al chico donde lo necesitaba.

-"Draco me explicó que tienes tres divisiones entre tus seguidores"-.

Ya buscaría la manera de castigar al bastardo del hijo de Lucius –"A grandes rasgos"-.

-"Pensaba en una división más… concreta"-.

-"Por supuesto"- le dio ignorando sus ideas –"¿Sugieres algo más?"-.

 _-"Idiota"-_ Harry frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos –"Sólo me estás ignorando"- sabía que parecía un niño con un capricho, pero no tenía caso hablar seriamente con un hombre que no podía dividir las situaciones que estaban viviendo. Es decir, Harry estaba loco, eso ya lo sabía, pero no significaba que Harry no tuviera capacidad de razonamiento.

-"¿Esperabas algo más de mí?"- preguntó con curiosidad, sonrió de lado porque no creía que Potter siquiera se hubiese planteado la posibilidad de ser tomado en serio por él.

-"¿Honestamente?"- le preguntó –"Sí, esperaba algo más, no otro Dumbledore"- Harry sonrió a pesar de tener que cerrar los ojos a causa del dolor en su cicatriz, valía la pena si con eso podía hacer que Voldemort lo escuchara.

El dolor disminuyó poco a poco –"De acuerdo"- parecía que era muy difícil decir esas palabras y Harry se imaginó que hacía mucho tiempo no decía algo parecido –"Tu cabeza tiene valor, eso es obvio. Puedo utilizarte como estandarte para mi nueva campaña, pero ambos sabemos lo poco que va a funcionar eso"- Harry asintió –"Puedo ofrecerte un trato más"- admitió pensando precisamente en lo que había observado antes.

Harry suspiró.

-"Te escucho"-.

-"Puedes permanecer en esta habitación por el resto de tus días"- una opción que Potter ni siquiera contemplaría –"O puedes hacer un Juramento Inquebrantable hacia mí"- eso era tan fácil que Voldemort tenía que preguntarse si de verdad necesitaba siquiera tenerlo ahí. No por primera vez pensó en la posibilidad de preservar a Potter con algún encantamiento y olvidarse de sus problemas, pero si tenía la posibilidad de usarlo activamente… podría acelerar el proceso de su conquista y después encerraría a Potter para olvidarse de él.

-"Haré el Juramento"- por supuesto –"Pero serán mis palabras las que usarás"- por supuesto, no le sorprendía. Potter tenía agallas, mira que ordenarle a él. Voldemort arqueó una ceja y asintió casi divertido, esperando a que enunciara sus condiciones, cuando chico no habló de inmediato, amplió su sonrisa –"¿A-Ahora?"- así que Potter podía perder el control, eso era satisfactorio.

-"Evidentemente, Potter, ¿esperas tus siguientes vacaciones en Azkaban?"- vio que su rostro se tornaba de un color rosado –"Dicen que tiene una excelente vista al mar"-.

-"… La tiene"- respondió con dificultad al cambio repentino de actitud –"Deberías verlo por ti mismo"-.

-"Lo siento, no está dentro de mis planes unas vacaciones"- Harry asintió como si hablaran de algo muy serio.

-"Claro, olvidaba tu conquista mundial"-.

-"En efecto"-.

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres con el Juramento?"- le preguntó –"Podemos llegar a un acuerdo, estoy seguro"- no, no lo estaba, pero Voldemort no sabía eso.

-"Tu fidelidad a mí"- sonrió –"A cambio, por supuesto, de tu seguridad y la de los Malfoy"- agregó sin dejarlo responder –"No es gran cosa, ¿verdad?"- Voldemort sabía que era demasiado, nadie en su sano juicio aceptaría tal cosa…

-"De acuerdo"- asintió Harry –"Me parece completamente razonable"- olvidaba que Potter tenía un problema mental… Suspiró. Al menos tendría lo que quería –"Pero yo necesito que me tomes en cuenta, seriamente… no pretendo ser otro de tus sirvientes, Tom"- odiaba a ese niño.

-"¿Qué pretendes entonces, _Harry_?"-.

-"Pretendo ayudarte, sí, pero no antes de saber en qué me meto"- negó con un dedo –"Quiero saber antes lo que tú pretendes con toda esta guerra"-.

Voldemort se levantó de su silla y se acercó con un par de pasos hasta su cama. Ahora que lo miraba desde arriba, tenía la impresión de que estaba jugando un juego mucho más peligroso que el que había estado jugando en Hogwarts. Pero él no era un cobarde, así que mantuvo la mirada y esperó.

-"Debes entender una cosa, Potter"- le dijo con suavidad –"Sigues vivo porque tienes algo que necesito, los Malfoy siguen vivos porque tienes un mínimo espacio para negociar"- le tocó con suavidad la cicatriz –"Pero no creas, ni siquiera por un segundo, que no me atrevería a terminar con tu vida si fuera necesario"- escuchó el corazón de Voldemort, acompasado –"Perder un pedazo de mi alma valdría la pena si con eso me deshago de ti"- para su sorpresa, Harry logró tranquilizar su propio corazón y le sonrió con sutileza.

-"¡Ah!"- exclamó en voz baja –"El problema para ti es que matarme no es equivalente a tu alma… ¿verdad?"- dejó escapar su aliento –"El problema es que a mí no me importa mi vida, ni la de los Malfoy, lo suficiente como para preocuparme por tus amenazas"- rió quedamente –"Podrías encerrarme o mantenerme inmóvil por el resto de la eternidad"- claro que lo había contemplado, claro que era una posibilidad –"Y no me importaría… pero a ti sí"- Voldemort abrió los ojos, sorprendido una vez más –"Eres un hombre curioso por naturaleza, ¿cierto? De verdad estas considerando usarme para terminar con todo…"- Harry alzó una mano en un impulso repentino de valentía y tocó su mejilla con la misma suavidad que había tocado Voldemort su cicatriz –"¿Por qué no me dejas demostrarlo?"-.

El silencio invadió la habitación por más tiempo del que cualquiera de los dos habría considerado posible. Voldemort respiraba pesadamente sobre Harry y el menor dejaba salir de vez en cuando un suspiro intentando mantener el control. Ninguno de los dos habló o hizo un sonido, estáticos en sus posiciones.

-"Creo que…"- sonrió tan sólo un poco –"Será interesante"-.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo!**

 **Como siempre, espero que les haya agradado.**

 **Comenten, acepto críticas, quejas, sugerencias, donaciones (no es cierto, jajaja), me encanta saber de todos ustedes y siempre respondo los comentarios!**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	14. Opciones

**Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Slash, Rated M, Dark!Harry, Lightbashing (en un principio), temas maduros.**

-"ABC..."-. **Diálogo**

 _-"ABC..."-._ **Pensamiento**

 **Hola a todo el mundo!**

 **A que les parece una sorpresa que haya actualizado relativamente pronto. Mentirían si dijeran que no, jajaja. Lo que sucede es que tuve un poco de inspiración y me encanta procrastinar mi tarea de la universidad, así que aquí estoy. Como respondía algunos comentarios, con este capítulo pretendo responder algunas dudas y con suerte crear otras, las cosas se comienzan a acomodar y eso es importante para Harry y para Voldemort.**

 **Para mis reviews anónimos no tan anónimos!**

 **Susy kstorena: Jajaja, no es problema. Ojalá las negociaciones resulten como espera Harry, no? En este capítulo trato de responder algunas dudas, no dudes (valga la redundancia) en comentar tus dudas!**

 **ConiNejo: Tu comentario me conmueve! Gracias, mil gracias. Me gusta escribir para todos, aunque algunas veces es un poco difícil por la falta de tiempo, pero como casi llegamos a donde yo quiero llegar en esta historia, bueno, intentaré actualizar lo más rápido posible. Para ese contacto íntimo... mm... te dejaré en suspenso, lo siento ;)**

 **CitsyWinky: Muchas gracias! Esperemos que pueda darles más momentos así, claro en presencia de otras personas, eso sería gracioso.**

 **Guest: Draco tiene una mente bastante... activa, no? O quizá debería decir realista? No había pensado mucho en la actitud de Harry hacia Draco, después de todo, el menor ha estado fuera de sí, no crees? Pero pienso que tienes un poco de razón, será interesante observar cómo se desarrolla la relación con Draco y con Tom, porque al final Draco es su sanador y Tom es su... algo, jeje.**

 **Suna: Creo que a todos nos rompe el corazón lo que pasó con Harry, todavía no escribo sobre los verdaderos efectos que tuvo su encierro, realmente no puede estar todo muy bien con él, ¿verdad? Bueno, como dices, excepto su "locura", definitivamente eso le está ayudando, jeje. Creo que te complacerá este capítulo porque podría responder parcialmente a tu pregunta, ¿qué pensó Draco? Espero que te guste.**

 **Sara: Muchas gracias! Espero que sigas leyendo :)**

 **Bonny83: De verdad valió la pena? Me da mucho gusto, jeje, soy un desastre para cumplir mis propios tiempos. Harry es astuto y un oportunista, por supuesto, pero yo no descartaría la astucia del heredero de Slytherin, sabes? Es Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, algo tiene que tener para ser el mago más influyente de su tiempo, jeje.**

 **Y ahora sí, disfruten!**

* * *

 **Culpable**

 **Capítulo XIV, Opciones**

Saber si Potter iba a salir de ese lugar en algún momento era información que nadie tenía, mucho menos él, le iba a responder eso exactamente, pero escuchó una voz detrás de ellos –"Draco no está en capacidad de responder a tu pregunta, Harry"- giró su cabeza hasta la entrada, sabiendo exactamente lo que encontraría.

No por primera vez agradecía las pocas lecciones de Oclumencia que había recibido de su padrino y su tía Bellatrix –y los ataques sutiles de Dumbledore cada cierto tiempo durante su estancia con la Orden–. El Señor Oscuro no era, y nunca sería, alguien que dejara escapar una oportunidad como fastidiar a Draco sin que Potter se diera cuenta –y fastidiar era una palabra muy grande, probablemente sólo quería ver qué habían conversado–. El Señor Oscuro no era una buena persona, lo sabía, todo el mundo lo sabía, así que no fue una sorpresa sentir el ataque mental en el momento que giró su cabeza.

Se levantó del lugar que había ocupado sin poder evitarlo, era un comportamiento aprendido gracias a la experiencia, e hizo una reverencia como le habían enseñado. Nadie le faltaba el respeto al Señor Oscuro, nadie.

 _-"Excepto Potter"-_ pensó sin evitarlo.

Era sólo su impresión, pero Draco creía que el Señor Oscuro lucía mucho más… impresionante, mucho más impresionante con esa nueva imagen. Claro, el terror que lo invadía cada vez que estaba cerca de él seguía presente, pero no tenía la misma forma, no funcionaba igual. Su presencia imponía respeto, su forma de caminar y su actitud eran distintas, no era la misma figura monstruosa que había llamado a la locura a todos sus fieles seguidores; viéndolo en ese momento, Draco no tenía ninguna duda de por qué había tenido tanto apoyo en la Primera Guerra.

-"Supongo que tienes razón"- por supuesto que el Señor Oscuro tenía razón, Draco no tenía voz en las decisiones del hombre y definitivamente nunca la tendría, al menos Potter lo había entendido.

-"Draco"- el aludido alzó la mirada tan sólo un centímetro –"Puedes dejarnos"-.

Draco no se movió inmediatamente, no porque no quisiera escapar del sitio –después de todo, todavía conservaba su instinto de supervivencia, a pesar de su tiempo con los idiotas de la Orden del Fénix–, sino porque había notado cómo la mirada del hombre apoyado en la entrada de la puerta descansaba con mayor atención en Potter. Era en esos momentos que deseaba poder saber qué estupidez había hecho Potter. Ninguno de los dos se movió.

-"Draco, gracias por la comida"- el rubio despertó de su concentración y pensamientos para escuchar lo que su paciente le decía, mirando la bandeja de comida con algunos restos todavía ahí y las botellas con pociones vacías –"¿Por qué no pasas el día con tu familia y regresas en la noche para conversar?"- vio que sonreía.

Le parecía una buena idea. Sabía que el Señor Oscuro no sería una persona que detuviera sus… necesidades o conversaciones sólo por el horario, pero si podía ver a Potter ese mismo día, quizá podría evaluar el daño físico y mental al que se sometería. Era mejor que nada y así, con la orden de Potter, no tendría por qué temer represalias en su contra sólo por actuar como consideraba pertinente.

Merlín… tanto tiempo con Dumbledore y sus idiotas le había afectado más de lo que quería admitir.

Asintió con la cabeza y tomó la bandeja, sin embargo, antes de poder despedirse del Señor Oscuro, el mismo hombre lo detuvo antes de retirarse por completo, en sorpresa, Draco alzó la mirada por completo para encontrarse con los ojos rojos del hombre –que era más alto que él, por una cantidad considerable–, Potter no podía ver muy bien esa interacción desde donde estaba –"De hecho… creo que Harry y yo estaremos muy… _ocupados_ , Draco"- se inclinó lo suficiente para dejar descansar sus labios cerca de su oído, no lo suficiente para tocarlo, pero lo necesario para congelar cualquier reacción del rubio –"Lo mejor será que regreses mañana en la mañana…"- y con un poco de magia, Draco podía sentir el impulso en todo su cuerpo, lo expulsó de la habitación hacia el pasillo.

No se permitió ningún tipo de tropiezo hasta las cocinas, donde los elfos domésticos preparaban algo de comer y algunos otros estaban discutiendo sobre tonterías que no le interesaban, no iba a permitir que ninguna persona lo viera sin el control de su cuerpo.

Cuando puso la bandeja en una superficie plana, Draco suspiró y tuvo que sentarse en el suelo para tranquilizarse. No importaba qué tanto supiera de Oclumencia, había cosas que él no podía hacer, como controlar su miedo cuando estaba en presencia del Señor Oscuro. No tenía idea de cómo podría hacerlo Potter, desde los once años, tenía entendido.

Pensó por un momento regresar con su madre –su padre había sido asignado a una misión sencilla porque ninguno de los tres podía regresar a la Mansión Malfoy y el Señor Oscuro no iba a dejarlos alejarse, cosa que podía comprender–, pero no creía que fuera una buena idea. Ordenó a uno de los elfos que le sirviera algo de comer.

Después de comer –y no poder quitarse de la mente lo que debía estar ocurriendo en la habitación de Potter–, Draco decidió que necesitaba ocupar su tiempo en algo productivo que no tuviera nada que ver con su paciente, el Señor Tenebroso, los mortífagos o la Orden del Fénix _–"Buena suerte intentándolo"-_ se dijo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la silla que había escogido al comer y se retiraba a su habitación.

-"¿Qué te hace interesante, Draco?"- el rubio se congeló en el sitio –"No logro verlo"- no respondió nada –"Harry parece pensar que eres importante, pero no puedo verlo, dime, ¿qué evita que pueda matarte aquí y ahora?"- no sabía qué era peor, escuchar a Harry Potter o escuchar a Lord Voldemort hablar con él, ¿qué debía decir?

-"No lo sé"- hizo una reverencia.

Voldemort asintió –"Sí, es evidente"- Draco se encogió en su lugar –"Dame una sola razón por la que deba mantenerte con vida"- sonrió –"Una sola razón"-.

-"…"-.

El problema era que Draco no tenía una razón para el Señor Oscuro.

-"¿Draco?"- qué extraño, la voz del hombre no sonaba tan aguda la última vez –"¡¿Draco?!"-.

El rubio abrió los ojos y saltó en su sitio. ¿En qué momento se había quedado dormido? Se llevó una mano a los ojos y se levantó del suelo del pasillo, tomando con una mano la bandeja y desapareciéndola con la varita. Miró a la persona que le hablaba. Era Potter.

-"¿Potter?"- el menor lo miraba preocupado.

-"¿Qué sucedió?"- le puso una mano en un brazo, sin fuerza, Draco no lo apartó –"¿Estás bien?"-.

Draco se tomó el tiempo para responderle, mirándolo con mucho cuidado. El menor estaba usando una camisa blanca y un pantalón que, evidentemente, no eran suyos, tenía encima un abrigo más grande que él, lo que quería decir que estaba a punto de salir. Se preguntó qué demonios estaba pasando y cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente, y por qué. Potter lucía tranquilo, salvo porque lo miraba con esos ojos abiertos, _preocupado_.

-"Está bien, Harry"- el Señor Oscuro le dijo –"¿Por qué no lo dejamos solo mientras tú y yo vamos a un lugar más cómodo?"- y Draco decidió irse antes de perder la poca cordura que tenía. ¿Qué, en el nombre de Morgana, le estaba sucediendo? Se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

Harry observó cómo el rubio se alejaba, confundido y por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, Harry no tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido, ¿qué estaba pasando ahí? ¿Se había desmayado? ¿O se había quedado dormido? Iba a preguntarle a Voldemort, pero el hombre lo conducía sin prestarle atención _–"Estoy rodeado de lunáticos"-_ pensó. Era obvio que lo que fuera que había sucedido con el rubio era culpa de Voldemort.

El mayor rió mentalmente, sabiendo perfectamente lo que había sucedido. Un pequeño hechizo pesadilla, sólo para averiguar cómo podría manipular al niño sin tener que romper el pequeño acuerdo con su hórrocrux… y había sido bastante… gracioso. No había obtenido nada de información, pero al menos se había entretenido por un momento, era una pena que no pudiera regresar a la Mansión Malfoy y asustar al chico en su propia mansión. A veces deseaba haber conservado su antigua imagen, las cosas eran mucho más entretenidas de esa manera.

Pobre idiota, Voldemort sonrió.

Pero después del desastre que se había ocasionado unos pocos meses después de su regreso, Voldemort no se había arriesgado en usar la Mansión Malfoy, o alguna otra, para una residencia permanente. Era una pena que la Orden del Fénix sospechara tanto de los Malfoy –aunque tuvieran razón–, su mansión tenía una cualidad que pocas tenían, su biblioteca contenía algunos libros invaluables que no podían retirarse del lugar.

Miró las paredes de su palacio.

Él tenía mejor gusto que los Malfoy, de eso estaba seguro.

Era simplemente espléndido haber revisado todas las propiedades que estaban a nombre de su familia o a su nombre sólo por ser descendiente de los Slytherin –no tenía idea de cómo los Gaunt no habían hecho algo similar–. Inmediatamente había usado a algunos de los mortífagos más leales que tenía para levantar el Palacio de Slytherin para cumplir con sus exigencias. Las barreras se habían hecho bajo vigilancia suya, pero ciertas habitaciones del sitio, como sus cuartos privados, la sala de reuniones, la biblioteca más importante y su estudio, habían sido protegidas especialmente por él.

Rituales específicos y algunas ideas que había tenido antes del debacle de su primera guerra.

Su trabajo, como siempre, había sido impecable y, después de cinco años en una guerra de desgaste bastante particular, la Orden del Fénix no estaba mínimamente cerca de encontrar su ubicación. Y se aseguraría de que así siguiera.

Claro, tenía que pagar un precio –como todo en la vida–, tener que soportar a los imbéciles que se decían dignos de estar cerca de él y que intentaban aconsejarle o lo que fuera que hicieran. Suponía que valía la pena porque de cualquier forma tenía áreas específicamente hechas para él, heredero de los Slytherin, así que podía ignorar fácilmente a todos hasta que tuviera un mínimo deseo por ver a alguien –podían pasar meses–. Había tenido que agregar algunos cambios a las protecciones después de haber llevado a Potter hasta su Palacio.

Pero era uno de los beneficios de controlar tu propia facción política.

Su estudio se encontraba en la segunda planta, en el ala Oeste, cercano a dos bibliotecas y con acceso directo a la Biblioteca privada de los herederos de Slytherin –lo cual facilitaba poder ignorar a las personas indefinidamente–. Y ahora que había llevado a Potter sin pensarlo, había infectado un sitio perfectamente habitable con la presencia del menor y ya se estaba arrepintiendo. Lo había llevado sólo porque quería ver el resultado de su hechizo en el bastardo de los Malfoy y porque le había parecido medianamente _interesante_ lo que Potter podría darle. Y quizá _interesante_ no era una palabra que alcanzara a describir lo que cruzaba por su mente.

Había tomado su asiento habitual, detrás de su escritorio, Potter lo miraba directamente a los ojos con curiosidad, sentado justo frente a él. Y Voldemort se estaba impacientando porque, aparentemente, algo le impedía entrar en la cabeza del menor y ahorrarse la molestia de perder su valioso tiempo hablando. Obviamente no iba a pasar.

Suspiró.

Todo eso le estaba dando un terrible dolor de cabeza.

¿Cómo es que podría usar a ese niño para ganar la guerra? Una cosa era mantenerlo encerrado en su palacio hasta el fin de los días –la mejor opción que tenía hasta ese momento–, congelarlo y mantenerlo así, rodeado de diferentes protecciones, tal como había hecho con el resto de sus horrocruxes y como Potter había sugerido; otra cosa muy distinta era siquiera contemplar el hecho de ver alguna utilidad en un adolescente que había sido aislado y encerrado por cinco años, ¿qué podía hacer que él no pudiera?

Era un niño, por Merlín, no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido con el mundo después de su regreso en el cementerio. Claro, podía ver que no era idiota –la conversación que había tenido con él era una prueba suficiente–, pero estaba lejos de ser útil…

Sin embargo, no podía sacudirse la paranoia que le causaba tener _dos_ horrocruxes vivos. Cuidar de Nagini era sencillo, era una serpiente… y era venenosa, obviamente. Era más fuerte que cualquier humano y gracias a algunos hechizos, resistente a la mayoría de los ataques mágicos, además, su serpiente nunca se separaba de él. Nagini estaba tan a salvo como era capaz de conseguirlo.

Potter, por su parte, era un niño… ignorante, pequeño, sin fuerza física, sin entrenamiento mágico, débil por años de encierro, con miedos y un serio problema mental –que empezaba a dudar–, lo retaba, no seguiría órdenes… y aun así aseguraba que podía entregarle lo que buscaba en bandeja de plata.

Por supuesto que había mentido sobre las condiciones que seguiría para mantenerlo ahí. ¿Por qué habría de responder a todos sus caprichos si era su vida la que dependía de él? Excepto que la situación no era así. Potter tenía un deseo de muerte, algo que ni en sus sueños habría contemplado, nunca. Y sabía, sin necesidad de entrar en su cabeza, que el chico en verdad tenía otros métodos para cumplir su amenaza si él no cumplía con su pequeño acuerdo… y perder una parte de su alma, más literal de lo que le hubiera gustado pensar, no era una opción.

Así que sí. Iba a usar a Potter como mejor le pareciera, protegerlo con lo mejor que tuviera, mantenerlo seguro como mejor conociera. Y desafortunadamente tendría que practicar su paciencia, virtud que simplemente se escapaba de su comprensión. Tenía un par de ideas para mantenerlo a salvo de sus seguidores –admitía que no eran precisamente abiertos a nuevos horizontes– y al mismo tiempo mantener en secreto lo que ya era un secreto en sí… Era una verdadera pena que Potter hubiera sido el primero en enterarse –por parte de la misma consciencia del hórrocrux, ¿quién lo diría? Se preguntó si se debía un castigo a si mismo cuando recuperara esas memorias, pero lo dudaba– sobre la existencia no de uno, sino de varios fragmentos de su alma.

Quizá sería prudente cambiar de nuevo los lugares donde los escondía.

Pero se estaba desviando del tema que lo había llevado hasta esa conclusión.

Potter.

Le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas en su cabeza, ya había pasado por todo eso y francamente le empezaba a doler la cabeza.

Era una verdadera ventaja saber que el hijo de Lucius –vaya traición– se haría cargo de la recuperación total de su hórrocrux –porque obviamente él no pretendía jugar al doctor sin los beneficios que podrían haber llegado con el juego–. Necesitaba que se encargara de él por algunos meses, luego… bueno, tendría que entrenarlo, ¿verdad? Potter no era Nagini, no podía siquiera escapar en esos momentos. Aunque el muchacho no quería hacerlo, lo que Potter quería era, ¿qué? ¿Ayudarlo? ¿Vengarse? ¿Qué demonios quería?

-"Es un lindo lugar"-.

Y a eso se podía reducir su palacio… lindo.

-"Muy bien, Potter"- ignoró su comentario –"Supongo que tienes preguntas"-.

El menor asintió –"Explícame el modelo económico que planeas implementar si te haces del control del Mundo Mágico"-.

Decir que estaba sorprendido por la simple oración habría sido exagerar, pero Voldemort no podía decir que esperaba _ese_ tipo de cuestionamientos, en todo caso había pensado en cosas tan tontas como _¿cómo funciona la política?_ O algo similar.

Sólo porque él tenía mucha más educación y sabía que suspirar estaba por debajo de él, no lo hizo, se aclaró la garganta –"El problema con la economía mágica es la incapacidad por presentar mayores comercios y productividad y el flujo de los ingresos de la mayoría de los mestizos hacia la industria muggle"- suponía que al menos debía explicar eso, presionó con fuerza los labios al ver que Potter rodaba los ojos.

-"Obviamente"- le dijo –"Sólo pedí que me explicaras qué diablos planeas hacer para solucionarlo lo antes posible"-.

Estaba a nada de maldecirlo y dejarlo ahí para que se ahogara en su propia sangre… Tuvo que recordarse que estaba hablando con su hórrocrux –"El problema es que en el Mundo Mágico el poder adquisitivo ha estado bajo una crisis desde Grindelwald, así que sería ideal crear una serie de redes comerciales más allá del simple trato local"- a grandes rasgos –"Las alianzas políticas deberían funcionar…"-.

-"Con alianzas políticas, ¿te refieres a los dirigentes de cada nación mágica o te refieres a las grandes familias sangrepura? Porque si sólo hablas sobre las familias, obviamente perderás"- se cruzó de brazos.

-"No es tan sencillo como para sólo _perder_ , Potter. No me sorprende que tu poca capacidad racional no te permita notarlo"- sonrió.

El menor imitó el gesto –"Sólo lo explicaba de esa forma porque creí que sería más fácil para ti comprender lo que digo"- Harry rió mientras Voldemort lo _torturaba_ a través de su cicatriz –"Es sólo una broma, _Tom_ "- pero siguió riendo a pesar de la situación, cuando el dolor fue demasiado para soportarlo, Harry alzó las manos –"L-Lo siento…"- pero en verdad no lo sentía.

Voldemort suspiro, sin importarle frente a quién estaba –" _Como decía_ …"- lo miró fijamente –"Para mejorar"- Harry sonrió, pero no dijo nada más –"Se implementaron algunas alianzas con familias importantes"- admitió al final.

-"Y a eso me refería"- no podía no decirlo, Voldemort era inteligente, no entendía cómo el hombre no podía ver lo que estaba haciendo y eso fue lo que dijo al final –"No entiendo lo que pretendes, Tom, eres más inteligente que eso"- el mayor frunció el ceño.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, recordándose que todo lo que hacía tenía una razón completamente justificada que al final sería para su propio beneficio –"El Mundo Mágico es distinto al Mundo Muggle, Potter"- ya no estaba tan seguro de haber deseado ser un profesor en Hogwarts –"La importancia de la sangre para las relaciones políticas es mayor, aunque no existan títulos nobiliarios, todavía existen relaciones de feudos, deudas de sangre y todo ese tipo de convivencia social que sólo aparecería en libros de historia"- bien, lo había hecho sencillo, hasta el chico podría entenderlo.

-"Ya veo"- el menor se llevó una mano al rostro –"Eso facilita las cosas"-.

-"¿En qué sentido?"-.

-"¿Sabes cuáles son las familias más importantes?"- Voldemort asintió –"Y tú eres descendiente de un fundador, es obvio que esa es una familia importante, tu palabra valdrá mucho más que la de Dumbledore pronto, en cuanto a tu _proyecto económico_ … creo que deberías centrarte en la política por ahora"-.

-"Es sorprendente en verdad que puedas entender siquiera la mitad de lo que estoy diciendo"-.

Harry rodó los ojos –"Estuve encerrado cinco años, no toda mi vida"- apuntó con seriedad poco característica del chico –"Sé leer y mis tíos solían tirar los diarios el basurero, así que…"-.

-"¿Basurero?"- preguntó el mayor divertido con la idea.

Harry se encogió de hombros –"El fenómeno de su hogar no tenía muchos derechos"-.

De pronto, sin querer admitirlo, la idea de ver a Harry Potter revisando en la basura por unos simples diarios no le parecía tan cómica como unos segundos antes. Porque él era un mago prodigioso, pero encima de eso era un genio. Y no se necesitaba ser un genio o un prodigio para comprender lo que significaba la información tan directa que el menor le estaba entregando.

Fenómeno.

Sus tíos.

Era una sorpresa… o quizá no.

Decidió ignorar por el momento esa información –"A diferencia de otras culturas, la nuestra no es… políticamente activa, no es complicado entenderlo"- sabía que eso no era completamente cierto, pero dudaba que Potter lo viera como él –"Generalmente, los magos y brujas no se molestan en entenderlo a menos que sea un deber como herederos de alguna familia o busquen trabajar para el Ministro"-.

-"Lo entiendo, aunque difiero con la simplicidad del tema, no muchas personas ingresan a la política porque no comprenden qué se juega dentro"- miró unos pergaminos en blanco que estaban en el escritorio –"Sólo contempla a los Weasley, familia sangrepura con un padre dentro del Ministerio… ni siquiera el hombre comprende exactamente qué demonios sucede, recuerdo que sólo podía hablar de redadas y el uso correcto del patito de hule"- sonrió un poco a la memoria, aunque inmediatamente borró el gesto.

-"Los Weasley son… una familia particularmente… extraña"- no quería ni siquiera contemplar qué tipo de discusiones podía tener el patriarca de esa familia si en verdad esos eran los temas más importantes en su cabeza –"En el Mundo Mágico los diferentes gobiernos se afilian a la Confederación Internacional de Magos, es un cuerpo de regulación del resto de naciones mágicas para evitar _corrupción_ "- hizo una mueca y vio al menor sonreír, al menos podía ver la ironía y la poca utilidad de ese órgano.

-"Asumiré que Dumbledore está en esa Confederación"-.

-"Así es, Dumbledore, hasta hace cuatro años, era el Jefe Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, sin embargo…"- y en esa ocasión sonrió ampliamente –"Fue destituido por afirmar que Lord Voldemort había regresado de la tumba"-.

Harry bufó –"Por supuesto"- el menor suspiró –"Si quisiera implementar alguna ley, ¿cómo es que lo haría? Supongo que no puedo compararlo con el Ministerio Muggle… por lo que recuerdo sancionar una ley llevaba meses"- o algo así.

-"… En el Ministerio se delibera en una sola Cámara de Representantes, donde pueden pasar semanas para deliberar, pero al final todo se reduce a lealtades creadas a partir de la afinidad mágica que presenten. A la cabeza de los asientos están los Lores y Ladies de las familias más poderosas y viejas del Mundo Mágico o, en su defecto, sus representantes hasta que alguien pueda tomar los cargos"- como era el caso de Potter, estaba seguro.

-"¿Qué sucede cuando una familia muere? La descendencia termina o algo similar"-.

-"El asiento queda vacío hasta que un miembro de otra familia, el heredero o heredera más próximo pueda o desee tomar el cargo"-.

-"Así que… ¿te han visto con esa nueva imagen, Tom?"- preguntó como si cambiara de tema.

Fue el turno del mayor de bufar –"Mi apariencia es difícilmente algo nuevo, _Harry_ "- idiota –"Pero no, fuera de mis mortífagos más fieles y tú, nadie más me ha visto"- lo cual era todavía una buena noticia, siempre había sido muy bueno con los _glamour_ , así que no era difícil que el resto de la población mágica siguiera viendo a ese monstruo actuar como Voldemort.

-"Estás esperando una ocasión especial"- no era una pregunta –"¿Quiénes dirías que son tus mortífagos más fieles?"-.

-"… Por supuesto, ¿deseas una lista?"- preguntó con sarcasmo –"O quizá necesites que los presente ante ti"-.

-"Por favor, recuerdo todavía a aquellos que llamaste en el Cementerio"- le lanzó una mirada corta y siguió observando el lugar –"Pero dudo que todos ellos pertenezcan a ese Círculo Interno, en todo caso, algunos de ellos estarían en Azkaban, ¿no es así?"-.

Voldemort asintió –"Lamentablemente"-.

-"Entonces, ¿considerarías a Snape uno de tus seguidores más fieles?"- preguntó con genuina curiosidad, y Voldemort, siendo el magnánimo anfitrión que era, respondió con una sonrisa.

-"El más fiel de mis mortífagos"- y el menor rió. Pero no reía de la situación, como había hecho antes, reía y se carcajeaba. Estaba perdiendo el control tanto como lo había hecho Bellatrix cada vez que mencionaban alguna tortura del pasado… Harry Potter se estaba burlando de él, pero estaba tan ocupado riendo, que no notó el cambio en Voldemort, que caminaba hasta detrás del asiento que estaba ocupando el menor y posaba su mano alrededor de su garganta, cortando tan sólo un poco el flujo de aire. La risa se apagó, pero no los espasmos incontrolables en su cuerpo. Apretó el agarre y el chico dejó de moverse –"Me pregunto, ¿qué puede ser tan gracioso, Harry?"- preguntó en un falso tono dulce de voz.

El menor señaló con un poco de esfuerzo la mano en su garganta y Voldemort lo soltó, sólo para recibir una respuesta que no esperaba –"Snape… ¿Snape?"- tomaba grandes respiros, y se masajeaba el área afectada –"Quizá deberías reconsiderar sus lealtades"- el más alto se quedó detrás del asiento del menor –"Crees que es tu espía, ¿no es así?"- no respondió –"Lamento informarte que no lo es, te haría bien creer en mis palabras"- se encogió ligeramente de hombros –"Severus Snape es tan sólo otro de los tantos perros que confiaron en la mano de Albus Dumbledore…"-.

-"No"- fue todo lo que salió de su boca.

-"Han jugado contigo, Tom"- le dijo con genuina satisfacción –"Y por mucho más tiempo del que crees"-.

Voldemort caminó de nuevo a su asiento, detrás del escritorio, alejado de Potter y del deseo casi incontrolable que tenía por matarlo ahí mismo –"¿Tienes pruebas?"- porque, por mucha lealtad que pudieran profesar, Voldemort sabía perfectamente que una acusación jamás debía ser descartada, no importaba si era Harry Potter el que la hiciera, simplemente cualquier duda que hubiera sobre uno de sus seguidores…

-"¿Pruebas?"- el menor inclinó la cabeza un poco –"El hecho de saber que Snape estaba enamorado de mi madre"- para sorpresa de Voldemort, porque en realidad no era una acción que esperara del chico, Potter se levantó la camisa y le mostró unas cicatrices en proceso de ser sanadas, se veían bastante familiares –"Y esto fue mi recompensa por haberlo mencionado frente a mi padrino"- apuntó mientras veía que el mayor examinaba las marcas –"Quien es, sorprendentemente, su amante"-.

-"¿Cómo te hizo eso?"- pero ya sabía la respuesta.

-"Draco mencionó que había sido una maldición que había inventado, _Sectumsempra_ "-.

-"…"- vaya, la traición le causaba, normalmente, una reacción mucho más violenta de la que estaba teniendo.

Severus Snape había sido, por mucho tiempo, un aprendiz prometedor, capaz de comprender la mayoría de sus propuestas y un excelente pocionista. Claro, había tenido una ligera desviación con Lily Potter, pero había creído –estúpidamente– que sólo había sido deseo, algo que el mismo hombre había mencionado. Pero francamente, la versión de Potter –y la notable evidencia del uso de una maldición que sólo él, Severus y unos pocos allegados del hombre conocían– era mucho más lógica, incluso si agregaba el factor de afección en la ecuación.

La traición era algo que, consideraba, debía ser castigado con la muerte.

Miró a Potter.

El chico había traicionado a la facción de la Luz… No, quizá era todo lo contrario, la Luz había traicionado a un niño, a su hórrocrux.

Y el mundo se iba a arrepentir de haberlo hecho, de eso estaba seguro.

De algún modo, considerar la idea de ayuda de Potter no le parecía completamente descabellada. Potter podía ser mucho más útil que muchos y, con un espía menos, necesitaría algo más que pudiera acelerar el proceso que se estaba convirtiendo en un lastre. El juego de la guerra podía ser divertido, sólo hasta cierto punto, desde luego.

-"Si te sirve de consuelo… creo que todavía podría serte útil"-.

-"… ¿Cómo?"-.

-"Bueno…"- Harry se mordió el labio –"Es obvio que necesitas tomar el control del Ministerio antes de tomar la Confederación"- al menos el niño creía posible ese desenlace –"¿No crees que sería mucho más sencillo dominar al Mundo Mágico si nuestro gobierno fuera una monarquía?"- uh, eso era interesante.

-"No es tan sencillo y no creo que sea viable"- Merlín, tenía que tomar algo para la cabeza pronto, muy pronto –"La votación antes de Merlín fue una abolición para cualquier tipo de gobierno que decidiera tomar el poder de esa forma, centralizar las decisiones simplemente no sería aceptado por los miembros de la Cámara de Representantes, incluso tendría problemas con algunos de mis seguidores"- porque podían ser estúpidos, pero eran estúpidos que buscaban poder en sus manos.

-"Pero no estoy hablando de una monarquía absoluta"- le dijo –"Estoy hablando de una monarquía falsamente parlamentaria, toma como ejemplo la monarquía muggle, están ahí, toman dinero de su pueblo, pero en realidad no sirven para nada"- eso era cierto –"La gran diferencia sería que en una monarquía mágica, el Rey"- lo señaló como si fuera obvio, porque era evidente que era obvio, todos podían verlo –"El Rey sería el que llevaría la última palabra, claro habría algunas discusiones, pero mientras manejaras a la población por los caminos que quieren por un año, poco a poco podrías modificar algunas leyes a tu voluntad, nadie te cuestionaría"-.

-"Aun si fuera el caso, lo cual no lo es, centralizar el poder en una figura requiere del apoyo absoluto de la Cámara, nadie en su sano juicio votaría por tal cosa…"- lo miró fijamente –"A menos que hubiera una guerra…"-.

Harry asintió –"Pero deberías minimizar las bajas, por supuesto, una guerra a gran escala siempre es contraproducente"-.

-"No es sencillo"-.

-"Por supuesto que no, sólo digo lo que pienso"- rodó los ojos otra vez, pero en esa ocasión, Voldemort no prestó atención –"Lo más conveniente sería que tú estuvieras presente para tales propuestas"-.

Aunque no lo admitiría, Potter había resultado ser un pequeño respiro para observar la situación desde otra perspectiva. Claro, el menor todavía debía pulir sus argumentos y debía informarse del movimiento exacto que tenía el Mundo Mágico, pero no era tal como lo había descrito Draco Malfoy unos años atrás. El menor comprendía la mayoría de los conceptos y manejaba bastante bien la retórica detrás de la política.

-"¿Y qué propones? ¿Anunciar mi llegada en el _Ministerio_?"- Harry sonrió y evitó reír un poco. Sabía que Voldemort no pretendía bromear sobre algo tan serio, pero en realidad era gracioso sin desearlo.

-"Obviamente"- porque lo era –"Me has dicho que nadie conoce esta apariencia"- lo miró un poco más de lo necesario –"No ahora, por supuesto, pero puedes anunciarte como Lord Slytherin, ¿no es así?"- respiró con un poco de esfuerzo –"Puedes cambiar tu nombre en Gringotts, algo completamente legal… funcionaría porque es verdad"-.

-"Dumbledore conoce la historia de los fundadores y estoy seguro que ha averiguado mi árbol genealógico"-.

-"Pero no puede comprobar nada a menos que tome culpa sobre el asunto de la Cámara de Slytherin"- Myrtle debía estar en la conciencia del hombre, había sido en realidad culpa de Dumbledore no haber detenido a Tom antes de todo lo que había sucedido –"No puede arriesgarse… no así"-.

-"Perdería cualquier confianza que el Ministerio tenga en él"- admitió –"De cualquier forma, no necesitaría comprobar nada, su palabra sigue siendo una ley poderosa"-.

-"Es poderosa en tanto que tenga el apoyo de las familias afiliadas a la Luz, ¿no? Si tú logras el apoyo de una familia tradicionalmente en oposición a ti, él no podrá moverse como lo desea"- tomó una pluma que estaba en el escritorio, recordando por un momento su varita… y cómo había terminado.

Voldemort sonrió levemente –"¿Harías eso?"- en efecto, si Potter lo hacía, su valía incrementaba, el chico sería mucho mejor que tener un espía. Sería el escalón que le permitiría subir al Ministerio y, como lo había propuesto, ordenar una eventual monarquía.

-"Claro"- Harry dejó en paz la pluma –"Tú no puedes ser peor que Fudge o el Ministro actual"-.

-"Me siento halagado"- respondió con fastidio evidente.

-"De nada"- Voldemort tuvo que contenerse para no lanzar la maldición que de nuevo cruzaba por su cabeza.

-"Aun no comprendo la posición de Severus en esto"- dijo con algo de molestia en la voz –"Si es el doble espía que dices"- vio cómo el menor fruncía el ceño –"Si lo es, lo quiero muerto"-.

-"Lo es… pero puede ser útil, lo sabes, estás ignorando deliberadamente lo que puede hacer una persona como él"- al parecer Voldemort era peor que Harry en cuanto se hablaba de rencores guardados –"Tal vez no pueda darte información importante de la Orden, pero puede enviar información falsa, movimientos erráticos, desviar atención, todavía puede ser útil para producir pociones… creo ese hechizo, quizá pueda hacer más"- apuntó –"Todo esto lo sabes"-.

-"Así es"-.

-"Y, si lo crees necesario, podrías usarlo como _mi rescate_ "- le dijo con media sonrisa –"Aún está en pie el Juramento, Tom"- añadió al sentir la punzada de dolor en su cicatriz –"Cuando sea el tiempo, si aparece, puedo ser una conexión con la Orden"-.

-"No confío en ti, Potter"-.

-"Lo sé"- porque habría sido idiota contemplar la posibilidad –"Pero no tienes que confiar en mí para usar la poción multijugos, o para enviarme como espía"-.

-"El Juramento"-.

-"Exacto…"-.

-"¿Por qué me brindarías tanta información? Yo asesiné a tus padres"- Harry rodó los ojos.

-"Y eso fue horrible"- se burló –"Estaban en guerra, no te he perdonado, pero entiendo la situación, además…"-.

-"Quieres algo"- interrumpió –"Nadie da tanto sin esperar retribución"-.

-"… Sí, tienes razón"- como siempre, se dijo Voldemort –"Quiero aprender"- pidió casi con desesperación –"Perdí todo hace años… quiero… no, _necesito_ saber más, necesito no estar de nuevo en la ignorancia"- luego bajó la cabeza.

-"Entonces… tu seguridad, la seguridad de los Malfoy y un aprendizaje completo, esas son tus condiciones para brindarme tu ayuda"- enlistó con facilidad.

Harry tardó un poco en comprender lo que sucedía, pero cuando lo hizo, sonrió un poco –"A cambio, yo te entrego al Mundo Mágico y permanezco con vida"- porque no había olvidado lo mucho que significaba para Voldemort ese fragmento de su alma en él –"Y, porque me parece justo, añadiré algo más, ¿de acuerdo?"-.

Voldemort lo miró interesado, ¿hablaba de equidad? Nadie creería en esas tonterías cuando su vida y magia estaban de por medio –"Escucho"-.

-"Tu seguridad"-.

Hubiera sido hilarante, completamente una broma, escuchar tales tonterías de la boca de alguien más, ¿qué el necesitaba protección? Realmente ridículo, él era el mago más poderoso de su tiempo, no necesitaba tal cosa… Excepto que… si decidía seguir con lo que parecía el boceto de un plan, necesitaría esa pequeña ayuda. Porque su seguridad englobaría a sus horrocruxes, era una cadena.

-"Tenemos un trato, Potter"-.

-"¡Bien!"- Harry sacudió la cabeza –"Ahora… ¿crees que podrías explicarme qué diablos va a pasar con ese ritual?"- miró un reloj de salón que descansaba encima de un estante bajo a un lado del escritorio de Tom, dentro de poco sería medianoche, el tiempo volaba cuando se divertía.

-"No hay gran cosa que explicar"- claro que la había –"Es un estanque ritual, entras en él sin ningún objeto que pueda interferir con la magia"- incluyendo prendas de vestir, pero eso no era importante, ¿verdad? El menor se enteraría tarde o temprano –"De hecho, el estanque tiene un efecto positivo en ti, cualquier tipo de impureza que hayas captado en tu vida se eliminará de tu ser"-.

-"… ¿Todo?"-.

-"El alma, por supuesto, es pura en toda la extensión de la palabra, así que nada le sucederá a esa pieza que llevas contigo"- ignoró la pregunta del menor –"Cuando hayan pasado algunos minutos, entraré yo y obtendré los recuerdos y la conciencia de mi alma encerrada"-.

-"¿Qué pasará con él?"- se tocó la cabeza para dar un efecto dramático.

Después de todo, quizá Potter sí estaba loco –"Regresará a un estado de suspensión en el que nada le afectará y no podrá afectarte"- porque la posesión no estaba fuera del alcance de un alma, él lo sabía mejor que nadie.

-"Y la conexión que tenemos… ¿quedará intacta?"- no sabía qué sería mejor, un sí o un no como respuesta.

-"Quedará intacta"-.

-"¿Por qué los magos no hacen este ritual más seguido? Si limpia impurezas y cosas que no pertenecen a la persona que participa… ¿por qué no lo usan?"-.

-"… Buena pregunta"- dijo casi con dolor –"Tengo teorías sobre el asunto, puede ser por el hecho de tener que usar sangre como un ingrediente principal, eso podría clasificar el ritual como ilegal a ojos del Ministerio"- el menor rodó los ojos –"También podría ser por su complejidad, no cualquier mago o bruja podría completarlo y sobrevivir en el intento"- miró hacia los ojos del chico –"Otro factor importante podría ser la poca disponibilidad de los ingredientes o el hecho de poder hacerse en temporadas específicas, luna nueva"- simbolismos y todas esas cosas.

-"… Genial"- Harry sonrió.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, qué tal?**

 **¿Qué tendrá pensado Harry después? ¿De verdad está tan loco como todos piensan? ¿Y Draco? ¿Alguien puede adivinar exactamente a qué se refería la pesadilla inducida?**

 **¿Qué pensarían de un capítulo desde el punto de vista de la Luz? No me gusta hacer cambio de escena abrupta, prefiero una transición más sutil, aunque no muchas veces lo logro, así que sería probablemente un capítulo corto desde el punto de vista de algún miembro de la Orden sobre la desaparición de Harry. Déjenme saber su opinión en un comentario, muchas gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí.**

 **Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	15. Paciencia

**Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Slash, Rated M, Dark!Harry, Lightbashing (en un principio), temas maduros.**

-"ABC..."-. **Diálogo**

 _-"ABC..."-._ **Pensamiento**

 **Hola a todos!**

 **Espero que hayan estado muy bien en mi ausencia y espero que este capítulo les guste más que el anterior, me sentí algo triste al no ver muchos comentarios, pero me sentí muy feliz de poder ver que muchas personas me habían agregado a sus favoritos, además que los comentarios que recibí fueron muy alentadores. Además, me sentí aún más feliz porque pude actualizar más pronto de lo que pensaba y adelantar el capítulo 16 ;)**

 **Para mis reviews anónimos:**

 **Sabrina: Agradezco tu comentario y tus bonitas palabras, jeje, pues aquí está el siguiente capítulo y espero lo disfrutes.**

 **Suna: Me gusta escribir a Harry así, creo que a veces me falta desarrollarlo un poco, pero voy avanzando (espero). Te prometo que no matará a Draco, jajaja, pero es que me parecía gracioso agregarle algo de humor a Voldemort (con lo serio que siempre está), me parece lógico que en verdad muestre que se puede divertir con algo, incluso si es para torturar a los demás. Sí, creo que no escribí muy bien las transiciones entre la pesadilla y lo que en verdad pasaba (tampoco era muy importante), pero empieza justo cuando Draco sale al pasillo y termina con la voz de Harry despertándolo. Intentaré evitar ese tipo de enredos y sino pondré acotaciones para lo que pueda hacer, pero espero poder haber aclarado la duda. Fue todo un sueño en la mente de Draco, pero Voldemort lo veía (por la naturaleza de la maldición), nada más un sueño que no concluyó porque Harry lo despertó. Harry está inestable, pero realmente no ha tenido tiempo para adaptarse a su _libertad_ o a su edad, ya iré dejando ver algunos problemas con su psique, jeje. Por lo pronto, como respondí a algunos comentarios, como pude avanzar algo, decidí escribir el capítulo 16 desde el punto de vista de la luz, espero no decepcionar.**

 **Por lo pronto, creo que sólo queda decir: que disfruten!**

* * *

 **Culpable**

 **Capítulo XV, Paciencia**

Harry caminó detrás de Voldemort, internamente sorprendido por ese descuido. Si Harry no estuviera en completa pasividad sobre su destino en esa guerra, probablemente habría usado ese momento para intentar escapar, ¿a dónde? Ni idea, pero era lógico, ¿verdad? Debería intentarlo porque, al final del día, Voldemort seguía siendo Voldemort y el hombre había intentado matarlo hace tres días… ¿o eran dos? Dios, su cabeza realmente necesitaba ayuda. Quizá después de esto le pediría a Draco que le ayudara o que hiciera algo, porque podía mantener cierta información, hablar sobre política no era difícil, pero cuando se trataba de unir puntos como fechas, tiempo y otras cosas que debían ser más importantes, su mente simplemente se distraía… o creaba alguna especie de protección tonta que le evitaba reaccionar como cualquier persona normal lo haría.

 _-"No seas dramático"-_ comentó su voz.

 _-"No lo soy"-_ iba a extrañar esas conversaciones.

 _-"¿Incluso si estaba intentando acabar contigo?"-._

 _-"Intentabas salvarte, por lo tanto, intentabas salvarme… Todavía no te perdono por tus mentiras, pero no me sorprendiste"-._

Y a eso se refería.

Una persona normal debería estar constantemente alerta y en paranoia al escuchar voces dentro de su cabeza, de una persona que lo había querido ver muerto, escuchar voces nunca era señal de algo bueno, habían dicho. Extraño, en su caso había sido muy diferente. Bueno… al menos había sobrevivido.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, Harry intentaba mantener el paso de Tom –demasiado rápido, pasos demasiado largos– y no jadear por el esfuerzo. Al mismo tiempo, intentaba no distraerse tanto con lo poco que podía ver de ese lugar. Alfombras finamente fabricadas, hilos dorados y plateados entrelazados en telas costosas –sin lugar a duda–, suaves al contacto –porque Harry no usaba zapatos, no tenía por el momento–, de colores profundos y en armonía con las paredes, la madera, los cuadros colgados. Molduras, marcos en las puertas, _magia_ flotando por todo el sitio. Harry debía recordarse constantemente que había un ritual por hacer y que no debía pensar que eso era un tour por el lugar –porque Voldemort no hacía comentario alguno–.

Llegaron a una habitación, que parecía ser uno de los tantos salones, pero quizá el salón principal. Era espacioso, con muros altos, una chimenea central, todos los muebles a juego, pero el lugar estaba demasiado oscuro para saber exactamente los colores, paredes altas y un piano blanco al fondo. ¿Voldemort sabría cómo tocar? No le sorprendería, pero tampoco creía que fuera factible.

Sin embargo, lo que más llamó la atención de Harry fue la hermosa pared contraria al gran piano de cola, por la que entraría la luz de la noche, si hubiera alguna Luna. Las estrellas podían observarse desde las paredes. Era un muro de cristal, con pequeños detalles en plata –o probablemente oro blanco, no tenía idea, no le importaba– y diseños sutiles, reflejándose. No había uniones o una estructura de madera o metal sosteniendo el muro, era magia lo que lograba esa obra de arte. Tenía la impresión de que, si era posible, le encantaría pasar mucho tiempo ahí. En el día debía verse tan… hermoso. Detrás del muro de cristal estaba un jardín al que no le podía ver límites.

Ese jardín debía ser el resto de la propiedad de ese lugar, ¿sería una mansión? No lo sabía.

Podía ver árboles a lo lejos porque era una masa oscura tapando el horizonte y el cielo estrellado. Cuántas estrellas. Sin pensarlo se acercó unos pasos más, adelantándose a Tom, mirando esa hermosa vista con detenimiento. Siempre le había encantado la Naturaleza, los Dursley odiaban todo lo que no fuera urbano, terriblemente gris; pero a Harry le habría encantado hacer esos campamentos a los que habían inscrito a Dudley cuando era pequeño –el idiota de su primo había lloriqueado tanto que su padre había tenido que ir por él tan sólo una hora después de haberlo dejado en el campamento– y cuando había conocido Hogwarts… Era mejor no pensar en el castillo por el momento.

-"Avanza, Potter"- Harry volteó a ver al hombre detrás de él, lucía tenebroso con poca luz. Sus ojos eran rojos, tal como los recordaba, y parecían brillar más de la cuenta. No era el molesto tintineo de Dumbledore, era algo diferente.

Pero Voldemort no le daba miedo, no con esa apariencia, no con esa voz y no con los nuevos acuerdos a los que habían llegado. Sólo necesitaba saber qué demonios tenía planeado una vez tomando el poder, algo que aprendería antes de hacer su Juramento. Voldemort era poderoso, la magia que poseía, la magia que Harry podía percibir en el lugar, era suficiente para hablar sobre qué tan poderoso era. Dumbledore jamás le había causado tal impresión, a pesar de haber demostrado su habilidad mágica.

Voldemort era inteligente, lo había visto, lo había experimentado. Sin embargo, el hombre podía ser tanto o más impulsivo que Harry. También, no debía olvidarlo, tenía carisma. Y combinar carisma, poder, inteligencia e impulsividad no siempre daban un buen resultado. Era por eso que Voldemort era peligro, era por eso que resultaba una amenaza, era por eso que podía llegar a ser respetado…

Harry caminó hasta las puertas, podía notar que lo eran porque eran los únicos bordes que podía observar en el muro de cristal. Sería una pena tocarlas siquiera y dejar una marca de sus dedos ahí. Ni siquiera las manijas eran de metal. Para su sorpresa, las puertas se abrieron y dejaron paso al jardín.

La temperatura fresca de la noche le sentaba bien. Podía relajarse con el viento chocar en su rostro. Era una suerte que todavía fuera verano… ¿o era otoño? De cualquier forma, no tenía frío y eso era una suerte. Miró la figura oscura de Voldemort caminar hacia la derecha y lo siguió. No era difícil porque en esa dirección podía ver algo muy raro, incluso para una mente como la suya que no captaba la rareza cuando la veía: era un estante natura, con una pequeña caída de agua que, gracias al sonido, sólo hacía el sitio más apacible. El agua del lugar era cristalina porque, a pesar de la oscuridad, Harry podía ver el fondo, pero podía verlo porque las piedras que estaban ahí eran blancas, no, eran más bien como perlas… brillaban, ¿o era simplemente un efecto visual?

No podía ver alguna salida del agua y tampoco podía ver alguna poción o algo que le dijera que ahí era el ritual. No hasta que Tom conjuró un matraz. El líquido en él no parecía la gran cosa, aunque no podía estar muy seguro, era completamente negro.

-"Necesito tu sangre"- Harry se acercó porque quería ver el líquido detenidamente, sin hacer una mueca de dolor, Harry dejó que Voldemort cortara su dedo índice izquierdo con un cuchillo que había sacado de algún sitio desconocido y dejara caer veinte gotas en el matraz. Luego, para su sorpresa, guardó el cuchillo y sacó su varita para sanar el corte. Seguramente porque más sangre sería problemático para el ritual. Luego hizo lo mismo con su dedo índice, pero agregó sólo dos gotas. El líquido no cambió de color o consistencia al agregar la sangre, cosa que decepcionó a Harry. ¿El agua del estanque se volvería negra al entrar en contacto con la poción? Eso sería una pena.

-"¿Cuándo…?"-.

-"Dos minutos antes de la medianoche"- respondió la pregunta no formulada mientras sostenía la poción e ignoraba a Harry. Cuando fue tiempo –el menor no tenía idea de cuánto había pasado, pero dudaba que Tom no tuviera razón– el hombre vació el contenido del matraz en el agua. El agua no cambió de color… no por unos segundos. Pero después de que Harry suspirara aliviado de conservar tal belleza, el agua comenzó a tornarse diferentes tonalidades, hasta detenerse en un tono perla –como las perlas en el collar de su tía Petunia–. Contuvo sus deseos de tocar el agua.

-"Vaya"- porque no podía decir nada más.

Voldemort no respondió, en lugar de eso dejó el matraz a un lado –retirado de la zona del estanque– y con un movimiento de su varita conjuró una gran bata blanca, de esas que sólo había visto a mujeres usar en películas, para cubrirse ingenuamente la ropa que usaban de noche –"Quítate la ropa y las gafas"- le ordenó.

Inmediatamente Harry se echó para atrás un paso.

-"¿Mi ropa interfiere con el ritual?"- preguntó, consciente de la respuesta que obtendría.

-"Sí"-.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior, deseando poder evitar ese momento, pero sabiendo que no podría porque, lamentablemente, había aceptado hacerlo. Quería demandar que el hombre se girara y dejara de verlo, pero sabía que simplemente sería ignorado. Suspiró y se quitó el abrigo que Voldemort había lanzado a su cama unas pocas horas atrás, luego, con fastidio, desabotonó la camisa que llevaba puesta y la dejó caer al suelo. Por último se quitó el pantalón, teniendo bastante cuidado de mirar sólo al estanque –"¿Ahora qué?"- sonrió para sí mismo cuando no escuchó su voz temblar.

Voldemort sonrió un poco, pero él no lo notó –"Ahora debes entrar"-.

Por supuesto, pensó _–"Adiós, Tom"-._

 _-"Adiós, Harry"-_.

Puso un pie dentro, sólo para probar la temperatura. Estaba tibia. Se sentó en la orilla y entró con ambos pies. El estanque era grande, relativamente grande, cabrían cuatro o cinco personas ahí, y el agua le llegaba hasta la barbilla. Era una pequeña tranquilidad que el agua cubriera su cuerpo porque, mientras no era algo realmente importante, seguía siendo consciente de su apariencia, y no era una apariencia agradable. Dudaba que Voldemort dijera algo sobre eso –el hombre no tendría derecho, él había tenido cara de serpiente cuando había regresado a la vida–, pero eran las pocas inseguridades estúpidas que Harry había conservado, lamentablemente.

Cerró los ojos sin darse cuenta de su acción y apoyó su espalda en el borde del estanque. Era una sensación diferente, no era un baño en el Baño de Prefectos de Hogwarts, no había burbujas o grandes cantidades de perfumes y esencias flotando. Era tranquilo porque la brisa de la noche era frescura y el agua del estanque –el agua del ritual– era tibia. Sentía un ligero cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, ¿sería extraño decir que también lo sentía en el cabello? Sonrió un poco y se dejó hundir para abrir los ojos dentro del estanque.

No veía nada especial, por supuesto, pero tampoco sentía el escozor en los ojos. Alzó sus manos frente a su rostro y las contempló por un momento.

Sus manos eran delgadas –siempre lo habían sido–, sus dedos eran largos, pero en realidad sus manos eran pequeñas. Miró sus pies también y al final, por falta de aire, subió a la superficie y volvió a cerrar los ojos. No quería siquiera interactuar con Voldemort, todo era tan pacífico que francamente no entendía por qué los magos y brujas no hacían ese ritual constantemente. Valía la pena si debían gastar una fortuna sólo para tener esa sensación.

-"Sal ahora, Potter"- Harry abrió los ojos.

¿Era su imaginación o podía ver con mayor claridad?

¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado? ¿Voldemort se habría quedado ahí todo ese tiempo? Para Harry era una eternidad, no creía que pudiera soportar ser sólo un observador. Se preguntó por un segundo si Voldemort entraría en el estanque después de él, pero lo descartó por completo, era un ritual de purificación. La lógica dictaba que nadie más podía usarlo, ¿cierto?

Sabía que no era posible, pero sentía un vacío dentro de él, ¿sería la presencia constante de Tom, la voz? Tanto tiempo acostumbrado a depender de él, sería normal, la dependencia causaba ese tipo de sensaciones falsas.

Presionó sus labios juntos y decidió que no valía la pena decir gran cosa. Con todo el esfuerzo del mundo –porque su cuerpo parecía estar en mejores condiciones que antes, pero no lo suficiente–, Harry salió del estanque en un solo impulso. Voldemort le extendió la bata que no servía para nada, porque en algún punto del proceso, su ropa había desaparecido, y Harry tuvo que usarla. Por alguna razón no estaba molesto por ese hecho. Su cuerpo y su mente seguían bajo la influencia del ritual.

-"¿Alguna vez has hecho esto para ti?"- Voldemort lo miró fijamente por un rato y Harry tuvo el valor para mirarlo de regreso.

-"Sí"- dijo, luego se inclinó hacia el estanque y llenó el matraz con agua y Harry reprimió esos deseos de lanzarlo, sólo porque sería muy gracioso no significaba que sobreviviría el intento.

Había sido una experiencia. Probablemente sería una buena idea comentarle a Draco sobre ese ritual, al parecer también funcionaba para combatir el estrés, si funcionaba de esa forma, quizá podría salvar a Draco y su cabello antes de que se quedara calvo… o peor… con el cabello blanco.

Con otro movimiento de su varita, Tom eliminó el agua –o la poción, no tenía idea– del estanque, que regresaba a su estado natural.

Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza y fue cuando sintió uno de los primeros cambios. Su cabello estaba mojado y, con un poco de fastidio de su parte, notó que caía hasta su cadera. ¿Qué demonios? ¿No se suponía que todo eso era simplemente purificar? ¿Qué tenía que ver su cabello con eso? Necesitaría unas tijeras, de nuevo.

Miró sus brazos, parcialmente cubiertos por la bata de alguna tela delgada, no podía ver sus cicatrices o los vellos que antes había notado. Estaba agradecido por las cicatrices, todas eran recordatorios de su temporada con los Dursley y algunas más de sus aventuras en Hogwarts. Debía admitir que se sentía mucho más ligero que antes, y ni siquiera sabía de la pesadez en su cuerpo.

-"¿Sabías que tenías un rastreador en ti?"- mencionó Voldemort con total calma.

-"… No, pero no me sorprende"- estaba resignado –"Puedo apostar a que fue obra de Dumbledore, el hombre necesita tener el control de todos a su alrededor"- suspiró.

-"¿Habías hecho un Juramento Inquebrantable antes?"- Harry negó con la cabeza –"Es gracioso, al parecer hiciste uno parecido en algún punto de tu vida"- _eso_ era una sorpresa.

-"¿Tienes manera de saber con quién?"- Tom sonrió un poco, pero no respondió –"Por supuesto, ¿encontraste algo más?"-.

-"Algunas memorias bastante… interesantes"- cómo olvidar eso, ¿verdad? Tal parecía que _ese_ Tom había obtenido las experiencias que había tenido con Harry, esa no era precisamente la mejor manera de enterarse de cómo era Azkaban, pero Harry sacudió la cabeza e intentó ignorar ese dato porque no era su problema –"También encontré residuos de magia… hechizos y maldiciones lanzadas a ti"- eso ya lo sabía –"Y veneno de basilisco"- añadió.

-"Ah… eso"- lo había olvidado –"Lamento mucho haber matado a tu mascota"- sonrió un poco.

-"… De alguna manera lo dudo"- lo miró con curiosidad –"¿Cómo es que sobreviviste?"-.

-"¿Nadie te contó?"- Harry afirmó la bata aún más cuando sintió una brisa especialmente fría, deseaba tener su ropa con él –"Enterré la Espada de Gryffindor en el cerebro de tu basilisco desde el interior… y me enterró uno de sus colmillos en el brazo"- señaló el lugar donde habría tenido una cicatriz horrible si no fuera por Fawkes –"Luego llegó el fénix de Dumbledore y lloró en la herida, salvándome"-.

Tom asintió –"¿Antes o después de haber terminado con mi diario?"- apenas podía contener el odio que escapaba por sus labios, Harry podía saberlo, lo veía en su mirada, lo escuchaba en su voz, pero no lo sentía. No como antes, no sentía el dolor insoportable, esa punzada en su cicatriz. Era más bien como… un instinto, como si de pronto fuera sensible a lo que Tom pudiera sentir.

Bueno, cualquier cosa era mejor que la tortura.

-"Después"- se llevó una mano a la barbilla –"Lo dudo mucho, pero podría pensar que Dumbledore envió a Fawkes a propósito y le dio órdenes explícitas de curarme sólo cuando hubiera terminado contigo"- era demasiado rebuscado, lo había pensado por mucho tiempo, por supuesto, porque las estúpidas pruebas para llegar a la piedra filosofal habían sido eso, pruebas. Pero para que se diera todo el problema del diario… habían sido demasiadas cosas, incluso Dumbledore habría tenido problemas para escenificar algo así.

-"También lo dudo"-.

-"Igual era una posibilidad, ¿serías capaz de recuperar las memorias del diario?"- era una pregunta válida, lo había hecho con él, ¿o no?

Sintió sobre sus hombros las manos de Tom, no podían ser las manos de alguien más. Eran grandes, dedos delgados y eran fuertes… demasiado fuertes. Sus dedos parecían enterrarse en los hombros de Harry, seguramente dejándole marcas. Luego fue arrastrado del jardín, dejando el lugar atrás. Completamente un desperdicio, Harry podría haber pasado toda su estadía ahí.

Regresaron por el mismo camino, pero en vez de llegar hasta el estudio de Voldemort, el hombre lo dejó frente a la puerta de su habitación –"Duerme"- ordenó –"Discutiremos en la mañana"-.

Harry iba a discutir, responder un par de cosas sólo para comprobar que aún tenía esa conexión con el mayor, pero en realidad estaba cansado. No valía la pena desgastarse por algo que eventualmente sabría. No era como si no planeara fastidiar a Voldemort en cuanto tuviera una oportunidad. Así que por el momento, Harry asintió y entró la que se había convertido en su nueva habitación –o celda, todavía no estaba completamente seguro–. Voldemort se había ido antes de esperarlo.

Su habitación tendría que tener algunos cambios ahora que había decidido quedarse ahí por un tiempo indefinido, se dijo. Pero estaba demasiado cansado para pensar en eso. Tomó la varita que había dejado en la mesa de noche –a insistencia de Tom– y con un hechizo hacia su cuerpo, eliminó los restos de agua, del cabello, la bata y su cuerpo

Suspiró y con pesadez subió a la cama.

¿Dormir? ¿En verdad podría? Sabía que algunos días, gracias a Dios, había podido conciliar el sueño, pero normalmente despertaba en medio de la noche por alguna de sus pesadillas recurrentes. Ya fuera Cedric, ya fuera Azkaban… daba igual. No había noche que no recordara la prisión y no había noche en la que no sintiera la culpa invadirlo por la muerte de su compañero. Claro, el insomnio no era algo precisamente nuevo para él, podía funcionar como cualquier otra persona con una hora o dos de descanso, pero francamente deseaba poder dormir.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en respirar con regularidad. Sin darse cuenta, poco a poco, perdió la batalla contra el cansancio y se dejó llevar.

Por una vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, desde su temporada en Hogwarts, suponía, Harry no tuvo necesidad de despertar a la mitad de la noche –madrugada–. No tuvo sueño alguno o por lo menos no los recordaba y, cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, pudo darse cuenta que la iluminación había cambiado bastante.

Por la ventana de su habitación entraban los rayos de Sol y la sensación térmica del cuarto era agradable. Se levantó de la cama, notando de nuevo la bata que Voldemort le había dado. Miró por todo el lugar, buscando con la mirada su ropa, pero no encontró nada, ni siquiera los zapatos que se había quitado desde que llegara a ese sitio. Abrió el armario, vacío, revisó entre las mantas, en el baño, pero no había nada. Resignado a la incomodidad, Harry se dirigió a la ducha y cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Se duchó con calma y lavó su cabello –por una vez, sin caer en la ansiedad de lavarlo más veces de las necesarias… porque se sentía _limpio_ –. Al salir de la ducha se miró en el espejo como había hecho un mes atrás en el Cuartel de la Orden del Fénix. Pero la imagen que proyectaba era mucho muy diferente de la que había esperado.

No veía cicatrices notables, excepto tal vez la que estaba siempre presente en su frente, pero era cubierta por el cabello que caía –algo que podía llegar a aceptar. Notó que sobre su pecho ya no estaban las líneas rojizas que habían sido el maleficio de Snape y, girándose, se dio cuenta que su espalda estaba libre de las marcas que su adorable tío le había hecho. Miró sus piernas y notó lo mismo. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo –de sus ojos caían lágrimas–. Lo que le pareció extraño es no encontrar vello en los brazos y piernas… y en una zona mucho más íntima, pero no le dio importancia porque realmente no la tenía.

Su piel seguía siendo pálida, pero Harry creía que si lograba salir a menudo, recuperaría un tono más saludable. Podía ver todavía sus huesos, pero con el tiempo –y las pociones que Draco le había prometido– sabía que recuperaría un poco de su masa muscular.

Tomó un peine que se encontraba en una de las gavetas y se dedicó a eliminar cualquier nudo que hubiera resultado de su ducha. Su cabello era muy largo, ¿qué haría con eso? Él no sabía peinarse, y no creía que fuera útil tenerlo de esa forma. Buscó en todos lados algo que le ayudara a cortar el cabello, unas tijeras o una navaja servirían, pero al final no encontró nada y se resignó a esperar a Tom o a Draco para hacer algo con eso. Se cepilló los dientes y se cubrió con la bata para salir.

No tenía pensado salir con esa cosa.

-"¿Potter?"- Harry volteó curiosamente hacia Draco Malfoy, que llevaba en sus manos una bandeja con comida.

Lucía cansado.

-"Hola, Draco"- lo saludó lo más amablemente posible.

Ahora que no tenía la voz de Tom dentro de su cabeza para hacer comentarios sobre lo que pensaba o sentía, Harry estaba algo… desprotegido de lo que pudiera sentir. No era una sorpresa para nadie que Harry, siendo Harry, tuviera cierto grado de compasión no muy saludable. Si empezaba a tomarle cariño al rubio, cabía la posibilidad de otra traición, si se preocupaba más de la cuenta por él, no podía descartar depresión en su futuro. No creía poder ser capaz de soportarlo. Sin darse cuenta, se llevó una mano al pecho.

-"¿Qué haces con _esa cosa_ puesta?"- Harry bajó la mirada hacia la bata, no entendiendo qué tenía de importante lo que estuviera usando en ese momento si el rubio lo había visto antes con mucho menos –todavía no olvidaba su primera revisión–. Por el momento, Harry creía que, a pesar de todo, tenía una mejor pinta que muchas otras veces que el rubio lo había visto.

-"Voldemort desapareció mi ropa y esto fue lo único que me dejó"- miró la tela que lo cubría con un poco más de atención.

Quizá debería buscar la manera de obtener algo más de ropa…

-"Ya veo…"- el rubio carraspeó, incómodo –"Puedo buscar algo para ti, padre y madre todavía conservan algo de mi ropa"- sorprendentemente –"Algo de eso debe servir"-.

Harry asintió con la cabeza –"Sí, muchas gracias"- se quitó algo de cabello del rostro, molesto con eso –"¿Crees que podrías hacer algo con esto?"- señaló su cabeza –"No tengo idea de cómo esto puede ser útil o verse bien, ¿cómo lo hace tu padre?"-.

Draco se mordió el interior de la mejilla para evitar sonreír, él mismo se había hecho esa pregunta antes y había recibido como respuesta un par de maldiciones que le habían hecho quedarse en su habitación por dos días –"Es la gracia innata de un sangrepura"- respondió sin pensar, luego se cubrió la boca.

-"… No es algo que me gustaría aprender"- dijo Harry con media sonrisa.

-"Iré por tu ropa"- se despidió de prisa y caminó hasta la puerta –"Empieza con tus alimentos"- y salió.

Harry se quedó de pie.

Draco, por su parte, caminó rápidamente hasta las habitaciones que compartía con su padre y su madre. Era una suerte que no tuviera que bajar al calabozo, eso sí sería una completa deshonra para su familia. Cuando entró, fue recibido por sus padres, que permanecían juntos en el pequeño salón instalado dentro de sus habitaciones, un lugar mucho más pequeño a lo que su familia estaba acostumbrada, pero más grande que el cuarto que había tenido con la Orden. Y vaya que había aprendido a apreciar los lujos con los que había crecido.

Su madre le sonrió sutilmente y Draco simplemente hizo una pequeña reverencia. Ese día había salido de la habitación temprano, sin haber podido dormir, con la intención de permanecer con Potter todo el día si era posible, así que no había tenido tiempo de saludarlos apropiadamente. Se acercó hasta la mujer, que no había disminuido en belleza –a sus ojos–, y la besó suavemente en la mejilla. Luego se acercó a su padre y reverenció unos centímetros.

-"Te fuiste temprano"- dijo su padre.

-"Debía atender mis nuevas obligaciones, padre"- no tan nuevas, se dijo mentalmente –"Madre, ¿dónde puedo encontrar mi baúl escolar?"- con suerte algo de su ropa de séptimo grado le vendría bien a Potter.

-"Está en tu armario, hijo"- el menor asintió como agradecimiento a su madre.

-" _Accio baúl_ "- sabía que su madre había guardado todas sus cosas del último año en el colegio, continuando la tradición de los Malfoy, así que debía poder encontrar algo útil para Potter ahí dentro, con suerte encontraría algún libro interesante para el chico, algo sobre sanación, definitivamente lo necesitaba.

Buscó por unos momentos, apresurándose, hasta que encontró algo apropiado para su paciente. Cerró el baúl y lo envió a su lugar de origen con un simple movimiento –"¿A eso hemos sido reducidos? ¿A ser los sirvientes de Potter?"- preguntó su padre con desdén evidente.

Draco lo intentó, respiró algunas veces y recordó que esas no eran preguntas tan molestas como las que había recibido muchas veces de Weasley para referirse a su posición en la Orden, pero era muy difícil, su padre simplemente no entendía y no sabía cuándo guardar silencio, no después de su degradación hacía cinco años, no después de su estúpida propuesta cuatro años atrás para intentar _asesinar a Dumbledore_ , no después del desastre del Ministerio tres años atrás, simplemente no entendía la situación.

-"Potter aceptó la deuda de la familia Malfoy"- mencionó por primera vez –"Potter está sacrificando más que su libertad a cambio de nuestra seguridad"- por Merlín, no tenía idea en qué momento había comenzado a proteger a Potter –"Creo que puedo darle un poco de ropa a cambio, ¿no lo crees, padre?"- en su muy humilde opinión, había sido una buena respuesta.

Sin esperar una contestación, Draco se retiró del lugar y volvió con Potter. Esperaba que el menor ya hubiera terminado con su comida y no estuviera… parado… en el mismo lugar en el que lo había dejado antes de irse… Increíble.

-"Hola, Draco"- saludó con una mano, sonriéndole.

-"…"- respiró hondamente, dos veces, tres veces –"¿Qué se supone que haces ahí?"- preguntó intentando no lanzarle una maldición al menor _–"Es tu paciente, va en contra de tu juramento, te salvó la vida"-_ se decía.

Harry, sin sorprenderle, se encogió de hombros –"Lo siento, estaba pensando… y creo que perdí la noción del tiempo"- Draco entendía eso, lo entendía en verdad, pero ¿por qué debía hacerlo justo cuando era él quien lidiaba con todo?

Al menos se había disculpado. Se acercó al menor y le dio la ropa en una mano, evitando desviar su mirada más de lo estrictamente necesario hacia el hombro descubierto de Harry –"Póntelo ahora"-.

Harry se digirió al baño y se deshizo de la bata. Draco le había llevado un pantalón, una remera y un suéter. Cuando vio al menor salir, supo que tendría que llevarle el resto de su ropa para llenar el armario de la habitación. Lo obligó a sentarse en la cama y a empezar a comer –"¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar unas tijeras?"- Draco alzó la mirada.

-"¿Qué te pasó?"- preguntó en vez de hacer algo por el otro. Era verdad, ahora lucía muy diferente, tenía, de nuevo, el cabello largo y si se fijaba muy bien, parecía algo más saludable, su pregunta estaba justificada, ¿o no?

-"… Nada importante"- terminaba de comer un trozo de pan –"Voldemort me llevó a un ritual… algo para eliminar impurezas"- dijo tomando con una mano su taza –"Cuando salí de ahí"- se señaló con un gesto –"¿Puedes hacer algo por esto?"- se agarró un mechón de cabello.

¿Hacer qué? No tenía ni una idea de ese ritual y no sabía exactamente lo que eso significaba para él y para su familia, ¿qué tal si el Señor Oscuro planeaba matar a Potter usando algún veneno y divertirse mirándolo? Ciertamente Lord Voldemort tenía la paciencia necesaria para hacer eso y más. ¿Qué pasaría si era algún ritual donde podría controlarlo? Había leído bastante en la biblioteca de la Mansión Black, era una posibilidad. Sacó su varita y comenzó a lanzar un hechizo diagnóstico de emergencia, sólo para asegurarse y saber qué era con lo que lidiaría.

Para su sorpresa… no encontró absolutamente nada.

Nada.

No un hechizo de tortura, como habría asumido porque obviamente el Señor Oscuro no era precisamente alguien tolerante. Tampoco un hechizo de control –la maldición Imperius–, tampoco encontró pociones, magia residual, _sangre_. Simplemente nada.

 _-"Fue un Ritual de Purificación bastante poderoso entonces…"-_.

¿A qué estaba jugando el Señor Oscuro?

Sacudió la cabeza y miró a Potter, que lo observaba preocupado, lanzando miradas a su varita, _casi_ como si estuviera asustado… asustado de él. Guardó su varita –"¿Draco?"- preguntó suavemente, extendiendo una mano vacilante.

Y él, que había hecho un juramento, que había asumido su papel como el sanador de Potter, que había sido aceptado como aliado en vez de ser aceptado básicamente como un sirviente, supo que se había resignado a permanecer al lado de Potter. Y quizá resignarse no era lo que estaba pensando, no precisamente.

Tomó la mano del menor, sintiendo la suavidad y lo fácil que sería romperla con un poco de presión adecuada –"Lo siento"- se aclaró la garganta –"Así que fue un ritual de purificación, ¿eh?"- intentó sonar tranquilo, pero evidentemente no lo logró, el chico quitó la bandeja de sus piernas y la puso en una mesa de noche –"Son complicados"-.

-"Me imaginé algo así…"- dijo –"¿Qué sucede, Draco?"-.

-"Nada… sólo debía asegurarme que ese ritual no interfiriera con tu tratamiento"- alzó una de las pociones y se la extendió –"¿Te asuste, Potter?"- preguntó con media sonrisa.

Harry frunció el ceño y se sonrojó levemente –"Quisieras, Malfoy"-.

Por un breve segundo, ambos chicos habían sido transportados a esas estúpidas peleas en Hogwarts, Draco soltó un bufido, pretendiendo no haber creído las palabras del menor –"¿Cuál es exactamente el trato con el Señor Oscuro, Potter?"- el otro iba a abrir la boca –"Y no intentes mentirme o cualquier otra tontería"-.

Harry suspiró –"No lo intento, es mi don"-.

-"Potter"-.

-"Malfoy"-.

-"Estoy hablando en serio"- se cruzó de brazos.

-"Lo sé"- sonrió un poco –"Sólo creo que esta guerra ha durado demasiado, ¿no piensas igual?"- por supuesto que pensaba igual, él había estado saltando entre ambas facciones para intentar salvar lo poco que tenía, asintió –"Pero nunca nadie me habló sobre la guerra"- se encogió –"Leí sobre ella, pero como dicen, _la historia está escrita por los ganadores_ , ¿verdad?"-.

-"… Sí"-.

-"Bueno, entonces se me ocurrió una idea, ¿por qué demonios debía seguir a Dumbledore?"- por qué, esa era una buena pregunta, además, Potter tenía una justificación más que válida para no tomar en cuenta a Dumbledore, sino fuera porque no creía que Potter soportara lo que los mortífagos hacían cada tercer día –"¿Te cuento un secreto?"- sin esperar respuesta, Potter siguió hablando –"No creo que pueda haber algo peor para todo el Mundo Mágico que tener lo que más deseaban…"- su sonrisa se amplió y un escalofrío recorrió a Draco –"Quiero que Voldemort gane… y quiero ver el rostro de Dumbledore cuando lo haga"-.

-"¿Lo que más deseaban?"- Harry asintió.

-"Ellos me querían dentro… querían que los salvara"- parecía muy decidido –"El Mundo Mágico quería a Harry Potter, así que lo tendrá"- lo miró seriamente –"Y lo tendrán en la forma de Lord Voldemort llegando al poder"-.

Nada de eso le parecía tener sentido, no sólo porque de pronto Harry Potter ya no era un símbolo de paz y tonterías, sino porque en verdad no tenía sentido lo que el menor le decía, ¿en forma de Lord Voldemort? ¿Acaso había empeñado el Mundo Mágico? Seguramente el Señor Oscuro entendería que Potter no podía hacer básicamente nada en el estado en el que estaba…

-"No me dirás más"- no era una pregunta. Draco entendió una sola cosa: Potter estaba desquiciado, sí, pero no por eso no podía razonar correctamente, por contradictorio que sonara; Potter tenía un plan, y al parecer no era tan ignorante como lo había previsto. Draco asintió –"¿Deseas que te enseñe sobre política?"- era todo lo que podía hacer.

-"Eso… me ayudaría mucho"- recibió como pago una sonrisa más tranquila, más normal –"¿Qué es lo que busca Dumbledore? ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones? ¿Por qué Voldemort no está de acuerdo con ellas?"-.

-"La Orden del Fénix, por lo que escuchaba, fue creada durante la Primera Guerra"- recordaba algunas de las historias de su padre –"Al principio eran un grupo de élite, magos y brujas con habilidades excepcionales que usaban sólo magia blanca para…"- se mordió un labio –"Proteger, al menos esa era la propuesta"-.

-"Pero ya no lo es"- Draco negó con la cabeza.

-"El Señor Oscuro busca… buscaba…"- no tenía idea de qué se proponía, sólo lo que sus padres le habían contado en alguna ocasión, intentando hacerle entender por qué se unían a una rebelión, básicamente –"Quería una separación completa del Mungo Muggle… deshacerse de los muggles sólo se añadió en la última etapa de la Guerra"- Harry asintió –"No busca una igualdad de sangre, creo que todavía piensa que los sangrepura deben estar por encima de los nacidos de muggles"-.

Fue el turno de Harry para hablar –"… No lo sé… no creo que sea de ese modo"- sobre todo porque Voldemort no era especialmente _puro_ , tal como él, era estúpido, era ilógico.

-"Bueno, esa era la propaganda"- Draco se encogió de hombros –"Eso y alejarnos completamente de los muggles que sólo continuaban contaminando nuestras tradiciones y nuestra sangre"- vio que Potter parecía distraído –"¿Te aburro, Potter?"- preguntó molesto.

-"No"- volteó a verlo de inmediato –"Por supuesto que no, es simplemente que… bueno… eso es ilógico"- se miró las manos –"¿Tienes alguna teoría sobre el origen de la magia o cómo es que llegamos a obtenerla?"- Draco parecía confundido, pero igual respondió.

-"La magia es un don, es algo con lo que sólo aquellos dignos pueden nacer"- esa era la respuesta de cualquier familia de sangre mágica, era la justificación para dejar que la sangre mágica sólo fluyera dentro de la misma sociedad mágica.

-"Draco, tú no eres idiota, no puedes creer esas tonterías"- le dijo intentando ser razonable –"No es posible que los magos sigan creyendo esa estupidez"- como Draco no respondió, Harry siguió con lo que iba a decir –"¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué Crabbe y Goyle eran tan… estúpidos?"- y los usaba porque no tenía otro ejemplo, pero estaba seguro que encontraría otros ejemplos –"Años y años casándose entre familiares… para no dejar que la sangre mágica tocara a otros muggles… ¿sabes por qué los muggles prohibieron los matrimonios entre hermanos hasta primos de cierto grado?"- el rubio negó con la cabeza –"Porque se sabe que eso acarrea problemas hereditarios"- recordaba vagamente sus clases de ciencias y algunos libros que había leído sobre el tema.

-"¿Comparas magos con muggles?"- parecía disgusto.

Negó con la cabeza –"Intento comparar humanos con humanos"-.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"- presentía un gran insulto.

-"Quiero decir que los magos deberían separarse de los animales"- sonrió con cierta crueldad, Draco fruncía el ceño –"Después de todo, los muggles lo hicieron hace siglos"-.

 _-"Te salvó la vida, salvó a tu familia, te salvó la vida…"-_ respiró, suspiró y casi agarra su varita.

-"¿Por qué no investigas un poco sobre la Familia Real Británica?"- lo retó –"Son un gran ejemplo"- luego lo pensó mejor –"Mejor aún, ¿por qué no investigas sobre el Proyecto Genoma Humano?"- empezó a contar con los dedos –"En un par de años sacarán sus resultados"-.

-"¿De qué hablas, Potter?"- le empezaba a doler la cabeza –"Sólo… sólo llega al punto, ¿sí?"- se estaba cansando pronto y el día apenas empezaba.

Harry rodó los ojos –"Sólo te estoy diciendo que Voldemort no es un ignorante, no es posible que él piense de ese modo…"- absurdo –"¿Qué más puedes decirme?"- lo mejor sería cambiar el tema ligeramente.

Y Draco parecía estar de acuerdo –"La idea de igualdad de Dumbledore, su propaganda de hacer un Mundo Mágico que incluya a los nacidos de muggles y sus familias"- la simple noción era una reverenda tontería –"Porque obviamente la caza de brujas no fue un ejemplo suficientemente bueno para nosotros y la tonta idea de integrarnos"- Harry tenía que estar de acuerdo, no sólo por los procesos de inquisición, sino porque él mismo había vivido en carne lo que significaba ser crucificado por algo que no podía controlar.

-"Es una campaña convincente"- admitía –"Probablemente todas las leyendas artúricas son base de su pensamiento, ¿no?"-.

-"Entonces es obvio que nadie ha leído a profundidad lo que significan"-.

-"Draco, déjanos solos"-.

Harry giró su cabeza hacia el hombre que hablaba –"Nos vemos después, Draco"- se despidió el menor, sin mirarlo –"Permanece con tus padres, ¿de acuerdo?"- y quién era Draco como para desobedecer tal cosa, hizo una reverencia hacia el Señor Oscuro y salió de la habitación, de nuevo, habiendo sido despedido por segunda vez en dos días.

En cuanto percibió que era prudente, Harry se levantó de su lugar –"Sígueme"-

Y así lo hizo –"Llegaste tarde"- comentó en el camino.

-"Estaba ocupado"-.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Este capítulo fue una transición importante, espero, para lo que sigue de la historia. Pronto Harry interactuará con algunos mortífagos, eso será interesante.**

 **Bueno, espero sus comentarios, críticas, quejas o sugerencias, jejeje. Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí y seguir leyendo todo esto :) Me hacen feliz!**


	16. Hipofrenia

**Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Slash, Rated M, Dark!Harry, Lightbashing (en un principio), temas maduros.**

-"ABC..."-. **Diálogo**

 _-"ABC..."-._ **Pensamiento**

 **Hola! Feliz Año!**

 **De corazón les deseo que todo lo que se propongan se cumpla y que este sea un buen año para ustedes!**

 **A mis comentarios anónimos:**

 **Suna: No es nada, a veces me cuesta trabajo aclarar algunas de las cosas que escribo porque parecen claras en mi mente, :P, se me olvida que omito detalles importantes. Yo creo que un Señor Oscuro como Voldemort tiene todo el derecho a divertirse con lo que tenga a mano, no crees? Jajaja. Tal vez tarde un poco, pero sí, Harry tendrá que lidiar con su vida por sí solo y la relación entre Draco y Harry se desarrollará próximamente, después de todo Draco es su sanador privado, jeje. No hablaré sobre lo que Voldemort opina sobre los puristas, muajaja, tendrás que descubrirlo mientras lees, pero espero que se puedan crear discusiones y conflictos con el tema. En cuanto a los mortífagos... estoy pensando en algo sobre el asunto, Harry necesita lecciones de magia, así que... No lo sé, todavía no decido. Espero que este capítulo cumpla las expectativas :)**

 **Guest: Me cuesta mucho trabajo escribir a Harry con Draco! Los adoro porque simplemente parecen más hermanos (con esa estereotipada relación amor-odio-exasperación), pero todavía falta un poco para ver a Harry abrirse siquiera un poco a Draco, Draco por su parte sabe muy bien que Harry es su paciente, así que las cosas serán un poco complicadas. No estuve muy segura al imaginar a Harry con cabello largo, pero bueno... sería una buena idea cortarlo? También pensé que lo de la ropa sería un buen detalle, jejeje. Por lo pronto daré un descanso a Harry y Voldemort y veremos qué opina la Luz sobre el secuestro, espero que te guste!**

 **Guest: Muchísimas gracias! Harry es muy lindo, jeje, espero que siga así, muajaja.**

 **Y ahora, gracias por la espera, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, un poco más corto que el resto, pero espero que con información interesante ;)**

* * *

 **Culpable**

 **Capítulo XVI, Hipofrenia**

Tocó de nuevo a la puerta, pero, de nuevo, no recibió respuesta. No le sorprendía, de hecho habría sido muy extraño que la situación no fuera en ese camino. Él mismo deseaba mantenerse en su habitación y olvidarse del fracaso. Pero esa no era la primera vez que la Orden fracasaba y estaba completamente seguro que no sería la última. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado al fracaso y presentía que el resto de la nueva generación de la Orden tendría que adaptarse pronto a ello. Se separó de la puerta y se dirigió a la única habitación que le parecía justo visitar.

El error… el fallo… como quisieran llamarle, sólo podría ser equiparable a aquella vez cinco años atrás. Todavía no se perdonaba por haberlo permitido y sabía que Black tampoco.

El cuarto de Potter seguía tan limpio como lo había dejado antes de irse al Ministerio, eso le había dicho Black. El cuarto de baño tenía las pocas cosas que habían adquirido para él y el armario tenía toda la ropa nueva que Sirius había comprado como sorpresa, como regalo de consolación para un menor que no quería siquiera verlo por un minuto y que había sido obligado a… ¿a qué, exactamente? ¿A repetir lo que había sido más que obvio? ¿A perdonar? Si él hubiese estado en su posición probablemente se habría asegurado de buscar venganza.

Harry Potter había sido sacrificado hacía cinco años y, en esa ocasión, cuando todo el mundo había estado dispuesto a recuperar el favor del menor, simplemente habían fallado. Él no habría podido predecir lo que el Señor Oscuro había hecho, se había asegurado de no comprometerlo frente a Dumbledore, porque él era _su_ espía, un trabajo demasiado importante… Se terminó el vaso de whisky y lo dejó en una de las mesas de noche, cualquier elfo se encargaría de recogerlo.

Dumbledore había regresado al colegio porque debía preparar algunas cosas para la bienvenida de los estudiantes, los Weasley se habían retirado a sus diferentes funciones –siendo sólo William, Charles y Ginevra los únicos realmente útiles–, Granger se había encerrado en la librería en compañía de su… lo que fueran esos dos, Lupin estaba en el campo –buscando desesperadamente algo que, sabía, no encontraría–, Sirius… había llegado del Ministerio y se había encerrado en su antigua habitación, nadie había podido poner un pie dentro, ni siquiera él.

Y él… ¿qué estaba haciendo? Nada. De hecho, no había hecho nada desde que Potter había aparecido.

El Señor Oscuro no lo había llamado, lo cual tendría que ser la única señal de esperanza dentro de la Orden, el único motivo por el cual Lupin seguía afuera, buscando, la única razón por la que Sirius no había cometido algo más drástico… Sabía que Black estaba vivo porque había puesto hechizos de monitoreo en él desde que había salido de Azkaban. Habían sido dos días terribles y estaban contando el tercero, todos los planes que se habían hecho se estaban desmoronando, la guerra, aunque no se había observado una violencia excesiva, no estaba a su favor.

Potter había sido capturado porque nadie había estado a su lado, Draco, su ahijado, había sido llevado con él –seguramente acusado de traición y para esta hora ejecutado o siendo torturado en busca de información–; la comunidad mágica les empezaba a retirar el apoyo por las palabras de Potter –aunque mínimamente–. Potter había sido capturado por falta de seguridad, apoyo, _una varita_ , había sido tomado para tortura –obviamente–, humillación. Y el chico no tenía idea de los inexistentes límites que tenían los mortífagos.

Negligencia, eso había sido. Draco había insistido en no arriesgarlo, había insistido en algo que era lógico, razonable y Dumbledore, como siempre, había tomado una decisión y había resultado ser la equivocada. Ahora no sólo habían perdido una pieza importante en una guerra que se estaba perdiendo –algo que sólo Albus y él parecían saber–, sino que los Weasley no parecían cooperar, Lupin estaba desaparecido, Granger no servía para nada, Sirius se culpaba por todo, y él… bueno, realmente él estaba en ninguna posición. Era el limbo, no había algo para mantenerse cuerdo.

Perder a Potter había significado más que la guerra, por lo menos para aquellos que le guardaban algún tipo de sentimiento positivo. Moody –siendo el imbécil de siempre– sólo había recalcado las diferentes posibilidades: que Draco lo hubiera secuestrado –cosa completamente imposible– y que Potter huyera por su cuenta.

Lo peor de la situación era que ni siquiera podría culpar a Potter si el caso fuera de esa forma, ¿cómo podría? El chico era, en esta ocasión, completamente inocente… lo había sido desde que había nacido, ¿no? No lo culparía.

No realmente.

Y ni siquiera podía odiarlo correctamente. Odiar a un niño que ni siquiera lucía como su padre, ya no… nunca más. Era otra víctima, estaba en manos del Señor Oscuro y, probablemente, perdido.

 _-"Pude haber hecho algo"-_ podría haber hecho algo.

Se lo debía a Lily, se lo debía a su amiga… Y había fallado, una vez más. Podía sentirlo en su magia, podía sentir el doloroso tirón que el Juramento que había hecho tanto tiempo atrás, un juramento para mantener al chico a salvo. Había roto su juramento, lo sabía, el mismo momento que lo habían enviado a Azkaban, pero por alguna razón no había sido una ruptura completa, pensó… pensó estúpidamente que todavía tenía una oportunidad.

Al igual que Sirius.

-"Severus…"- volteó la cabeza hacia la voz. La reconocía donde fuera, jadeante, dolorosa, grave, frágil.

Se levantó para verlo bajo una buena luz, pero cuando quiso tomarlo del brazo, Sirius se alejó de él, no permitiéndole dar ningún tipo de consuelo –no era como si fuera muy bueno para hacerlo– y desviando la mirada –"¿Decidiste salir?"-.

Sirius sabía que se merecía eso y más, pero no pudo evitar encogerse al tono –"Sí. Te escuché tocar"-.

-"¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí?"-.

-"No lo sabía"- y había salido con la intención de encerrarse en la habitación de su ahijado, tal vez así encontraría algo que le dijera que Harry seguía ahí _–"James estaría tan decepcionado"-_ se dijo por enésima vez.

No lo entendía.

Sabía que había cometido errores y sabía que no se merecía nada, todo el mundo ahí lo sabía, eso quería creer, sabía perfectamente que Severus también estaba en el mismo dilema, sólo que intentaba sofocar la culpa bajo otro tipo de acciones destructivas. Quizá Harry tenía razón, ¿de qué servía ser valiente? Sólo le había llevado desgracias, podrían haber huido, Merlín sabe que podrían haberlo hecho, porque ¿qué importaba el mundo cuando su ahijado estaba… cuando Harry estaba siendo…? Ni siquiera podía pensarlo. Era muy tarde, de cualquier forma.

Miró a Severus.

Todavía no podía perdonarlo por lo que le había hecho a Harry. No importaba que su ahijado lo hubiera provocado, Severus… él era el adulto… Y tampoco quería pensar en las palabras que Harry había usado para provocar tal reacción. No quería pensarse como un reemplazo, como el horrible reemplazo de Lily, sería demasiado.

Pero, al igual que su relación con Harry, era demasiado tarde.

Cada vez que veía a Severus sólo podía recordar el grito de Harry, las palabras hirientes, las increíbles cicatrices que permanecerían en su piel, la sensación de genuino asco –algo que no había sentido desde hacía unos años– cuando se habían mirado. Incertidumbre al saber que él _era_ el reemplazo de Lily, de la esposa de su mejor amigo.

Rió amargamente.

Su Harry lo odiaba, lo había dicho, lo odiaba y estaba seguro que jamás lo perdonaría. Su ahijado estaba siendo… estaba con Voldemort en ese momento y él estaba ahí, seguro en una Mansión de los Black sin posibilidad de ayudar, esperando recibir cualquier noticia que Severus o Remus encontraran.

Y Remus… hacía cinco años que Remus no le dirigía una palabra directamente, Remus que había sido lo único que le habría podido ayudar para mantenerse a flote… Remus simplemente lo había ignorado. Porque claro, el hombre lobo había estado lejos cuando la decisión había sido tomada, nadie le había consultado, nadie había tenido el valor para avisarle, sino hasta dos… tres meses después. Remus que sólo había querido cuidar de Harry…

Su amigo también había sido desdeñado por Harry sin que el menor tuviera ninguna idea de la situación particular de su antiguo profesor, pero es que nadie se había acercado a explicarle nada, todos se habían limitado a hablar sobre Voldemort y la estúpida conferencia que… que… no había servido para nada. Remus estaba imposibilitado para actuar, Remus era un hombre lobo, su palabra valía menos que la de un niño ante el Ministerio…

-"¿Qué haces aquí, Sirius?"- desvió la mirada.

-"Intento recordar"-.

¿Recordar qué? Las únicas memorias que tenía de Harry eran unas pocas, ahora manchadas por sus acciones, la muerte de sus amigos, la traición, el dolor de Harry, su propia necedad. Pero necesitaba recordar.

Merlín, había sido un idiota, quería reír, reír porque simplemente era un idiota más. Había estado tan seguro… tan seguro de… pensó erróneamente que Harry… que quizá… quizá podrían recuperar algo, lo mínimo. Lo que fuera, se habría conformado con lo que fuera.

-"Sabes que no está muerto, ¿verdad?"- a veces, últimamente era más frecuente, podía recordar exactamente por qué le encantaba fastidiar a Severus _Quejicus_ Snape.

Porque simplemente quería tener la última palabra en todo. Porque, a pesar de haber crecido, seguía siendo el mismo niño con rencores y odios, inseguridades y otras tonterías que él ignoraba en favor de tener algo bueno. Porque Severus no había sido un santo, porque muchas de las ocasiones en las que le habían fastidiado habían tenido una legítima razón para hacerlo: Severus Snape podía ser obsesivo, abusivo y apático al dolor ajeno. Lily había sido la prueba de ello, queriendo soportarlo porque _era su primer amigo_.

-" _Sé_ que no está muerto"- le respondió con más fuerza de la necesaria, Severus debía dejar de hablar en ese momento.

-"Entonces debes…"- Sirius golpeó la pared con un puño. El dolor era punzante y creía que se había roto algo, pero no era importante.

-"¿Por qué no te callas?"- le preguntó. Era la primera vez que él iniciaba una pelea desde que habían comenzado esa tentativa relación. Sin embargo, esa no era la primera vez que se preguntaba seriamente qué demonios estaba haciendo, ¿por qué soportaba a Snape? ¿Por qué lo defendía cuando Harry había estado claramente en lo correcto? Su mente no podía comprender muchas cosas, quizá sí actuaba sin pensar –"Es _mi_ ahijado, era _mi_ responsabilidad, es _mi_ problema si quiero sentirme como lo hago, porque me lo merezco"- se asombraba de lo tranquila que sonaba su voz.

-"También se llevaron a mi ahijado"- le dijo.

¡¿Estaba comparando a Harry con ese… _niño_?! ¿En serio estaba comparando lo que _él_ sentía por _su_ ahijado con lo que Severus pensaba del suyo? Eso era hilarante.

-"¡Qué mal!"- dijo con sorna –"¡Pobre Draco está siendo torturado por el malo del cuento!"- apretó los puños hasta sentir el dolor en su mano –"Porque obviamente Draco va a pasarla peor que _Harry_ , el maldito niño-que-vivió"- le costaba trabajo respirar.

Severus se levantó de la cama –"Escucha, Black"- oh, al parecer esa discusión iba en serio –"Draco es tan importante para mí como Potter lo es para ti, así que te pido amablemente que…"-.

-"¿Qué? ¿Qué?"- preguntó con fuerza –"No me hagas reír, lo que yo pueda sentir por Harry no es siquiera comparable con lo que puedas sentir por Draco, el chico estuvo aquí por años y tú simplemente lo ignoraste como el resto de nosotros"- rió y se cruzó de brazos.

Severus tenía problemas para tragar saliva –"Al menos yo no envié a mi ahijado a prisión"-.

Inmediatamente supo que había cometido lo innombrable.

Sirius intentó mantenerse fuerte, cambió su expresión a una indiferente y su postura cambió a una derrotada. Severus conocía muy bien esa imagen porque Lily había tenido una muy similar cuando la había insultado en el colegio, cuando habían roto su amistad. Sólo que en esta ocasión había ido un paso más allá.

-"… Tienes… tienes toda la razón"- dijo Sirius.

-"N-No… escucha…"-.

-"No entiendo por qué me molesto con esto"- señaló el espacio entre ellos –"Tal vez Harry tenía razón…"- Severus intentó tomarlo por el brazo, pero Sirius, de nuevo, se quitó –"Que alguien me avise en cuanto sepas algo"- y se fue.

No se permitiría reaccionar como antes. Como habría querido. No lo había hecho porque… sinceramente no entendía por qué. Habría sido tan fácil, Sirius seguía siendo el mejor en duelo, más rápido, con más recursos, una simple maldición habría bastado. El problema era que no, una simple maldición no habría bastado. Porque Snape tenía razón, porque él había enviado a Harry a Azkaban. Y francamente se sentía cansado.

Entró en la habitación que hasta ese día había compartido con Severus y decidió que pronto tomaría sus cosas y se mudaría a otra. Cerró la puerta y lanzó los hechizos necesarios para evitar ser escuchado del otro lado, la puerta no se abriría sin su consentimiento.

Albus convocaría a una reunión pronto, podía sentirlo. El anciano llegaría pronto a esa mansión que, en sus sueños, había sido el lugar donde habría vivido con Harry y quizá Remus… y Severus…

Se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared.

Ya no tenía idea de lo que tenía o no. No sabía si Harry sobreviviría –lo más probable era que no, Sirius no podía pensar más en eso–, entendía que la Orden estuviera ocupada con la guerra, pero nadie hacía nada. Él, al menos, tenía dinero y, debido a su posición como Lord Black, seguía siendo una traba importante para muchas de las leyes que querían aprobar. Pero el resto… sólo unos pocos eran de utilidad, otros simplemente servían en batalla y eso era algo que dudaba… después de todo, habían perdido en el Ministerio.

Escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta y luego una voz, afortunadamente femenina –"Sirius, Albus está aquí"- como lo suponía.

Ya había pasado por eso, aunque en aquella ocasión había sido excitante, diferente, había estado preparado para la guerra, preparado para morir por la causa si era necesario. Ahora no creía que tuviera derecho a pedir una salida tan fácil cuando era obvio que Harry no tendría una así. Ese era el tercer día y sin poder contener las lágrimas, miró a una esquina de la habitación. Donde estaban los regalos que había escogido cuidadosamente para Harry y para cada cumpleaños que había perdido, cada cumpleaños que había tenido la esperanza de verlo y sacarlo de la prisión, y los años anteriores en los que no había podido estar con él. ¿De qué servía? Acumular obsequios sólo dolía más.

¿Pero acaso Harry no había sufrido más que él?

Y ahora tampoco pasaría su cumpleaños con él. Lily y James estarían decepcionados. No creía que ninguno de ellos pudiera perdonarlo por lo que había causado. Si Harry, que había sido el alma más clemente que había conocido, no le otorgaba misericordia, ¿cómo podría haberlo hecho James? Su mejor amigo siempre había sabido cómo guardar rencor como un experto, aunque no tanto como Severus.

Suspiró y salió.

Parecía un fantasma sin rumbo en su propia casa. Entraba en una habitación para salir al poco rato, había entrado a la habitación de Harry con la esperanza de encontrar algo, lo que fuera, pero había terminado perdiendo algo. Su vida familiar había sido extremadamente solitaria. Por supuesto, había tenido a su hermano menor y ambos padres, pero él siempre había estado solo. Su hermano había seguido los pasos de los mortífagos y sus padres lo habían apoyado. Los únicos momentos en los que se había sentido parte de algo más grande habían sido esos momentos con Remus, James y Peter, y más tarde Lily y Harry.

Primero había perdido a Peter, traidor, luego a James y a Lily. Remus se había ido, pero cualquiera en lugar de Remus había alegado abandono por parte de Sirius –y habrían estado en lo correcto–, y Harry…

Hermione Granger lo esperaba fuera de su habitación –"¿Sabes de qué quiere hablar?"-.

Harry no le tenía ninguna consideración a la chica, ni a Ron Weasley. Al final, Harry había sido abandonado por más personas que él, su ahijado no parecía dispuesto a siquiera mirarlos a la cara, pero lo comprendía, él mismo se había sentido así cuando Colagusano había traicionado a Lily y a James con una oportunidad que le había otorgado –"No dijo nada más"- y la chica negó con la cabeza.

¿Qué derecho tenía ella de estar ahí cuando su ahijado no lo estaba? Esa casa había sido pensada para compartirla con Harry, para pasar los veranos con el hijo de su mejor amigo, no con sus _amigos_ , no con la Orden. Suspiró y asintió, siguiéndola hasta el comedor, o sala de reuniones, porque él evitaba comer ahí desde el último… desde que se habían enterado de lo sucedido en el Torneo y en Azkaban.

-"Me alegra verte aquí, Sirius, muchacho"- había dejado de ser un muchacho desde que había sido encerrado en Azkaban _sin juicio_ , tal como había hecho con Harry –"Todos están aquí, podemos comenzar"-.

Sirius volteó a ver a todos los no invitados a su hogar, miembros de la Orden y sólo miembros completamente confiables. Severus estaba al costado derecho de Albus, a la izquierda del anciano estaba Molly y Arthur se encontraba apoyado en la pared trasera, sin sentarse. Bill y Charlie habían sido convocados desde sus lugares de trabajo, Fred y George estaban ahí, pero estaban más ausentes que de costumbre, poco a poco podía ver las sonrisas desaparecer. Estaba Ron y Hermione, Ginny a su lado. Remus estaba lo más alejado posible de la mesa, al igual que Arthur, apoyado a lo lejos. Sirius no había querido dejar entrar a su mansión a Mundungus, el imbécil no había servido para nada en los últimos años y prefería que fuera a la oficina del director en Hogwarts para recibir sus siguientes indicaciones. La chica francesa –la prometida de Bill, sino se equivocaba– estaba en una silla al fondo. También estaba su prima, Nymphadora, Kingsley y Moody.

-"¿Alguna noticia, Albus?"- como siempre, Molly.

-"Me temo que no tengo ninguna"- el director parecía no haber dormido en años, pero quizá estaba dentro de lo correcto, el hombre tenía ya más de cien años, no era fácil para él –"¿Severus?"-.

Todo el mundo lo miró –"El Señor Oscuro no ha convocado a sus seguidores…"- Sirius agregó en su mente lo que el otro no había dicho: _probablemente Voldemort sospecha de él_.

Hubo un suspiro generalizado, hasta que se alzó la voz de Ron –"Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer"- había desesperación en su voz –"Quizá… quizá podríamos provocar un ataque"-.

Ron llevaba gran parte del año proponiendo tal tontería. Claro, tenía sus méritos, pero de provocar destrucción simplemente minaría los principios fundacionales de la Orden; ellos no buscaban hacer daño, únicamente terminar con la guerra y proteger a los inocentes. Crear caos… por muy atractivo que fuera, no era lo correcto, sería una cobardía, sería como aceptar que la guerra era el único camino y que estaban de acuerdo _–"¿De qué sirve ser valiente? ¿De qué sirve?"-_ sacudió la cabeza.

-"No, Ron"- lo frenó Charlie –"Aunque hiciéramos tal cosa no funcionaría, Voldemort no es tan idiota como queremos pensar"- y la emboscada del Ministerio lo había demostrado –"Lo que debemos hacer es concentrarnos en cómo desgastar los frentes de Voldemort"- dijo con falsa firmeza –"Me siento muy mal por el chico"- el hombre no conocía a Harry –"De verdad me siento muy mal por él, pero… nuestra prioridad debería ser Voldemort"-.

-"Por supuesto"- para sorpresa de todos los presentes, el que habló no fue Sirius, ni Molly, tampoco Ron o Hermione; fue el tranquilo Remus Lupin, conteniéndose para no lanzar una maldición en ese mismo momento –"Es fácil, ¿no es así?"- nadie dijo nada –"Deslindarse de la responsabilidad que todo el mundo tenía, porque es obvio que Harry dejó de ser útil, por lo tanto, ya no es una prioridad"- Charlie iba a abrir la boca –"Déjame preguntarte algo, Charlie, ¿qué pasaría si hubiera sido tu hermana, o cualquiera de tus hermanos?"- se acercó hasta la mesa, empujando a Moody con una fuerza que rara vez usaba –"¿Qué pasaría si fuera tu hermana siendo secuestrada por unos mortífagos? Personas que ya han puesto un valor a su cabeza, monstruos que disfrutan torturando, humillando, quebrando a las personas sólo porque es lo que hacen… ¿qué dirías en ese caso, Charlie?"- el pelirrojo respiraba profundamente –"¿Dirías que no es tu prioridad?"- sonrió sin sentirlo –"Porque tu mirada me dice otra cosa, algo muy diferente…"-.

-"Remus, es suficiente"- el hombre lobo miró al líder de la Orden, que permanecía en su asiento, tranquilo, serio.

-"No creo que sea suficiente, Albus"- contestó –"Verás… fui yo quien rescató a esos niños de los Lestrange, ¿lo recuerdas? Tendrían la misma edad que Harry ahora… eran niños… pero ahora ni siquiera pueden usar magia apropiadamente… ¿Es suficiente? ¿Qué piensas que Voldemort hará con Harry?"- sus manos temblaban –"Aunque…"- miró a Sirius directamente a los ojos –"Supongo que piensas que todo estará bien, ¿o no? Como pensaste cuando lo llevaron a Azkaban…"-.

-"Lanzar acusaciones no resolverá nada, Remus"-.

El hombre rió –"Molly, no tengo necesidad de lanzar acusaciones"- señaló a Dumbledore con un dedo –"Sé perfectamente que él es el culpable de todo…"- luego miró directamente al mayor a los ojos –"Pido un voto de no confianza para nuestro _Gran Líder_ "- con duda, con resistencia, Arthur, Bill, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fleur, Sirius y Remus alzaron la varita –"Como ves, Albus, has cometido muchos errores"-.

El director parecía deprimido, pero logró componerse –"Respeto su decisión, ¿a quién nombrarán como mi reemplazo?"- Sirius no había pensado en eso cuando había alzado su varita. Nunca, ni en la Primera Guerra, había sucedido algo similar.

-"¡¿Qué crees que haces, hijo?!"- Ojoloco siempre había tenido demasiada confianza en el director, incluso después del desastre de su secuestro.

-"Lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho"- y lo ignoró por completo.

-"Cometes un error, Lupin"-.

-"Apoyo a Remus"- dijo Sirius al final –"Y lo propongo como cabeza de la Orden del Fénix"-.

Su amigo… o quizá no eran amigos, ya no más, asintió con la cabeza –"Debemos organizarnos una vez más"- miró a Charlie –"Deseas mantener tu trabajo en la reserva, pero ahí no eres de utilidad para la causa"- le dijo con cierta satisfacción en la voz –"Debes elegir, la guerra o tus dragones"-.

Eso era cruel.

Pero Sirius podía ver el razonamiento detrás. Todos habían renunciado a sus trabajos, Bill había renunciado a su trabajo viajando por el mundo y rompiendo maldiciones y había aceptado un trabajo de oficina en Gringotts, Ginny había renunciado al Quidditch; todos habían sacrificado algo, si Charlie no podía hacerlo, no era necesario.

-"Puedo ayudar con los dragones… seguramente pueden ser…"-.

-"Son criaturas mágicas imposibles de domesticar, no están al servicio de nadie, tus compañeros de trabajo se niegan a cooperar, estás aislado en Rumania"- todo era válido –"Debes elegir tus prioridades"- por supuesto, déjenle a Remus usar las palabras del pelirrojo en su contra.

-"Yo…"-.

-"Charlie"- interrumpió Bill, lo miraba con una sonrisa amable, como aquella sonrisa que James le había dado a Sirius en alguna ocasión –"Cuando todo esto termine…"- si es que lo hacía y si es que sobrevivían –"Podrás regresar"-.

Tardó un poco, pero al final, Charlie asintió.

-"Bien"- como si no hubiera pasado nada, siguió –"Necesitamos información dentro del Ministerio y la necesitamos ya"-.

-"Hacemos todo lo que podemos, Remus"-.

-"No me refería a ustedes, Nymphadora"- la chica frunció el ceño –"Necesitamos información desde la Cámara de Representantes"-.

-"Yo puedo hacerlo"- se ofreció Sirius –"Soy Lord Black así que mi participación ahí está asegurada"- de cualquier forma era lo que había hecho últimamente.

-"No me refiero a ese tipo de información"- eran las primeras palabras dirigidas a él directamente, no eran las mejores, pero era suficiente –"Necesitamos a alguien dentro del círculo político que esté de acuerdo con las propuestas que los magos oscuros proponen… necesitamos…"-.

-"Neville…"- todos voltearon a ver a Ron –"Neville es Lord Longbottom y su abuela lo está educando para tomar el mando de sus asientos"- todos podían ver el cerebro de Ron trabajar –"Si le pedimos que permanezca como un partidario o… quizá como una parte neutral de las negociaciones…"-.

-"¡Funcionaría!"- Hermione le sonrió un poco.

-"Ustedes dos olvidan que…"-.

-"… Neville se mantuvo como neutral en la guerra"- dijeron Fred y George.

-"No aceptará…"-.

-"… Ni siquiera hablará con ustedes"-.

-"Pero…"- Remus los miraba fijamente –"¿Ustedes podrían hacerlo?"- los gemelos abrieron los ojos en sorpresa –"Quédense al final, lo discutiremos en privado"- luego dirigió su atención a Albus, intentando tranquilizarse –"¿Qué tenías planeado hacer con Harry?"-.

Porque estaba una cosa clara para él: rescataría a Harry, pero lo que el menor hiciera después sería complicado. Si Albus planeaba usarlo o reclutarlo, simplemente tomaría a su… a su cachorro y huiría con él, al diablo las consecuencias –"Sólo intentaba resarcir un daño que he hecho, mi muchacho"-.

-"No me digas"- rodó los ojos –"¿Qué planeabas hacer con _mi cachorro_?"- podía permanecer tranquilo sabiendo que un ataque físico para ese momento no causaría secuelas a nadie, pero eso no significaba que no lo intentaría.

-"Harry es muy importante para terminar esta guerra"-.

Fue Sirius quien habló –"Sí, eso es algo que no me queda muy claro"- alzó su varita –"¿Qué podría hacer un niño, un chico sin educación mágica, contra un mago como Voldemort? Porque, admitámoslo, Voldemort es un hechicero de peligro…"-.

-"Harry es más poderoso de lo que imaginas, Sirius"-.

-"No lo dudo"- por supuesto que no lo dudaba –"El problema es que es simplemente ilógico"- y los magos simplemente no eran lógicos.

-"Profesor, creo que Sirius tiene razón"- esa era la sabelotodo Hermione Granger –"Harry era un gran mago en el colegio, pero… ¿cómo es que Harry podría hacer algo contra Voldemort cuando es sólo a usted a quien tiene miedo?"-.

Severus bufó –"El Señor Oscuro no le teme a Albus"- sería una tontería pensar lo contrario –"Hay una gran diferencia entre cautela y temor"- si lo sabría él.

-"En efecto"- el mayor de todos los presentes parecía debatirse entre decir algo o no, pero al final, con un suspiro de cansancio más grande que el de Sirius o Severus juntos, los miró a todos fijamente –"En 1980 estaba planeando eliminar del currículum Adivinación, no encontraba profesor alguno que pudiera interpretar las señales o tuviera un mínimo de educación sobre el arte"- Severus palideció, nadie lo notó –"Recibí como último candidato a Sybill Trelawney en el pub Cabeza de Puerco"-.

-"Pero, ¿por qué haría eso, profesor?"-.

-"Guarda silencio, Hermione"- la calló Remus.

-"Mi sorpresa fue encontrarme con una profecía real"- la primera que había escuchado en su vida y la última al parecer –"Una profecía sobre el fin de Voldemort"-.

Sirius estaba atando cabos… comenzaba a entender muchas cosas. Principalmente la repentina decisión de sus amigos para ocultarse –"¿Qué decía, Albus?"- su voz apenas podía ser escuchada, pero tenía un ligero tono de amenaza.

-"El único con el poder para derrotar al Señor Oscuro se acerca… Nacido de aquellos que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes… Y el Señor Oscuro lo marcará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce… Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida… El único con el poder para derrotar al Señor Oscuro se acerca…"-.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal les pareció? Háganmelo saber, por favor :D**


	17. Disforia

**Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Slash, Rated M, Dark!Harry, Lightbashing (en un principio), temas maduros.**

-"ABC..."-. **Diálogo**

 _-"ABC..."-._ **Pensamiento**

 **Hola a todos!**

 **¿Creen que hice un buen trabajo con la Orden del Fénix? Espero que les haya gustado :)**

 **Ahora, respondo a los anónimos:**

 **Alas de tinta: Tenía ciertas intenciones con ese capítulo; una de ellas era que sintieran cierta pena por algunos miembros de la Orden, la otra era crear conflicto con lo que ellos consideran "salvar" a Harry. Pero todo dependerá de lo que Harry crea, no? Si él dice que no lo están salvando, entonces no lo están salvando. El problema con la Orden es que siguen teniendo una visión muy cerrada de lo que hacen (bien o mal, y esas cosas) y la verdad nunca me gustó eso. Siempre me pareció que Remus había heredado más que sólo una enfermedad al ser un hombrelobo, como sus instintos y esas cosas; y los lobos son animales de manadas y familias. También me sentí un poco mal por él, pero no tanto porque Remus siempre fue un actor pasivo en todo lo que sucedió con Harry (desde que sus padres murieron), siento que era algo que se merecía y a la vez no. Sirius nunca creció porque fue encerrado en Azkaban y Severus siempre fue un personaje rencoroso, creo que hasta cierto punto, sus reacciones fueron las esperadas, jeje, aunque eso no quiere decir que no se merezcan algo de depresión por sus decisiones, verdad? Espero que pronto pueda ahondar en otros personajes para saber sus reacciones y pensamientos, es sólo que a veces es muy difícil, porque no son precisamente mis personajes predilectos para escribir, jeje, pero lo intentaré más adelante. Me da gusto que pueda hacer relaciones con los lectores y lo que escribo, de verdad es un halago para mí que puedas sacar tus emociones y reaccionar a las acciones de los personajes que escribo, gracias.**

 **Suna: Bueno, primero quisiera decir que Remus, aunque no tuvo nada que ver con el encierro de Harry, no fue precisamente el adulto más responsable y presente cuando era un bebé, así que también jugó cierto papel en lo que sucedió con el menor, pero te entiendo, tal vez fui un poco mala con Remus. Quizá la Orden no lo comprende muy bien, pero ellos siguen creyendo que son la mejor opción (o el menor mal dentro de todos los males), porque de todos modos están en guerra y manipular es algo que se hace. Me acuerdo mucho de la declaración de Rowling sobre Snape: él es completamente gris, no es bueno porque abusó a un niño y era cruel y rencoroso, pero no es malo porque salvó a todo el Mundo Mágico. Pretendo intentar hacer algo así con Snape, pero obviamente me queda mucho camino por recorrer. Snape hará algo, sí hará algo, pero todavía falta un poco de tiempo, ya verás, ten paciencia. Me alegra que te haya tomado por sorpresa, muajaja, Dumbledore se me hace parte de una vieja escuela obsoleta, y pensé que sería lo mejor, nadie puede tener la confianza de tantas generaciones, por eso escogí a Remus, que es como lo mejor de dos generaciones. Y no, las intrigas de Dumbledore no terminarán. No haré comentario alguno sobre la profecía, no haré spoiler, lo siento :P. Habrá un reencuentro con la Orden del Fénix, tampoco quiero ser tan cruel y hacer que pierda todo lo que alguna vez tuvo.**

 **Susy kstorena: Y lo que falta que digan, jajaja. Me da gusto que te haya gustado el capítulo :)**

 **Guest: Muchas gracias, seguiré, gracias!**

 **Coni: Pues un alto y no, Dumbledore sigue siendo influyente, y sigue teniendo el respeto de muchos miembros de la Orden. Siempre me pareció que Remus era fuerte, pero sólo se ve plenamente en las Reliquias de la Muerte (tal vez en algunas otras partes), cuando Harry hace que regrese con Tonks y acepte a su hijo. Me hacía falta un Remus así. Como ves, ya actualicé, espero que te guste este capítulo :)**

 **Kurikara: Lo siento! No soy tan cruel, lo prometo... bueno, no tanto... Espero que no te haya dejado esperando tanto y que pueda redimirme con este capítulo, no los dejaré en suspenso, espero...**

 **Sin más por decir, a leer!**

* * *

 **Culpable**

 **Capítulo XVII, Disforia**

No era precisamente que se arrepintiera de haber considerado pedir ayuda para aprender todo lo que había perdido por cinco años, gracias a los magníficos planes de Albus Dumbledore, porque no se arrepentía. Sabía que Voldemort –porque las últimas conversaciones medianamente racionales lo comprobaban– podía ser un buen profesor si se lo proponía y que, cuando realmente lo deseaba _y_ se esforzaba, podía llegar a ser paciente. Sin embargo, Harry comenzaba a temer haber calculado terriblemente sus intenciones, aunque no era como si hubiera planeado todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Porque las últimas dos semanas no habían sido como podría haber imaginado que serían… para nada.

Pasaba las mañanas con Draco, aprendiendo del rubio lo que necesitaba hacer para recuperar un poco de masa muscular –al parecer, había obtenido el permiso de Voldemort para usar una pequeña porción del jardín que había conocido cuando había salido para terminar con aquel ritual–. Muy temprano salía junto a Draco al jardín y el rubio le asignaba algunos ejercicios –caminar, principalmente– que terminaban cansándolo a los diez o quince minutos, después subía a su habitación, se duchaba y almorzaba junto a su sanador que parecía intentar llevar una conversación amable y decente con él. El resto del día no era mucho mejor; Voldemort siempre entraba sin anunciarse a su habitación –aunque esa parte lógica que había sobrevivido en él le decía que Voldemort era dueño de todo eso, que no tenía por qué anunciarse en su propio hogar–, despedía a Draco y se llevaba a Harry a una biblioteca, porque el menor intuía que no podía ser la única de todo ese lugar, y convocaba alrededor de quince libros, pergamino, tinta y algunas plumas, todo frente a Harry; mientras él tomaba un libro y se sentaba lo más alejado posible de Harry, iluminado por una gran ventana y protegido por hechizos de privacidad, dejando al menor solo para que averiguara qué debía hacer con todos esos libros.

De vez en cuando, Harry terminaba un libro de los que le dejaba enfrente y Voldemort jamás volvía a convocar el mismo libro –el único signo por el que Harry sabía que no estaba siendo completamente ignorado–.

-"Cuando termines con eso, consideraré enseñarte"- habían sido las únicas palabras que había recibido del mayor, ni una más.

Y así como así, Harry creía que en realidad no había salido de Azkaban propiamente hablando, sino que simplemente había conseguido disminuir la seguridad en sus celdas… lo cual no era mucho mejor, pero era lo único que tenía _–"Después de todo, es mi culpa, sigo creyendo que las personas podrían ayudarme"-_ el único seguro de vida que tenía con Voldemort era precisamente lo que su otro yo le había dado antes de volver a su estado de inactividad; Harry contenía una parte del alma de Voldemort, un tesoro mucho más valioso para el hombre que la propia muerte de Harry o la guerra que estaba llevando. Tal vez no en ese momento, pero pronto encontraría una manera de sacar partido a esa información, porque no iba a permitir que Voldemort lo tratara como lo había hecho Dumbledore, como había terminado después del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Al menos ahora tenía la posibilidad de obtener conocimiento, conversar con una persona y hacer algo de actividad física, lo cual esperaba que fuera suficiente para recuperarse mínimamente… o hasta que pudiera encontrar algún sentido a lo que estaba haciendo. Ya vería qué hacer después, porque Harry Potter podía carecer de muchas cosas –entre ellas, de su estabilidad mental, cosa que comenzaba a dudar, porque realmente no había hecho nada que le hiciera merecerse tal título–, pero no de paciencia.

Entre los libros que Voldemort le había brindado, Harry podía encontrar una gran variedad, algo por lo que estaba agradecido. Algunos de los libros recurrentes eran un silabario, un diccionario, libros de texto reglamentarios en Hogwarts y otros libros sobre historia. Harry no comprendía precisamente las intenciones de Voldemort al tener acceso a tal información –porque ni por un segundo le cruzaría por la cabeza que Lord Voldemort querría _educar_ a Harry con _todos_ los posibles puntos de vista–, pero no iba a criticar al hombre por su elección de lecturas. Algunas veces tenía preguntas que consideraba importantes y las anotaba en un pergamino, otras veces tenía preguntas hacia Tom… preguntas que se quedaban sin respuesta porque Tom había desaparecido de su mente y no tenía manera de contactar con él, algo que le traía más tristeza de la que habría admitido; así que escribía esas preguntas en otro pergamino… Había otras veces en las que, encerrado en sus propios pensamientos y siendo ignorado por Voldemort y por Draco –porque a veces, el rubio parecía preocupado y distraído–, Harry tenía ciertas conversaciones consigo, riendo de bromas que ni siquiera él consideraba graciosas y viendo sombras en lugares donde todo estaba perfectamente iluminado… Recordando la celda 1412 en Azkaban.

Había querido hablar sobre el tema y la forma en la que todavía podía sentirse capaz de separar lo que veía como realidad de sus alucinaciones; sin embargo, Draco tenía sus propios problemas y prefería que el rubio lo solucionara antes de siquiera acercársele con otro problema, y Voldemort simplemente fingía que él no existía. Siendo esos dos las únicas personas con las que tenía contacto, Harry no tenía muchas opciones… así que anotaba todo lo que observaba sobre su condición en otros pergaminos.

No había pasado desapercibido que su cumpleaños simplemente había sido ignorado, tal como había pasado tantas otras veces con los Dursley y como había sucedido mientras había estado en prisión. Ya no importaba, ¿qué podía celebrar? ¿Un año menos de vida? Porque definitivamente no sentía que tuviera algo que celebrar si estaba por cumplir diecinueve años, ¿qué podía celebrar? ¿El dolor que intentaba ignorar cada vez que pensaba que, de alguna manera, su vida había sido arruinada? No, obviamente no.

Pero no era importante, ya no le importaba.

Y si en la noche del treinta de julio había permanecido despierto hasta la medianoche, esperando estúpidamente que alguien –quien fuera– le deseara un feliz cumpleaños y, cuando no había recibido absolutamente nada –porque era medianoche, por favor–, había llorado hasta la inconsciencia, reusándose a salir de su habitación –incluso cuando Voldemort había usado dos de las tres maldiciones imperdonables en él para obligarlo–… bueno, nadie había dicho nada al ver sus ojos rojos e inflamados.

No le importaba y sabía que era lo mejor, tal como había sido educado.

Harry no había cambiado gran cosa en su cumpleaños, había continuado leyendo el siguiente día e incluso había terminado un rollo de pergamino de preguntas que nadie había respondido. Los libros habían cambiado y él había seguido leyendo lo que se posaba frente a él. Draco había continuado revisando su comida y pociones, llevándolo a ejercitarse e ignorando la mayoría de los comentarios que hacía para hacerlo salir de su zona de confort –si es que el rubio tenía una–.

Había días buenos, en los que no pensaba ni una sola vez en su pasado y podía concentrarse en sus intentos para fastidiar a Voldemort; y también había días malos, en los que Harry no podía lograr separar su antigua vida de lo que estaba pasando, dramatizando todo, siendo terriblemente consciente de la porquería que tenía por existencia, preguntándose si en algún punto de su infancia había bebido sangre de unicornio… Harry creía que lo mejor que le podía pasar durante esos días era la apatía que, de vez en cuando, lo consumía.

En esos momentos, Harry despertaba temprano y hacía todo lo que su sanador le indicaba, iba a estudiar y, por breves momentos, él ignoraba a todo el mundo. Nada importaba, realmente nada. No hablaba por días, no lo necesitaba; no intentaba recordar a Tom, no intentaba separarlo de Voldemort. Eran los mejores momentos dentro de los peores días.

-"Buenos días, Potter"- Harry miró al rubio, sonrió y asintió.

-"Buenos días"- se levantó de la cama para cambiarse de ropa en el baño. Para Harry, que había vivido siempre con una o dos mudas de ropa que le quedaban medianamente bien, no tenía sentido usar un tipo de ropa para dormir, otro para su rutina de ejercicio y otro más para el resto del día, pero no iba a molestarse en averiguar por qué debía hacer tantos cambios al día. También sabía que la ropa que usaba ni siquiera era suya –no totalmente–, antes de haberla usado él, Draco había sido el propietario, por lo que las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, francamente.

Estaba acostumbrado a usar ropa de segunda mano –aunque fuera de muy buena calidad–, así que no tenía problema con eso, además, no creía que fuera algo a lo que le debiera prestar atención en absoluto.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el gran jardín –el mejor lugar en toda la propiedad de Voldemort–, Harry había descubierto que Draco no era precisamente una persona que disfrutara las mañanas, así que simplemente le daba un poco de espacio y no le hablaba. Harry comenzó con su rutina, observando de reojo que Draco parecía ansioso y le lanzaba miradas frecuentes, como si fuera a perder a su mascota favorita si dejaba de verla por cinco segundos. El menor rodó los ojos y siguió caminando como le había sido indicado. Para él fue un nuevo récord poder permanecer tanto tiempo en movimiento constante, había mantenido el ritmo de la caminata por veinte minutos –había conjurado la hora con la varita que no se separaba de él en ningún momento y que mantenía oculta cerca de su brazo– antes de sentirse realmente exhausto.

-"Muy bien, Potter"- dijo el rubio cuando Harry se acercaba –"Regresemos a tu habitación"- Harry asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar con dificultad hacia su destino.

El camino se le había facilitado gracias a las veces que pasaban por exactamente el mismo sitio, sabiendo dónde encontraría todas las decoraciones y las pinturas, las mesas y dónde la alfombra cambiaba de tonalidad. Y aunque le seguía pareciendo un sitio con una indudable belleza, Harry comenzaba a fastidiarse de conocer siempre el mismo pasillo y el mismo lugar… Si Voldemort no se apresuraba, Harry no creía poder contener mucho tiempo más su curiosidad.

Draco abrió la puerta de la habitación de Harry y el menor se dirigió a tomar una ducha –tan larga como siempre–, llevándose consigo la ropa que el rubio le había conseguido. Treinta minutos después salía con un cepillo en las manos intentando hacer algo con el cabello que había conservado y con algunas de las instrucciones que Draco le había dado para mantenerlo fuera de su rostro y en relativo orden, sentándose en la cama como siempre. Lo único que podía variar en la monotonía de su nueva residencia era el menú que tenía. Cuando terminó de comer y tomar las pociones que su sanador le había llevado, Harry alzó la vista a su acompañante.

-"¿Cómo están tus padres?"- preguntó cuando vio que, de nuevo, el mayor se notaba ansioso o algo más alerta de lo normal. Tenía grandes marcas bajo los ojos, marcas similares a las que había portado durante su estadía con la Orden de Dumbledore.

-"Están bien"- dijo lentamente.

Harry arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada; en realidad no debía ser su obligación intentar conciliar la mente de _su_ sanador. El que tenía el problema mental era él, no Draco –"Me alegra"- no realmente, pero si así podía dejar a un lado el tema antes de siquiera comenzarlo, mejor –"¿Sabes la razón de las Rebeliones de alquimistas de 1634 en Italia?"- preguntó en voz alta sin esperar respuesta –"El libro que he estado leyendo las menciona, pero no puedo comprender el motivo detrás del detonante para que se comenzaran las conspiraciones"- se levantó de la cama.

Al cabo de un rato considerable, el rubio abrió la boca –"¿Eso es lo que has estado haciendo?"- Harry lo miró extrañado, ¿acaso eso era incredulidad en la voz? No lo entendía, no creía que fuera completamente descabellado que él pudiera leer un libro con información histórica y haber hecho suficientes lecturas como para querer entender algo en particular –"¿El Señor Oscuro te ha estado enseñando… cuentos?"-.

-"Voldemort no ha estado haciendo nada más que leer frente a mí"- frunció el ceño un poco –"Y he estado estudiando todo lo que deja para mí…"- se cruzó de brazos.

-"Me refiero…"- Draco intentó decir algunas cosas un par de veces, pero al final se rindió –"Nada, sólo… olvídalo"- negó con la cabeza –"¿Qué más?"-.

-"¿Qué más?"- repitió Harry.

-"… ¿Qué otras cosas has estado revisando, Potter?"-.

-"Ah…"- Harry volvió a sentarse en la cama –"Un poco de todo, supongo… Historia de la Magia, principalmente; Encantamientos"- se encogió de hombros –"Algo de Política, pero nada realmente importante"-.

Draco asintió –"Pensé que sería un buen día para comenzar con mis lecciones, ¿qué te parece?"-.

El menor abrió los ojos e inclinó la cabeza ligeramente _–"En verdad está pidiendo mi opinión"-_ su voz no lo denotó, pero en realidad era una gran sorpresa para Harry, Draco le estaba preguntando algo, _tenía la opción para negarse_. Harry parpadeó tres veces, y después sonrió amablemente –"Sí, me parece muy bien"- le dijo.

-"Perfecto"- no lo vio, no se dio cuenta, pero Draco suspiró aliviado.

Después de eso, Harry mantuvo su sonrisa el resto de la mañana y hasta que Voldemort apareció en su puerta; por un momento, Harry se preguntó si en verdad era necesario que Voldemort tuviera que guiarlo hasta la biblioteca, seguramente habría sido mucho más fácil pedirle a uno de los elfos domésticos –que sin duda vivían ahí–, evitándose cualquier tipo de contacto con Harry, como parecía querer hacer.

Voldemort, sin embargo, apareció en el dintel de su puerta, tan puntual como un reloj atómico; haciendo gala de sí mismo, como cada vez que venía. El mayor miró a Draco por un momento, al ver que el rubio seguía ahí –"Retírate"-.

Draco estaba caminando hacia la puerta, pero la mano de Harry lo detuvo, el menor se había levantado con rapidez para alcanzarlo –"¿Estará bien a las seis?"- el rubio asintió y salió de la habitación.

Voldemort esperó unos segundos más, antes de acercarse a Harry –"¿Tan pronto preparas una rebelión en mi contra, Potter?"- no sabía si la pregunta era una broma o si en verdad pensaba de esa manera, pero Harry sonrió ampliamente –"Seguramente ni tú podrías ser tan imbécil como para intentar algo así"-.

-"Para nada"- negó con la cabeza –"Si lo hiciera, probablemente intentaría reclutar a alguien más… arriba"- el mayor bufó y Harry continuó –"Me alegra verte, Tom"- luego frunció el ceño y recordó que Voldemort había ignorado su existencia por los últimos días, eso no era para nada amable. Decidiendo que por el momento no valía la pena porque se sentía de buen humor y no quería arruinarlo, se encogió de hombros.

-"¿Qué sucederá a las seis?"-.

-"El té"-.

-"Por supuesto"- al parecer, a Voldemort no le interesaba mucho lo que Harry hiciera en su tiempo libre –"Tendrás que cancelar, me temo"- o tal vez simplemente quería fastidiarlo. Sus lecciones terminaban normalmente a esa hora o más temprano, el resto del tiempo, Harry se negaba a abandonar la biblioteca, mientras seguía leyendo con la luz del fuego y las lámparas. Pero en realidad era algo así como su tiempo libre, ¿qué importancia tenía cómo lo pasaba Harry?

-"¿Se puede saber por qué crees tal tontería?"- preguntó Harry mientras se bajaba de la cama y buscaba sus zapatos.

-"Tendremos el día ocupado"- y no dijo más.

-"Lo lamento, ya tengo planes"- sonrió un poco cuando logró encontrar el zapato derecho –"Verás, tomar el té es una costumbre que no quisiera perder, y en Azkaban no me ofrecen un buen plan de reinserción social"-.

-"Una gran desventaja, estoy seguro"- el menor asintió. Voldemort era, en muchos sentidos, un hombre que no apreciaba la pérdida del tiempo, en especial si era _su_ tiempo. Así que ignoró lo que sea que estuviera diciendo Harry en favor de explicar lo que sucedería durante el día –"Vamos a salir, tu atuendo es inadecuado"-.

-"Lamento mucho que mi ropa no sea de tu agrado, pero es lo único que tengo, Tom"-.

El mayor lo miró por unos segundos, como si evaluara lo que Harry había dicho con lo que él veía, después entrecerró los ojos –"En ese caso… supongo que deberé arreglar eso también"- dijo zanjando el tema, tomándolo por el hombro –"Te recomiendo no alejarte de mí"- le advirtió.

Y, sin más, Harry fue absorbido por una sensación extraña, mucho peor que aquella primera vez en que había sido obligado a usar un traslador. El mundo se volvió pinceladas borrosas y luego negro, todo a su alrededor desaparecía a una velocidad impresionante; Harry no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos con fuerza, si con eso podía pretender que todo lo que veía era su imaginación o alguno de esos sueños extraños que solía tener cuando _sí_ podía dormir. Pero cerrar los ojos no lo apartaba de la realidad, sentía la presión de todo intentando ahogarlo, quizá comprimirlo hasta hacerlo una masa sin forma, simplemente _sabía_ que si intentaba respirar, moriría antes de lograrlo, así que prefirió concentrarse en lo que sí podía percibir. Voldemort tenía su mano en su hombro, dolorosamente sobre su hueso, sus dedos largos no se movían. De un instante a otro, como si en realidad hubiera sido su imaginación, la insoportable presión que había amenazado con matarlo, desapareció y en su lugar dejó náuseas… el piso se movía bajo sus pies y Harry no tuvo el valor suficiente para abrir los ojos.

Era la mano de Voldemort lo único que le había mantenido de pie, estaba seguro. Su cabeza palpitaba y las punzadas de dolor se extendían sospechosamente cerca de su cicatriz. Harry no podría haber creído que fuera un dolor de cabeza regular.

No tenía la más mínima idea de qué tipo de nueva tortura esa esa, pero definitivamente pediría un regreso a la maldición _Cruciatus_ antes que una nueva experiencia cercana a la muerte. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, porque su respiración todavía no se regulaba y el dolor no remitía. Pero estaba furioso, así que se tragó todas esas sensaciones y alzó la mirada, encontrándose con la de Voldemort, roja, impasible salvo por un ligero destello de diversión que nunca había asociado con el mayor. Estaba seguro que no había hecho nada para merecer eso, especialmente porque Voldemort había soportado muchas más insolencias de su parte sin siquiera parpadear.

Sin embargo, a pesar de haber decidido que debía protestar, su atención fue llamada hacia otra cosa que parecía de pronto más importante. Porque Harry ya no se encontraba en su habitación… o en alguna parte del hogar de Voldemort que no hubiese conocido. En vez de eso, lo poco que podía identificar era un callejón oscuro y sucio, con un horrible olor a sal y humedad y muchas sombras a lo lejos. Desistió de sus intentos para respirar porque simplemente no soportaría ese hedor. Jadeó para tranquilizar su corazón a falta de aire y cerró de nuevo los ojos.

 _-"De acuerdo… de acuerdo, Harry, se valiente… respira"-_ se repitió las palabras un par de veces.

Ese cambio de escenario, a uno que le recordaba terriblemente a las partes más seguras de Azkaban, no le podía causar otro tipo de sensación que no fuera pánico. ¿Acaso no había sido lo suficientemente bueno? ¿Voldemort querría asegurar su hórrocrux en la prisión para no dejarlo escapar? No había hecho nada malo… ¿o sí? No, no había hecho nada malo.

Quería gritar… o quizá… no tenía idea… no sabía qué hacer _–"Pero esto no es Azkaban"-_ se dijo, convenciéndose con facilidad _–"Estamos en un… callejón"-_ sí, no era Azkaban, no era su celda, no… nada…

No necesitaba un ataque de pánico en esos momentos.

-"¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?!"- preguntó en voz baja, logrando tranquilizarse. Voldemort, quizá no tan sorpresivo, sonreía de lado, tan sólo un poco, presuntuoso, burlón, condescendiente, _inocente_. Harry gruñó un poco.

El hombre no se movió –"¿Dónde quedó tu buen humor, Harry?"- le preguntó –"Eso, Harry, fue una forma de transporte mágico… Aparición Conjunta"- Harry cerró de nuevo los ojos, perdiéndose en esos ejercicios de respiración que Draco le había enseñado e ignorando el asco que le daba ese lugar –"¿Demasiado para ti?"- Harry alzó la cabeza y sonrió para corresponder la expresión del hombre.

No le daría el gusto.

-"Lo siento"- sonrió un poco más –"Una ligera dificultad"-.

El mayor lo miró de pies a cabeza –"Eso veo"- respondió sin soltar esa sonrisa –"Camina, tenemos mucho por hacer"-.

Pero Harry no caminó –"¿En dónde estamos?"- miró a su alrededor sin ocultar la mueca de disgusto al ver el piso –"Este lugar es asqueroso"- mucho más que eso –"¿Es prudente que un Señor Oscuro sepa de la existencia de este sitio?"- porque eso sería horrible para su reputación, todo el mundo podía pesar que Voldemort era el mismo tipo de… gente que frecuentaba esos lugares, tan peligrosos y poco sanitarios… no era como si fuera una mentira, pero realmente no era buena propaganda política.

Notó de reojo que Voldemort hacía sonar su zapato –un zapato que no iba acorde con el sitio en el que estaban parados– dos veces contra el suelo empedrado antes de controlar el movimiento y lanzarle a Harry una mirada de advertencia –"… Alguna vez habité en este edificio"- señaló una puerta a su espalda.

El menor no comprendía exactamente por qué le había dado una explicación, pero igualmente agradeció que siguiera hablando si con eso evitaba que cayera en otro ataque de pánico –"Oh…"- exclamó, fingiéndose avergonzado –"En ese caso… me encanta lo que hiciste con la… iluminación, es muy…"- frunció el ceño intentando encontrar una palabra –"Ecléctico"- se sintió orgulloso por haberlo recordado, pero inmediatamente borró la expresión, una ligera punzada le recorrió desde su cicatriz, pero no comentó nada.

-"Me asombra que sepas la existencia de esa palabra"- respondió sin perder el ritmo –"Camina"- volvió a ordenar.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar en silencio, delante de Voldemort porque el hombre era así de paranoico –no lo culpaba, si Harry tuviera la oportunidad de matarlo, probablemente la tomaría–. Justo antes de ver el fin del callejón, donde la luz podía asomarse, Harry se detuvo; había identificado dónde se encontraban. El Callejón Knockturn no era precisamente el lugar de residencia de personas con muy buena reputación y muchos de los magos y brujas ahí vivían para darle fama a ese pútrido lugar. Para Harry era una pena, porque podía ver ahí un lugar donde muchas personas se reunirían… si tan sólo tuvieran un poco de cuidado o higiene… quizá hasta un poco de presupuesto del Ministerio de Magia. De cualquier manera, Harry podía ver el Callejón Diagon desde donde se encontraba, mucha luz, colores, olores variados, principalmente dulces, comida… gritos… Dios… _demasiadas personas_. No quería seguir avanzando, no le gustaba ver multitudes.

El cese de sus movimientos fue tan repentino, que Voldemort tuvo que detenerse empujándolo con el cuerpo. Lo extraño fue que el hombre… el hombre no se había alejado en cuanto pudo recuperar su balance. Harry respiró un par de veces, sintiendo que Voldemort inclinaba la cabeza para recargarla en su hombro. No volteó a verlo, era… incómodo, estaba demasiado cerca, podía percibir su aliento y la temperatura del hombre –"¿Cómo… cómo es que piensas hacer para que nadie me reconozca?"- preguntó para distraerse.

 _Tantas personas_ , no era lo que había tenido en mente.

Voldemort bufó, Harry sintió el aliento del hombre chocar contra su oído –"¿Quién esperaría que Harry Potter, secuestrado por un grupo anónimo de magos, caminara libremente por el Callejón Diagon?"-.

-"¿Grupo anónimo?"- el mayor sonrió sobre su oído.

-"¿Por qué habría de arriesgar _mi_ seguridad por secuestrarte?"- por supuesto. Propaganda falsa, buena idea.

-"Pensé que habíamos acordado que nadie me secuestró"- se cruzó de brazos –"Tú y yo sabemos que Malfoy no tiene la inteligencia suficiente como para secuestrarme"- se mordió el labio inferior y luego giró la cabeza un poco para encontrarse con la mirada roja.

-"En efecto"- murmuró.

-"Además…"- siguió Harry como si no lo hubiera escuchado –"Todavía soy Harry Potter, todo el mundo me reconoce"- frunció el ceño, era desafortunado ser famoso, ¿quién querría serlo? Él habría preferido pasar desapercibido el mayor tiempo posible.

Sin responderle, Voldemort se reincorporó, riendo de él, después lo tomó de nuevo por el hombre y lo empujó para que comenzara a caminar entre las personas, usándolo como un escudo humano para evitar cualquier tipo de contacto físico con las personas que estaban ahí. Lo dirigía sin hablar, evadiendo las zonas más concurridas, los negocios con más gritos, Harry pasaba sin mirar a las multitudes, concentrándose en los negocios y los objetos, en el aire chocando contra su rostro… en la repentina libertad que sentía, recordando que esa era la primera vez que se encontraba al aire libre.

Seguía molesto con Voldemort y seguía sin confiar en él –sería un idiota si confiaba en el hombre que había intentado matarlo y _había_ asesinado a sus padres–, pero Harry siempre había sido alguien práctico, y ese le parecía ser un excelente regalo de cumpleaños… aunque no fuera esa la intención.

Para su buena suerte, nadie se había cruzado por su camino y no había tenido que recurrir a ser el escudo de Voldemort, para su mala suerte, Voldemort seguía riendo en silencio, lo sabía. Llegaron hasta el Banco Gringotts, blanco y orgulloso, tal como Harry lo había conocido tantos años atrás, el mayor lo llevó hasta allá –"Los duendes son un bando neutral"- le dijo, como si le explicase a un niño pequeño las nuevas reglas del juego –"Son banqueros"- agregó, como si eso explicara mucho, lo cual, así era –"Lo único importante es el oro, las utilidades ganadas durante el conflicto… así que…"- Harry sintió su sonrisa, a pesar de no verlo –"A nadie le importara que seas _Harry Potter_ "-.

Entraron.

Mientras Harry observaba su reflejo en el suelo del banco y admiraba la elegante belleza del lugar, como había hecho años atrás; el menor comprendió por qué _Harry Potter_ no necesitaría un disfraz. Porque, a pesar de haber aprendido –de nuevo– a relacionar ese rostro con su identidad; lo cierto era que Harry no podía reconocerse. Claro, seguramente habría salido en la primera plana de _El Profeta_ cuando se había dado esa farsa de conferencia de prensa, pero… definitivamente Harry se veía diferente. No podía reconocerse por la forma de su rostro, no podía hacerlo por sus gafas, tampoco por la ropa que usaba, ni siquiera podía hacerlo por su cabello –uno de los rasgos distintivos de los Potter–, y su cicatriz quedaba oculta bajo algunos mechones sueltos.

Sonrió relajado por una vez y avanzó.

Las personas giraban la cabeza al pasar a su lado –debía ser la presencia de Voldemort lo que llamara tanto la atención–, con curiosidad y sin disimulo. Pero ninguno parecía reconocer al mismo muchacho que había dado algunas declaraciones controversiales sobre su propio encierro. Voldemort, o lo poco que podía ver desde su posición, no parecía particularmente encantado con la idea de tener tantos ojos sobre él. ¡Qué extraño! ¿Qué no era Lord Voldemort quién se regocijaba en ser el centro de atención? El hombre apretó el agarre en su hombro y lo empujó con más fuerza hasta quedar frente a un duende.

-"Llama a Ragnok"- demandó Voldemort con una suavidad poco característica de él, el tono de su voz no hacía su orden menos fuerte; como el duende no se movía y parecía a punto de exigir más información, Voldemort arqueó ligeramente una ceja –"No me hagan esperar"- le dijo y el duende entendió. Salió a prisa por un pasillo con muchas puertas enormes y de distintos diseños.

-"¿Quién es Ragnok?"-.

-"El jefe del Banco"-.

-"… ¿Y qué hacemos aquí?"-.

-"Recupero mi lugar"-.

-"Oh…"- Harry pretendía quedarse callado, pero su curiosidad era mucha –"¿Y por qué vine yo?"-.

-"…"- Voldemort tardó un poco, mirándolo fijamente, antes de regresar la vista al frente –"Puedes serme… útil…"- no agregó nada por el momento –"Y me imaginé que querrías tomar el control del Estado de los Potter"-.

El menor asintió –"Sería agradable"- aunque no sabía muy bien las implicaciones que eso tendría, al final era avanzar en los planes que habían hecho, ¿verdad? Harry sonrió –"¿Y qué podría hacer yo por el gran Lord…?"- la mano de Voldemort lo detuvo de anunciar su identidad.

-"Me servirías como testigo"-.

-"¿De qué?"-.

-"De quien soy"-.

Eso no era lógico –"¿Por qué no alguien más?"- entrecerró los ojos –"Cualquiera de tus esclavos habría estado encantado de venir, ¿no crees?"- se sorprendió al notar una sutil sonrisa en los labios delgados del otro, una sonrisa que nada tenía que ver con su pobre desempeño en un nuevo método de transporte mágico.

-"Mis… _esclavos_ estarían honrados"- corrigió –"Pero están ocupados con tareas… complicadas"- Harry bufó –"Y no me hace falta que una familia de magos oscuros y con la reputación de ser seguidores de quién-tu-sabes"- Harry casi se ahoga al escucharlo hablar en tercera persona de él, sonrió sin poder evitarlo, porque era demasiado –"Con la reputación de ser sus seguidores sean testigos de mi lugar como Lord Slytherin"-.

Había algunas personas cerca, escuchando seguramente. Harry sólo amplió su sonrisa –"¿Quieres que…? ¿Qué? ¿Qué sea alguien de una familia _respetable_?"- se señaló a sí mismo con incredulidad y burla en la mirada –"¿Hablas de mí?"-.

Voldemort lo giró para quedar cara a cara… bueno, o tanto como se pudiera. El mayor lo miró desde arriba, directamente a los ojos, había un dejo de humor en su expresión, pero estaba opacado por la seriedad de su mirada y sus palabras –"¿Acaso no fuiste tú quien se ofreció? ¿Quién pensó que esto sería una buena idea?"- Harry asintió, porque sus palabras habían dado en el clavo, sólo estaba un poco sorprendido de que hubiera pasado en tan poco tiempo –"¿Acaso te estás arrepintiendo?"- sonrió mostrando los dientes –"Porque si ese es el caso…"- sacó su varita y la posó en la mejilla izquierda de Harry –"Dos palabras… sólo dos… y Draco Malfoy muere"- susurró.

Suspiró como si se estuviera resignando –"De acuerdo"- bromeó, intentando relajarse e ignorar esa rara sensación que tenía al mirar a Voldemort a los ojos –"¡Dios!"- exclamó –"Puedes ser realmente dramático"- las personas que habían estado escuchando parcialmente, se cubrieron la boca para no reír, Harry bufó y sonrió.

El dolor de su cicatriz aumentaba rápidamente.

-"Señores…"- llamó un duende detrás de Harry, que caminaba hacia ellos –"El Jefe Ragnok los recibirá ahora"-.

 _-"Si esto no fue suerte, no sé qué diablos lo es"-_ se dijo Harry al ser salvado por la campana.

Sus pasos resonaban con poca fuerza, caminaban con rapidez y Harry tropezó un par de veces gracias al cansancio y a que Voldemort seguía llevándolo por el cuello, como si se tratara de un animal. Harry sabía que habían muchas cosas que apreciar de esa obra de arte llamada edificio, pero lo único que llamaba más su atención que el resto del lugar eran las grandes y altas columnas. Podía decir que eran sólidas, pero dentro parecían contener estrellas y galaxias, colores que resaltaban en fondo negro, nebulosas y otras cosas de las que no recordaba el nombre. Todo decorado con oro, o lo que le parecía oro, como si fueran enredaderas de suelo a techo. Todo limpio, todo grandioso.

El duende abrió la última puerta del pasillo, la que estaba al fondo y en el centro, con la seguridad más pesada de todas y con una belleza _distinta_ a las otras. Dentro, en una oficina espaciosa y con mucha iluminación, estaba otro duende, sentado frente a un escritorio enorme. Sin duda un duende con un rango muy alto –claro que eso ya lo sabía–. El escritorio era de alguna madera preciosa, casi blanco, el suelo bajo sus pies era similar al mármol, y no podía ver ni una sola mancha en él. Detrás del duende estaban estanterías con libros y pergaminos y frente al escritorio se encontraban dos sillas a juego.

Ragnok evaluó a los dos _humanos_ –si es que Voldemort podía ser considerado como tal, se dijo Harry– frente a él –"Señor Riddle"- asintió con la cabeza sin levantarse del lugar –"Tome asiento"- le ordenó.

Harry no tenía que ser una luminaria, ser el hórrocrux de Voldemort o leer mentes como para saber lo mucho que le molestaba al mayor ser llamado por ese nombre en particular, lo notaba en su rostro, pero Ragnok tenía algo de razón ahí: el nombre legal de Voldemort seguía siendo su antiguo nombre, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Y ahí Harry comprendió algo más: no tenía caso separar a dos entidades que esencialmente eran lo mismo. Tom Riddle era Voldemort y Voldemort era Tom Riddle, no había ninguna complicación, nunca había existido tal separación.

El duende había estado observando a Harry, que no había tomado asiento, después el duende se levantó y caminó hasta quedar frente a Harry –"Lord Potter"- lo saludó, con una ligera inclinación de cabeza y extendiéndole una mano, ya podía saber que Voldemort no estaba feliz con esa reacción.

Harry tomó la mano y reverenció un poco, sorprendiendo al duende –"Un gusto conocerlo, Ragnok"- porque debía ser amable, ¿no? Estaba frente al duende encargado de Gringotts, era mejor mantenerlo contento.

-"Tome asiento, por favor"- vaya diferencia.

Francamente no creía que Voldemort fuera capaz de inclinar la cabeza a alguien, pero no había esperado la genuina sorpresa del duende por el simple gesto que había aprendido desde que había entrado en el Mundo Mágico. ¿Sería que había cometido un error?

-"Supongo que sabes muy bien a qué vine, Ragnok"- comentó el mayor ganándose la atención del duende de nuevo, sonriendo encantadoramente, como Harry había visto al joven Tom Riddle hacer en el diario, falsamente. Su gesto fue correspondido por una sonrisa feroz e igual de falsa por parte del duende.

-"Sí"-.

Harry frunció el ceño –"Me alegro por ustedes"- añadió, mirando cómo la sonrisa de Voldemort caía ligeramente –"Porque yo no tengo idea de qué sucede"- comentó con casualidad, haciendo que Ragnok ampliara su sonrisa.

-"Fue mi error, Lord Potter"- se disculpó Ragnok –"¿Desea saber el estado de su familia?"- Harry no sabía qué hacer, odiaba la formalidad, pero no quería arruinar la relativa paz en la oficina del duende –"¿O preferiría que le explicara el motivo de la reunión de hoy?"-.

-"… Quisiera saber el motivo de la reunión, por favor"- añadió con una sonrisa.

-"El señor Riddle pidió…"- eso no sonaba como Voldemort –"Pidió una reunión privada para darle orden al capital que le pertenece y… reclamar algunos… privilegios, privilegios que le corresponden por nacimiento"- Harry asintió –"¿Quisiera saber las condiciones del Estado de los Potter?"-.

-"…"- miró de reojo a Voldemort –"Más tarde, muchas gracias"-.

-"Muy bien"- accedió –"Ahora tengo que preguntarle, Lord Potter, ¿acepta ser testigo de esta reunión?"-.

Bueno, era obvio que no podía negarse; tenía un trato con Voldemort y no importaba que no confiara en él y que el sentimiento fuera recíproco –como un principio grabado a fuego en él desde que tenía memoria–, un trato era un trato –"Acepto ser testigo de esta reunión"-.

La ligera brisa que circulaba a su alrededor y que le causaba una sensación de seguridad se volvió ligeramente más caliente, pero no estaba completamente seguro del cambio.

-"Lord Potter, ¿acepta haber venido voluntariamente hasta esta oficina?"-.

… Esa debía ser una pregunta tramposa. Nada de lo que había hecho desde hacía por lo menos cinco años –y no contaba todo lo que había sucedido antes de aquel año– podía hablar sobre libre albedrío… o quizá sí, sólo algunas cosas. Tendría que extender la definición que tenía del termino porque las decisiones de Voldemort jamás habían tomado en cuenta su voluntad… pero no había puesto resistencia, ¿verdad? Eso debía contar para algo –"Acepto haber venido… voluntariamente hasta este recinto"-.

Sintió con mayor facilidad el cambio de temperatura.

Ragnok asintió con la cabeza –"Muy bien"- dijo, y luego sacó un pergamino junto a una pluma blanca y algo de tinta –"Comencemos con esto"- escribió algunas cosas en el pergamino y luego hizo preguntas a Voldemort, sin siquiera pestañear cuando recibía una respuesta demasiado cortante como para ser considerada amable. Muchas de esas preguntas tenían que ver con cosas que Harry todavía no estudiaba, lo que le hacía sentir extremadamente ignorante. Algunas otras tenían que ver con cosas que podía entender, como la afiliación de Voldemort en caso de ser partícipe en el Wizengamot, estatus de sangre, y cosas similares –"Lord Potter"- Harry despertó de su ensoñación, porque él estaba ahí para algo –"¿Tiene algo en contra del derecho de Tom Marvolo Riddle sobre su posesión del legítimo lugar como Jefe de la Noble y Prudente Casa de los Slytherin por nacimiento?"-.

Eso… no lo esperaba, ¿acaso su presencia no era suficiente como para dejar a Voldemort tomar posesión de su familia? Inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, lo suficiente como para ver a Voldemort, que respiraba profundamente e intentaba controlar sus emociones, casi con la misma eficacia que Harry en sus mejores días –"¿Por qué mi negativa tendría algún impacto en su herencia?"- tuvo cuidado de preguntar amablemente.

Ragnok, sin embargo, parecía haber esperado esa pregunta, porque sólo sonrió un poco más detrás del pergamino –"¿Acaso el señor Riddle no se lo dijo?"-.

-"¿Decirme qué?"- miró a Voldemort.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, un gran libro y algunos pergaminos volaron hasta el escritorio, el libro tenía _Potter_ en la portada, el duende abrió el libro hasta la última página escrita a mano, donde aparecía su nombre… o algo parecido –"Usted es Hadrian James Potter-Evans Black"- oh, no sabía que su nombre no era simplemente _Harry_ , no cabía duda que todos los días podía aprender algo nuevo, incluso si era algo no bienvenido –"Legítimo sucesor de la familia Potter, lo que lo convierte en Lord Potter por nacimiento"- sí, eso podía entenderlo fácilmente –"Es Hadrian James Potter-Evans Black, heredero de la familia Black, siendo su padrino"- señaló el nombre de Sirius Orión Black en el libro –"Siendo su padrino quien lo nombró heredero legal y universal"- de acuerdo… eso, _eso_ no lo esperaba. Harry miró a Voldemort, y éste simplemente arqueó una ceja, él tampoco había sabido eso –"Y, por supuesto, usted es Lord Slytherin"- la sonrisa del duende se amplió con ferocidad –" _Por conquista_ "- Voldemort gruñó, pero Harry casi no lo escuchaba.

Eso era demasiado.

-"¿Podríamos terminar con esto? Tenemos mucho que hacer"- Harry le lanzó una mirada de fastidio que no le había dedicado últimamente.

-"¿Sabías que yo soy Lord Slytherin?"- pero qué pregunta, evidentemente lo sabía, por eso lo _necesitaba_ a él. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, al darse cuenta de la oportunidad que se le presentaba sin siquiera haberlo planeado.

Eso era lo que el mayor le había estado ocultado y omitiendo de sus conversaciones. Harry era, con seguridad, la única persona que podía darle a Voldemort el poder que él deseaba, y ahora ya no quedaba ninguna duda. Harry no tenía necesidad de hacer un estúpido Juramento Inquebrantable. Eso era bueno, no era necesario, porque ahora Harry sabía que tenía los recursos suficientes como para negociar un trato mucho mejor con Voldemort, frente a un testigo, _legalmente_.

Harry tenía la ventaja.

-"Por supuesto"- respondió.

El menor sonrió, retándolo a decir algo más, igualmente divertido de haber sido jugado con tanta facilidad –"¿Hay algo más que _deba_ saber, Ragnok?"- preguntó con falsa confianza sonriendo amablemente, bajando el tono de su voz hasta alcanzar el mismo tono que había usado con los miembros de la Orden del Fénix –"Cualquier información me serviría para tomar una buena decisión"- insistió, ignorando con facilidad el terrible dolor de cabeza que Voldemort le había provocado.

Así, con mucha paciencia –o tal vez no– el duende le explicó a Harry las condiciones actuales del Estado de los Potter –el único que le debía interesar– y luego el de los Slytherin, los escaños que tenían en el Wizengamot y la afiliación de las familias. El dinero también fue añadido a la mezcla, así como las reliquias y otras cosas que Harry no tenía idea que existían, luego, el duende convocó una pequeña caja rectangular –"Aquí están los anillos que le corresponden, Lord Potter, las familias a las que representa, tanto en Gringotts como en el Mundo Mágico"- abrió la caja casi con reverencia –"El anillo de Lord Potter"- señaló un anillo de oro con diseños sutiles, con una piedra violeta en el centro, opaca, aunque no por eso menos impresionante –"El anillo del heredero Black"- le señaló otro que era mucho más delicado, quizá oro blanco y con una piedra azul, tan oscura que podría haber sido confundida con negro, en el centro –"El anillo del heredero Slytherin"- por lo que Ragnok le había explicado, cada familia establecía la mayoría de edad que debían alcanzar para obtener el título de Lord de la familia, en el caso de los Slytherin, Harry necesitaba dos años más.

El último anillo era distinto. Más grueso que el resto y quizá un poco menos llamativo, era de sencilla plata con una piedra romboidal en el centro; la piedra tenía un escudo interesante, probablemente una runa, pero Harry no podía reconocer el símbolo.

Voldemort, sin embargo, reconoció de inmediato la joya. Harry tuvo que llevarse una mano a la frente para intentar apaciguar el dolor que estaba sintiendo, recargó la cabeza en el escritorio y soltó un quejido ahogado. Tanta agonía le recordaba a aquel primer encuentro con la versión monstruosa de Voldemort. El hombre se levantó, ignorando por completo a Harry, e intentó tomar el anillo con la rapidez propia de un carterista, pero no pudo tocarlo –"¡¿CÓMO ES QUE…?!"- antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, o mientras lo hacía, Harry comprendió la situación a pesar del intenso dolor.

Ese anillo, aunque menos elaborado y llamativo estéticamente, le daba una sensación distinta, una magia distinta salía de él. Claro, los otros dos anillos también tenían magia imbuida en ellos, magia sutil… magia de protección. El anillo que causaba tanto pánico en Tom… Voldemort, el anillo se distinguía, no por su belleza superficial, sino por la belleza de esas olas de poder que salían como si se trata de humo, ya fuera por muy bajas o muy altas temperaturas, no lo sabía. Ese anillo era importante para Voldemort. Y lo único importante para Voldemort era… _él mismo_.

-"Ragnok"- habló quedamente –"Ese anillo… no estaba aquí antes, ¿cierto?"- no podía ser más obvio –"¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí?"- su mente le decía que extendiera la mano y lo tomara, pero ¿en qué momento había hecho caso a eso?

-"Viajó desde la propiedad de los Gaunt"- el duende miró a Voldemort fruncir el ceño –"Los herederos de la familia Slytherin"- añadió disfrutando de la situación más de lo que era normalmente aceptado –"Es una reliquia, es la reliquia más importante de una familia, el anillo de herencia"- aclaró –"Estas reliquias son aseguradas por las familias en el Banco Gringotts"- dijo con orgullo, genuinamente feliz –"Así que, cuando nadie reclama la prenda en un tiempo determinado… los objetos regresan a la seguridad de su bóveda"-.

-"¿E-Es… seguro?"- debía preguntar, porque si algo sabía de Voldemort, era su tendencia a convertir todo lo que parecía ser inocente en un arma propicia a la crueldad, cuando el duende asintió, Harry suspiró –"De acuerdo, ya sé qué hacer"- tomó con la mano derecha el anillo de los Potter y se lo colocó en el dedo medio de su mano izquierda y luego tomó el anillo de los Black y se lo colocó en el dedo medio de la mano derecha, ambos anillos se encogieron en sus dedos rápidamente. Con un rápido vistazo, vio que Voldemort no estaba feliz por la repentina chispa de ingenio que se había apoderado de sus acciones, era una pena para él. Si le hubiera dado un poco más de información, quizá Harry habría decidido que no era muy importante renunciar a una de las familias que representaba… no, para nada, Harry no era tan idiota –"Ragnok, ¿podría entregar el título como Lord Slytherin a Tom? Por supuesto, añadiendo algunas cláusulas"- el duende asintió, sacando un pergamino nuevo, escribiendo con rapidez.

-"¿Cláusulas, Potter?"- soltó con veneno, no estaba feliz, Voldemort no estaba feliz, pero Harry era feliz así.

-"Cláusulas, _Tom_ "- sonrió –"Descuida… nada grave"- no, sólo unas ataduras más en caso de cualquier problema –"Deseo entregarle el título y su derecho a representar a la familia Slytherin tanto en Gringotts como en el Ministerio de Magia"- Ragnok escribía –"Pero deseo que el título de heredero pase a mí, en caso de que algo le sucediera"- Ragnok lo anotó –"Y, obviamente, deseo tener la garantía que Lord Slytherin no pueda deshacerse de su heredero… y de las familias me deben alianza"-.

Así, los Malfoy y él estarían seguros.

-"Por supuesto, Lord Potter"- siguió escribiendo, pero paró por un momento –"Es mi deber informarle que la protección entregada a los herederos es parte de una magia muy antigua"- Harry se acercó un poco –"Es imposible hacerle daño a un heredero directo sin obtener una maldición… grave"-.

-"¿En todos… en… en todos… todos los casos?"- preguntó con dificultad, cerrando los ojos, notando que se le dificultaba respirar y los ejercicios de Draco no funcionaban –"¿Todos los casos?"- repitió sin darse cuenta.

Debía haber un error. _Tenía_ que haber un error. Porque si él era heredero de Sirius… de la familia Black, de los Black, entonces… ¿por qué su padrino…? ¿Por qué el hombre lo había…? Negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué quería significaba eso? ¿Qué su padrino había obtenido una maldición por lo que le había hecho a Harry? ¿O que a Sirius…? Porque si era una maldición… Sirius no podría… no podría… y aun así…

-"¿Q-Qué… tipo de… daño?"- preguntó escuchándose lejos, ajeno a su propio cuerpo.

-"Físico… principalmente"- respondió con una obviedad –"Psicológico, supongo… aunque es ambiguo"-.

-"¿De qué depende?"-.

Fue el turno de Voldemort para bufar y hablar, su voz era impaciente, molesta, casi como si le fastidiara el hecho de ver a Harry en ese estado, claro, Harry sólo podía escuchar las intenciones de asesinarlo por haber modificado sus planes –"Usa esa cabeza llena de aire, Potter"- claro, desearía ver a Voldemort en las mismas circunstancias –"Depende de la concepción que se tenga de un concepto, lo que signifique _daño_ para alguien"-.

Por varios minutos, Harry permaneció en silencio. No habló porque no creía que fuera capaz de hacerlo y no soltarse a llorar o gritar. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza intentando bloquear el dolor constante al que estaba sometido –"Ragnok, ¿mis condiciones son posibles?"- el duende asintió.

-"Sí, Lord Potter"-.

-"Entonces hazlo"- vio que el duende sacaba cera y un sello brillante, mirando sin emoción a Voldemort –"¿Podría recuperar el título de alguna manera?"-.

-"…"- Ragnok no respondió, pero eso era suficiente para saber qué quería decir.

-"No importa, de todos modos hazlo"-.

Escuchó con atención sorda la pluma sobre el pergamino, luego vio volar algunos otros pergaminos y la modificación de otros libros, sin saber qué estaba escrito ahí. El rostro de Voldemort sólo reflejaba apatía, aunque Harry sabía mejor, el hombre seguía furioso. Pero no podía prestarle atención, su corazón latía pesadamente y por momentos le parecía perder la visión o encontrarse en realidad en el mismo sitio que había conocido, si era Azkaban o aquel horrible callejón, Harry no lo sabía; no en esa oficina.

 _-"Sirius… soy… soy su heredero"-_.

Era en esos momentos en los que habría deseado tener a Tom de vuelta en su cabeza. Pero tenía a Voldemort, a pesar de no ser exactamente lo mismo.

Harry firmó el pergamino en cuanto Ragnok se lo extendió, junto con una pluma y la tinta. Por un instante, Voldemort miró el pergamino y luego a Harry, casi como si le estuviera amenazando con la mirada, al final leyó con atención lo que tenía frente a él y firmó. Debía saber que ese sería el único trato que Harry podría darle a Voldemort ahora que había averiguado lo que había estado ocultando. El trato era sencillo: si quería recuperar el apellido de su familia y el poder que eso significaba, entonces tendría que esforzarse por mantener a Harry contento.

Porque Voldemort era el Señor Oscuro, aparentemente era un genio, él mejor que nadie debía saber lo que era tortura, cualquier daño –físico o psicológico– que pudiera siquiera considerar. Voldemort tendría que esforzarse por cuidar a Harry, por supuesto, si no quería tener una maldición sobre su cabeza.

-"¿Su nombre, Lord Slytherin?"-.

Harry no comprendió la pregunta.

-"… Tom Marvolo Slytherin"- el duende no escribió nada –"Tom Marvolo Riddle-Slytherin"- suspiró casi derrotado.

Ragnok escribió –"Debe darle el anillo a su heredero, Lord Slytherin"-.

Voldemort tomó el anillo y lo miró, luego fijó sus ojos en Harry y susurró –"¿También debería besarte para que seas feliz, Potter?"- preguntó en mofa y tomó su mano derecha para colocarle el anillo en el dedo anular –"Si pierdes esto…"-.

-"¿Me matarás?"- adivinó Harry divertido.

El mayor sonrió de vuelta –"Desearás que lo haga"-.

* * *

 **¿Ha sido de su agrado?**

 **Háganmelo saber con sus comentarios, por favor.**

 **:D**


	18. Duelo

**Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Slash, Rated M, Dark!Harry, Lightbashing (en un principio), temas maduros.**

-"ABC..."-. **Diálogo**

 _-"ABC..."-._ **Pensamiento**

 **Me divertí mucho escribiendo el capítulo pasado, nos enteramos de algunas cosas importantes y otras que dejaron muchas dudas. Bueno, no los decepcionaré, no responderé algunas de esas dudas ahora, jajaja. Lo siento, lo siento, pero por favor, sean libres de enviarme sus teorías y preguntas!**

 **Por ahora, creo que es mejor que responda a mis comentarios anónimos:**

 **ma: De verdad, gracias!**

 **Luntica: Me alegra que te pareciera interesante, con suerte seguirá pareciéndote así, jejeje.**

 **Coni: Siempre creí que Harry sacaría ese lado slytherin en algún punto de la historia, pero la verdad casi nunca se apreció como aparentaba tenerlo (como cuando en el segundo libro pensaba genuinamente fastidar a Dudley y sus amigos para divertirse con sus reacciones y no aburrirse en el verano o como cuando se burlaba de algunas cosas que pasaban), así que pensé que sería un buen momento. Además, como he dicho, Harry sencillamente aprovechó lo que tenía enfrente, jaja. Puedes jurar que Voldemort buscará la manera de hacerle la vida difícil a Harry y a todos los que protegió, jajaja, aunque tendrá que ser creativo. En efecto, Dumbledore mencionó la profecía con un doble propósito, pero tendremos que esperar para ver qué sucede de ese lado. De todos modos Harry y Voldemort tienen su propia agenda. Muchas gracias por tus deseos y espero que disfrutes del nuevo capítulo!**

 **No tengo más palabras...**

 **Espero que esto les guste :)**

* * *

 **Culpable**

 **Capítulo XVIII, Duelo**

No por primera vez –y el menor le había asegurado que no sería la última–, Voldemort deseó poder tomar la oportunidad y asesinar a Potter en ese mismo lugar; sin importarle mucho que estuvieran todavía en Gringotts y rodeados por duendes, sin importarle que el idiota tuviera un fragmento de su alma en él. No le preocupaba Azkaban; estaba completamente seguro en su habilidad para cubrir perfectamente el crimen, como lo había hecho muchas veces antes –cuando era necesario hacerlo, por supuesto–. Tampoco le preocupaba ser visto; la magia servía para muchas cosas, de eso estaba seguro.

El problema era que Potter había logrado atarlo… y ni siquiera lo había planeado… En cualquier otra circunstancia, Voldemort habría aceptado con gracia la habilidad para aprovechar el momento, incluso se habría sentido vagamente impresionado por la rapidez de resolución. Sin embargo, estaba hablando sobre algo que Potter había hecho en su contra…

Respiró con profundidad, teniendo la precaución de mantener sus escudos mentales en óptimas condiciones. Porque lo último que su orgullo le permitiría en ese momento era dejar que Potter sintiera satisfacción de ver que había logrado algo.

Sin escuchar lo que Potter murmuraba, salieron de Gringotts –después de dos horas y veinticinco minutos más de soportar la revisión aburrida de propiedades, tesoros, bóvedas y alianzas–, él con un fragmento de su alma en posesión de otro hórrocrux, un contrato que lo ataba mágicamente con ese hórrocrux… por lo menos había obtenido un título que había estado en posesión de Potter sin su conocimiento. Tomó al menor por el cuello y lo llevó sin mucho cuidado hasta el siguiente destino. Ignoró a las personas que los miraban al pasar.

-"¿A dónde me llevas?"- preguntó una vez que pusieron un pie en una calle más desierta del Callejón.

-"Tenemos mucho por hacer"- repitió.

Ollivander era un hombre al que Voldemort no podía evitar otorgarle un poco de respeto. No porque fuera un mago de sangrepura, como sus seguidores pensarían, sino porque él hombre era sobreviviente de un periodo histórico de valor, portador de una habilidad escaza en su oficio y el hombre que había fabricado su varita –un objeto invaluable–. No era una sorpresa –o no debería serlo– que decidiera dejarlo con vida para seguir con su trabajo.

Y francamente sus productos eran esenciales para continuar con el movimiento del Mundo Mágico.

Evidentemente Dumbledore y el Ministerio de Magia no habían considerado un asunto tan evidente. Y era estúpido, quien controla las armas y los recursos controla la guerra. Quien controla la economía, controla el mundo. Nociones tan básicas, tan naturales, que Voldemort se preguntaba si en realidad la endogamia había ocasionado un daño mucho peor de lo que temía en la sociedad… porque seguía sin estar convencido que _Dumbledore_ , entre todas las personas, no pudiera comprenderlo.

Como fuera, la precaria situación de Ollivander era conveniente para él, y por lo tanto, la usaba. En resumen, las últimas generaciones de magos y brujas en Hogwarts –y en otros lugares– recurrían como sus ancestros a comprar varitas con Ollivander; y Ollivander se encontraba bajo su _protección_. Por lo tanto, si se daba el caso, él podía decidir arbitrariamente detener la venta de varitas de alta calidad en todo el Mundo Mágico del Reino Unido y algunas otras partes de Europa.

Abrió la puerta y dejó que Potter entrara antes que él. Mantenerlo frente a él aseguraba dos cosas: nunca darle la espalda al chico que había sido profetizado para arruinar su vida y usarlo como un buen escudo humano para cualquier tipo de interacción. Si además de eso podía proyectar la imagen de un Lord que se hacía cargo de su protegido… bueno, eso era un añadido.

El menor entró con pasos cortos, hasta parar frente al escritorio de Ollivander. Un momento después, el anciano caminaba inestable, apoyándose en cualquier superficie fija que pudiera alcanzar. Era una pena, pensó Voldemort, ese hombre había envejecido terriblemente.

-"Señor Potter…"- contuvo el impulso de girar los ojos al escuchar el tono de adoración en el hombre, pero no se contuvo de sonreír un poco cuando la expresión embelesada del hombre cambió drásticamente al ver su rostro, o quizá al sentir su varita o su magia. Porque Ollivander lo conocía, él había fabricado su varita, después de todo.

-"Señor Ollivander"- saludó Potter.

El hombre se recuperó un poco, ya no sonriendo como lo había hecho antes –"Señor Riddle, tejo y pluma de fénix, treinta y cuatro centímetros y medio, elegante y razonablemente flexible"- hizo una reverencia –"¿Puedo asumir que vienen aquí por una varita?"-.

Voldemort sonrió sin humor, observando que Potter se mostraba curioso por las palabras de Ollivander –"Mi… _protegido_ "- porque jamás lo llamaría un heredero –"Necesita una nueva varita y lo usual"-.

-"Por supuesto"- accedió, casi derrotado, decepcionado –"Señor Potter, ¿podría extender su brazo dominante?"- sin dudarlo, y estúpidamente, Potter extendió el brazo derecho y Ollivander comenzó con el proceso de selección.

Se sentó en el sofá que se encontraba cerca y miró todo con velada atención. Recordaba perfectamente lo que había sucedido con él años atrás. Recordaba estar de pie, ligeramente más a la izquierda de donde estaba Potter, esperando impaciente que el anciano terminara de tomar medidas extrañas de todo su cuerpo. Recordaba haber permanecido sólo diez minutos de esa forma, hasta que el hombre había decidido mostrarle una varita. Madera blanca, pulida, elegantemente curva en el mango. Una varita que descansaba oculta en su muñeca, lista para ser usada y que despedía siempre frescura al toque, a pesar de su temperatura corporal.

No había sido tan frustrante como estaba sucediendo con el menor.

En los últimos treinta minutos el fabricante de varitas le había pasado alrededor de veinte varitas diferentes, cada vez más emocionado y Potter seguía de pie, sin mostrar el evidente fastidio que debía estar sintiendo –"¿Cuánto tardó la primera vez?"- preguntó por curiosidad al ver que no había ningún avance.

Potter giró un poco, inclinando la cabeza –"Casi una hora… ¿no fue igual contigo?"- no, para nada. Todo en su vida, al menos hasta la llegada de Potter, había sido bastante eficiente, incluso su varita.

Ollivander interrumpió cualquier respuesta que tuviera que darle al menor cuando apareció con una caja larga negra, medianamente vieja, como el resto. La abrió y mostró una varita cubierta por un trozo de tela mal cortada y se la dio a Potter. Por la reacción del menor, la forma en la que dio un paso hacia atrás, supo que por fin podrían irse de ahí y continuar con su camino… _¡Por Merlín!_ Se había tomado su tiempo –"Madera de castaño y pluma de fénix, treinta y un centímetros y tres cuartos"- el menor acarició la varita –"Flexiblemente inflexible"-.

-"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"- Voldemort habría reñido al niño, excepto que él había estado a punto de preguntar lo mismo… y realmente no le interesaba los buenos modales o educar a Potter con eso.

-"Sólo estoy haciendo una observación, señor Potter"- sonrió.

Voldemort se levantó y se paró detrás de Potter –"Necesitará algo donde pueda mantener esa varita, señor Ollivander"- lanzó una mirada impaciente hacia el hombre y luego hacia otra parte de la tienda.

Salieron del Callejón Diagon con trescientos cuatro galeones menos en su bolsillo –porque Potter no parecía tomar la iniciativa de pagar por sus propias cosas–, una varita para el menor, dos fundas de piel de dragón y hechizos de protección, túnicas para el menor y algunos libros para su colección. No había pretendido hacer ese tipo de tareas mundanas él mismo, no cuando normalmente enviaba a sus elfos domésticos… o a alguno de sus mortífagos, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su hórrocrux a manos de cualquiera. No, ya había perdido bastante desde que había regresado a la vida, lo último que necesitaba era perder _otra_ parte de su alma a manos de uno de los suyos –y, por ende, perder a un seguidor más al castigarle–, ya fuera porque _pensaran_ que le estarían haciendo un favor al deshacerse de Potter… o por estúpidos celos… Demonios, a estas alturas, no tenía idea de cuáles podían ser las excusas que usarían.

Además… habría tenido que pasar por Gringotts con el menor de una forma u otra, así que… bueno, había tenido que invertir su tiempo. Se aseguraría de no volver a hacerlo, por lo menos hasta que necesitaran acudir al Ministerio de Magia para establecerse en el Wizengamot.

Caminaron hasta llegar a Fleuretty, la calle en la que había vivido tiempo atrás –"La varita de Dumbledore… ¿sabes cuál es su núcleo?"- no, porque no le importaba y sabía que no era importante, pero demasiado cansado, así que simplemente respondió.

-"No"- bueno, lo había intentado.

Potter frunció el ceño, pero no lo miraba a él, sino a una persona que pasaba a lo lejos, entrando al White Wyvern, el único pub del Callejón Knockturn –"El Director… nunca me habló de eso"-.

Por favor, que le diera un puto respiro –"Dumbledore jamás hablaba de temas personales"- apuntó. Era Dumbledore, incluso si no podía soportarlo en sus mejores días, Voldemort debía admitir que podía darle algo de crédito; el anciano era un legeremente consumado, buen político. ¿Por qué revelaría información íntima si eso no le daba ningún beneficio?

-"¿Alguna vez hablaste con él? Sobre algo que no fuera conquistar el mundo, quiero decir"- habría sido una conversación bastante productiva, de haber ocurrido.

-"Normalmente intercambiábamos planes"- respondió rápidamente –"Nunca coincidimos"-.

-"… Supongo que él ganó, ¿verdad?"- Potter sonrió un poco.

No pudo evitar soltar una risa –"Yo no diría eso, intercambiamos planes, así que…"- Potter rió más fuerte –"Pero jamás habló de su varita"-.

-"¿Es información muy íntima?"- preguntó Potter ahora interesado en su rostro, mirándolo fijamente, como si pudiera llegar a hacer algo con observarlo –"Todo el mundo sabía el núcleo de mi varita… salió publicado en _El Profeta_ "- sí, recordaba a Colagusano haber leído esos artículos. Admitía que Rita Skeeter había sido una lectura divertida.

-"¡Ah, sí!"- sonrió ligeramente –"Lo recuerdo, _aquí está, un chico de doce años, a punto de competir contra tres estudiantes, no sólo emocionalmente más maduros, sino también con una maestría en hechizos que tú nunca te habrías imaginado_ "- había sido francamente hilarante. Sólo por ese tipo de cosas había dejado que la mujer siguiera viviendo. Potter abrió la boca, pero lo detuvo –"¿De verdad tus ojos se nublaban con el fantasma de tu pasado?"- en su opinión, esa había sido la mejor línea que Skeeter había escrito.

-"… Muy gracioso, Tom"- se cruzó de brazos –"No sabía que eras un fanático"-.

-"¿Quién no podría serlo?"- continuó sin perder el ritmo de lo que se había convertido en otra discusión sin sentido –"Después de todo eres el héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso"-.

Potter sonrió, en realidad podía ver que estaba a punto de reír abiertamente, pero algo lo detuvo. Voldemort, ahora más interesado en esa reacción esperó a que hiciera cualquier cosa, porque aunque Potter tuviera algunos problemas para hacer sinapsis, no creía que fuera tan difícil entender lo que había dicho –"Fuiste tú…"- susurró y sacó su varita.

Voldemort se sorprendió –"¿Estás seguro de querer hacer eso, Potter?"-.

-"Fuiste tú…"- el menor frunció el ceño y comenzó a dar círculos, ignorándolo, a él –"Ese estúpido poema"- luego lo miró de nuevo. Pero esta vez su mirada era distinta –"¡Fuiste tú!"- la varita sacaba chispas rojas y verdes intermitentemente. ¿Quién diría que Potter usaría un imperdonable por primera vez con su nueva varita?

Pero nada salió de ella.

-"Oh, te refieres a eso"- respondió mientras buscaba la manera de entender el patrón de los movimientos de Potter, pero cuando pensó que se detendría a su lado derecho, el menor dio la media vuelta y continuó marcando un perímetro, aunque no se diera cuenta de nada –"Si te hace sentir mejor, no fui yo… por lo menos no esta versión de mí"-.

-"Ah, lo olvidaba"- no, claro que no; sería más idiota de lo que pensaba si olvidaba tal cosa –"El diario, ¿verdad? Tom Riddle, el estudiante"- el menor no dejó de moverse –"Tu pequeño hórrocrux"- susurró al final.

-"… Sí"- le dijo entrecerrando los ojos –"Y sería prudente que no mencionaras información así en este lugar"- porque, aunque se trataba de una zona abierta al uso de las Artes Oscuras, no tenía ningún deseo de ventilar algo tan importante –"Supongo que debería darte las gracias por regresar mi diario a Lucius"- sonrió un poco cuando Potter se detuvo –"Pude recuperar esas memorias hace tres años"-.

Harry Potter sonrió, mostrando sus dientes –"Me hubiera encantado hacerle algo diferente, algo más que quitarle a Dobby"- con su lengua dibujó su labio superior –"Ese imbécil se merecía algo más"- amplió la sonrisa –"Quizá una celda junto a la mía, por lo que hizo"-.

-"¿Qué?"- eso era divertido, ¿acaso no había preguntado por la varita de Dumbledore? Bueno, al parecer no era tan importante –"¿Casi matar a esa traidora a la sangre? Eso es difícilmente su culpa, puedo quedarme con el crédito esta vez"- fue la extraña reacción de Potter que lo desconcentró.

-"¿Qué?"- preguntó confundido, bajando la varita por primera vez y luego guardándola –"No, ¡No!"- negó varias veces con la cabeza –"¡Casi cierran Hogwarts por su culpa!"- rodó los ojos y siguió caminando –"¿Te das cuenta de eso? Habría tenido que regresar con mis tíos"-.

Vaya… no… no se había esperado eso. Una defensa de la gran afrenta moral, a los principios de la sociedad, la amenaza para los estudiantes; quizá algunas palabras sobre la muerte… pero no una preocupación tan, tan… cercana. Sí, su plan en aquella época, la primera vez que había liberado al basilisco, había sido acabar con los sangresucia y asegurarse un rango dentro de Slytherin, para planes futuros, pero cuando la estúpida muerte de esa chica había sucedido –no uno de sus mejores momentos, lo admitía– y la amenaza de perder el único contacto con _su_ mundo había sido la única solución que Dippet había pensado; él había tenido que tragarse su orgullo y buscar a un culpable.

Todavía no creía que Dippet de verdad se hubiese tragado la historia que le había entregado.

-"¿No te importó la vida de Ginevra?"- sólo para aclarar lo que sucedía ahí.

-"¿Bromeas? Esa niña tenía una extraña obsesión conmigo… o con el niño-que-vivió"- se encogió de hombros, pero recuperó la furia que había estado sintiendo –"Y tú… tú… tú hiciste que empeorara"- claro, porque aparentemente, Lord Voldemort siempre era el culpable de todos los problemas en el mundo.

No le sorprendería si lo culpaban del cambio climático.

-"¿Cómo pude haber hecho eso?"- rió un poco.

Potter era poderoso. A pesar de haber detenido su desarrollo normal por circunstancias… poco favorecedoras, el menor había conseguido mantener su magia prácticamente intacta. Podía percibirla en ese momento; brillante, llamaradas violentas, nada parecido a su perfectamente controlada magia, sutil como una sombra, constante, como el pulso de un corazón. Pero… su apariencia física no era precisamente intimidante. Potter se cruzó de brazos y volteó a ver a cualquier otro sitio, excepto a él –"Ese estúpido poema"- la ligera molestia que había sentido al no recibir la atención que merecía se esfumó.

No podía creer que en verdad estuvieran discutiendo eso.

Por supuesto… Al menos en aquella ocasión _sí_ había sido el culpable –"Bueno, ella preguntó qué podía tener relación con el color verde"- recordó vagamente algo que en realidad no había vivido, pero que seguía siendo gracioso –"Y luego algo que pudiese tener armonía con _anochecer_ "-.

-"¡A eso me refiero!"- sacudió la cabeza –"Eso fue cruel"-.

Información de última hora: Lord Voldemort, el mago más temido del siglo, es considerado cruel por haber participado en la composición de un poema. Olvidemos los asesinatos a sangre fría, eso era sólo el entrenamiento.

Al no saber responder, el mayor se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, al final, como realmente no encontraba nada relevante que decir, cambió de tema –"Decías que te interesaba saber sobre la varita de Dumbledore"- el menor asintió –"Entonces hablaremos de esto en un sitio más privado"- lo tomó por el hombro y notó con satisfacción que Potter cerraba los ojos al instante y obviamente intentaba prepararse para la aparición conjunta. No le serviría de mucho, pero dejaría que lo intentara. Aparecieron en su estudio, frente al escritorio. Tuvo que mantener su agarre en el menor un poco más de tiempo para que no cayera encima de sus papeles y los desordenara. Cuando estuvo seguro que no caería, se alejó de él y se sentó en el escritorio, esperando con poca paciencia a que el menor se recuperase _–"Por tu bien, espero que no vomites en mi alfombra"-_ pensó al verlo inclinarse ligeramente.

Miró el reloj con desgano y notó que el menor todavía podría tener _la hora del té_ con el menor de los Malfoy, a menos que ocupara su tiempo con alguna otra actividad. Mientras Potter intentaba respirar para estabilizarse, él llamó a uno de sus elfos y le pidió que ordenara todo lo que habían adquirido donde correspondía… y que les llevaran comida suficiente.

-"Ya me siento mejor"- dijo Potter cuando logró sentarse en una de las sillas frente a él.

Sin darle mucha importancia, notó que no le era desagradable ver a Potter desde ese ángulo. El menor estaba sentado graciosamente en la silla y cabeza llegaba tal vez hasta el abdomen de Voldemort. Era una perspectiva que podía apreciar, si tan solo el menor pudiera mantenerse callado y no fastidiarlo –"Te haré saber el momento en el que eso sea importante"-.

-"Muchas gracias"-.

-"¿Qué sabes de Dumbledore?"- suponía que, si debía comenzar a hablar sobre el hombre, lo mejor que podía hacer era evitar cualquier tipo de información repetitiva.

-"Bueno… es un anciano y tiene…"- vio que comenzaba a contar con los dedos, algo que hizo que Voldemort pensara seriamente en que valdría la pena aceptar una maldición de Gringotts si con eso podía usar un par de veces la varita contra Potter –"Ciento dieciocho años"- hizo una mueca de sorpresa –"Venció a Grindelwald en 1945, trabajó con Nicolas Flamel, fue profesor de Transformaciones antes de ser Director, controla el Ministerio de Magia"- no dijo nada –"Creo que sólo eso"-.

-"Toda esa es información básica, no te culpo"-.

-"¡Ah!"- exclamó, como si de pronto recordara algo –"En mi primer año le pregunté qué veía cuando se paraba en el Espero de Erised"- Voldemort arqueó una ceja –"Dijo que se veía a sí mismo con un par de medias"- rodó los ojos –"Fue la única ocasión en la que pregunté algo personal"-.

-"No me sorprende, nunca respondió una pregunta directamente"- el anciano tenía cierta habilidad para hacer eso –"Dumbledore fue el mejor alumno de Hogwarts… hasta que llegué yo"- vio que el menor rodaba los ojos, pero lo ignoró –"Dippet recordaba que su selección fue una de las más largas"-.

-"¿Sí? ¿Qué tanto?"-.

-"No lo sé"- de verdad, ¿acaso eso era importante? No, no lo era –"Como decía, Dippet me comentó que Dumbledore había sido ambicioso, demasiado para alguien de su edad"- por supuesto, el Director no había contado con que Voldemort lo era aún más –"Revisé algunos diarios de la época, y me encontré con una noticia interesante sobre la familia Dumbledore"-.

-"¿Todos querían medias para Navidad?"-.

-"Sí… y también tres muggles muertos bajo el árbol"- ver la sorpresa en el rostro del menor fue suficiente como para seguir con su relato –"Al parecer, Percival Dumbledore había asesinado a tres muggles y había sido condenado a Azkaban antes de que su hijo mayor entrara a Hogwarts"-.

-"… Eso… eso debe crear un estigma"- Voldemort asintió –"¿Intentaría distanciarse de su padre pretendiendo adorar a los muggles?"-.

-"Mi teoría es que sí"- se cruzó de brazos –"Estamos condicionados por nuestro contexto, ¿no es así, niño de Azkaban?"- rió un poco –"Además, la educación del anciano probablemente tiene gran influencia en sus acciones. Como sea, su padre mató a tres personas y Albus Dumbledore tuvo que vivir con eso, el diario no mencionaba gran cosa sobre el motivo del hombre, pero después de eso, Kendra Dumbledore y sus tres hijos se mudaron, al Valle de Godric"- esperó que esa información causara cualquier tipo de reacción en el menor, pero al parecer, el chico no tenía idea.

-"¿Dumbledore tiene hermanos?"-.

Se encogió de hombros y vio que una bandeja con comida aparecía a un lado suyo –"Dos hermanos menores. Busqué los registros de Hogwarts, sólo uno aparece como alumno"-.

-"Es decir que su tercer hermano o hermana fue un squib, o que no fue a Hogwarts"- se llevó una mano a la barbilla –"O quizá…"- se quedó callado.

-"¿Qué, Potter?"-.

-"Supongo que ya lo has pensado, pero, ¿no sería probable que algo sucediera con su tercer hermano… o hermana?"- Voldemort lo instó a que continuara –"Algo con esos muggles… y que su padre reaccionó para defender a su familia"-.

-"Potter, te haría bien aprender que no todos, de hecho, casi nadie, está dispuesto a sacrificarse o arriesgarse por otra persona; sin importar la relación sanguínea"-.

-"… Lo sé"- no agregó nada más –"¿Pero no es extraño? Dumbledore es un mago poderoso, sus hermanos debieron haberlo sido también"-.

-"De nuevo, estás construyendo tu interpretación, sin los datos suficientes no es correcto asumir que puedes saber qué sucedió"-.

-"Bueno, sólo estoy hablando por experiencia"- se encogió de hombros –"Los Black, por ejemplo"- era un buen ejemplo –"Mi padrino… Sirius me dijo que… que su familia tenía poder"-.

-"Es cierto, los Black siempre fueron buenos aliados"- comentó –"Pero una familia no puede ser factor suficiente como para llegar a tal conclusión; mira a los Goyle, por ejemplo, o quizá a los Crabbe"-.

-"… Los Weasley"- sí, los Weasley eran magos poderosos, eso podía admitirlo; el problema para él era su estúpida ideología y principios –"Además, si usas a los Goyle y los Crabbe para demostrar que mi argumento es inválido, entonces puedo usarlos yo para argumentar contra el incesto, y luego puedo usar a todos los sangrepura para hablar de endogamia y todos los riesgos que existen ahí"-.

-"… Aceptaré que tu teoría tiene méritos"- tomó el cáliz que el elfo le había servido y bebió el vino que le había llevado –"Sin embargo, mantengo mi postura; no hay estudios que respalden tu hipótesis, por lo tanto, podría ser un error de la naturaleza y pensar que el tercer Dumbledore era squib, o podría ser que sufrió a manos de los muggles y por alguna razón se creó un trauma del evento"- se encogió de hombros –"De cualquier manera, los hechos permanecen: Dumbledore entró a Hogwarts con el estigma de su padre, Dippet mencionó ambición en él y ahora está controlando el Mundo Mágico"- sí, eso era _casi_ deprimente –"Pero en el camino obtuvo diversos enemigos; con su influencia hizo pasar leyes restrictivas de las Artes Oscuras, y en favor de la integración de los sangresucia, eliminó cátedras de Hogwarts, prácticas rituales, ceremonias y algunas otras cosas, además de crear una política aislacionista en Gran Bretaña"-.

-"Recuerdo algo de eso, se llevó algunos libros de la Sección Prohibida que aún seguían en el registro"- se cruzó de brazos –"También ayudó a cerrar algunos casos en el Ministerio"- suspiró y se levantó, sin prestarle atención a Voldemort, tomando de la bandeja dos fresas –"Pero sigo sin entender cómo es que tiene tanto poder, ni siquiera yo, y se supone que soy una figura pública"-.

-"Eso es sencillo; él venció a Grindelwald cuando era mayor, su valor como duelista, mago, figura pública y político aumentó desde ahí, tú sólo eres un niño con suerte"-.

-"Pésima suerte"- añadió –"¿Y sabes cómo sucedió eso? El duelo entre Grindelwald y Dumbledore"-.

Asintió con la cabeza –"Estuve ahí"- de pronto, Potter tomó asiento al borde de la silla, mirándolo con atención, más atención de la que había tenido hasta ese momento –"Fue cerca de marzo, en una visita a Hogsmead"- recordaba ese duelo mejor que muchos otros –"Los seguidores de Grindelwald iban a tomar rehenes, el hombre jamás habló de exterminar sangre mágica… ni siquiera sangre muggle"- el menor asintió –"Dumbledore estaba ahí junto con algunos otros profesores. Me ordenaron llevar a los estudiantes al castillo"-.

-"Porque eras Premio Anual"-.

-"No sabía que eras un fanático"-.

-"¿Quién no podría serlo? Eres el Señor Tenebroso que compone pésimos poemas"-.

Rodó los ojos –"Llevé a los estudiantes al castillo y regresé, junto con algunos de mis seguidores detrás"- inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y tomó otro sorbo de vino –"Nunca tuvimos intenciones de involucrarnos en la batalla"- él no había tenido intenciones de morir en ese momento –"Así que encontré un sitio perfecto para observar lo que sucedía"- aunque no por mucho –"Pero Dumbledore estaba en desventaja, y sabía que si él perdía probablemente sería el siguiente"-.

-"¿Participaste en esa batalla?"- los ojos verdes del menor se abrieron por la sorpresa, una sonrisa paseaba por su rostro –"¿Eran muchos? ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo sobreviviste? ¿Qué clase de hechizos usaste? ¿Te vieron?"-.

-"Entré en la batalla"- respondió ligeramente sorprendido por el genuino interés –"Grindelwald tenía un grupo de aprendices, todos eran adultos con alguna experiencia en distintos ramos, eran especialista en su campo, alrededor de quince… y el resto eran simples seguidores"- no recordaba exactamente el número, de hecho jamás se había tomado un tiempo para recordar esa batalla en su totalidad –"Grindelwald estaba demasiado preocupado por Dumbledore como para prestar atención a algo más, repetía una y otra vez que había conseguido algo, y lanzaba maleficios en su dirección"- la cantidad y variedad le habían impresionado en esa época, después, cuando él había comenzado con sus propios viajes y estudios, había superado con creces tal magia –"Me encargué de algunos aprendices, una ritualista y un nigromante, después se me unió Abraxas Malfoy"-.

-"¿Te vieron?"-.

-"Sí, sólo Dumbledore"- suprimió una mueca de repugnancia al recordarlo, porque había sido el abrazo más incómodo que había recibido en su vida –"Terminamos con tres aprendices más antes de que algunos pobladores de Hogsmead decidieran intervenir. Para entonces el pueblo se había convertido en un campo de batalla en caos… hasta que Dumbledore y Grindelwald conjuraron un círculo de duelo"- al ver la expresión de confusión en el menor, decidió que debía explicarse tan sólo un poco más –"Es un ritual; se dibuja una línea para marcar un perímetro de duelo y se congrega al resto de los combatientes a observar, pero no a participar"-.

-"¿Cómo?"-.

-"Magia antigua"- luego añadió –"Es similar a la línea de la edad, mantiene a los contendientes dentro, crea un escudo alrededor de ellos para proteger a un público. Nadie fuera de ese círculo puede lanzar un solo hechizo o agresión hacia otros si no desea perder su magia…"-.

-"… ¿Cuál es el límite?"-.

-"El límite es la magia de quien lo conjura"- en esa ocasión, había visto claramente a Grindelwald dibujar el círculo dorado y había sentido su magia comprimirse contra él, mientras sentía el evidente riesgo que significaba –"Dumbledore ganó"- podía recordar un duelo excelente, el mejor en mucho tiempo, pero hasta ahí dibujaba su propio límite, no daría más crédito que eso –"Con un puto _expelliarmus_ , si puedes creerlo"- claro que sí, eso había usado el menor contra él aquella noche en el cementerio. Y aunque había estudiado todas las variables del hechizo de desarme, llevado su investigación hasta crear un nuevo hechizo… no podía encontrar nada que le dijera que un simple _expelliarmus_ podía terminar un duelo de esa magnitud.

-"¿Qué pasó después?"- Potter se inclinó un poco y Voldemort notó que una gota del jugo de la fruta que había estado comiendo resbalaba por la comisura de su boca, miró la gota bajar lentamente, sólo para ser detenida por la lengua rosácea del menor.

-"Un aprendiz lanzó su varita a su maestro y Grindelwald la tomó en el aire… el duelo no se detuvo, pero ahora Dumbledore no usaba su vieja varita, sino que usaba la que había ganado"- eso había sido un golpe bajo, una humillación terrible en la etiqueta de los duelos. Usar el arma del oponente en su contra era declarar que, de ganarle, su contrincante habría perdido por su propia mano –"De hecho… hasta la fecha sigue usando esa varita"- suponía que era un buen trofeo de guerra, él habría hecho lo mismo por una semana o un mes, pero al final habría regresado a su vieja varita de tejo.

-"Debe ser una varita muy poderosa"- sacó su varita con cuidado –"La mía era muy poderosa, podía sentirlo, me ayudaba a concentrarme y siempre respondía"-.

-"… Tal cosa es cuestión del mago en sí, no de la varita"-.

Negó con la cabeza y guardó la varita de castaño –"Es diferente, lo sé"- frunció el ceño –"Mi varita de acebo era cálida y se sentía como… una… como las lágrimas de un fénix, como fuego"- comió la segunda fresa –"Esta varita es buena, me gusta, es cómoda… pero… es diferente, siento como si mi magia circulara como agua, deslizándose, ¿sabes? Mi varita no llama a mi magia, sino que mi magia puede circular por mi varita libremente"-.

Eso era… interesante –"¿Es mejor?"-.

-"No, sólo es diferente"- luego sacó la otra varita que tenía con él, esa que había robado durante el desastre del Ministerio –"Esta varita es… difícil, está desbalanceada y se siente rígida en mi mano, demasiado frágil y… no lo sé, ¿por qué no la pruebas?"- le extendió la varita y la tomó sin mucho problema.

No tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de lo que decía Potter. En efecto, la varita era delgada, imperceptible a simple vista, pero al tacto era fácil saberlo y la longitud de la madera no era suficiente como para acumular la magia necesaria para lo que buscaba. Lanzó un _tempus_ al aire y entendió a qué se refería con el desbalanceo; la varita conjuraba perfectamente porque era él quien lo hacía, sin embargo, podía notar las inconsistencias en el hechizo porque el color de los números y la solidez de la ilusión no eran lo que había pretendido. Además, la ligera curva del mango dificultaba una puntería certera al primer disparo, nada de gravedad.

-"Debería investigar esto…"- murmuró para sí, devolviendo la varita sin pensarlo.

-"¿Lo ves?"- la tomó y la guardó –"Ollivander podría responderte, ¿o no?"-.

-"Sí, podría"- pero tampoco podía él hacer apariciones frecuentes por la tienda del fabricante, no si quería permanecer en el anonimato hasta que pudiera ingresar al Winzengamot –"¿Estarías dispuesto a ayudarme?"- preguntó con algo de humor.

-"De eso depende… ¿qué vas a hacer?"- bien, por lo menos el menor todavía no confiaba en él, eso era un buen instinto.

-"Secuestrar a Ollivander, por supuesto"-.

-"… Nunca he secuestrado a nadie, ¿es difícil?"- ladeó la cabeza y Voldemort se acercó un poco paseando la mano por el cabello del menor.

-"No si cooperan contigo"-.

-"¿Y si no lo hacen?"-.

-"… Siempre existen los incentivos, Harry"- luego lo miró a los ojos –"Si no es un poco de _magia_ la que puede ayudarnos, entonces podría interesarle tener un aprendiz, ¿qué me dices?"- podía ver el interés del menor, podía sentirlo. Y quizá mantener a Potter haciendo esa investigación le aseguraría tener las manos libres de él… y tiempo suficiente como para planear las siguientes tres redadas.

-"Lo haré"- perfecto –"Con algunas condiciones"- sí, Potter sabía cómo arruinar su mal humor, suspiró –"Quiero tener la hora del té libre…"- de acuerdo, al parecer eso no era negociable, podía entenderlo, la hora del té era una importante tradición, pensó mientras rodaba los ojos –"Y quiero estar presente en la siguiente reunión con tus mortífagos"-.

-"No"-.

-"Si no puedo estar presente en esa reunión, entonces nunca sabré qué demonios pretendes hacer con el Mundo Mágico"- no importaba, su hórrocrux era mucho más importante que todo eso, y si debía mantener a Potter a salvo y lejos de sus seguidores, entonces lo haría –"Puedo permanecer a tu lado, bajo una capa"- no, no era suficiente –"Pondré algunos escudos"- como si eso fuera a impedir algo –"Prometo no emitir una sola palabra… a menos que sea necesario"-.

-"Usarás tu capa de invisibilidad"- la había visto, por supuesto que sabía que estaba ahí –"Todo el tiempo"- el menor asintió –"No tienes permiso para hablar, emitir sonido, hacer una broma, reír, o quejarte"- el menor asintió de nuevo.

Se arrepentiría de eso, lo sabía.

* * *

 **¿Alguna teoría con las varitas y Ollivander? ¿A qué se refiere "flexiblemente inflexible"? ¿Qué pensaron de la participación de Tom en 1945, y el duelo de Grindelwald y Dumbledore? ¿Debería describirlo después? ¿Alguien podrá adivinar qué ocurrirá en esa reunión?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que lo hayan disfrutado. Siempre es un placer escribir para todos ustedes :). Si tienen algún comentario, duda, sugerencia, queja, reclamación, llamada de advertencia, amenaza de muerte, galletas, regalos, un auto, una mansión, los derechos de Harry Potter; no duden en contactarse con un review o un mensaje ;)**

 **Tengo algo de información creada por mí para esta historia, como las nuevas calles del Callejón Knockturn, otras calles del Callejón Diagon (de hecho estoy haciendo un mapa). También tengo algo de información (inventada, por supuesto) sobre la elaboración de varitas y rituales en general. Creo que sería prudente tenerlo. Espero que esto no sea muy confuso ni molesto, pero de cualquier forma no aparecerá como algo muy importante para la trama, a menos que se mencione como tal.**

 **Si tienen alguna duda sobre esas cosas que agregué pueden preguntarme o, si muchos lo consideran importante, puedo publicar un capítulo con una nota a pie que contendría los hechizos que he creado, quizá un link al mapa (en cuanto lo termine), algunos rituales y su descripción, etc.**


End file.
